THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN
by AngelaMort
Summary: Anuncio: Watch out ff-net, Angela is back!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Bueno, aqui el fic corregido y recargado xD

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

**Por: AngelaMort**

**PROLOGO:**

"_Hace mucho tiempo, a finales del siglo XIX existió una liga de extraordinaria gente la cual salvó al mundo de una segura guerra mundial, estas extraordinarias personas tenían dones increíbles e inigualables poderes, cada quien con una habilidad única._

_Estas personas eran siete originarios de Inglaterra: Un Cazador, un científico, un hombre invisible, un inmortal, una mujer vampiro, un espía y una bestia... así, la liga extraordinaria salvó al mundo de las garras del mal así trayendo la paz para las generaciones siguientes..._

_Sin embargo, algo esta a punto de suceder, un siglo después el mal renacerá y estará amenazando el mundo y nuevos héroes saldrán a luchar, heredando la valentía de los que alguna vez fue la LXG..."_

**CAPITULO 1: LA MISIÓN.**

**CIUDAD DE TOKIO, SECCION 3, 20:13HRS**

Una noche como cualquier otra, el cielo estaba despejado, lleno de estrellas y una luna llena que alumbraba la ciudad junto con las luces de esta.

Un auto negro, un Alfa Romeo de ultimo año, iba a toda velocidad por las calles, hasta llegar a una barda con una gran entrada, en esta había una caseta de vigilancia, el auto se detuvo, el guardia que vigilaba la entrada se acercó a la ventana del vehículo, instantáneamente el vigilante entro a su caseta y dejó pasar aquel vehículo, este recorrió un largo camino así dirigiéndose a un enorme edificio.

El automóvil se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y con solo un movimiento y un volantazo, estacionó su coche en primera fila. La puerta del vehículo se abrió y elegantemente una señorita salió, llevaba una gabardina negra hasta los tobillos, solo se le podía ver que tenia unas medias negras y unas zapatillas del mismo color, muy elegantes.

La muchacha era de piel blanca, unos labios pintados de rozado y llevaba unas gafas oscuras impidiendo ver sus ojos y su cabello era negro, muy lacio y no se le veía hasta donde le llegaba. La joven camino a prisa y llevaba cargando un portafolio. Esta entro al edificio la cual tenia unas puertas automáticas. Por dentro era muy elegante y ejecutivo. La joven siguió su rumbo y se paro frente a un elevador.

Este se abrió y la joven entro al elevador, apretando el botón: 20vo piso. Unos segundos después, ahí estaba, salió y recorrió un largo pasillo así quedando en una gran puerta, esta delicadamente la toco mostrando que su mano tenia un guante de piel negro.

-Adelante -respondió una voz masculina.

La joven entróo y delicadamente cerró la puerta, tranquilamente se dirigió hacia un gran escritorio y frente a él se detuvo, había una silla, parecida a un sillón la cual estaba volteada, la persona que sentaba ahí estaba viendo a través de un gran ventanal que estaba ahí mismo al final de la oficina.

-Señor Ikari, el M-004738 ha sido concluida exitosamente -comentó la joven quien colocó su portafolios en el piso y con la otra mano se quito las gafas oscuras, así mostrando unos ojos color verdes claros.

-Un éxito mas para usted señorita Black –respondió la voz, quien de momento giro su silla hacia la joven, así mostrando a aquel hombre frió de pequeños anteojos, edad avanzada, este recargó sus brazos en su escritorio y entreenlazó sus manos así quedando en si típica posición de estar pensativo.

-Así es señor Ikari -respondió la hermosa joven con ese semblante serio.

-Adelante, tome asiento –Gendou hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara.

-Gracias... –la joven se sentó en la silla, así ambos quedando frente a frente, con tan solo el escritorio separándolos- ¿Y bien? Me entere de que quería hablar conmigo.

-Así es agente Black, es un asunto de mucha importancia, un asunto secreto y quien mejor llevar a cabo esto que usted -halagó Gendou con ese aire de misterio- digamos que es algo... como decirlo... es algo delicado... usted fue elegida para una nueva misión ya que usted es la mejor agente de tenemos, quizás una de las mejores del mundo, a pesar de tener su corta edad.

-Gracias... –se limitó a decir ella un tanto sorprendida- ¿Y bien de que trata?

-Hace algunas semanas recibimos una amenaza, no le dimos mucha importancia –respondió secamente- sin embargo, no se si recuerda aquellos ataques hacia las capitales de U.S.A, Paris, Londres, entre otras cinco capitales.

-Si señor, las recuerdo...

-Pues por cada ataque recibíamos las mismas amenazas, sonara trillado, pero esas amenazas son de alguien que sabe bien de nosotros y que cree que somos unas amenazas.

-¿A que se refiere señor Ikari? –preguntó la joven un tanto intrigada- ¿Quiénes son?

-Una organización que quiere apoderarse de las capitales más poderosas del mundo, causar una guerra quizás nuclear, utilizando tecnología avanzada, biológica, utilizando oscuros trucos los cuales no podemos detener tan fácilmente, ellos quieren destruir esta organización y apoderarse de la tecnología de NERV- respondió con ese aire de tranquilidad- todo por ambición y poder.

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer ante tal? –preguntó la joven.

-Bueno, todo esto que le digo el mundo no lo sabe, simplemente piensan que son atentados, pero no saben de quienes, este agencia secreta SIA (Secret Inteligen Agency) sabe de los hechos y del peligro que asecha este mundo. Sin embargo tenemos un plan bajo la manga y que usaremos con discreción.

-Bien, escucho –dijo la joven quien mantenía esa postura y esa expresión de seriedad.

-Usted fue elegida ya que nunca pierde una misión, siempre actúa discretamente y sabe manejar ciertas situaciones y se que usted no fallara -comentó mientras hacia una sonrisa irónica.

-Bien señor Ikari ¿De que trata todo esto?

-Usted reunirá a siete personas, esas personas pertenecen a distintas partes del mundo y esas siete personas son la única salvación, son sujetos con grandes habilidades que el resto del mundo ignora totalmente.

-¿Siete personas dice? ¿De que habla? No comprendo -preguntó un tanto confundida.

-Recuerde que esta organización secreta lo sabe todo, cada uno de los movimientos de cada individuo en el mundo... –respondió Gendou fríamente.

-¿Cuál es el punto, Sr. Hikari? –preguntó la joven un tanto intrigada.

-La única manera de evitar una destrucción, una guerra sucia, un seguro fin del mundo es esta... –aquel hombre frió saco de uno de sus cajones de su escritorio una carpeta y se la entregó.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al ver tal.

-Véalo por usted misma señorita Black... –respondió con aquella fría sonrisa que siempre dibujaba en su rostro.

La joven abrió aquella carpeta y vio que en esta habían datos de ciertas personas con sus respectivas fotos.

-Pero... –la joven se quedó extrañada al ver tal- ¿Quiénes son estas personas? Tan solo son unos adolescentes. –dijo sorprendida.

Gendou se levantó de su asiento y tranquilamente se acercó al ventanal observando así el paisaje de la ciudad.

-A pesar de que eres una de las mejores agentes y detectives que he conocido, lamento decirte que aun te falta mucho por saber, estas personas son mas de lo que aparentan, como ya te lo había dicho antes.

-¿Mas de lo que aparentan? No comprendo –dijo intrigada.

-Tu tarea de esta noche será que leas el historial de cada persona que esta ahí, después tendrás que localizarlas y reunirlas... –dijo seriamente.

-Como usted diga... –respondió sin dejarlo de mirarlo de manera extraña.

-Lee lo que te dije y mañana mismo empezaras con esta nueva encomienda, ahí mismo vienen las instrucciones y el orden en que manejaras todo ¿De acuerdo? No me falles Agente Ángela Black.

-No señor, no lo haré -respondió firmemente.

-Bien, pues es todo por el momento, puedes retirarte.

-De acuerdo señor Ikari, hasta mañana y estamos en contacto –esta se despidió, sin embargo no recibió respuesta de Gendou quien seguía viendo el ventanal.

La joven salió de ahí con portafolios y carpeta en mano, así saliendo de aquellas modernas instalaciones y dirigiéndose hacia su vehículo.

La agente manejó por toda la ciudad hasta dirigirse a donde estaba viviendo, estacionó su auto dentro de un edificio. Saliendo de este llegó a donde un elevador, lo tomó y subió algunos cuantos pisos, así llegando a un pasillo lleno de departamentos, ella entrando en el numero 301.

Entró a este así su mascota recibiéndola, un gato color negro y ojos amarillos.

-Hola Calisto ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó la joven a su leal mascota, que pareciera que le respondía con pequeños ronroneos.

La chica se acercó a uno de sus sofás así botando lo que tenia en mano, quitándose su gabardina y sentándose, estaba exhausta. Sin embargo vio aquella carpeta que Ikari le había entregado, esa espinita surgió y sin dudarlo tomo la carpeta y comenzó a leer aquellos datos.

Siete personas iban a ser reclutadas, tan solo unos jovencitos, cinco hombres y dos mujeres, entre ellos una niña de once años.

Empezó a leer el historial de cada uno ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

Los datos de cada individuo marcaban que tenían poderes sobrenaturales, artículos con magia, como si fuesen salidos de un cómic o manga, las cuales venían marcadas como "La Liga Extraordinaria".

Ángela, el nombre de aquella hermosa agente comenzó a leer, estaba impactada, sin embargo no podía ser una broma, Gendou Ikari nunca andaba en ese tipo de juegos, era una persona seria y profesional.

Pasó parte de la noche leyendo aquello hasta el final donde habían unas instrucciones de que hacer, como, cuando y a que hora.

Mañana tendría que partir a Grecia, es decir, ese mismo día ya que era de madrugada, un Jet cerca de la SIA iba a esperarla ahí para llegar a su destino, ir por el primer integrante, el primero que conocería de la Mision-LXG.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - -

_Breve explicación de Gendou, SIA y NERV:_

_El Gendou Ikari y parte del ambiente esta basado en "Neon Genesis Evangelion Iron Maiden II" el cual como sabrán en este manga jamás hubo un segundo impacto, todo es un mundo alterno, todo es relativamente "normal"._

_En esta historia NERV es conocida por su tecnología, tanto mecanica (capacidad de construir evas) y biológica (hacer clonaciones), pero el resto del mundo solo sabe que son laboratorios de ciencia y tecnología. Nada fuera de lo normal._

_SIA (Agencia Secreta de Inteligencia de Japón) es una organización Japonesa (valg la redundancia) de ultima tecnología, tiene datos y movimientos de cada individuo en el mundo. Sin embargo ese información es TOP SECRET, nadie lo sabe mas que los 'altísimos'. Gendou es uno de ellos, además de operar en NERV también opera en SIA._

_En el mundo hay un tumulto, el las ultimas semanas ha habido ataques terroristas en las capitales mas importantes del mundo, como advertencia a SIA. Una organización de primer mundo (el cual se sabrá quienes son mas adelante) la cual se quiere apoderar de este provocando guerras y destrucción. Sin embargo esta organización enemiga se quiere apoderar de la tecnología de NERV para así tener mas a su poder y quiere destruir SIA por que son una amenaza, por toda la información que posee... o al menos ellos eso es lo que piensan._

_Estos son algunos datos e historia que informan mas acerca de la agente (mi personaje), algo que decidí poner ahora que estaba corrigiendo la ortografía y cambiar algunos detalles de su lugar de origen que tmb corregié en el cap16:_

_Nombre: Angela Black _

_Edad: 21 años._

_Lugar de Origen: (Hobart) Tasmania, Australia. Actualmente reside en Japón solo por trabajo._

_Nacimiento: Julio 7 _

_Signo: Cáncer _

_Historia: Más adelante se sabran ciertos misterios de este personaje. Solo es una joven reservada y con un fuerte caractér lo cual la hace fría y calculadora, no confía en la gente, por lo mismo no tiene muchos amigos o ninguno y mucho menos en el aspecto amoroso ha sucedido algo relevante._

- - - - - - -

**CONTINUARA...**

Avances del Capítulo #2: "Primer integrante, 'El caballero': reunión en cabo Sounion."

"_...se veía destruido, algunos habitantes y civiles reconstruían aquellos templos, el cual se llamaba Santuario de Atenea..._

_...en aquel lugar llamado cabo Sounion, en donde las olas chocaban con aquellas rocas y aquella cárcel debajo de estas... de repente en los alrededores se empezó a escuchar una melodía, suave y armoniosa, pero a la vez triste y melancólica, en la orilla de aquel lugar, con el limite del mar, ahí estaba él, una silueta sentada en lo que quedaba de una ruina griega, lo que quedaba de un pilar, lucia una capa blanca, su cabello era color violáceo claro..."_

**NOTA DE ANGE:**Hola, ¿qué tal? Pues bueno, después de 2 años de estar planeando esto, al fin me anime y seleccione cuidadosamente cada personaje, cada integrante de la LXG, seleccionado cuidadosamente por su personalidad, época en que viven y poderes. Poco a poco sabrán quienes son los personajes que saldrán y la historia, los villanos, todo. Como sabrán en el adelanto del capitulo 2 el cual fue muy breve, este primer integrante es de la serie Saint Seiya, solo les diré eso y que de los próximos integrantes pertenecen cada uno a una serie diferente, solo 2 de ellos a la misma autora que los creó.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, escríbeme un R&R. Au Revoir en el cap. 2.

"Ángela Black" pertenece a mi autoría. Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS. **Di NO a la piratería de fan fictions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**--**

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

**By: AngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 2: "Primer integrante, 'El caballero': reunión en cabo Sounion"**

**TOKYO, JAPÓN. 05:00AM**

**AEROPUETO PERSONAL SIA.**

Era de madrugada y aun el cielo estaba oscuro, el clima era levemente frió.

La agente Black estaba abordando un Jet no muy grande pero si amplio color negro, ella vestía una chamarra gris, unos guantes negros un pantalón negro, combinándolas con unas botas del mismo color de tacón muy delgado y levemente alto.

Ya abordado este junto a un especie de guardaespalda, despegaron de ahí mismo y surcaron por los cielos. La joven estaba sentada en un asiento que daba a la ventanilla y observó por un momento el paisaje, sin embargo poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Había dormido muy tarde y despertado muy temprano.

Algunas horas después, Ángela fue despertando, ya había sol, levemente se talló los ojos y observó por la ventanilla, estaban sobre volando a una gran altura, por lo cual, solo se visualizaban las nubes.

La agente dio un suspiro y junto a ella estaba toda la información que Ikari le había dado, sin embargo, al momento de levantar aquella pesada carpeta, un USB salió de esta llamando la atención de la joven oji-verde. Esta al observar tal cosa, solo hizo un gesto de levantar una ceja en modo de sorpresa.

-¿Y esto que? –se preguntó para si la joven quien levantó dicho objeto.

Ángela con toda tranquilidad logro sacar de su clásico portafolio una Lap top. Inicio el equipo para así, una vez cargado meter el USB en este y ver el contenido.

-Tan fácil que era usar esta porquería a traer todo el papeleo... –murmuró un poco molesta la joven al observar toda la información de los extraordinarios- Ikari a veces se le olvida estos pequeños detalles...

La joven pudo leer la información del primer miembro, vio una foto de él, la observo detenidamente, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los hombres que abordaban con ella...

-Agente Black, tiene una llamada del señor Ikari –el hombre quien vestía un traje negro, le pasó un pequeño aparato parecido a un celular.

-Gracias... –se limitó a responder sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora- ¿Si, Señor Ikari?

_-Buenos días Agente Black, supongo que ya ha de estar llegando a su primer destino ¿cierto?_

-Así es señor Ikari, no debe faltar mucho para llegar a Grecia –respondió aun sin quitar la vista del computador, hasta que se quedo un momento en silencio al leer algo que le llamo la atención- Señor Ikari, en la información que me dio, en la del USB...

_-¿Lo encontró? –interrumpió Gendou- se me había olvidado decirle que la información venia ahí, no había necesidad de todo el papeleo... -comentó en un tono de voz burlesco._

-No se preocupe señor Ikari... –respondió en un modo amable pero fingido, se notaba cierta molestia en su voz- como le decía aquí dice que el primer integrante, por decirlo así, esta bajo la responsabilidad del Señor Julián Solo.

_-Ah si, por eso mismo te hable, el primer integrante la esta esperando, sin embargo al parecer ese Julián no tiene mucha conciencia del asunto, le mande una carta explicando ciertas cosas, no hay inconveniente, usted le explicara la situación._

-Entiendo... –solo se limitó a responder.

_-Bueno señorita Black, eso es todo, le deseo suerte... –Ikari truncó la llamada._

-Señor... –pero al escuchar el tono muerto de la llamada colocó el aparato junto a ella.

Ángela solo dio un suspiro y siguió leyendo el historial del primer integrante. Una historia por demás interesante, algo que jamás pensó que existiría en ese mundo real y eso apenas era el comienzo.

Algunos minutos después, la nave estaba aterrizando en el lugar, Ángela observó por la ventanilla y pudo ver un lugar mítico, antiguo, un coliseo. El avión se detuvo por completo la compuerta lentamente empezó abrirse para así, la bella agente salir de este. Bajó completamente del jet y toco tierra, este era por demás árida y polvosa, sin mencionar aquellas coarteaduras, indicando su vejes y su historia, en donde valientes guerreros lucharon y entrenaron desde la época de la mitología.

-Disculpe señorita Black –irrumpió uno de los hombres- le recomiendo que se cambie los zapatos, toda esta zona esta empedrada y le será difícil caminar en el lugar.

Ángela volteó lentamente hacia el hombre, le lanzo una fría mirada.

-No me subestime... –se limitó a responder, con ese aire galante se coloco sus gafas oscuras y empezó a caminar por el lugar.

Aquel coliseo era enorme, sin embargo ya viejo, pero una ruina hermosa. Ángela subió las gradas con gran facilidad para así mirar el paisaje a su alrededor, sin duda era un lugar árido, polvoso, rocoso y habían ruinas en todos lados, como si una explosión hubiese sacudido el lugar. Esta comenzó a caminar por algún rato, hasta llegar al lugar en donde de plano algunos monumentos y templos estaban devastados, destruidos, sin embargo pueblerinos del lugar estaban reconstruyendo parte de aquel que alguna vez fueron las doce casas. Los hombres y algunas mujeres que caminaban en el lugar se sorprendieron ante la presencia de la joven, muy inusual, aquellas ropas tan modernas.

-Vaya... pero que devastación... –murmuró la joven al observar aquel sagrado lugar- no hay tiempo para esto... ahora ¿Dónde esta cabo Sounion? –se preguntó a si misma- Seré la mejor agente pero no soy adivina...

Ángela se acercó a uno de los hombres que trabajaba ahí cerca.

-Disculpe señor... –habló la joven con ese semblante frió al pueblerino que venia cargando algunas cubetas con agua- ¿Dónde se encuentra el Cabo Sounion?

El hombre le lanzó una mirada de total desconfianza, sin embargo solo señalo una dirección en especifica.

-Gracias –respondió la joven y con ese caminar galante siguió su rumbo.

Ángela camino por algunos minutos, vaya que el camino era por demás empedrado y el viento matinal estaba resoplando fuertemente. La joven llego a un lugar, cerca de unas orillas donde a lo lejos se visualizaba el mar y en donde quedaban algunas ruinas griegas. Se podía escuchar el ruido del oceano y se podía ver el sol como poco a poco salía por completo para anunciar un nuevo día.

Ángela había llegado, a aquel lugar llamado cabo Sounion, en donde las olas chocaban con aquellas rocas y aquella cárcel debajo de estas, donde se decía que Atenea encerraba a sus enemigos ahí, en ese lugar que limita el territorio de la Diosa de la Guerra Justa y Sabiduría y donde empieza el territorio del dios de los mares, Poseidón.

-Ahora ¿En donde esta ese sujeto? –murmuró para así la joven.

De repente en los alrededores se empezó a escuchar una melodía, suave y armoniosa, pero a la vez triste y melancólica, en la orilla de aquel lugar, con el limite del mar, ahí estaba él, una silueta sentada en lo que quedaba de una ruina griega, lo que quedaba de un pilar, lucia una capa blanca, su cabello era color violáceo claro, corto y levemente alborotado. Ángela escucho tal y comenzó a seguir el sonido de la música y lo vio, ella estaba a sus espaldas.

La música se detuvo en seco.

-Ha llegado al fin... –murmuró aquel misterioso hombre.

-¿Sorrento de Siren? -preguntó la joven con un aire de intriga.

-Así es... –respondió tranquilamente, sin embargo aun dándole la espalda- ¿Y usted es?

-Mi nombre es Ángela Black, agente de S. I .A, una agencia de inteligencia de Japón... –respondió ella.

-Ah... –se limitó a decir Sorrento- Mi emperador Poseidón... es decir, mi señor Julián Solo me informó algo al respecto, pero no fue muy claro del todo ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren de mi?

-Pues bueno, he venido a reclutarlo señor Sorrento, sus habilidades son necesarias para evitar un posible fin del mundo, usted es una pieza esencial para formar a la Liga Extraordinaria...

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos.

-Por favor señorita Black, solo llámeme Sorrento –respondió tranquilamente, se levantó de su lugar así dándose la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, a solo unos cuantos metros de separación, el joven era apuesto, el aire jugaba con sus cabellos y esos ojos violáceos claros expresaban cierta nostalgia, pero a la vez cierta curiosidad. Vestía una armadura, anaranjada con algunos retoques dorados, en su mano derecha tenia una flauta anaranjada de complexión muy alargada- ¿Liga Extraordinaria?

-Así es Sorrento, usted junto con otras seis personas serán reclutadas para formar un grupo de... llameémosle agentes, los cuales con su habilidades y su fuerza podrán evitar la masacre próxima a seguir.

-Ya veo... escuche señorita Black, desde la muerte de mis compañeros, los otros generales marinos no he trabajado en equipo con nadie, le seré sincero, no me interesa, mi deber es proteger el mundo marino y por deuda proteger cabo Sounion y parte del territorio de lo que alguna vez fueron las doce casas. El ser humano esta buscando su propia destrucción, por esa razón me niego a trabajar en eso.

-¿Y si le dijera que la amenaza próxima a venir no es a causa de un ser humano? -preguntó Ángela con ese aire frió.

-¿Perdón?

Ángela sacó de su bolsillo una cigarrera y un encendedor plateado con las iniciales de su nombre grabados, la joven encendió un cigarrillo y volvió a meter la cigarrera y el encendedor en su bolsillo, la joven inhalo un poco de este.

-Me he enterado de los sucesos pasados que ocurrieron en este mismo lugar, aun que me cueste creerlo, se que aquellos dioses de la mitología han querido vengarse del ser humano y de Atenea, la diosa que rige este lugar, sin embargo, esos caballeros que pelearon hasta con el mismo Hades o Zeus, quizás su vida solo fue en vano, ya que otros enemigos están en busca de una venganza, dispuestos a lo que sea, utilizando toda clase de armas, tanto materialistas como... como quizás utilizando otro tipo de trampas. Por lo que yo se Sorrento, esos enemigos esperaron el momento oportuno de que acabaran con aquellos dioses y aquellos guerreros capaz de derrotarlos para así continuar con sus planes... Como único caballero sobreviviente, le pido que acepte, necesitamos de usted.

Sorrento la miro por algún tiempo, tenia razón, habían pasado quizás dos años y aun que había peleado en contra de aquellos guerreros de Atenea, les debía un favor, ellos le guste o no, habían acabado con los enemigos del humano, se habían levantado en contra de los dioses a pesar de su condición, si dejaba que alguien mas tratara de destruir este mundo por el que lucharon Seiya y compañía, todo habría sido en vano.

-Seiya y compañía, los caballeros dorados, incluyendo a ese obstinado de Kanon murieron por amor a la tierra, sacrificaron sus vidas por protegerla, se enfrentaron hasta al mismo Zeus... no puedo permitir que sus vidas hayan sido en balde... –Sorrento se acercó a Ángela y extendió su mano- Me ha ganado, acepto unirme a esa "Liga Extraordinaria".

Ángela estrechó su mano.

-Bienvenido seas Caballero de Siren -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y dígame señorita Black...

-Llámame Ángela... –respondió.

-De acuerdo, Ángela, ¿Quiénes mas están en dicho proyecto?

-Otros chicos de diferentes partes, sin embargo tu eres el primero al que conozco, hoy en la tarde partiremos hacia Alemania, ahí se encuentra el segundo extraordinario.

-¿Y quien es el enemigo exactamente?

-Es algo que aun yo ignoro, al parecer cuando todos estén reunidos se sabrá acerca de todo eso -suspiró la pelinegra- Por cierto, tus servicios serán recompensados.

-Para serte sincero, si te refieres a dinero, no necesito de esa basura, soy un caballero y mi deber es proteger... en este caso lo que defendieron los santos de Atenea.

Ángela sonrió ante ello.

-No te preocupes Sorrento, puedes pedir cualquier otra cosa.

Todo quedo en silencio.

-Ya veo... pues bueno Ángela, necesito avisar sobre esto a Tethys, ella es al igual que yo una marina, tendré que decirle que cuide del santuario marino en mi ausencia.

-No te preocupes Sorrento, tomate tu tiempo ¿Esta bien si nos vemos a las cuatro en el coliseo del lugar?

-Por supuesto... –respondió con una sonrisa.

Sorrento estaba dispuesto lanzarse al mar cuando...

-Por cierto... fumar no es bueno para la salud... –con una ultima sonrisa, se echó un clavado al mar.

Ángela sonrió ante tal comentario, y sin hacer mas, lanzó su cigarro al suelo y lo piso así apagándolo.

- - - -

Horas mas tarde, en el coliseo, estaba todo listo para partir al siguiente destino, Ángela estaba parada esperando a Sorrento, quien no tardaría en llegar, eran las 17:55hrs. Estaba atardeciendo en el lugar y se seguía sintiendo un poco de aire frió.

Ángela vio a lo lejos una silueta llegar, era Sorrento quien vestía una playera cmun y corriente y un pantalón de mezclilla de corte levemente acampanado, la marina llevaba cargando una caja color como anaranjada, ahí llevaba su armadura de Siren.

-Hola de nuevo -saludó amigablemente la marina.

-Hola, llegaste justo a tiempo –respondió de la misma manera.

-Pues bien... –Sorrento miró el jet en donde viajarían.

-Ah si, viajaremos en primera clase... –comentó divertida al ver la expresión de Sorrento.

-Wow... pues bien, las damas primero... –dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto de que Ángela subiera primero.

Ángela sonrió discretamente y abordo el avión seguido de Sorrento. Ambos se acomodaron dentro del jet. Sorrento tenia junto a si aquella caja en donde en este venia una sirena grabada junto con algunos escritos griegos. Por otro lado Ángela se sentó en el lugar donde en un principio estaba, ambos individuos estaban sentados frente a frente.

Ángela de nuevo sacó aquella computadora. El transporte se estaba moviendo, su siguiente destino, Alemania.

Ángela siguió checando aquellos datos, comenzó a leer ahora el perfil del segundo extraordinario. El silencio reinó, Sorrento se dedicaba a observar por el ventanal, aun que una que otra vez observaba a aquella hermosa mujer llamada Ángela, quien estaba entrada en el computador.

Ángela discretamente le lanzó una mirada al primer integrante quien observaba aburrido el paisaje de afuera, observaba a ese muchacho, por su apariencia, era increíble creer que tenia un gran poder guardado, sin embargo Ángela al notar aquella distracción de tal naturaleza ocasionada por aquel muchacho, sacudió su cabeza y se adentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oye Ángela, háblame mas sobre de ti... –comentó Sorrento de repente quien no quitó la mirada en ella y rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

Ángela al escuchar tal cosa se quedó estupefacta.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, sobre tu trabajo y lo que haces.

-Oh, pues desde hace dos años trabajo para la agencia secreta en Japón. Me gradué de la universidad de Sydney a los dieciseis años, y durante mis experiencias aprendí a hablar cuato idiomas, se que soy muy joven para el tipo de trabajo que hago y aun que me costó trabajo me gusta lo que hago.

-Vaya... –solo se limitó a responder- Y ¿Cómo se llama el siguiente miembro por el que vamos?

-Mmhh... el nombre del extraordinario es Daisuke Niwa, pero el que nos sirve es Dark Moussy, el ladrón.

-No entendí ¿Son 2 sujetos?- pregunto extrañado-

-Dos sujetos en uno, si a eso te refieres... lo veras cuando lo conozcamos... –respondió.

Una hora después iban aterrizando en un campo, lejos de un pequeño pueblo al norte de Alemania, todo para pasar desapercibidos, ya era de noche. Ambos bajaron del Jet, el clima era fresco .y no hacia mucho viento.

-Pues bien, hemos llegado.

Sorrento miro a su alrededor.

-Según esto, Dark Moussy siempre deja un sobre aviso a la policía y a los medios de que en cada determinada hora va a robar alguna pieza valiosa de algún museo o lugar de la ciudad y según los datos que tengo, el ladrón aparecerá esta misma noche a las 23:14hrs en el museo de la ciudad, su objetivo la estatua de "La doncella Divina"... excelente, podré reunirme con él en ese lugar.

Sorrento la miró extrañado al verla hablar sola.

-Bien Sorrento, lo mejor será que esperes acá, toma –Ángela le lanzó un comunicador el cual Sorrento con agilidad logró atrapar- te avisare cuando acabe con esto.

Ángela rápidamente y sin decir mas se alejo del lugar a toda prisa, rumbo al museo de aquel lugar, en donde se reuniría con el ladrón mas famoso de todos los tiempos de aquella ciudad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_FICHA TÉCNICA DEL PRIMER EXTRAORDINARIO "THE KNIGHT" (El caballero):_

_Nombre: Sorrento _

_Puesto: General marino de Poseidón. _

_Armadura: la escama de Sirena._

_Signo: Virgo_

_Edad: 16 años (esa edad es la que mantenia en la Saga de Poseidón.)_

_Altura: 1.68cm _

_Peso: 75kg _

_Nacimiento: 10 de Septiembre _

_Tipo de Sangre: A_

_Protege: Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur _

_Lugar de Origen: Austria_

_Técnica especial: Sinfonía de Muerte Final_

_En Saint Seiya el es mano derecha junto con Kanon de Julián Solo, Poseidón. En esa batalla él pelea contra Shun, sin embargo, después de eso descubre que su compañero y maestro Dragón Marino Kanon es el que planeo la batalla en Asgard y seguida por la de Poseidón, manipulando a este ultimo. Su ataque 'sinfonía de muerte final' es tan poderosa que se dice que tendría el nivel de un santo dorado. Su ultima aparición es en la saga de hades (en el manga) quien junto con Tethys, cuidan de Julián Solo quien mantiene dormido en su interior a Poseidón, este ayuda a los santos de atenea en llevarles las armaduras doradas de Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario hasta el inframundo a los chicos de bronce, Sorrento solo les desea suerte desde la superficie._

_En esta historia, (fic) ya se concluyeron las mas temibles batallas, de Hades seguida por la de Zeus, en donde los santos de atenea sacrifican su vida derrotando al omnipotente de los cielos, solo heredando su esperanza a los futuros guerreros que porten sus armaduras. Sorrento junto con Tethys son los únicos sobrevivientes, en deuda por haber incluso revelado ante los dioses, Tethys es encargada de cuidar de Julián Solo y Sorrento de Cabo Sounion y los alrededores de las 12 casas, las cuales, con la fe y entusiasmo de los pueblerinos, están reconstruyendo. Desde la guerra santa en el mundo marino hasta la fecha han pasado 2 años, así que Sorrento tendría 18 años._

- - - - - -

**Avances del Capítulo #3: "Segundo integrante, 'El ladrón': reunión en el museo"**

"_...de noche, había gran conmoción afuera del museo de la ciudad, patrullas, detectives y la prensa estaban en espera del ladrón mas famoso de todos los tiempos..."_

"_...de repente una sombra por los cielos apareció, adornándolo con las que parecían 2 alas negras de gran magnitud... "_

**NOTA DE ANGE:**Pues que decir, primero que nada gracias por sus reviews y sus opiniones tan abiertas hacia con mi fic.

Pues bueno, mencionare lo que no hice en el capitulo anterior, como sabrán este fic esta basado en la obra del Sr. Allan Moore, creador de la famosa liga extraordinaria, la cual incluso se llevo a la pantalla grande. Los personajes de la original LXG estaban formados por personajes de diferentes y grandes obras literarias, la anterior liga eran: el Dr. Henry Jeckyll y su compañero Mr. Edward Hyde (la bestia), Mina Harker (la mujer vampiro) , Allan Quatermain (el cazador), el Capitán Nemo (el científico) y Mr. Hawley Griffin (el hombre invisible), en la película incluyen a uno mas, al norteamericano Tom Sawyer como el espía.

Pues bueno, a esta historia la quise hacer en versión anime, la cual en un principio llegue a dudar ya que muchos de los mejores personajes de este genero vivían en mundos totalmente diferentes y ni que decir de épocas y si mezclaba eso, realmente hubiera sido absurdo, tarde mucho tiempo en pensar a la gente que se reclutaría, y a cada miembro de esta y conforme el tiempo fui conociendo nuevos animes lo cual me abrió puertas e ideas, tanto en los villanos como en los miembros, todos los miembros de esta LXAG conforme su historia en el anime, todos ellos viven en la actual época y mismo mundo, lo cual me da mucha ventaja y cierta coherencia. Además escogí protagonistas y personajes secundarios, para salir de lo trillado, ya que aun que muchos lo nieguen, la mayoría de los personajes secundarios son mejores que hasta el mismo protagonista.

Para finalizar con esta perorata xD jejeje ¿Ya se han dado una idea de quienes son los de la liga? Ya les revele a 2 de ellos, el primero fue Sorrento de Siren (xD,) y el segundo es Dai-chan / Dark Moussy de la serie DNAngel, pues bueno, si no han visto esta serie, al final del siguiente capitulo pondré su profile para que no anden tan perdidos, y en uno de los reviews le atinaron a una inegrante! si tienes una duda no dudes (dada la redundancia jeje) en mandarme un review y con gusto te la responderé.

Perdón, se me olvidaba, corríjanme si me equivoque en el lugar en donde se desarrolla DNAngel, pero en el anime JAMÁS dicen el nombre de la ciudad o por ende, el país de donde viven, por lo que yo note, en la serie mencionan algunos nombres alemanes y la ciudad tiene pinta europea. (nada que ver con lo japonés, o en defecto, oriental, a excepción de los nombres)

Pues bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en el capitulo 3! Au Revoir!

"Ángela Black" pertenece a mi autoría. Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, Saint Seiya pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, DNAngel project pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec, The league of extraordinary gentlemen pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore. **Se original, Di NO a la piratería de fan fictions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

**By: Angela-Mort**

**CAPÍTULO 3: "Segundo integrante, 'El ladrón': reunión en el museo"**

**En esa ciudad de Alemania. 23:12HRS.**

Era de noche, la luna alumbraba parte de aquella hermosa pero modesta ciudad la cual estaba a orillas del mar. En el centro de esta se encontraba el museo, en el cual había gran conmoción, luces reflectoras, patrullas, detectives y la prensa estaban en espera del ladrón mas famoso de todos los tiempos.

Ángela estaba cerca de ahí, pasó desapercibida ante todos y vio la cantidad de gente que esperaba al famoso Dark Moussy, el ladrón que aparece cada determinado numero de años.

-Vaya que este tipo causa euforia... –murmuró para así la agente- faltan dos minutos para que aparezca ese Dark... –dijo para si mientras observaba su reloj.

Con mucho cuidado y precaución se introdujo por la parte trasera del museo, sin embargo no se percató de que alguien la observaba.

De repente una sombra por los cielos apareció, adornándolo con las que parecían dos alas negras de gran magnitud, la silueta se veía claramente a través de la luna llena que adornaban los cielos, era él, el ladrón Dark, quien vestía de negro, pantalón de piel, unas botas, chaleco del mismo color junto con una playera ajustada de manga larga, en las manos tenia puestos unos guantes los cuales solo mostraban los dedos.

-¡Ahí esta! –gritó uno de los detectives que estaba presente- ¡Ese ladronsucho no se saldrá con la suya esta vez! Todo esta vigilado Jajaja –río el detective muy confiado.

-Estamos afuera del museo de la ciudad, el famoso y apuesto ladrón Dark al fin ha aparecido y hará de nuevo de las suyas –comentó una reportera quien transmitía por televisión el tan anunciado robo- Es tan solo un adolescente! Y esta volando, pareciese un Angel negro el cual vuela en círculos sobre el museo ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dark ha desaparecido!

Dark por la parte de arriba logro aterrizar en el museo, pasando desapercibido de todos. Se introdujo en el y vio que en cada esquina de este habían cámaras y la policía vigilaba los alrededores.

-¡Maldito Dark, se salió con la suya de nuevo! –exclamó molesto el detective quien junto con otros policías entraron al museo- ¡Es un Bastardo! ¡Lo atrapare, juro que lo atrapare!

De repente otro de los policías entró apresurado hacia el detective.

-¡Detective, Dark Moussy hizo su aparición en la entrada principal! -exclamó apresurado.

-¡Ese infeliz se burla de nosotros! ¡Vamos, todos a la entrada principal! –ordenó el detective quien junto con los otros policías se retiraron del lugar.

El sujeto que avisó sobre la aparición de Dark en la entrada principal se quedó ahí mismo, sonrió para si y se quitó el sombrero y el traje de policía que lo cubría, muy astuto, el maestro de los disfraces, Dark Moussy logró engañar a la policía. Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo del museo hasta que visualizó su presa, aquella estatua que robaría. Sigilosamente se acercó a la obra de arte y junto a ella a un pequeño computador que al parecer controlaba la seguridad de aquella pieza valiosa, sin mucha dificultad tecleó un poco en la pantalla, sin embargo alguien apareció tras de él, como si del techo hubiera bajado.

-Dark Moussy, el legendario ladrón de obras de arte... –murmuró una voz femenina.

Dark de un salto se volteó, lo habían agarrado desprevenido, observó por un momento a aquella persona, la cual se acercó poco a poco a la luz mostrando su identidad, una mujer de cuerpo bien formado, toda vestida de negro y de ropa ajustada.

Dark la vio de reojo y solo se limitó a hacer un pequeño silbido.

-Vaya, pero que preciosura ¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó Dark sin la menor preocupación.

-Mi nombre es Ángela Black, agente de la Agencia secreta de Inteligencia de Japón y he venido por usted Señor Dark -respondió fríamente.

-¿Vino por mi? Pues llévame, yo si me dejo.

-Déjese de bromas Dark Moussy o mejor dicho... Daisuke Niwa- Ángela ante esto sonrió de una manera fría-

Dark se quedó petrificado ante tal...

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó alarmado al saber que aquella mujer sabia su identidad.

No muy lejos de ahí, escondido detrás de un muro, un muchacho de cabellos azules y de gafas estaba espiando y escuchando todo, estaba realmente intrigado ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-Se mas que eso, así que le conviene escuchar- respondió Ángela- Su país, el mundo necesitan de sus habilidades, me han encomendado la misión de reunir a gente con características únicas y especiales, usted joven Dark es uno de los elegidos para formar a la liga extraordinaria, la cual podrá salvarnos de una segura destrucción, la amenaza en el mundo en verdad es grave, aun no me queda claro quien o quienes son esas amenazas, pero por lo que se, van mas allá de lo que un humano normal puede hacer.

Dark le lanzó una mirada de duda.

-Aun que Liga Extraordinaria... –murmuró mientras se tocaba el mentón- ¿Quiénes mas forman esa "liga" a la que usted llama? ¿Superman? –preguntó sarcástico.

-Muy gracioso, no, son jóvenes al igual que usted, con características únicas en su rama, créame no tiene idea...

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa o una broma de mal gusto? -preguntó Dark curioso.

-Simple, como agencia lo sabemos todo, si no, no hubiera sabido que tu eres Daisuke Niwa, un niño de tan solo 14 años con una vida normal en el día y un ladrón astuto por la noche ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Bien... –respondió Dark sin opción alguna- este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar, si me permite terminar lo que estaba empezando... –Dark tomó rápidamente la estatua que estaba robando.

Mientras que él sujeto que estaba escondido al escuchar aquello se quedo frió, sin embargo un dolor de cabeza le vino así gimiendo de dolor.

-¡AAGGHH!- el joven de cabellos azules se agarró la cabeza con gran fuerza.

_-"Déjame salir mocoso, no te niegues!" -_ dijo una voz en su interior.

-¡No! ¡No dejare que controles mi cuerpo! ¡No de nuevo! –exclamó el muchacho.

_-"¡Idiota! Tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo!" -_de repente el joven de cabellos azulados y gafas empezó a cambiar, a transformar, sus ojos cambiaron a unos mas grandes de color miel, tirándole a verdes, los mechones de su cabeza cambiaron de azul a rubios, crecieron, unas alas blancas brotaron de su espalda, como las de un ángel divino.

Ángela y Dark se percataron de aquel escándalo.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –Ángela sacó un arma y apunto hacia aquel rincón.

Solo se escuchó una risita. Dark quien sostenía la estatua miró fijamente el lugar y rechinó sus dientes. Del rincón solo salió la forma de un ala blanca.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Dark de repente, Ángela lo volteó a ver- ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? Preciosa, mas vale que nos vayamos –Dark sin decir mas tomó de la cintura a Ángela y salió de ahí.

-¿Por qué huyes Dark Moussy? –preguntó para sí aquel sujeto el cual físicamente era lo contrario a Dark, un ángel blanco.

Dark había salido del museo y volaba por los aires sujetando a Ángela, quien estaba un poco confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué demonios sucede, Dark Moussy? ¿Qué era eso del museo? –Ángela volteó en dirección al museo el cual estaba ya lejos, sin embargo de este vio salir alguien, un rubio de alas blancas en dirección a ellos.

-¡Maldición, nos alcanzó! –Dark voló mas rápido aun, sin embargo el ángel blanco logró alcanzarlos y colocarse frente a él.

Dark se detuvo en seco.

-Krad... –murmuró el ladrón, Ángela estaba petrificada.

-¿Por qué huyes Dark? –preguntó el ángel blanco de nombre Krad junto con una sonrisa malévola- ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Déjate de idioteces Krad! –respondió un Dark furioso- ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

Krad lanzó una risa estrepitosa, parecía gozar del momento, después de esto volteo a ver a Ángela.

-No, la quiero a ella... –murmuró mientras sostenía esa sonrisa.

Ángela se estremeció al escuchar tal cosa. Krad sacó de si algunas plumas blancas y las lanzó con fuerza hacia Dark, las cuales este trato de esquivar, sin embargo lo llegaron a rozar causándole heridas y provocando que soltara a Ángela y la estatua que llevaba.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó Dark.

Ángela iba cayendo y Krad se dirigió hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Maldita perra, sabes demasiado, no dejare que juntes a esa iga extraordinaria! –gritó Krad al tiempo en que veía caer a Ángela, Dark rápidamente voló en dirección de ellos, sin embargo iba muy atrás, Krad sacó mas plumas blancas y estaba a punto de lanzarlas hacia la agente, sin embargo desde abajo un energy salió en dirección al ángel blanco, Krad lo pudo esquivar y miro desconcertado aquello, de un salto salió Sorrento con su armadura de Siren puesta quien logró sujetar a Ángela, así librándola de una caída mortal.

-¡Sorrento! –exclamó la joven al ver que estaba entre sus brazos, esta respiro con dificultad, su corazón de tanta adrenalina latía rápidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el caballero de Siren, Ángela asintió positivamente.

Dark se acercó al incidente y de igual manera se sorprendió al ver la presencia de Sorrento. Estaban en un parque desierto de la ciudad, por suerte para los presentes.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó Krad a Siren en un tono de rabia y enojo.

Sorrento lo vio con esa clásica miradita de ironía y una sonrisa confiada, Krad seguía en el aire.

-Soy complicado... –se limitó a responder.

Dark se quedó estupefacto ante tal, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. Por otro lado Krad mas que colérico comenzó a mover sus alas provocando una fuerte ráfaga de aire y comenzó a sacar mas de aquellas plumas blancas.

-¡Maldito, ahora morirás! –exclamó Krad furioso quien al mismo tiempo lanzo las plumas hacia Sorrento.

-¡Atrás! –dijo Sorrento a Ángela quien obedeció- ¡No me subestimes! –exclamó para el ángel blanco.

Sorrento con su flauta comenzó a dibujar un circulo en el aire en el cual conforme lo trazaba, una barrera se iba formando, así protegiéndose del ataque y al mismo tiempo regresándoselo a Krad.

El ángel blanco esquivó con facilidad su ataque y vio con sorpresa a Sorrento, el caballero de Siren desdibujo de igual manera el circulo el cual conforme lo hacia, desaparecía.

-Ahora probaras mi sinfonía de muerte final... –Sorrento cerró sus ojos y acerco su flauta a sus labios, tomó aire y comenzó a tocar su flauta, una dulce melodía comenzó a salir de esta, la música era simplemente hermosa. Por otro lado, Krad al escuchar tal melodia abrió completamente sus ojos y se tapo los oídos.

-AH¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO? –gritó con desesperación mientras se tapaba los oídos- ¡AAAAAAHH! ES INSOPORTABLE!

Dark y Ángela miraron estupefactos a Sorrento. Este de golpe paro la música y vio a Krad quien yacía de rodillas en el piso.

-Aun que te tapes los oídos, mi música afecta directamente a tu sistema nervioso, si doy una nota mas alta, morirás de inmediato...- dijo Sorrento, Krad lo miro con pavor.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Dark.

Sorrento levantó la mirada en dirección al ángel negro.

-¡No lo mates! Krad toma posesion de un cuerpo al igual que yo, si matas a Krad, Satoshi también morirá! –dijo Dark.

Sorrento bajo la mirada y vio hacia el ángel blanco. Krad a titubeos se levantó de su lugar.

-¡Esto no se quedara así! –murmuró lleno de rabia el rubio- ¡Maldita su Liga Extraordinaria! –sin decir mas, Krad tomó vuelo y se fue de ahí.

Dark bajó al suelo y desapareció por completo sus alas, las cuales se transformaron en un pequeño conejo blanco que poso en los hombros del ángel negro.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Dark un poco mas tranquilo hacia Ángela.

-Si, Sorrento me salvó la vida -respondió ella.

Dark le lanzó una mirada a Sorrento.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Ángela a Dark, refiriéndose al ángel blanco.

-Krad, es un enemigo mortal mío... mi otra parte -dijo seriamente.

-¿Tu otra parte? –preguntó Ángela desconcertada.

-Es una larga historia, sin embargo hay algo que me intriga -dijo Dark pensativamente- ¿Por qué Krad sabe sobre la liga extraordinaria?

Sorrento les lanzó una mirada furtiva.

-No lo se –respondió Ángela afligida- el quería acabar con migo y a él no lo tengo registrado como parte del grupo –dijo preocupada- a menos que...

-... sea parte del enemigo -terminó de decir Sorrento.

Ángela y Dark lo miraron con sorpresa.

-No hay otra respuesta lógica, el enemigo nos tiene en la mira -respondió la marina seriamente.

-Si él es parte del enemigo, será muy peligroso, Krad en verdad es de temer... –dijo Dark.

-Como te dije Dark, el mundo corre peligro, en las ultimas semanas las capitales mas importantes han sido amenazadas, algo o alguien quiere tomar posesion de ellas -dijo Ángela.

-De acuerdo, soy suyo –dijo Dark.

Ángela sonrió.

-Bienvenido a la Liga Extraordinaria Dark Moussy –dijo la agente- no los presente, él es Sorrento, es el primer integrante con el que me reuní.

-Si, pude notarlo por esos poderes tan sorprendentes, jamás había visto alguno igual –Dark le estiró la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Dark, es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tu –Sorrento le estrechó la mano.

-Pues bien, mi misión termina por hoy... –dicho esto, Dark se empezó a transformar en un joven de menor estatura, de aparentes catorce años, de ojos y cabellos rojizos.

-¿Daisuke Niwa? –preguntó Ángela.

-Si, solo le pido un favor -comentó el pequeño- guarde mi identidad en secreto.

-No te preocupes Daisuke, todo esta bajo control –respondió la joven.

-Solo tengo una duda señorita Black ¿Nos vamos a ir de aquí, cierto? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Así es, pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana a primera hora partiremos a Japón por el tercer integrante -respondió Ángela.

-Ya veo... –murmuró cabizbajo el pelirrojo- entonces le avisare a mis padres y a mi abuelo sobre esto, pero necesito que ustedes dos me acompañen, por que si no, no me creerán.

-No te preocupes Daisuke, nos vemos en tu casa en una hora -dijo Ángela- por la dirección no te preocupes, la tengo.

-De acuerdo –respondió Daisuke, mientras volteó a otro lado y vio la estatua del museo entre unos arbustos, fue hacia ella y la toóo- entonces los veo allá.

El pequeño conejo que llevaba consigo nuevamente se transformó en esas alas negras, para así, Daisuke tomar vuelo e irse de ahí, quedando Sorrento y Ángela a solas.

-Vaya, pues gracias por salvarme la vida.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada –respondió Sorrento junto con una sonrisa.

Ángela de igual manera le sonrió, sin embargo se sujetó de su brazo y se arrodilló, dio un gemido de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sorrento mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si... solo fue una leve herida –esta la descubrió y era una rajada que se veía profunda y de esta salía sangre.

-Estas herida... vamos al Jet –dijo Sorrento quien la ayudó a pararse.

Ambos se dirigieron a este el cual no quedaba muy lejos, al llegar, Sorrento se quitó su armadura y se quedó en sus ropas civiles para después curar el brazo de Ángela el cual vendó con mucho cuidado. Ángela agradeció las atenciones, después de ello se cambió sus ropas quedando en unas mas discretas, pantalón de mezclilla levemente acampanado, unas botas de punta delgada, al igual del tacón que era alto y una chamarra negra.

-Por cierto, la agencia nos reservó una habitación de hotel para cada uno, ya que informé que hasta mañana partiríamos a Japón- comentó de repente Ángela quien junto con Sorrento iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

Sorrento solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a una callecita que iba de bajada, con pequeños jardincitos adornadas con árboles y así toparse con una casa bastante modesta pero muy bonita, el cual el techo era adornada por unas tejas, de dos pisos, color beige. Sorrento y Ángela se detuvieron en esa casa.

-Esta debe de ser –murmuró Ángela para así tocar el timbre de la casa, inmediatamente abrieron la puerta, una mujer delgada de cabello corto color castaño los recibió.

-Hola, Ustedes deben ser los invitados de Dai ¿Cierto? –preguntó amablemente la mujer junto con una sonrisa- Pasen –los visitantes entraron a la casa.

Daisuke bajó las escaleras para así recibirlos.

-Hola –saludó amablemente- primero que nada, les presento a mi madre –dijo Daisuke quien señalo a la mujer que los había recibido.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Emiko Niwa, él es mi esposo Kosuke Niwa y él de allá es el abuelo -dijo amablemente.

Ángela saludó junto con Sorrento.

-Pues bueno, Dai nos comentó algo sobre una liga extraordinaria y bueno, queremos saber mas detalles –dijo el abuelo, un señor de aspecto delgado, canoso y con barba y bigote en abundancia.

-Si, así es –contestó Ángela seriamente.

-Siéntense, están en su casa –dijo amablemente Emiko quien les mostró la sala la cual estaba cerca de ahí- ¿Gustan algo de tomar? ¿Café o te?-

-No gracias –respondieron al unísono.

Y así en la ultima hora Ángela empezó a explicar sin remedio alguno acerca de lo que su hijo Daisuke se iba a meter, sin embargo explicó cautelosamente para que no se enteraran del todo, ya que algunas cosas eran confidenciales.

-¿Así que por eso quieren a Dark? –preguntó el padre.

-Además... –interrumpió Daisuke- Krad al parecer esta involucrado.

-¿Krad? –preguntó alarmado el abuelo- ese... infeliz... es muy peligroso ese sujeto.

-Lo sabemos, trato de eliminarme pero al final no lo logró –dijo Ángela.

-Pues bien, creo que es por el bien de todos, Daisuke, puedes ir –dijo el abuelo.

-Pero ten mucho cuidado hijo –dijo la madre a punto de soltarse a llorar.

Ángela se levantó seguida de Sorrento.

-Pues bueno, es tarde y una cosa mas –dijo seriamente Ángela- ni una palabra de esto, que al parecer el enemigo esta al pendiente del asunto.

-Podrían correr peligro –dijo Daisuke.

-No se preocupe, sabemos guardar secretos, no por nada el mundo ignora sobre el origen de Dark -dijo el padre- bueno, a excepción jeje

-Gracias... –Ángela se acercó a la salida- mañana nos vemos en las afueras de la ciudad, en el lado noroeste, de preferencia que venga solo.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron de ahí.

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí, al extremo de la ciudad, en una mansión estaba un sujeto de aspecto delgado, cabello corto, con unos anteojos miraba por un ventanal, su mirada era seria y fría. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que toco la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo el sujeto.

La puerta se abrió e iba entrando un muchacho delgado, de cabellos azules y de gafas, el mismo que se había transformado, venia recargándose con lo que podía, venia cansado.

-Satoshi, ya llegaste... –dijo el sujeto quien ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-¡Padre... estoy harto de que Krad tome mi cuerpo cada que le da la gana! -exclamó molesto.

-¡Calla niño! Tu debes de obedecer lo que diga él! -volteó a verlo.

-_"¡Jajajajajajaja!" _–una risa en el interior de Satoshi se escuchó.

-¡Padre, Hoy por poco muero!

-Lo se Satoshi, sin embargo nos vamos a vengar-

-¿Nos? Basta! No quiero ser partícipe de tus planes, no quiero ser partícipe de los planes de aquellos sujetos con los que hiciste un pacto y aliaste! -exclamó el chico de cabellos azules.

-¡Callate! No sabes lo que dices Satoshi, no solo nos vamos a vengar del idiota de Dark y la familia Niwa, si no que obtendremos mas que eso, ya lo veras -dicho esto, el sujeto soltó una risa macabra- prepara tus cosas, mañana mismo partiremos a un lugar, un mejor lugar...

Satoshi miró con terror aquel sujeto que se hacia llamar su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Ángela estaba esperando a Daisuke junto con Sorrento, sin embargo a lo lejos vieron al pequeño quien cargaba una mochila y en el hombro a su mascota.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó el pelirrojo muy contento.

-Buenos días -saludó Sorrento al igual que Ángela.

-Pues bueno, vámonos –dijo sonriente Daisuke- todos subieron a bordo del jet, ya estando listos este partió a su siguiente parada, Japón.

Ya ahí dentro, Daisuke iba sentado junto a la ventana mientras acariciaba a su conejo, este se percato de que Ángela no dejaba de ver a su mascota.

-Él es Wiz -dijo Daisuke respondiendo la duda mental de Ángela- mi mascota y mis alas.

-Ya veo, así que esa criatura es lo que se transforma –dijo sorprendida sin perder esa postura de seriedad.

-Así es –respondió amable.

-¿A que parte exactamente nos dirigimos ahora? –preguntó Sorrento de repente.

Ángela saco su Lap top y la prendió, la computadora rápidamente se cargó y Ángela abrió los datos, revisó el perfil del tercer extraordinario.

-Nuestro destino es Japón, una ciudad cerca de Tokyo, llamada Ciudad Batallas... – respondió Ángela quien no dejó de ver la foto de aquel seleccionado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_FICHA TÉCNICA DEL SEGUNDO EXTRAORDINARIO "THE THIEVE" (El ladrón):_

_Nombre: Daisuke Niwa. _

_Alter ego: Dark Moussy _

_Edad: 14 años._

_Daisuke Niwa: A diferencia de otros protagonistas de este tipo, Daisuke es guapo y muy dulce. Mantiene una comunicación constante con su alter ego, además de conocer de la existencia de Dark dentro de él. Posee una habilidad para la pintura y el dibujo, su cabello y ojos son rojizos. El al principio se transforma en Dark cada que ve la foto de la niña que le gusta (Risa Harada) pero tiempo después toma el control y Dark tiene la habilidad cada que quiere de salir. _

_Dark Moussy: De aparentes 18 años, este espíritu se ha manifestado a lo largo de generaciones en los varones de la familia Niwa, quienes se transforman en él a la edad de 14 años y dejan de hacerlo cuando rondan los cuarenta. Dark es muy apuesto, arrogante y un donjuán empedernido, él mismo sabe que es guapo y tiene ese encanto y lo aprovecha con cuanta chica conoce y ve; posee además increíbles poderes mágicos y habilidades sorprendentes._

_Aparentemente el solo existe para robar las mas valiosas y bellas obras de arte, todas ellas con alguna cualidad mágica en especial. Sin embargo su verdadera misión se da por un conflicto generacional entre familias (Familia Hiwatari / Hikari). Su cabello es entre negro violáceo y sus ojos son violetas. Una característica especial es que cada que aparece para robar, lo hace volando con ayuda de unas enormes alas negras, como la de un Angel, sin embargo esas alas son originadas con la ayuda de la mascota de Daisuke, una especie de conejo de cola larga color blanco llamada Wiz._

- - - - - -

**Avances del Capítulo #4: "Tercer integrante, 'El oculto': reunión en ciudad batallas"**

"_... el que seria el tercer extraordinario estaba rodeado por ambos lados de aquel callejón... "_

"_-¿Aceptas unirte? –preguntó Ángela al obstinado joven-_

_-¿Y yo que gano a cambio por ayudarlos? –preguntó el joven de cabellos albinos con ese aire serio._

_-Simple, garantizas el recuperar los artículos del milenio...-"_

**NOTA DE ANGE:**Pues bueno, aquí un capitulo mas de este fic y como siempre, primero que nada agradezco sus reviews!

Pues bueno, la historia va tomando forma, este capitulo fue de mas acción y eso que apenas fue el principio. Como pudieron leer, el segundo extraordinario era o es Dark Moussy, los que ya vieron el anime sabrán que este sujeto tiene buenas habilidades y muy útiles, también les revele a algunos que pertenecen al grupo de los villanos, no crean que son los únicos, aun faltan mas villanos y al principal, el cual escogí por que en verdad es un... bueno, interpreten mis palabras (aun que hay otro invitado especial jua jua) y sabrán también el por que de su alianza y sus planes a futuro (aun que estoy pensando en agregar a un extraordinario mas, aun que ya serian muchos en la LXAG, pero seria util ya que ese es inmortal, yo creo que si lo agregare) pero todo esto será mas adelante.

Por cierto, los datos de Satoshi Hiwatari y Krad se los daré en capítulos mas adelante, lo hago para que no se les haga tedioso leer los profiles de los personajes.

Como verán estoy bajando por integrante un capitulo, todo para que esto tenga mas suspenso y se vayan revelando poco a poco quienes forman esta liga de extraordinarios.

También al final del capitulo les di una pista de quien es el tercer integrante, creo que por lo de Cd. Batallas les di una clave importante¡Si! Es un personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y uno importante, analicen quien es ;)

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas escríbanme un R&R! Nos vemos en el capitulo 4!

"Ángela Black" pertenece a mi autoría. Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, Saint Seiya pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, DNAngel project pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi, The league of extraordinary gentlemen pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore. **Se original, Di NO a la piratería de fan fictions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

**By: AngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 4: "Tercer integrante, 'El oculto': reunión en ciudad batallas"**

El jet seguía volando por los cielos, su destino: Japón. Habían pasado algunas horas, Ángela leía el informe sobre el tercer integrante al mismo tiempo en que oía los relatos de Sorrento acerca de la historia y batallas que había vivido.

-¿Así que el dios de la mitología Hades si existió y fue derrotado? -preguntó Daisuke un tanto sorprendido.

-Así es, Hades quería controlar la tierra adornándola de oscuridad -siguió Sorrento.

-Ahora recuerdo que hace como año y medio o dos hubo un eclipse, la alineación de todos los planetas, cosa que según astrónomos sucede cada miles de millones de años -dijo Ángela quien estaba pensativa y entrada en la conversación.

-Así es... –respondió Sorrento- sin embargo fue derrotado por Seiya y los demás caballeros... ellos fueron los santos con los que alguna vez peleé y santos de bronce de Atenea, y quienes derrotaron a Zeus dando sus propias vidas...

-Vaya, es increíble, jamás pensé que eso en realidad existiera, había escuchado algo, pero creí que solo eran mitos... -comentó Daisuke.

-Yo algo sabia –dijo Ángela- hace algunos años hubo un torneo entre caballeros, organizado por la conocida fundación Kido "el torneo galáctico" si mal no recuerdo.

-Así es, pero eso sucedió hace muchos años, creo que cuatro o cinco -respondió Sorrento.

-Vaya, que interesante -murmuró Daisuke- Me muero de curiosidad por conocer tambien más detalles de nuestros futuros compañeros.

-Perdón, pero cambiando el tema –interrumpió Sorrento- ¿Cuantas personas formaran a la liga?

-Siete, el resto de la liga se encuentra en Japón, así que será mas fácil reclutarlos, aun que según esto, algunos son un poco obstinados e incluso peligrosos -comentó seriamente mientras veía la pantalla del computador.

-¿Y quien es el siguiente? -preguntó Daisuke.

-El siguiente es un joven de 17 años, un estudiante de 11vo grado como cualquier otro, sin embargo con habilidades útiles y una mente brillante...

Ángela se asomó por la ventana y visualizó que estaban volando sobre la ciudad, ya habían llegado.

-Pues bien, les pediré algo... –Ángela miró su reloj- me reuniré con el tercer miembro a las 3:30 PM, hora en la que sale de la escuela, necesito que vayan tras de mi discretamente, Daisuke, necesito que salga Dark.

Sorrento y Daisuke intercambiaron miradas.

-De acuerdo Ángela pero ¿Por qué? -preguntó Daisuke curioso.

-Por que ese sujeto bajo su apariencia de inocencia guarda otra personalidad, es peligroso y debo de tomar precaución... –respondió seriamente- después de que reclutemos al tercer integrante, vamos a ir a Tokyo por los demás, así que ya no habrá de utilizar este transporte... mas que nada por discreción.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza en manera de afirmación.

Minutos mas tarde, estaban aterrizando en un parque desierto de la ciudad, donde habían muchos árboles, el cual los hacia pasar desapercibidos, Ángela seguido de Sorrento y Dark ya transformado salieron del vehículo.

-Manos a la obra... –Ángela miró su reloj- veinticinco para las tres, tenemos el tiempo suficiente, viajaré en taxi para poder ir a Domino's High School, según esto, queda al norte de la ciudad, no muy lejos de acá.

-¿Te sigo por aire? -preguntó Dark quien tenia a su mascota en los hombros.

-Hay riesgo de que alguien te vea -respondió Ángela.

-Es verdad, si fuera de noche otra cosa seria -siguió Sorrento.

-Entonces quizás tome un atajo, no debe ser difícil llegar a ese lugar –comentó Dark confiado.

-De acuerdo... toma –Ángela le dio un comunicador a Dark parecido al que le había dado a Sorrento en un principio.

Dark vio extrañado a Ángela.

-Por si las dudas –comentó Ángela respondiendo ante esa mirada que Dark le daba- es hora, vámonos.

Ángela y Sorrento se fueron por un lado y Dark por el otro. Mientras este último se dirigió hacia fueras del parque y vio aquel comunicador.

-Creo que me vio cara de desorientado, por favor, podré con esto... –comentó Dark para si mismo. El joven de cabellos negros violáceos caminó hasta llegar por las calles de aquella ciudad, ese rumbo era un poco desolado, pocos autos transitaban en ese lugar.

Caminó algunas calles hasta toparse con una joven colegiala que se atravesó en su camino, sonrió picaramente para si mismo y se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe señorita -saludó amablemente Dark.

La joven el ver que aquel chico tan atractivo le hablaba se sonrosó y soltó una risita.

-Hola... -respondió tímidamente la joven.

-De casualidad sabrás en que dirección se encuentra ¿Cómo se llamaba esa escuela? Algo de Dominó.

-¿La preparatoria Domino?

-Si, esa misma –Dark sonrió en una manera sexy que provoco que mas rubores salieran de aquella joven.

La chica soltó una risita mas tonta y le indicó la dirección exacta de donde se encontraba y como llegar ahí, Dark agradeció la tan amable atención y con un guiño se despidió de la joven para así, rápidamente ir hacia su destino.

Por otro lado, Ángela había abordado el taxi y el caballero de Siren iba también sentado junto a ella, ambos iban en silencio hasta que Sorrento rompió el hielo.

-¿Tan peligroso es ese sujeto? -preguntó el chico de cabellos violáceos.

-Mas o menos –respondió ella quien volteó a ver al susodicho.

Unos minutos después.

-Aquí es señorita, exactamente a una cuadra del colegio Domino -dijo el taxista quien detuvo su auto.

-Gracias –respondió la agente quien saco un billete y se los dio al chofer- quédese con el cambio.

Sorrento fue el primero en bajar del taxi seguido de Ángela.

-Bien Sorrento es hora, recuerda, mantén tu distancia de la mía, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos -dijo Ángela quien miró en dirección de aquella preparatoria.

-Bien, yo te sigo de lejos -dijo el caballero.

Ángela sacó un comunicador y lo prendió.

-¿Dark? ¿Me escuchas?

_-Si... si te escucho Ángela _-respondió el joven.

-¿Dónde estas? -preguntó Ángela.

-_Frente a esa escuela y vaya que es grande, no fue difícil llegar, simplemente soy el mejor, preciosa -_respondió Dark ególatramente.

Ángela giró sus ojos hacia arriba y dio su suspiro.

-Muy bien, mantén tu posición ahí -respondió la joven.

Ángela se encaminó hacia su objetivo y se detuvo en la entrada de aquella escuela la cual era de varios edificios de mayor proporción, canchas de atletismo, en fin, Dominos Hihg School. Visualizó a Dark en frente recargado en un árbol y Sorrento se había quedado una esquina atrás al pendiente de todo, paso el tiempo y sonó el timbre de salida.

Mientras tanto los alumnos de aquella escuela iban saliendo, los uniformes de las chicas consistían en un saco color rosa con un moño azul en el cuello, falda tableada azul, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, los chicos vestían un saco azul totalmente cerrado del cuello y un pantalón del mismo color, a lo lejos un grupo llamativo iba saliendo de las instalaciones.

-Y bueno Yugi ¿A que hora nos vemos al rato? –preguntó Joey con entusiasmo.

-No lo se Joey -respondió el pequeño Yugi.

-Yo digo que como a las seis –añadio Tristan.

-Si, es buena hora –respondió Tea.

En eso junto a ellos iba pasando un joven delgado de cabellos levemente violáceos, como albinos.

-Hey, viejo –exclamó Joey al albino- Bakura, espera.

El mencionado volteó.

-Joey, chicos ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el joven junto con una linda sonrisa.

-Nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ir al cine con nosotros al rato -comentó Tea al joven Bakura.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, será otro día -respondió apenado el chico de cabellos albinos quien se dio la vuelta- "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, par de tontos" -pensó su alter ego para sí.

Ángela estaba escuchando todo, mantenía esa postura de seriedad y frialdad, sus hermosos ojos verdes eran cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras; había encontrado entre esos jóvenes al elegido. Así la agente decidió actuar, se acercó al grupito que conversaba.

Los chicos al ver a tal galante mujer se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que esta se detuvo en especifico en uno, en el tercer extraordinario.

-¿Bakura Ryou? -pregunto la joven.

-Si... si... soy yo... –respondió nerviosamente el mencionado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Al fin lo encuentro joven Bakura, necesito hablar con usted en privado- Ángela le entregó un papel- ahí esta la hora y el lugar, espero encontrarnos acá joven Bakura, es necesario.

Ángela le lanzó una sonrisa burlona y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí. Bakura se quedó como en shock.

-Bakura, te lo tenías guardado –comentó Tristan.

-Esa chica era en verdad hermosa –comentó Joey.

-Si, bastante –dijo Yugi.

-Hombres...- suspiró Tea.

-¿Qué dice la nota que te dio? –preguntó Joey curioso al ver el papel que sostenía Bakura en sus manos.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Bakura repentinamente.

-Pero...

-¡Lo siento chicos, nos vemos! -Bakura salió de ahí y empezó a buscar con la mirada aquella joven la cual sorprendentemente no encontró, desdobló aquel papel y venia una dirección con una hora en especifica, miro su reloj y se percato de que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada, vaya que la curiosidad es mas grande que la prisa, así que sin dudarlo, Bakura a toda prisa se dirigió a tal lugar, iba corriendo y llegó a aquella dirección la cual estaba muy cerca de ahí, al llegar se quedo extrañado, era un callejón sin salida, en el interior de este estaba Ángela quien tenia sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Bakura intrigado quien se acercó a ella así quedando a unos cuantos metros de separación.

-Mi nombre es Ángela Black, soy agente secreto de S. I. A

-¿SIA? –preguntó extrañado y a la vez sorprendido- ¿Y que quiere de mi?

-¿Qué, que quiero de usted? Se de unas fuentes confiables que usted tiene en sus manos un objeto de suma importancia, el cual, es uno de esos artículos del mileno ¿O me equivoco?

El joven se quedó sin habla y sorprendido ante el comentario.

-¿Usted... como es posible...?

-Bakura Ryou, se mas que eso, se que usted fue el que atacó al empresario millonario Maximillian Pegasus, así que le conviene escucharme.

Bakura no dijo nada y agachó su cabeza, quedándose un momento como ido. Ángela al notar aquello solo retrocedió algunos pasos. De repente, una luz empezó a emanar del pecho del joven así saliendo una sortija el cual colgaba del cuerpo de este, tenia colgado cinco picos alrededor de esta y en medio una pirámide con el signo del milenio (un ojo). Bakura levantó su cara y una persona diferente se mostró, al menos en la expresión, ya que sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente negros con una mirada fría y malévola, una sonrisa suspicaz dibujó su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya... –habló Bakura con un todo de voz diferente, como ronca- así que sabes acerca de mi.

Ángela tragó saliva.

-El espíritu de la sortija... –murmuró.

-¡Bingo! –exclamó sarcásticamente- Ahora respóndame ¿Qué quiere de mi?

-Pues usted es candidato para formar a la liga extraordinaria de este nuevo siglo -respondió Ángela tratando de mantener aquella postura fría.

-¿Liga extraordinaria? –preguntó el espíritu de la sortija- ¿De que demonios esta hablando?

-El país... mejor dicho, el mundo esta en un peligro inminente y necesitan de alguien como usted, necesitan de sus habilidades, me han encomendado la misión de reunir a gente con características únicas y especiales, como dije anteriormente, usted es uno de los elegidos para formar a la liga extraordinaria, la cual podrá salvarnos de una segura destrucción, la amenaza en el mundo en verdad es grave...

Bakura solo la vio seriamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Liga extraordinaria? –preguntó Bakura- Le diré una cosa señorita Black, a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que le suceda a este mundo y a toda esa gente, así que mi respuesta es no... –Bakura la vio de reojo- además sabe demasiado... –este sonrió de una manera Vil.

Bakura de su bolsillo sacó una carta, una de duelo de monstruos y se la mostró.

-¿Sabes que es esto? –preguntó de una manera maliciosa, Ángela no respondió- esto será tu fin... Destripador de cartas –exclamó el chico, de repente de la carta mágicamente salió la criatura que estaba impresa ahí, una espantosa, pereciese la misma muerte quien tenia consigo una guadaña en la mano, una criatura amenazante.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ángela exaltada.

Bakura sonrió maliciosamente, pero antes de que ese engendro hiciera algún movimiento, se empezó a escuchar una música en los alrededores y Dark salió como si del cielo hubiese caído, se coloco frente a Ángela, como en son de defenderla...

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó Bakura con un aire molesto.

-¿A si que tu eres el tercer elegido? –preguntó Dark quien lo vio de reojo.

-¡Dark! –Exclamó Ángela.

-¡Basta de estupideces! –exclamó Bakura- ¡destripador de las cartas, ataca! –dicho esto, el monstruo que salió de la carta fue directo hacia Dark y lo comenzó a atacar con su objeto filoso, Dark se quedó sorprendido al ver los poderes ocultos que poseía Bakura, sin embargo ágilmente pudo evadir los ataques.

La música que anteriormente se escuchó por los alrededores retumbó mas fuerte haciendo que Bakura cayera de rodillas y se tapara los oídos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó desesperado.

Sorrento apareció en la entrada del callejón, vestía sus ropas normales, sin embargo solo mantenía su flauta. Mientras seguía la música, el destripador desapareció y Bakura solo se aferraba a sus oídos desesperadamente.

La música paró en seco.

Bakura levantó la mirada y vio de una manera asesina a Sorrento.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó mas que molesto.

-Vaya, al parecer era cierto lo que decía Ángela –comentó Sorrento sin responder a lo que el chico de cabellos albinos había preguntado- eres poderoso pero muy peligroso.

-Y extraño... –le siguió Dark en manera burlona.

-Ryou Bakura, ellos son parte de la liga extraordinaria de la que te hable –dijo Ángela mas calmada y acercándose a él.

Bakura se levantó del piso y miro fijamente.

-¿Acaso saben con quien están tratando de aliarse? –preguntó tajante de repente.

-Yo si –respondió Ángela- por lo que se de tu historial, sin embargo yo solo recibo ordenes, además me entere por ahí que los artículos del milenio fueron robados de Egipto, quizás el enemigo lo hizo... o quien sabe.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Bakura exaltado- "Esta mujer sabe demasiado" -pensó.

Dark lo miró fijamente mientras que del otro lado estaba Sorrento.

-¿Aceptas unirte? –preguntó Ángela al obstinado joven.

-¿Y yo que gano a cambio por ayudarlos? –preguntó el joven de cabellos albinos con ese aire serio.

-Simple, garantizas el recuperar los artículos del milenio... los que te faltan.

Bakura se quedó frió al escuchar tal cosa y sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Saben a lo que se arriesgan? -volvió a preguntar.

-Déjalo Ángela –comentó Dark de repente.

Ángela, Sorrento y Bakura lo miraron extrañados.

-No le estés rogando a este pelele, tiene miedo -comentó Dark burlonamente.

Bakura se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de las ropas.

-¿A quien le dices que tiene miedo grandísimo idiota?

-Obvio... a ti.. –respondió sin pena alguna.

-¡Te mostrare lo que es tener miedo imbécil, te mandare al reino de las sombras!

-¡Basta! –exclamó Ángela- es suficiente, Dark, tranquilízate por favor y Bakura... piénsalo, el enemigo es poderoso y tu solo no vas a poder –Ángela de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta- toma, si cambias de opinión búscanos a esta dirección mañana por la noche.

Bakura soltó a Dark de mala gana y le arrebató a Ángela la tarjeta de presentación.

-Esto es en Tokyo... –dijo Bakura quien leyó la tarjeta.

-Así es, la cuenta corre por nosotros, así que piénsalo... –dijo mas tranquila- Dark, Sorrento vámonos, es hora...

Ángela se dirigió hacia la salida y salió junto con la marina. Dark por unos momentos se quedó con Bakura y lo vio burlonamente.

-Veamos de que estas hecho... –dijo Dark quien después se fue de ahí.

Bakura solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina al susodicho y de nuevo leyó aquella tarjeta. Mientras que Ángela y los otros dos (Dark los alcanzo rápidamente) caminaban por la calle.

-Oye Ángela ¿Crees que ese sujeto acepte? –preguntó Sorrento.

-Algo me dice que lo veremos muy pronto –respondió la joven.

-Ese tipo en verdad que es obstinado, inmaduro, odioso... –comentó Dark- ¿Además que clase de poderes son esos? Jamás había visto tal cosa.

-Como les dije, bajo esa apariencia dulce guarda un poder oscuro, no se en que pensaron para creer que ese sujeto ayudaría, no me trae buena espina, además el lo que quiere es el poder de esos artículos para beneficio propio -comentó Ángela muy pensativa.

-Bueno preciosa ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora? –preguntó Dark.

-Vamos a la capital, a Tokyo, por la cuarta integrante -respondió Ángela.

-¿Has dicho cuarta? -preguntó Dark.

-Así es Dark, la tercera integrante es una mujer.

-¡Eso! –exclamó feliz el chico, Ángela y Sorrento solo se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué? Trabajar con puros hombres hubiera sido muy aburrido.

-Antes que nada –Ángela se detuvo en seco- ¿Tienen hambre?

-Wow, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías –comentó Dark.

-¿Sorrento? -preguntó Ángela.

-Sí, por que no –respondió la marina.

-Pues vamos por algo y de ahí nos vamos a Tokyo –dijo Ángela quien les dirigió una sonrisa.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_FICHA TÉCNICA DEL TERCER EXTRAORDINARIO "THE HIDDEN" (El oculto):_

_Nombre: Ryou Bakura _

_Nacimiento: Septiembre 2_

_Signo: Virgo_

_Edad: 17 años._

_Altura: 1.60cm _

_Peso: 51kg _

_Lugar de Origen: Reino Unido._

_Poder: Anillo o Sortija del milenio. Contiene el alma de un ladrón, tiene la habilidad de sellar las almas en cualquier objeto inanimado, mandar al oponente al reino de las sombras y de que las cartas de duelo de monstruos cobren vida sin ayuda de algún disco de duelo. _

_**Ryou Bakura**__: El es un muchacho sencillo, atractivo, dulce, inteligente y amable, sin embargo tiene un triste pasado. El años antes perdió a su hermana menor Amane Bakura y a su madre a causa de un accidente víal (en el manga Ryou las llega a mencionar). El solo tiene a su padre el cual en el manga es dueño del museo de ciudad batallas y en el anime es arqueólogo. La vida de Ryou da un giro de 180° al recibir un regalo de su padre, la sortija del milenio la cual esta contiene el espíritu de 5000 años de antigüedad, pero este es malvado y se posesiona de la mente y cuerpo de Ryou cuando le da la gana. Ryou al principio se aleja de sus amigos ya que siempre que se acercan a él, estos quedan en coma. El llega a ciudad batallas, a la escuela en donde estudia Yugi y sus amigos como estudiante de intercambio._

_**El bandido Bakura**__: el es el espíritu que posee la sortija milenaria. El vivió en el tiempo de los faraones, el era un niño bueno, hasta que un día vio como la gente de su pueblo Kuruelna era asesinada por ordenes del faraón, por lo cual jura vengarse de la familia real. Todo esta masacre es provocada para formar los artículos del milenio, desde ese entonces Bakura detesta al faraón (Yami) a los sacerdotes y se dedica a ser un ladrón de tumbas y de artículos del milenio. En la época actual el vive en el cuerpo y mente de Ryou (en la sortija), su reencarnación, este espíritu es ambicioso, quiere tener en su poder los artículos milenarios y hace lo posible por querer obtenerlos. El es un espíritu malo y en esta historia veremos de que esta hecho, ayudara por conveniencia._

**- - - - -**

**NOTA DE ANGE:**Hola, pues bueno, un capitulo mas de esta LXAG, espero que hasta este capitulo la historia este quedando bien y los integrantes que hasta ahorita van, pues como habrán leído ya van revelados 3 integrantes de 7, hasta ahorita así van:

The knight: Sorrento de Siren.

The hidden: Bakura Ryou

The thieve: Dark Moussy

The sailor?

Por lo de "sailor" ya se imaginaran de que serie es esta integrante ¿no? Pues bueno, se sabrá para el siguiente capitulo! Y siento el no haber puesto los avances del siguiente capitulo, pero como no lo he escrito pues no puse las líneas, prometo que para la próxima si habrá.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer sus reviews que me han mandado por el capitulo anterior y bueno, sobre lo de DNAngel, aquí en México no ha sido transmitido en tele abierta o cable, la serie la compre junto con una amiga mía, por esa razón es que ya vi la serie jeje, en lo personal me esperaba un poco mas de esta, pero no es mala, se las recomiendo, dentro de lo que cabe esta buena.

Bueno, por el momento no tengo mas aclaraciones, solo si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o criticas constructivas acerca del fic, no dudes en mandarme un review. Aau revoir!

"Ángela Black" pertenece a mi autoría. Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, Saint Seiya pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, DNAngel project pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. The league of extraordinary gentlemen pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore. **Se original, Di NO a la piratería de fan fictions.**

**--**


	5. Chapter 5

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

**X: AngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 5 "Cuarto integrante, 'La marinera': reunión en Tokyo."**

Era ya de tarde, aproximadamente las 17:30HRS, estaban a pocos minutos de aterrizar en Tokyo, la capital. Mientras tanto, Ángela revisaba el perfil del cuarto integrante.

-Y dime Ángela, ¿la cuarta integrante es de la capital? –preguntó Sorrento.

-Así es, ella vive en un departamento, no muy lejos de la torre de Tokyo -respondió Ángela.

-Y dime, linda ¿Ella que historial tiene? –preguntó Dark. (quien seguía transformado)

-Formó parte de un grupo de súper heroínas muy famosas en Tokyo, de hecho, ella es la única que hasta la fecha combate el crimen por su cuenta como sailor scout –respondió Ángela.

-¿Sailor scout? –preguntó Sorrento.

-Así es, Sorrento, cuando la conozcan sabrán todo a detalle –respondió Ángela con ese semblante serio.

Momentos mas tardes, aquel Jet fue descendiendo hasta aterrizar en una especie de azotea, los tres jóvenes bajaron, aquel lugar era una especie de casa antigua bastante grande.

-¿En donde estamos? –preguntó Sorrento quien veía a su alrededor.

-En este lugar pasaremos desapercibidos –respondió Ángela- es una propiedad de SIA, una casa antigua, sin embargo no es lo que aparenta.

-Señorita Black –uno de los guardas se acercó a la joven- el Señor Ikari me dio la orden de que al llegar acá le entregara esto –aquel hombre sacó de su saco un pequeño estuche color negro.

-¿Eso que es? –preguntó Ángela, el hombre le dio el objeto, la agente tomó aquel estuche rectangular, lo abrió y adentro venia una pequeño computador- ¿Una PALM?

-Si señorita.

-Ese Ikari como le gusta complicarme la vida –dijo furiosa- bueno, no es momento de pensar en tonterías.

Sorrento y Dark solo le lanzaron una mirada de duda al verla hablar sola.

-Vengan, entremos -ordenó Ángela.

La agente y los dos muchachos entraron. Por dentro esa vieja casa era por demás elegante, limpia, el piso era alfombrado, las paredes eran color carmín y habían varias pinturas colgadas en estas.

Bajaron a la parte superior, a una especie de sala.

-Bien, tengo ordenes de que hasta mañana en la noche nos alojemos aquí, no podemos ir directamente a SIA, por precaución, entre hoy y mañana los extraordinarios ya estarán reunidos, ahí... –se detuvo por un momento- ahí terminara mi trabajo, el resto lo harán ustedes.

-¿Tu trabajo terminara? Quiere decir que... ¿No estarás? –preguntó Sorrento en una expresión de decepción.

Ángela le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa ante tal pregunta, sin embargo disimulo aquello expresando aquella seriedad.

-Si... –respondió ella.

Dark solo observó la escena y sonrió pícaramente.

-Este... pues bien, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Ángela nerviosamente- tengo que reunirme con la cuarta extraordinaria, si ustedes desean pueden esperar aquí, no hay necesidad de que me acompañen.

-No, con gusto te acompañare linda, me gustaría conocer a mi futura compañera –dijo Dark pícaramente.

-¿Sorrento? –Ángela volteó a ver al susodicho.

-Necesito pensar en muchas cosas y estar a solas...-respondió seriamente.

Dark salió de la habitación y Ángela se quedó solo algunos momentos.

-Sorrento... ahora mando a alguien para que te asigne tu habitación –lo miró fijamente- te veo mas tarde...

Sorrento solo asintió en manera de afirmación y Ángela salió del lugar.

La agente y Dark momentos después salieron de aquella residencia y abordaron un auto negro que esperaba afuera, el auto de Ángela.

-¡Wow! Los agentes se dan la buena vida –dijo sorprendido Dark al ver aquel carro tan lujoso.

-Y nos cuesta –respondió la joven quien se coloco sus gafas oscuras y entró al auto seguido de Dark, la joven estaba al volante y Dark iba de copiloto, Ángela arrancó el carro haciendo que las llantas rechinaran.

Durante el camino todo iba en silencio, bueno, Ángela encendió su estereo escuchando _"Feuer frei"_ de Rammstein e iba muy seria, como de costumbre, Dark solo volteaba a verla y regresaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? –preguntó Dark.

La joven siguió manejando hasta llegar cerca de una de las avenidas mas transitadas de Tokyo, no muy lejos se podía visualizar la torre de Tokyo.

-Si, ya llegamos Dark... –respondió la joven.

Ángela estacionó su auto en un una calle donde casi no habían carros, habían edificios, los cuales eran departamentos. Ángela y dar salieron de automóvil y caminaron. Dark siguió a la joven y llegaron a la entrada de un edificio. Llegaron a un elevador de ahí mismo, entraron y subieron hasta el quinto piso. Ambos iban callados.

Al salir del elevador, caminaron hasta llegar al departamento 116.

-Aquí es –dijo Ángela.

-Pues bien, adelante –dijo Dark.

Ángela tocó un timbre que estaba ahí mismo.

-¡Ahí voy! –dijo una voz femenina en su interior.

La puerta se abrió, pero no del todo, estaba siendo sujetada como por una pequeña cadenita. La joven se asomo y vio a los dos visitantes de reojo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desean? –preguntó la joven, quien se podía ver que era rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Aino Minako? -preguntó Ángela.

-Si, soy yo ¿Qué desea?

Ángela sacó de su chaqueta una identificación.

-Mi nombre es Ángela Black, agente de SIA –respondió fríamente mientras le enseñaba la identificación- Vinimos a proponerle algo, señorita Aino.

La joven se quedó pasmada al escuchar aquello.

-Permítanme un momento... –la joven cerró la puerta, se escuchó un ruido, estaba quitando el seguro de la puerta y la abrió completamente- adelante...

-Gracias –Ángela entró al departamento seguido de Dark quien le regaló una sonrisa coqueta el cual hizo que levemente se sonrojara la rubia.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala del departamento, en donde en uno de los sillones se encontraba un gato blanco con una luna en la frente. La rubia hizo un gesto de que tomaran asiento y los visitantes lo hicieron.

-Aun que SIA... –musitó la rubia- ¿Qué quieren de mi? –preguntó curiosa.

-Pues mire... por parte de SIA hemos venido a reclutarla señorita Aino... o mejor dicho ¿Sailor Venus?

Mina se quedó pasmada al escuchar tal cosa, el gato que se encontraba ahí mismo hizo una expresión de sorpresa, al menos Dark se había percatado de ello.

-Usted ¿Cómo sabe eso? –preguntó conmocionada y un tanto nerviosa.

Ángela guardó silencio por algunos momentos.

-Escúcheme señorita Aino, Japón, el mundo necesitan de sus habilidades, me han encomendado la misión de reunir a gente con características únicas y especiales, usted señorita Aino es una de las elegidas para formar a la liga extraordinaria de este nuevo siglo, la cual podrá salvarnos de una segura destrucción, la amenaza en el mundo en verdad es grave y también se que usted es la única de todas las sailors scouts que hasta la fecha sigue viviendo como una heroína anónima, como sailor V –dijo finalmente Ángela.

Minako estaba perpleja, no sabia que decir.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepa tanto? –el gato blanco saltó a las piernas de Ángela y la vio fijamente.

-¡El gato esta hablando! –exclamó Dark casi asustado, Ángela solo puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Artemis! –Minako quitó al gato de las piernas de Ángela- señorita Black, la verdad es que no se que decir...

-SIA como sabrá es una organización muy importante y poderosa, sabe muchas cosas que incluso yo ignoro, sin embargo me encomendaron esta reunión para juntar a la liga extraordinaria... –dijo Ángela quien no dejaba de ver al gato- sabemos que usted como sailor scout es la única que sigue combatiendo por su cuenta.

-La liga extraordinaria... –dijo la joven- ¿De que clase de peligro habla?

-Han habido ataques hacia algunas de las capitales del mundo, el enemigo esta dispuesto a todo por tomar el poder y solo la liga extraordinaria será capaz de derrotarlo, por que ese enemigo es mas que un simple ser humano, señorita Aino, necesitamos de usted... –respondió Ángela.

-Vamos linda, se que es increíble todo esto, yo también dude por un momento, pero todo lo que dice Ángela es verdad –dijo Dark, Minako volteó a verlo- incluso ya nos topamos con parte del enemigo y créeme, no es cualquier cosa.

-¿Y tu eres? –preguntó Minako.

-Mi nombre es Dark, formo parte de la liga extraordinaria –respondió junto con una sonrisa.

-Ah... –se limitó a responder Minako- tienen razón, soy la única de las sailors que sigue combatiendo por su parte, las demás hicieron sus propias vidas... –la joven se levantó de donde estaba y miró hacia la ventana- no las he vuelto a ver desde... bueno, eso no importa –Minako volteó a verlos.

-Mina... –murmuró el gato blanco.

-¡El gato esta hablando de nuevo! –dijo Dark casi infartado.

-Lo siento Je, Je –Minako cargó al gato blanco- el es Artemis, mi fiel consejero y mejor amigo, se que es inusual que un gato hable...

-Eso no es nada –dijo Ángela- con todo lo que he visto y sabido hasta ahorita con los extraordinarios que conozco, nada me sorprende a estas alturas.

-¿Entonces cual es tu respuesta? –preguntó Dark.

-Mina, tu tienes la decisión... –Artemis, el gato blanco volteó a verla.

-¡Que rayos! Acepto –dijo Minako sonriente.

-Bienvenida sea señorita Minako Aino –dijo Ángela- tus servicios serán bien pagados.

-Por favor señorita Black, solo llámeme Mina -dijo la joven, sonriente.

-Y usted llámeme simplemente Ángela –respondió de la misma manera.

-Y díganos ¿Quiénes mas forman esa liga? –preguntó Artemis.

-Además de Dark –dijo Ángela mientras veía al susodicho- Sorrento quien es uno de los extraordinarios se encuentra en el lugar en donde nos estamos alojando, hace rato nos reencontramos con Bakura quien es otro de ellos, él aun no acepta la petición, hoy vamos por otro de los extraordinarios y mañana por los otros dos, en total son siete, claro, si aceptan.

-¿Y tu de donde eres? –preguntó Mina a Dark.

-Ah, pues yo soy de Alemania, soy el bandido mas famoso de las ultimas décadas –respondió Dark.

-¿Décadas? –preguntó sorprendida- ¿Pues cuantos años tienes?

-Pues tengo entre 14 y 400 años... es difícil de explicar. –respondió Dark quien se rascaba la cabeza- es una larga historia, te la contare luego Je, Je.

-Ok –respondió Mina- ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Pues, mira, no es necesario que hagas maletas ni nada por el estilo, nosotros te daremos lo necesario para tu comodidad, si quieres acompañarnos de una vez o le gustaría mañana alcanzarnos en el lugar en donde nos encontramos, mañana en la noche se les indicara su misión –dijo Ángela.

-Creo que si, si voy a estar ausente, supongo que por algunos días –dijo Mina- necesito arreglar algunos asuntos primero.

-De acuerdo, tomate tu tiempo –dijo Ángela- pues bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, vamos atrasados. Ah, Se me olvidaba –Ángela de su chaqueta sacó una tarjeta de presentación- esta es la dirección.

-De acuerdo, gracias –Mina tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.

Ángela y Dark se dirigieron a la salida.

-Nos vemos –Ángela salió del departamento-

-Nos vemos linda, mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo Dark junto con una sonrisa.

-Claro –Mina tenia algunos rubores en sus mejillas- igualmente.

Ángela y Dark se alejaron del departamento.

-¡Wow! Pero que chica tan mas linda! –dijo Dark emocionado.

-Tranquilo Don Juan –dijo Ángela- ya que estamos de paso, iremos por el quinto extraordinario –dijo Ángela quien saco su PALM y comenzó a verla.

-Ah ¿Y ese quien es? –pregunto Dark.

-Según mis datos, es un jovencito aproximadamente de 15 años, un shaman –respondió Ángela.

-¿Un shaman? ¿Osea, uno de esos brujos que controlan espíritus? –preguntó Dark.

-Mas o menos, vente, su casa no queda lejos de acá.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al automóvil para así, reunirse con el quinto extraordinario.

**CONTINUARA...**

_FICHA TÉCNICA DE LA CUARTA EXTRAORDINARIA "THE SAILOR" (La marinera):_

_Nombre: Minako Aino_

_Edad: 16 ( en la ultima Saga, ahorita tendría mas o menos 17 o 18 años)_

_Cumpleaños: Octubre 22 _

_Signo Zodiacal: Libra _

_Ojos: Azules _

_Cabello: rubio _

_Tipo de Sangre: B _

_Color favorito: Anaranjado. _

_Pasatiempo: Los videojuegos, el voleibol _

_Comida favorita: pasta y curry _

_Su sueño: Ser una cantante famosa_

_La hermosa y simpática Mina Aino sabe ser una amiga fiel, en la escuela su materia favorita es educación física y no es muy buena en las matemáticas ni tampoco en recordar refranes. Su animal favorito son las aves, la piedra que más le gusta es el topacio y la comida que le desagrada son los champiñones. Le gusta leer comics y perseguir a la gente famosa para pedirle su autógrafo ya que es muy persistente, activa y decidida. También le gusta vestir muy bien. _

_Mina es muy graciosa e imaginativa, pero también la más madura de todas, según afirma la propia Serena. Mina siempre se hace acompañar por su fiel gato guardián Artemis, quien le reveló su identidad como Sailor Venus, antes de que Luna lo hiciera con Serena. Mina se convirtió así en Sailor V, heroína que luchaba por la justicia en Londres. _

_Antes de reunirse en Tokyo con las demás sailor scouts, Sailor V ayudaba a la policía, fue entonces cuando descubrió que Armand, el chico a quien quería estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Catherine. Luego ambos pensaron que Sailor V murió en una batalla, hecho que Mina aprovecho para alejarse y regresar a Japón. _

_Ahora como Sailor Venus luchará al lado de las sailor scouts contra el mal haciendo uso del amor y la belleza. Con su carácter optimista y su cualidad de líder, Sailor Venus es una integrante indispensable en las batallas ya que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Aunque no toma las cosas muy en serio, es mala estudiante y siempre llega tarde a la escuela, Mina está decidida a alcanzar lo que se propone, a ser famosa y encontrar un novio guapo a como de lugar. _

_Aunque llegó a pensar en abandonar a las sailor scouts para lograr su meta como cantante, definitivamente Mina no puede dejar a sus amigas, a quienes cuida y quiere. Aún así no pierde la oportunidad para realizar cuanta audición se presente. _

_A Mina le gusta mucho asistir a los videojuegos Crown, donde trabaja Andrew, de donde es una cliente asidua, además su importancia como Sailor V, hizo que crearan su propio videojuego. También le gusta ver la televisión y le molesta demasiado que los niños la llamen señora. _

_A llegado a disfrazarse como Sailor Moon para engañar a Caolinete, también a donar mucha sangre para demostrarle al enemigo que ella tiene un corazón muy puro, a cuidar a sus amigas mientras estaban enfermas e incluso llegó a salir con Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Águila al mismo tiempo, lo cual demuestra la tenacidad de Mina Aino. _

_Asiste al colegio Shibakouen, hasta el momento en que entra a la preparatoria Juuban, donde estará en el mismo grupo que sus amigas Serena, Amy y Lita. El club de voleibol es su favorito, ya que le gusta practicar éste deporte con toda su energía. Cuando se entera que los integrantes del grupo Three Lights, de quienes es admiradora, irán en su mismo grupo, Mina no perderá oportunidad para mostrarles la escuela, para intentar conquistarlos o bien para pedirle la tarea a Taiki. _

_**Las transformaciones de Sailor Venus :**_

_Sailor Moon-Por el poder de Venus. Transformación! _

_Sailor Moon R- Por el poder estelar de Venus. transformación! _

_Sailor Moon S-Poder estelar de Venus. __Transformación! _

_Sailor Moon Super S-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación! _

_Sailor Moon Sailor Stars- Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus Transformación!. _

_**Los poderes de Sailor Venus :**_

_Sailor Moon- Rayo Creciente, fulmina! _

_Sailor Moon R- Cascada creciente de Venus! y _

_Cadena de amor de Venus! _

_Sailor Moon S- Cadena de amor de Venus! _

_Sailor Moon Super S-Sailor Venus.Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! _

_Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-Sailor Venus.Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!_

**- - - - -**

**NOTA DE ANGE:**pues bueno, aquí un capitulo mas de esta LXAG. Se que estaban impacientes por saber quien era la sailor a la que reclute, pues si, es Mina Aino, sailor venus, en mi gusto, la mejor (incluso mejor que la misma sailor moon). Pues bueno, hasta ahorita así van las cosas:

The knight: Sorrento de Siren.

The hidden: Bakura Ryou

The thieve: Dark Moussy

The sailor: Mina Aino

The Shaman?

Pues bueno, creo que ya saben de que serie es este ultimo, obvio ¿no? Aun que no lo crean, aun no se a que personaje de esta serie poner, tengo 2 opciones y las 2 son buenas, pero bueno, lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews y sus comentarios, los cuales me ayudan y animan a seguir este crossover. Pues bueno, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y que los personajes que hasta ahora si estén bien, como les dije antes, escogí a personajes que tuvieran coherencia tanto en el mundo alterno en donde viven, como e época.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas no dudes en enviarme un RR o mail. Au revoir!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel project** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec, **Yu-Gi-Oh!** Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen** pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.


	6. Chapter 6

--------------- 

_**NOTA ACLARATORIA: Pues bueno, quiero aclarar algo que me dijeron en un review. Este fic lo saque de mi propia imaginación, yo JAMÁS, lee bien, JAMÁS he oído o en defecto, he sabido de ese tal "Spider-boy", así que a mi no me metas en problemas con tus comentarios. Como dije anterior mente:**_

_**1. Yo llevo en este proyecto unos 3 años (o cuando salió la película de LXG).**_

_**2. No voy a permitir que digas que me piratee este fic, por que me estoy esforzando MUCHO para que este salga bien, no en balde escogí a los personajes protagónicos, no en balde he estado buscando información de algunos personajes que la verdad no recuerdo muy bien su papel, no en balde me han estado prestando y visto animes en donde están mis personajes. **_

_**3.-¿No me digas que ese autor tiene un parecido con mi fic¿Acaso son los mismos personajes¿La misma historia¿La misma agente¿A Gendou SIA y NERV? Yo no lo creo. ¿O acaso el que se pirateo la historia no fue otro?**_

_**4.Tengo la suficiente moral para decir "DI NO A LA PIRATERIA DE FICS" ¿por qué? Por que es así. **_

_**5.El único fic que he leído y que es "The new league of extraordinary gentlemen" es del autor Albion-Vega el cual utiliza personajes de series, obras literarias (como Harry Potter) y personajes de video juegos. Y él, gran amigo mío que conozco de años, me ha apoyado con mi fan fiction.**_

_**Pongo esta nota por que no quiero que se den malas interpretaciones, y por que me molesta que la gente solo hable por hablar ¿OK? Por que esto lo hago con mi mejor esfuerzo tanto para mi como para ustedes que lo leen incondicionalmente. Espero que este aclarado esto. Gracias y ya no les quito mas tiempo.**_

_**- - - - - -**_

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

By: AngelaMort 

**CAPITULO 5 "Quinto integrante, 'El shaman': reunión en Tokyo. (parteII)"**

Ángela iba conduciendo a toda velocidad, sin quitar la vista de enfrente, Dark por otro lado solo observaba aburrido el paisaje de afuera.

Manejó por algunos minutos hasta llegar a una parte tranquila de la ciudad, casi en las afueras, cerca de unos campos, atravesaron un puente en el cual estaba arriba de un pequeño río, frente a este habían algunas casas modestas, clásicas japonesas, Ángela se estaciono frente a una en especifica.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto Dark al ver que Ángela se había estacionado en algunos metros de ese pequeño río, el cual estaba frente a esas casas.

-Así es Dark –respondió Ángela- aquí vive el quinto extraordinario-

Ángela salió del auto seguido de Dark, ambos atravesaron una callesita como empedrada para pararse frente a un portón color café. Ángela toco el timbre, sin embargo nadie respondía.

-¿Segura que están? –pregunto Dark-

-Si... tienen que –respondió Ángela quien de nuevo toco el timbre-

-Ya voy! –respondió la voz de una joven, abrieron la puerta y se asomo una joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés, tenia una pañoleta naranja amarrada en la cabeza, un vestido veraniego color café y unas sandalias, aquella joven tenia una expresión de seriedad al igual que Ángela y los vio de reojo- ¿Si, que desean?-

-Hum... –bufó Ángela- disculpe señorita¿Se encuentra el joven Asakura Yoh?-

La joven vio de nuevo de reojo a Ángela y le lanzo una mirada fría a Dark.

-¿Quién lo busca? –pregunto la joven-

-Mi nombre es Ángela Black, señorita –respondió Ángela-

-Permítame un momento –la joven les cerro la puerta así azotándola, dejando a una Ángela y Dark extrañados por aquella actitud-

-Uy, parece que esta enojada –comento Dark-

-Ella es la prometida del quinto extraordinario –comento Ángela-

-Oh... –murmuro Dark-

Algunos momentos después. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y salió la joven de cabellos castaños.

-Entren... –dijo la joven-

Los 3 se adentraron a aquella casa, la cual, tenia un inmenso jardín con una pequeña fuente en ella rodeado de algunas piedras, entraron a aquella casa rustica japonesa, se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada dejándolos en un lado.

-Esperen aquí, ahorita baja Yoh –dijo la joven quien los llevo a un especie de comedor en donde había una mesita rodeada de algunos cojines, Ángela y Dark se sentaron (o arrodillaron, ustedes saben como se sientan los japoneses).

-Linda casa... –murmuro Dark quien volteaba a ver a su alrededor-

-Aja... –musito Ángela.

Algunos minutos después, se abrió una de las puertas así deslizándose, entrando un joven de complexión delgada, apiñonado (ni muy blanco ni muy moreno), ojos grandes de color café, cabellos alborotados color castaños, llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada y unos jeans azules que hacían juego con unas sandalias cafés.

-Hola.. –saludo aquel joven con un aire alivianado- Anna me dijo que me estaban buscando-

Ángela y Dark se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¿Asakura Yoh, cierto? –pregunto Ángela quien lo vio de reojo-

-Así es señorita...-

-Perdón, mi nombre es Ángela Black, y él es el agente Dark Moussy –dijo Ángela quien le presento a Dark-

-Uy! Ya soy agente.. –murmuro sarcástico Dark-

-Hum... –musito Ángela-

-Ah¿Y quienes son? –pregunto Yoh- pero siéntense, están en su casa –dijo con una sonrisa-

Ángela y Dark volvieron a sentarse. En ese momento apareció de nuevo la joven de cabellos castaños claros.

-¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar, te? –pregunto la joven con ese semblante frió-

-No, gracias –respondieron Dark y Ángela al unísono-

-Que bueno, por que ni tenia –respondió Anna quien de nuevo se fue de ahí-

-Je, Je, Je disculpen a Anna, ella es así –dijo Yoh con esa característica sonrisa- Bueno¿Y que es lo que desean de mi?-

-Pues bueno, señor Asakura, soy una agente de SIA –Ángela saco su identificación de su chaqueta y se la mostró- y hemos venido a reclutarlo para formar a la liga extraordinaria.

-¿Liga de la que? –pregunto un confundido Yoh-

-La liga extraordinaria, señor Asakura-

-Por favor, solo llámeme Yoh, me hace sentir comprometido Je, Je –dijo Yoh- y hableme de "tu"-

-De acuerdo Yoh, pues te explicare –dijo Ángela- tanto Japón como el mundo necesitan de sus habilidades, me han encomendado la misión de reunir a gente con características únicas y especiales, y tu eres uno de los elegidos para formar a la liga extraordinaria de este nuevo siglo, la cual podrá salvarnos de una segura destrucción, la amenaza en el mundo en verdad es grave, y se que tu tienes un gran poder escondido, se que tu eres el Shaman King-

Yoh solo la vio fijamente con un aire de duda.

-Así que es eso¿La tal SIA los mando para reclutarme? –preguntó Yoh-

-Así es- respondió Ángela-

-Jamás me había sucedido algo así –comento Yoh quien se tocaba su mentón-

-Lo que dice Ángela es verdad, amigo mío, yo también formo parte de la liga extraordinaria, Sorrento quien no esta aquí, la señorita Mina quien mañana se reunirá con nosotros, entre demás personas –dijo Dark- el enemigo en verdad es peligroso, créeme.

-¿De qué clase de peligro estas hablando? –pregunto un Yoh curioso-

-Ha habido ataques hacia algunas de las capitales del mundo, el enemigo esta dispuesto a todo por tomar el poder y solo la liga extraordinaria será capaz de derrotarlo, por que ese enemigo es mas que un simple ser humano, por esa razón estamos reuniendo a jóvenes con cualidades únicas –respondió Ángela- además, sus servicios serán bien pagados.

-¿Ah si que quieren a Yoh para la liga extraordinaria? –Anna entro en ese momento a la habitación y se sentó junto a Yoh-

-A si es señorita... –dijo Ángela-

-Anna Kyoyama, soy la prometida de Yoh, y lo que le pase a él me incumbe a mi –dijo la rubia-

-Bueno, señorita Kyoyama, le pido que todo esto lo guarde con mucha discreción, es un asunto totalmente delicado que el mundo ignora –dijo Ángela-

-¿Me vio cara de chismosa o que? –pregunto Anna-

-Calma, calma... –dijo Yoh tratando de apaciguar la tensión entre ambas jóvenes- Tranquilas, sin embargo eso que me pide es demasiado señorita Ángela, pero lo voy a pensar.-

-No necesitas pensar en nada –interrumpió Dark- yo conozco a una de esas amenazas, y ese sin vergüenza de Krad conoce acerca de la liga extraordinaria, y por lo tanto, al resto del enemigo, los cuales, no son simples humanos, son mas que eso y si no los detenemos ahora, el mundo será devastado.

Ángela volteo a ver a Dark, la había dejado sorprendida.

-Yo creo que deberías aceptar –comento Anna de repente, dejando a Yoh perplejo-

-¿Anna? –pregunto Yoh-

-Si el mundo en verdad corre ese peligro, por que no ir y demostrar de que estas hecho –dijo Anna segura de si misma- no por nada eres el Shaman King-

-Anna...- musito Yoh-

-Además... ¿De cuanto estamos hablando a cuanto lo de la paga de los servicios? –pregunto Anna volteando a ver a Ángela-

-Quizás una suma que supera el millon de dólares –respondió Ángela-

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron casi yéndose de espaldas Dark y Yoh-

-Vaya... –dijo Anna dejando a un lado ese temple serio-

-Ejem... –musito Ángela-

-De acuerdo, acepto el trato –dijo Yoh quien extendió la mano-

-Bienvenido seas a la liga extraordinaria, Yoh Asakura –Ángela le estrecho la mano-

-¿Y quienes mas forman la liga extraordinaria, si se puede saber? –pregunto Anna-

-Como dije anterior mente –dijo Dark- Yo (el burro por delante :p), Sorrento quien es un caballero de Poseidón, larga historia jeje, la hermosa Mina Aino, y uno que vive en ciudad batallas llamado Bakura, pero él no acepta aún-

-Exacto, mañana por la mañana iremos por los últimos 2 –añadió Ángela-

-¿Y todos ellos tienen poderes? –pregunto Yoh-

-Así, es, yo tan solo he visto poco, quizás tu los veas cuando estén en la misión que se les encomendara –dijo Ángela-

-Y bueno¿Cómo estará todo este asunto? –pregunto Yoh-

-Nosotros estamos alojados en una de las propiedades de SIA, de hecho Sorrento se encuentra allá, los demás llegaran mañana por la tarde, ya que en la noche se les indicara su misión, no es necesario que nos acompañes en estos momentos –Ángela saco de su chaqueta una tarjeta de presentación- toma, aquí esta la dirección.

Yoh la tomo y la leyó.

-Tampoco es necesario que hagas maletas o algo por el estilo, nosotros te daremos lo necesario –dijo Ángela-

-Ya veo... entonces mañana por la tarde llegare a este lugar –dijo Yoh-

-Así es, solo tu, Yoh –dijo Ángela-

-De acuerdo –Yoh dio un suspiro-

-Bueno, nos retiramos –Ángela se levanto seguido de Dark- nos vemos mañana Yoh Asakura y mucho gusto señorita Kyoyama –dijo Ángela finalmente-

-Seguro, lo mismo digo, señorita Black –respondió Anna-

Ángela y Dark se terminaron de despedir y se fueron de ahí.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**CIUDAD DE KAWASAKI, A UNOS KILÓMETROS DE TOKYO, 22:45HRS.**

Casi en las afueras de esta pequeña ciudad, se encontraba una gran mansión, de algunos kilómetros de largo, con grandes proporciones de jardines y un poco solitaria. El interior de aquella casa se podía notar lúgubre y solitaria.

Ahí mismo, había un salón de gran enormidad, se veían colgados algunos cuadros pintados a base de Óleo, muchos libros antiguos sobre viejas repisas, el piso era alfombrado y al fondo un escritorio que estaba junto a un gran ventana, sobre este mismo había una copa con coñac y un puro encendido sobre un cenicero. En ese ventanal se podía ver a una silueta parada, como viendo hacia el mundo exterior.

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante... –dijo la silueta frente al ventanal-

A aquella habitación entraron dos sujetos, un hombre y con este venia un niño de cabellos azules y gafas.

-Señor Aion, hemos venido como dijiste... –dijo el sujeto de anteojos- este es mi hijo Satoshi, aquel que guarda a Krad-

Aquel sujeto que estaba junto a la ventana volteo hacia los recién llegados, la luz de la luna levemente lo alumbro, vestía con un elegante traje blanco, era de cabellos largos, le llegaban hasta la cintura y eran de color blancos. En su rostro llevaba unos anteojos, y sus ojos eran de color violáceos, inspiraban una maldad indescriptible.

-Vaya... al fin han llegado –dijo Aion en ese temple tranquilo-

-Ya se habían tardado... –dijo una voz grave, era otra silueta salió desde la oscuridad, estaba cubierto por una capa, solo se podían ver unos ojos color violáceos claros-

Hiwatari (el padre de Satoshi) trago saliva.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Hiwatari hacia el encapuchado-

Este solo lanzo una risita estrepitosa, Satoshi sintió recorrer un escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

-Soy Marik Ishtar... –dijo al fin el encapuchado-

-Ah... –musitó Hiwatari-

-¿Ya se reunieron todos sin mi? –dijo una voz detrás de Hiwatari, otro sujeto encapuchado-

-Has llegado Hao Asakura... –dijo Aion-

-Así es Aion, siempre cumplo con mi palabra.. –el joven se quito la capucha de la cabeza dejando ver aquel que era el gemelo del shaman Yoh Asakura, solo que poseía una larga cabellera-

-Basta! –grito Satoshi- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? Déjenme a mi en paz! –estaba histérico el joven de cabellos azules-

-Parece que a alguien no le gusta la diversión... –comento sarcástico Marik-

-Llévense a este mocoso y enciérrenlo! –exclamo Aion-

De repente dos sujetos vestidos de negro llegaron, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, eran amarillos y tenían una línea la cual dibujaban su pupila,

-Llévenselo! –exclamo Aion-

Los sujetos tomaron del brazo a Satoshi y a rastras se lo llevaron de ahí.

-Déjenme! Auxilio! PAPAAAAAAA! –grito desesperado el peliazul, quien sus gritos se perdieron por la lejanía-

-Que escándalo.. –musito Hao bastante molesto-

-Bien, me alegra que estén aquí todos ustedes –dijo Aion hacia los presentes-

-¿Falta alguien mas, Aion? –pregunto Marik-

-Si, aun faltan algunos aliados, pero ellos pronto llegaran –Aion sonrió- él dará una sorpresa, ya lo verán...

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Mientras tanto, en Tokyo, para ser exactos, en la propiedad de SIA, Ángela y Dark ya habían llegado desde unas horas antes, Ángela estaba en el estudio frente a una computadora estudiando a los últimos extraordinarios, Dark o mejor dicho, Daisuke estaba en su habitación viendo la tele junto a su inseparable Wiz y Sorrento solo estaba recostado en su cama, viendo hacia el techo y suspirando. Sin embargo se levanto de su cama quedando sentado.

-¿Pero que pasa con migo? –se pregunto a si mismo el general marino quien se agarraba sus cabellos- Uf! No puedo pensar tanto en ella... –musito el caballero-

Sorrento se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación, paso por la habitación de Daisuke, su puerta estaba entre abierta y observo que el pelirrojo veía amenamente la TV, siguiendo su rumbo se topo con el que seria el estudio, ahí estaba, Ángela como siempre metida en el computador y haciendo algunas notas en una bitácora que tenia junto.

Sorrento la visualizo por unos momentos, hasta que sacudió su cabeza en manera de reacción.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunto Ángela quien volteo a ver hacia la puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta, Sorrento entro un poco apenado-

-Lo siento, solo pasaba por aquí... –

Ángela sonrió.

-Sorrento... –dijo la joven- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó-

-No, en realidad todo esta bien –respondió la marina- ¿Qué haces? -

-Ah, pues trabajando –respondió Ángela quien dio un suspiro- tu sabes, todavía faltan dos integrantes y estoy estudiando sus perfiles-

-Ah! –musito Sorrento-

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que Ángela reacciono.

-Este... –Ángela se acerco a la computadora- voy a apagarla –la joven cerro sesión y apago el computador-

-Bueno, yo solo pasaba por aquí... –dijo Sorrento igual de nervioso-

-Pues bueno –Ángela se acerco a él- creo que tenemos que descansar, mañana será un largo día –dijo Ángela junto con una sonrisa-

-Si, eso parece –respondió Sorrento de igual manera-

De nuevo los dos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco se fueron acercando, sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros hasta que alguien interrumpió el momento.

-Ángela... –Daisuke entro, pero al ver a Sorrento y a Ángela casi juntos se quedo frió- Ay! Lo siento, creo que llegue en mal momento –dijo un Daisuke apenado-

Sorrento y Ángela intercambiaron miradas y se sonrojaron.

-No! No, para nada Daisuke... –dijo Ángela nerviosamente-

-Pues... este... yo ya me iba –dijo Sorrento de igual manera, aun con esos rubores en las mejillas- que tengan buenas

noches... –Sorrento le lanzo una mirada a Ángela y salió de la habitación-

Ángela solo vio hacia donde se iba la marina, se quedo distraída ante tal y solo dio un suspiro.

-Hum... –musito Daisuke-

Ángela reaccionó.

-Daisuke... ejem... ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Ángela-

-Pues solo venia a decirte que si podía hacer una llamada –dijo Daisuke- lamento la interrupción, pensé que estabas

sola...-

-No te preocupes Daisuke, no estaba pasando nada –dijo Ángela- claro que puedes hacer una llamada ¿A tus padres,

supongo?

-Si, les quiero avisar que me encuentro bien –respondió el pelirrojo-

-Por supuesto Daisuke –Ángela le indico en donde estaba el teléfono- tomate tu tiempo, te dejo para que hables a gusto –respondió Ángela para después salir-

-Gracias... –dijo amable el pelirrojo-

Ángela al salir de la habitación se recargo en la pared y dio un suspiro. Para caminar por los pasillos, al doblar una de las esquinas se topo al general marino recargado en la pared.

-Sorrento ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ángela extrañada-

-Lamento lo de hace un rato –respondió apenado-

-No te preocupes, no será el fin del mundo –respondió Ángela quien se paro frente a él, el pasillo estaba casi a oscuras, solo los ventanales alumbraban estos, ya que la luz de la luna penetraban hacia adentro- Hasta mañana. –Ángela se despidió junto con una pícara sonrisa-

Mañana sería otro día, mañana irían por los últimos dos integrantes, mañana irían por la sexta integrante, "la captora" y el séptimo integrante, "el hombre mitad bestia".

**CONTINUARA...**

_FICHA TÉCNICA DEL QUINTO EXTRAORDINARIO "THE SHAMAN" (El shaman o cháman):_

_Nombre: Yoh Asakura_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Mayo de 1985_

_signo zodiacal: Géminis_

_Espiritu que lo acompaña: Amidamaru._

_Técnicas: - Amida Ryu Gokojin (Epada fugaz de Amidamaru). Gracias a esta técnica, Amidamaru pasó a ser conocido con el sobrenombre de "El Dios de la Muerte", ya que con ella exterminó a más de 100 hombres._

_- Koreshiki._

_- Shinkuu Budha giri (Cuchilla de Buda): Una de las más utilizadas por Yoh en el combate._

_Yoh Asakura: Es el personaje principal y prometido de Anna Kyoyama. Yoh es alguien completamente tolerante, de carácter ligero y despreocupado, lo que lo hace ser de mente abierta y le permite relajarse durante situaciones extremas. Su objetivo en la vida es vivir fácilmente, y él cree que cuando se convierta en el Shaman King, podrá cumplir su objetivo. Según Anna, su manera libre de pensar y su naturaleza de despreocupación hacen que él piense de forma novedosa, lo que lo convierte en un candidato perfecto para ser Shaman King. Su fantasma guardián es un poderoso samurai llamado Amidamaru. Es el hermano gemelo, descendiente, y reencarnación de Hao Asakura. Forma parte del equipo Funbari Onsen (equipo Asakura o equipo de las aguas termales de Funbari en algunas traducciones). En los primeros volúmenes del manga se dice que el nombre de Yoh significa "hoja" en japonés. _

_Amidamaru (espiritu que acompaña a Yoh)._

_Acompaña a: Asakura Yoh_

_Edad: 624 años (aparenta 24, su edad al morir)_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1-VI-1385_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Japón_

_Tipo de Sangre: A_

_Comida Favorita: Arroz Blanco_

_Color de pelo: Gris y Blanco_

_Frase: "Yoh-dono"_

_Arma: Harusame (forjada por Mosuke)_

_Técnicas Especiales: Cuchilla de buda_

_Era un terrible y sanguinario samurai que vivió hace 600 años. Asesinó a multitud de personas con su legendaria espada Harusame, forjada por su gran amigo y genial herrero, Mosuke. Vivía atrapado en su tumba esperando por su amigo hasta que conoció a Asakura Yoh que le ayudo. A partir de entonces Amidamaru y Yoh se convirtieron en fieles compañeros. _

**NOTA DE ANGE: **Pues bueno, un capitulo mas de la LXAG, y pido disculpas si me altere con la nota del principio, en verdad creo que fue una falta de respeto para ustedes los lectores, pero era necesario decirlo, no quiero que me metan en problemas por una persona que solo habla sin saber. Pero bueno, espero se hayan aclarado las cosas.

Pues bueno, quiero agradecer sus reviews, en verdad gracias por ese apoyo que tienen hacia con mi / mis fan fics, mil gracias a todos por hacer esto posible.

Y si, el capitulo pasado fue corto, pero como vieron en este fue mas largo, ya que hubo suspenso, y un poco de romance entre mi tocaya y Sorrento, je, je, solo locuras mías. Pues bueno, como habrán visto o mas bien, leído, el quinto extraordinario es el buen y despreocupado Yoh Asakura, la otra opción que tenia, como se los dije en la nota anterior, era mi personaje favorito de shaman king, el buen y simpático HoroHoro, es un amor, pero bueno, creo que Yoh iba a ser mas coherente, también pensé en Ren Tao, Jun Tao, Chocolove, ps no jeje.

Y también en este capitulo les revele a la mitad de los villanos. Como dije antes, dedicare solo un capitulo para decir los profiles de los villanos, para que no pierdan la vista, les diré de que animes pertenecen a cada uno, aun que creo que ya saben de donde son la mayoría.

Aion – Un demonio, villano principal del anime CHRNO CRUSADE.

Hao Asakura – El gemelo malvado y villano principal de SHAMAN KING.

Marik Ishtar – Uno de los mejores villanos principales de Yu-Gi-Oh, en lo personal, mas astuto que Doom, veremos como actuara en esta historia. (además lo de Doom y Shadow realm es puro relleno, ya que eso no viene en el manga).

Hiwatari- Padre de Satoshi, odia a Dark y la familia Niwa.

Satoshi- en si, él no es malo, solo que Krad (el Angel blanco) es el malo y se posesiona de su cuerpo y mente.

Y aun faltan mas villanos, los cuales cuando se enteren de sus identidades, se van a ir de cabeza.

Pues bueno, hasta ahorita van así:

The knight: Sorrento de Siren.

The hidden: Bakura Ryou

The thieve: Dark Moussy

The sailor: Mina Aino

The Shaman: Yoh Asakura.

The captor?

The half-beast?

Pues bueno, ahí están los últimos 2, creo que se imaginaran de que series son ¿No? Al menos al ultimo si, para hacerlo mas interesante, el capitulo siguiente voy a nombrar y reclutar a los 2, para que no se me desesperen Je, Je. Por cierto, se me olvido mencionar que Mina en el fic tiene 18 años.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas no dudes en enviarme un RR o mail (que esta en mi profile). Nos vemos en el capitulo 7, Au revoir!

"_**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion**_ pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec, **Yu-Gi-Oh!** Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen** pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore. pertenece a mi autoría. pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation. pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

_**DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FAN FICS Y PLAGIOS.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**------------**

_**NOTA:** Pues bueno, ya me aclararon lo de Spider-Boy, incluso él me lo aclaro en un review el cual le agradezco, que por cierto, ya recordé de él (tengo mala, pero MUY mala memoria) y en su fic alguna vez lo lei (los primeros caps por q la verdad no entendí mucho)y hasta deje un rev, y si, su fic no tiene ni un a pisca que ver con él mío, ya que el suyo es puro humor y relajo, y lo mío es mas serio jejeje, pues bueno, por el momento esto esta aclarado, mas en la nota final._

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

By: AngelaMort 

**CAPITULO 7: "Sexto integrante, 'La captora' y Séptimo integrante 'El hombre mitad bestia': Sorpresa del enemigo."**

TOKYO 07:49AM 

Era de mañana, el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse en la hermosa ciudad de Tokyo. Mientras tanto, en aquella residencia propiedad de SIA, Ángela ya estaba levantada desde las 05:30AM y ya estaba arreglada, solo releía algunos datos de los últimos 2 extraordinarios con los que se reuniría hoy.

Por otro lado, Sorrento se había levantado alrededor de las 06:30AM, se había duchado, vestido y ya estaba listo. Daisuke seguía dormido, si no hubiese sido por aquella mascota llamada Wiz,

El pequeño conejo lo estaba moviendo.

-No, mamá... no quiero ir a la escuela... –murmuro el pelirrojo quien seguía dormido, una gota salió de la cabeza del conejo (al estilo anime)-

El pequeño conejo se acerco a su cama y empezó a lamerlo en la cara para ver si reaccionaba.

-Je, Je, Je... Ay, Riku, eres una coqueta... –volvió a murmurar el pelirrojo- Ja, Ja, Ja me haces cosquillas Riku...

-n.nU –el pequeño conejo se estaba divirtiendo hasta que el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y vio que tenia en frente a Wiz-

-Ah! –Daisuke se levanto de golpe- ¿Wiz? Eras tu... Uf! ¿sabes? Tuve un sueño muy raro Je, Je, Je... –el pelirrojo volteo a ver hacia un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared- AH! Es tarde! –

El pelirrojo rápidamente se levanto, se vistió, lavo los dientes, arreglo, peino y se preparo, todo en menos de 15 minutos.

-Y listo! Ahora vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre –dijo el pelirrojo quien cargo a su pequeño conejo y salió de su habitación, sin embargo vio que afuera de este lo estaba esperando uno de los guardias que residía en ese lugar-

-Joven Daisuke, el desayuno esta preparado –dijo el hombre- sígame...

El pelirrojo sin decir palabra fue tras el sujeto, bajaron las escaleras y caminaron por algunos minutos, el lugar era grande, hasta después que llegaron a un gran comedor, rodeado de ventanales.

-Vaya... –murmuro el pelirrojo sorprendido, en la mesa estaba el desayuno y desviando su mirada de esta, vio que en uno de los ventanales vio que ahí estaba Sorrento, viendo hacia afuera- ¿Sorrento?

La marina volteo ante los llamados del pequeño.

-Buenos días Daisuke –saludo el general marino-

-Buenos días Sorrento –saludo de igual manera, la mascota de Daisuke se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo unas fresas que habían en un frutero y las comenzó a comer- ¿Y Ángela? –preguntó-

-No lo sé, no la he visto... –respondió Sorrento en una manera indiferente-

Daisuke solo se lo quedo viendo.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto la marina al ver que Daisuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

-_"Daisuke, permíteme aclarar esto ¿Si?" _–pregunto Dark desde el interior del pelirrojo-

-_"¿Qué vas a hacer?" _–pregunto el pelirrojo-

-_"Tu déjamelo a mi" _–respondió Dark-

De repente para sorpresa de Sorrento, Daisuke cambio a su alter ego.

-Los vi anoche mi buen Sorrento –dijo Dark en manera pícara respondiendo lo que Sorrento había preguntado-

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto extrañado-

-No te hagas –decía mientras le daba codazos- Yo lo puedo ver, Ángela es muy linda ¿No?-

-Solo dices puras tonterías –respondió Sorrento-

-¿Tonterías? –pregunto Dark- Vamos, dilo ¿Te gusta? –

Sorrento se sonrojo ante la pregunta directa de Dark.

-No se de que hablas! –dijo rápidamente- creo que el salir tan temprano te afecto la cabeza.

-Ja, muy gracioso –respondió Dark- sin embargo lo puedo percibir mi buen.

-¿Percibir que? –pregunto una voz femenina que entro al salón-

Los 2 extraordinarios voltearon y vieron que era Ángela que recién había llegado, vestía sus típicas ropas pegadas la cual hacían lucir esa figura bien formada y el cabello lo tenia recogido para atrás esta vez.

-¿Me cuentan el chisme? –pregunto burlona la agente-

-Ah, pues que... –pero antes de que Dark dijera algo Sorrento le tapo la boca-

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que a Dark le afecta salir tan temprano –dijo Sorrento improvisando- tu sabes, el aire entra a su cerebro-

-¬¬ que simpático –murmuro Dark-

-Como sea, hoy ustedes 2 me van acompañar por los últimos 2 extraordinarios, el primero es inofensivo, sin embargo, el segundo podría ser un poco sugestivo –dijo Ángela-

-¿El segundo es como el tipo ese de Ciudad Batallas? –pregunto Dark-

-Mmh, no tanto, sin embargo es impulsivo, mas vale prevenir –respondió Ángela un poco pensativa- bueno, desayunen que en 20 minutos salimos de aquí, tenemos que ir a Tomoeda, no muy lejos de Tokyo, ahí vive la sexta extraordinaria.

-¿Dijiste Sexta? –pregunto Dark entusiasmado-

-Tranquilo Donjuán. Que esa niña tiene 14 años –dijo Ángela-

-Si, tienes razón, esta muy niña aun –dijo Dark pensativo- sin embargo Daisuke...

-_"Dark, deja de decir tantas tonterías, sabes que yo quiero a Riku!" _–dijo un ofendido Daisuke desde su interior, pero solo Dark lo escuchaba-

-Ja, Ja, Ja no aguantas una broma Daisuke... –pensó en voz alta Dark, Ángela y Sorrento lo miraron extrañados al verlo hablar con sigo mismo-

-Como sea, apresúrense... –Ángela salió de ahí-

Minutos mas tarde ya estaba todo listo, los 2 extraordinarios habían terminado de desayunar y estaban mas que listos para ir por los últimos 2 extraordinarios.

-Bien, vámonos... –dijo Ángela-

Los 3 salieron de aquella residencia y subieron al auto el cual Ángela siempre manejaba, iban muy calladitos solo con un poco de música que la agente había puesto.

La ciudad estaba levemente congestionada, la gente que se dirigía hacia su trabajo, los que iban a sus escuelas, en fin, un poco de caos, como en toda capital importante.

Manejaron un poco mas de una hora, por el mismo trafico, salieron de lo que era Tokyo para dirigirse a la ciudad de Tomoeda, no muy lejos, a unos 20 minutos de la capital, en donde se reunirían con la sexta integrante.

Momentos después, ya estaban llegando a aquella ciudad, era muy tranquila e igual de habitada que Tokyo.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto Daisuke (quien era normal) e iba en el asiento trasero.

-Así es, me reuniré con la sexta extraordinaria en su escuela –respondió Ángela-

-¿En su escuela? –preguntó Sorrento quien iba de copiloto-

-Así es, ella esta ahora ahí, en la Escuela Elemental de Tomoeda, tendré que sacarla de clases, tenemos poco tiempo, ya que mas entrado al medio día tenemos que regresar a Tokyo por el ultimo integrante y en la tarde o noche se les asignara su misión.

-Ah... –musitaron Sorrento y Daisuke-

Ángela estaciono el auto a una calle de aquel colegio.

-Bien, aquí es, espero no tardarme –dijo Ángela- ¿O...?

-Te espero en la salida –dijo Sorrento-

-Yo lo acompaño, para que no estemos aquí en el auto –añadió Daisuke-

-Bien, entonces en marcha –Ángela seguido de Daisuke y Sorrento bajaron del auto, los dos últimos se quedaron sentados en una banquita que había afuera de aquel colegio, por otro lado Ángela entro al edificio escolar, se podía escuchar un gran silencio, uno que otro murmullo de los estudiantes o las voces de los profesores impartiendo su cátedra.

La joven camino hasta toparse con alguien, al parecer un catedrático.

-Disculpe ¿En donde esta la dirección escolar? –pregunto la agente, amablemente el profesor quien era un anciano le dio las indicaciones, Ángela agradeció y fue rumbo a la dirección escolar.

Ya llegando, se acerco con una secretaria que estaba afuera de la dirección.

-Buenos días –saludo Ángela con ese semblante frió-

Aquella secretaria la vio de reojo.

-Buenos días ¿Se le ofrece algo? –pregunto aquella mujer de aspecto mayor, cabellos rojizos y llevaba unas gafas puestas-

-Si, necesito hablar con una alumna del colegio, es urgente –respondió Ángela-

-¿Y usted es... ? –pregunto la secretaria- ¿A quien busca y para que?-

-Mi nombre es... es Ángela y busco a Sakura Kinomoto, soy su... tía –mintió la joven- lo que sucede es que paso algo grave, usted sabe, asuntos familiares.-

La secretaria la vio con duda, sin embargo se levanto del asiento de su escritorio y se dirigió a un micrófono que estaba sobre un mueble.

-Sakura Kinomoto, por favor de presentarse en la dirección, repito, Sakura Kinomoto, favor de presentarse en la dirección –la secretaria de nuevo se sentó en su escritorio- en seguida vendrá –

-Es usted muy amable –dijo Ángela-

Pasaron menos de 2 minutos hasta que una niña de cabellos castaños cortos, de piel blanca, y ojos verdes entrara a la dirección.

-¿Me llamaba? –pregunto la joven quien entro-

-Si señorita Kinomoto, su tía –respondió la secretaria-

Sakura volteo y a la única que vio fue a Ángela.

-Sakura, soy yo, tu tía Ángela –dijo la agente quien rompió con esa frialdad para hacer una excelente actuación- "Espero que Ikari me de un bono extra por andar actuando de una manera tan estúpida" –pensó furiosa para si-

-Er... ¿La conozco? –pregunto la ojiverde mas que extrañada-

La secretaria la vio con duda.

-Ay Saku, tan olvidadiza como siempre, ven querida, necesito hablar con tigo en privado –Ángela tomo a Sakura de la mano y salieron de la dirección-

Sakura estaba un poco confundida ante tal situación. Ya afuera, se detuvieron en el pasillo el cual estaba desierto, Ángela se paro frente a ella y de nuevo tomo ese semblante frió.

-Bien señorita Kinomoto, iré al grano –Ángela saco su tarjeta de identificación y se la mostró- soy Ángela Black, trabajo para el servicio secreto de Japón y he venido a reclutarla.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto Sakura aun sin entender nada- ¿Reclutarme? No entiendo.

-Te explicare -dijo Ángela- tanto Japón como el mundo necesitan de sus habilidades, me han encomendado la misión de reunir a gente con características únicas y especiales, y tu eres una de las elegidas para formar a la liga extraordinaria de este nuevo siglo, la cual podrá salvarnos de una segura destrucción, la amenaza en el mundo en verdad es grave, y se que tu tienes un gran poder, posees el poder de las cartas Clow, esas que contienen un diferente tipo de elemento ¿O me equivoco?

Sakura se quedo pasmada ante lo que decía.

-Pero... ¿Cómo... como sabe eso? –pregunto conmocionada-

-SIA sabe mas que eso señorita Kinomoto, por eso, usted ha sido una de las elegidas para formar a la liga extraordinaria-

-¿Liga extraordinaria? –pregunto mas que confundida- ¿La SIA, reclutarme?

-Así es señorita Kinomoto, SIA sabe muchas cosas, sabe todo acerca de ti y créeme, si estas pensando que es una broma de mal gusto, no lo es, de hecho 2 de los extraordinarios están esperándome afuera, los demás se reunirán hoy en la noche en un lugar secreto y si fuera poco, se todo eso sobre usted señorita, lo cual debe saber que es muy delicado.-

Sakura se quedo pensativa, aun seguía conmocionada y muy sorprendida.

-Entonces quieren que yo forme parte de la liga –murmuro Sakura- pero ¿Qué clase de peligro nos asecha?-

-Han habido ataques hacia algunas de las capitales del mundo, el enemigo esta dispuesto a todo por tomar el poder y solo la liga extraordinaria será capaz de derrotarlo, por que ese enemigo es mas que un simple ser humano, por esa razón estamos reuniendo a jóvenes con cualidades únicas -respondió Ángela- para serte sincera, yo ignoro los planes e identidades del enemigo, sin embargo en el trayecto de mi misión nos topamos con parte del enemigo y créeme, no es cualquier cosa.

Sakura se quedo solo pensativa.

-En verdad se necesitan de sus servicios, además por ellos, serán bien pagados –dijo Ángela- tendrás una buena suma de dinero cuando todo esto termine. ¿Qué dices?-

-Y en caso de que yo aceptara ¿Qué pasara? –pregunto curiosa- es decir, si vamos estar en una misión, supongo que estaré ausente por algunos días.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, SIA se encargara de todo, en cuanto a tus faltas a clases, accesorios que necesitaras, en fin –dijo Ángela- si me permites, yo me encargo para decirle a tus padres lo de tu ausencia, obviamente no diríamos la realidad, solo seria una mentira blanca. Entonces que dices ¿Aceptas unirte a la liga extraordinaria?-

Por un momento se quedaron calladas, Sakura estaba muy pensativa.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, sin embargo acepto señorita Black –dijo Ángela quien le extendió la mano-

-Bienvenida seas Sakura –le estrecho la mano- y solo llámame Ángela. –dijo junto con una sonrisa- Pues bien, ¿Te veo después de clases? –

-Si señorita, tratare de salir lo mas temprano posible, ¿La veo a las 2 en mi casa? –

-Me parece perfecto, te veré allá, tengo tu dirección-

-Tendré que irme con usted ¿verdad? –pregunto Sakura-

-Así es Sakura, es lo mas recomendable ya que el punto de reunión es en Tokyo –respondió Ángela- no es necesario que hagas maletas o algo parecido, nosotros te daremos lo necesario ¿De acuerdo? –

-Claro señorita Ángela –dijo Sakura- pues bueno, tengo que volver a clases –

-Te veo al rato y otra cosa, guarda todo esto con mucha discreción.

Sakura asintió positivamente para así, dirigirse a su salón. Ángela por otro lado, se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, un triunfo mas para Ángela Black. Sorrento y Daisuke se levantaron de su asiento al ver venir a Ángela.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Sorrento-

-Ha aceptado la petición, tendremos que quedarnos un buen tiempo aquí para arreglar algunos asuntos de ella, en la tarde tendremos que ir a Tokyo por el ultimo extraordinario-

-Vaya, felicidades Ángela ¿Y como se llama la quinta extraordinaria? –pregunto Daisuke-

-Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, aun que por su apariencia la veo débil, pero creo que por algo la eligieron –dijo Ángela-

Así paso el tiempo, Ángela había alcanzado a Sakura en su casa, ahí mismo, estaba el padre de Sakura, quien Ángela le argumento que su hija había sido seleccionada para un concurso mundial de cocina (N/A: suena estúpido, pero no se me ocurrió algo mas inteligente, pido disculpas je) y por ende tenia que ausentarse unos días, Ángela se las ingenio para mostrarle algunos datos auténticos para que se la creyera y así, Sakura irse con ella.

Ya saliendo de todo el embrollo, Ángela y Sakura iban rumbo al auto, en donde Sorrento y Dark la esperaban, Ángela le abrió la puerta trasera del auto para después Ángela entrar.

-Bien –Ángela se volteo- Sorrento, Dark, ella es la sexta extraordinaria, Sakura Kinomoto –presento Ángela para así hacerlo viceversa-

-Mucho gusto Sakura, bienvenida seas –dijo Sorrento-

-Lo mismo digo –añadió Daisuke junto con una dulce sonrisa-

-Muchas gracias –dijo tímida Sakura- pues bueno, les quiero presentar a alguien, tarde o temprano supongo que iban a ver esto... ¿Kero? –Sakura llevaba consigo una mochilita y un especie de muñeco parecido a un osito amarillo con pequeñas alitas blancas-

Todos la miraron extraño al ver que Sakura los presentaba con un 'juguete'.

-Vamos Kero, reacciona... –Sakura zangoloteo a Kero pero este no reaccionaba- Kero, ya saben mi identidad –pero no había reacción- Kero, no te daré golosinas en una semana-

-Pero Sakura! –exclamo el osito amarillo, los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos-

-Ah! El oso esta hablando! –dijo Daisuke casi asustado- es como el gato de Mina!-

-¿Me perdí de algo? –pregunto Sorrento-

-El es Kero, mi guardián y mi guía, el me acompañara -

-Sakura ¿Qué estas loca? –pregunto Kero exaltado- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirles tu identidad?-

-Vamos Kero, te explicare lo que pasa –dijo Sakura-

-Vaya, lo he visto todo –dijo Ángela- bueno, al parecer tu amiguito no estará solo –dijo Ángela a Sakura- Sailor Venus tiene un gato blanco que habla y Daisuke tiene a un conejo que sirve para volar.

-¿Eh? –pregunto Sakura mas que confundida- ¿Has dicho Sailor Venus? ¿La legendaria sailor scout? –pregunto entusiasmada- He escuchado que ella peleaba junto con salior moon en Tokyo –

-Así es, ella también forma parte de la liga –dijo Ángela- pues bien, vamos a Tokyo por el ultimo integrante, que espero este en esta época.

Sorrento volteo a verla.

-¿A que te refieres con 'esta época'? –pregunto extrañado-

-Larga historia –Ángela encendió el auto y haciendo rechinar las llantas salieron a la capital-

En el tiempo en que se dirigían a Tokyo, Sakura le explicaba a Kero la situación. Para después entablar una amena conversación con Daisuke, Sorrento iba muy serio viendo en dirección de su ventanal y Ángela también iba muy callada.

Ya llegando a Tokyo, Ángela paso cerca de la torre de Tokyo, y algunas avenidas para llegar a unas calles tranquilas, en una calle que iba de subida, Ángela entro y se estaciono frente a unas escaleras, que al parecer dirigían a una gran casa.

-Bien, aquí es, los 3 acompáñenme –dijo Ángela seriamente-

-Claro –respondió Sakura extrañada-

Los cuatro bajaron del auto, en eso un sujeto vestido con una sudadera amarilla, pantalón negro, un listón amarrado en la cabeza amarillo con puntos negros, llevaba equipaje y una sombrilla se acerco a ellos.

-Disculpen la molestia –dijo el sujeto quien llevaba un mapa en las manos- ¿Saben en que dirección se encuentra Beijing? –

-¿Perdón? –pregunto Ángela-

-Si, Beijing, China, llevo mas de 2 semanas perdido y nomás no doy con la ciudad –dijo inocentemente el sujeto-

-O.O –cara de los 3 extraordinarios presentes-

-Joven, no esta en china, esto es Tokyo! –exclamo Ángela- Japón!

-Noooo! –dijo el sujeto- me lleva –refunfuño- ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? Como sea, gracias por el dato –el sujeto se alejo de ahí cabizbajo-

-Que idiota! –dijo Ángela- como sea, vamos por el ultimo extraordinario-

Los 4 subieron esas escaleras, las cuales daban a una modesta casa, sin embargo el resto eran unos templos, en el fondo había un grana árbol en una pequeña jardinera. Pero lo que ninguno se percataba es que alguien los observaba desde lejos.

-Así que este es el templo Higurashi... –murmuro Ángela-

-¿Aquí es? –pregunto Daisuke-

-Hay varios templos –musito Sakura-

-Si, este es el lugar, necesitamos actuar con mucha discreción –dijo Ángela- entrare yo sola para hablar con la mujer que me contactara con el séptimo extraordinario –dijo Ángela- así que necesito me esperen aquí-

En ese momento, una joven de cabellos negros largos, delgada y que vestía un uniforme al estilo de marinera color verde con blanco iba llegando, al terminar de subir las escaleras se percato de los 4 visitantes, aquella joven cargaba una mochila, venia de la escuela.

-Este, disculpen ¿Les ayudo en algo? –pregunto la joven muy extrañada, los 4 visitantes voltearon ante el llamado, Ángela se acerco a la joven-

-"Debe ser ella..." –prenso Ángela- ¿Higurashi Kagome?-

-Si, soy yo... ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto extrañada-

-Bien, que suerte encontrarla en estos momentos –dijo Ángela- necesitamos de su ayuda, ¿Usted sabe como contactar a un tal Inuyasha? –pregunto la joven-

Kagome se quedo en total shock al escuchar aquello.

-Pero... pero como es posible... –pregunto Kagome- ¿Cómo saben sobre la existencia de Inu... Inuyasha?- -Kagome retrocedió algunos pasos-

-Calma, se mas que eso señorita Higurashi, iré al punto –Ángela saco una vez mas su credencial- trabajo para el servicio secreto de Japón... –

-¿Y que quiere? ¿El servicio secreto sabe al respecto? –Kagome estaba mas que impactada-

-Señorita Higurashi, cálmese –dijo Ángela- le voy a explicar, pero este no es el lugar adecuado... digamos que necesitamos privacía-

Kagome tomo aire y vio temerosa a los presentes.

-En mi casa esta mi mamá, el abuelo y mi hermano –dijo Kagome- el único lugar en donde nadie nos escucharían es cerca del árbol sagrado –Kagome señaló ese gran árbol que estaba en la jardinera-

-De acuerdo... –respondió Ángela-

Todos se dirigieron hacia ahí.

-Bien señorita Higurashi, le explicare... –Ángela tomo aire, los 3 extraordinarios solo miraron muy atentos- Como le dije antes, soy agente de SIA, y bueno, estamos reclutando a personas con características únicas y especiales, el mundo esta corriendo un grande peligro, el cual un ser humano ordinario no podrá derrotar, las personas que ve aquí presentes –dirigiéndose a Sorrento, Sakura y Daisuke- forman parte de la liga extraordinaria, y me han encomendado reunir a esta gente con características únicas y habilidades especiales, Inuyasha es uno de los elegidos.

-Inuyasha... –musito Kagome- ¿Pero como es posible que sepan acerca de él?-

-Señorita Higurashi, como ya le mencione, SIA sabe acerca de todo, e incluso yo ignoro muchas cosas, sin embargo por el historial que leí, Inuyasha fue visto en varias ocasiones actuando en este mundo o época...

Kagome se quedo pensativa, hasta que recordó ciertos sucesos en donde Inuyasha actuó ya sea recuperando los fragmentos, como aquella vez en donde la mascara devora carne que estaba escondido en el templo Higurashi había escapado por culpa del fragmento de shikon, o en donde Inuyasha fue al hospital en ayuda de Kagome cuando el fantasma de la niña Mayu quería eliminar a su hermano menor. (N/A: fue en los primeros capítulos de la serie)

-No puede ser... –murmuro Kagome conmocionada-

-Por esa razón lo se todo señorita Higurashi –dijo Ángela- por favor, tráiganos a Inuyasha.

-Tendría que viajar a la época antigua... además no creo que se pueda, nosotros tenemos un deber importante, eliminar a Naraku y... –Kagome se calló por unos momentos- no, Inuyasha no...

-Señorita Higurashi, se lo pedimos por favor... –dijo Ángela-

-De acuerdo, solo que no les aseguro nada, Inuyasha suele ser impulsivo... –dijo Kagome- espérenme aquí unos minutos, ahora vuelvo –Kagome muy seria se dirigió a uno de los templos y se adentro en él-

-¿Así que Inuyasha? –pregunto Sorrento- ¿Qué clase de persona es él?-

-No es una persona, es un hombre mitad bestia –respondió Ángela-

-¿Cómo que mitad bestia? –pregunto Sakura alarmada-

-Si, es un híbrido... –dijo Ángela-

Pasaron 15 minutos, todos permanecían callados hasta que Kagome salió del pequeño templo, la joven se detuvo y volteo.

-Inuyasha! –llamo Kagome-

Todos los demás voltearon conmocionados y vieron salir del templo a un sujeto de cabellos blancos, vestía unos singulares ropas de color rojos, estaba descalzo, tenia una espada dentro de su funda y lo mas extraño es que tenia unas orejas de perro. Kagome e Inuyasha se acercaron a los presentes, Sorrento le lanzo una mirada a asesina a Inuyasha y discretamente comenzó a encender su cosmos.

-¿Así que ustedes me buscan? –pregunto Inuyasha en una manera seria-

-Así es Inuyasha –dijo Ángela quien se puso frente a él- supongo que la señorita Higurashi le habrá explicado ¿No?-

-Así es, algo me dijo, sin embargo no me interesa, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, los cuales dependerán para que en esta época no haya peligro, así que mi respuesta es NO, y otra cosa, si dicen una palabra de mi existencia los acabo... –dijo déspotamente Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha... –murmuro Kagome un poco preocupada-

-¿Así que nos acabas? –pregunto Sorrento quien se acerco- ¿Tu y quien mas? –

-¿Perdón? –pregunto Inuyasha-

-No nos amenaces, no sabes con quien te metes –respondió Sorrento-

-Oh, Oh... habrá problemas –murmuro Daisuke quien para sorpresa de Sakura se transformó en Dark-

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres? –pregunto Inuyasha a Sorrento-

-Soy un general Marino de Poseidón –respondió seriamente-

-No se de que hablas, así que no voy a discutir con tigo, no vale la pena pelear con alguien tan débil como tu –respondió Inuyasha-

Sorrento elevo su cosmos, un aura violáceo lo rodeo.

-No estaría tan seguro... –respondió Sorrento-

Inuyasha elevo su mano y movió sus dedos mostrando sus garras.

-Basta por favor! –dijo Ángela-

-No cometas una tontería Inuyasha... –dijo Kagome-

-No te metas Kagome, este sujeto se tragara sus palabras... –dijo Inuyasha con gran furia-

-Ja, tu tan solo eres un ratón ¿Qué podrías hacerme tu a mi? –preguntó Sorrento junto con una sonrisa burlona-

Cuando Inuyasha y Sorrento estaban a punto de pelear algo lo interrumpió, una silueta negra que estaba sobre una de las ramas de aquel árbol llamo su atención.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero les mandan esto... –todos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron aquella silueta les arrojó 2 objetos al suelo para después desaparecer-

-¿Quién era él? –preguntó Sakura-

Por las expresiones de Kagome e Inuyasha supusieron que no era nada bueno. El hanyou retrocedió algunos pasos.

-Inuyasha... –musito Kagome-

-¿QUÉ ES ESO? –exclamo mas que histérico Inuyasha- MALDITASEA ¿CÓMO LLEGO ESTO AQUÍ?

-No se Inuyasha! –exclamo Kagome de la misma manera-

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ángela-

-Retrocedan! –grito Inuyasha-

En eso, los objetos que fueron arrojados al suelo, los cuales eran unos muñecos de madera tomaron una forma mas agresiva, unas especies de ramas o raíces crecieron en la parte inferior, y hasta arriba una silueta en forma de mandril blanco se formo. (dos marionetas de ya-saben-quien xD).

-Cuidado! –Dark rápidamente sujeto a Sakura y la alejo de ahí, Ángela estaba indefensa y una de las ramas de aquella marioneta logro golpearla en el estomago antes de que Sorrento pudiera hacer algo, así lanzándola a unos metros lejos de ahí.

-Ángela! –Sorrento se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella-

-Maldita sea ¿Cómo demonios Naraku llego hasta acá? –pregunto Inuyasha todo colérico-

-Tenemos que acabar con ellas Inuyasha –dijo Kagome- rayos! No tengo mis flechas y arco!

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto Dark-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja Tonta liga extraordinaria... –dijo una de las marionetas- Inuyasha, después de tantos siglos nos volvemos a ver-

-Naraku! –exclamo Inuyasha-

-Después de tanto tiempo... ¿Quién iba a pensar que del sello me iban a liberar para yo tomar venganza? –pregunto sarcásticamente-

-¿De que hablas maldito? –pregunto Inuyasha-

-Ja, Ja, Ja lo sabrás pronto, por lo mientras, los acabaremos! –una de las marionetas se acerco a Inuyasha y Kagome para atacar, sin embargo Inuyasha la cargo para que no le hiciera nada y la alejó de ahí-

Por otro lado Ángela estaba en el suelo hasta que Sorrento se acerco a ella.

-Ángela, Ángela reacciona... –dijo preocupado la marina quien veía que la joven respiraba con dificultad-

-Estoy... bien... ¡agh! –musitó Ángela con dificultad- he tenido peores accidentes Je –dijo irónicamente con una débil sonrisa-

-Ángela... –Sorrento la vio fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada hasta que Dark y Sakura se acercaron-

-Ángela ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Dark preocupado-

-Si -esta se levanto con dificultad con ayuda de Sorrento-

-Sakura, cuida de ella, Sorrento y yo nos encargaremos de ese demonio –dijo Dark quien veía que Kagome se dirigía hacia ellos e Inuyasha intentaba pelear-

-Claro! –respondió Sakura-

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto un niño quien salió de la casa-

-Souta! –exclamo Kagome- entra a la casa y que no salgan mi mamá y el abuelo, rápido!-

-Kagome! –exclamo asustado Souta- de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado! –Souta miro con extrañeza a los otros presentes y se adentro a la casa-

Mientras tanto, Sorrento y Dark se acercaron a una de las marionetas, Inuyasha por otro lado atacaba con sus garras de acerco atacaba a la marioneta, pero solo lograba cortar aquellas parecidas a unas ramas, pero estas volvían a crecer.

-Maldición! –exclamo Inuyasha-

Por otro lado Dark intentaba acercarse para poder atacar a la otra marioneta, pero las ramas de esta eran tan rápidas que lograron golpear a Dark.

-Dark! –exclamo Sorrento, quien después empezó a elevar su cosmos y un energy empezó a emerger de su puño derecho- acabare con tigo! Toma esto! –Sorrento con gran fuerza logro lanzar aquel poder hacia la parte inferior de la marioneta logrando eliminar gran parte de su cuerpo, pero 'Oh' sorpresa, aquellas grotescas extremidades volvían a surgir.

-Así no lo acabaras! –grito Kagome- su pecho, trata de darle a su pecho! –

Inuyasha por otro lado desenvaino a colmillo de acero, esta espada tomo aquel gran tamaño que siempre tomaba a la hora de combatir- maldito Naraku, te vas a arrepentir! Colmillo de acero! –Inuyasha con un movimiento de su espada logro cortar a la mitad a la marioneta haciéndolo desaparecer.

Sorrento por otro lado imitó al hanyou, con su gran velocidad logro dar un salto y formar un energy color azul el cual lanzo en el pecho de la marioneta, haciéndola explotar y también desaparecer, sin embargo, en el transcurso en que desaparecía, se escuchaba su voz.

-La liga extraordinaria, este fue un primer aviso, todos ustedes, morirán... –la marioneta desapareció completamente quedando de nuevo los muñecos de madera-

Sorrento se volvió hacia donde Dark quien había caído unos metros lejos.

-Dark! ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Sorrento-

-Claro, ese golpe no fue nada –respondió junto con una sonrisa y se levanto-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –pregunto Sorrento a Inuyasha-

-Naraku, mi peor enemigo, pero no se que demonios hace aquí! ¿CÓMO LLEGÓ? –exclamo histérico-

-Y lo peor fue que menciono a la liga extraordinaria..- dijo Ángela quien se acerco con la ayuda de Kagome y Sakura- Inuyasha, el enemigo lo viste... agh –gimió con dolor- y ya viste que no es cualquier cosa...

-Inuyasha ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Kagome preocupada-

-Pero si me quedo... ¿Qué pasara en la época antigua? –pregunto Inuyasha-

-Si Naraku esta aquí, lo mas seguro es que no actué en el Japón antiguo, tu mejor que nadie se ha dado cuenta que lleva un tiempo sin atacarnos, además con ayuda de Sango, Miroku y Shippou podré atacar si llegase a aparecer... –respondió Kagome-

-Pero tu sabes que no es cualquier enemigo –dijo Inuyasha preocupado-

-Pero la gente de esta época correrá peligro –irrumpió Kagome-

-Además ese tal Naraku como le llamas no es el único enemigo, hay mas de igual poder, al parecer hicieron una alianza, ya que un enemigo mío nos atacó recién que Ángela me reclutó –dijo Dark- y créeme, no es cualquier cosa –

-De acuerdo, acepto, pero les advierto que solo voy por que el idiota de Naraku, el cual no se por que demonios esta aquí, esta implicado en esto –respondió Inuyasha déspotamente-

-Bienvenido... seas... a la liga... Inuyasha... –dijo Ángela con cierta dificultad, el golpe que le había proporcionado aquella marioneta en el estomago había sido muy fuerte-

-Ángela ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sorrento preocupado, se acerco a ella y quitando a Kagome, él la cargo en brazos-

-Al parecer la marioneta la golpeo fuertemente –comentó Kagome- entren a mi casa y no se preocupen de mi mamá, mi abuelo y hermano, ellos no dirán nada, confíen en mi –

Sorrento asintió positivamente y los demás la siguieron, Inuyasha estaba aun conmocionado, se había quedado afuera, estaba viendo hacia la rama en donde aquella sombra estaba y les había aventado la marioneta, intentaba encontrar algún rastro con su olfato, sin embargo no encontró nada.

Mientras que adentro de la casa, a Ángela la sentaron en la sala de esta y Sorrento se quedo con ella mientras se recuperaba, mientras que en el pasillo estaban los demás platicando sobre la situación.

-¿Entonces quien es Naraku? –pregunto Dark-

-Naraku es un demonio, uno tramposo, ruin y cobarde, tengan mucho cuidado con él, por que nunca dará la cara, siempre manda a alguien mas para que peleé en su lugar, le gusta engañar y confundir a la gente –respondió Kagome mas que preocupada- ahora que esta en este mundo, tengo miedo.

-No tienes de que temer –dijo Inuyasha quien entro a la casa- por que yo mismo me encargare de enviarlo al infierno de donde vino –dijo mas que furioso-

-Así que un demonio –musito Dark-

-Tendremos que tener mas precaución, un demonio no es cualquier cosa –añadió Sakura-

Mientras en la sala, Ángela estaba recuperándose y recuperando oxigeno, la marina estaba sentado junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó él-

-Mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mi –dijo Ángela quien le regalo una sonrisa-

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento.

-Discúlpame Ángela –dijo Sorrento de repente quien tenia la mirada baja-

-¿Disculparte? –pregunto Ángela extrañada- ¿De que hablas? –

-Por no haberte protegido –respondió Sorrento-

Ángela le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa.

-Estaba tan cerca y permití que ese demonio te atacara como lo hizo y yo... –pero Sorrento fue interrumpido por Ángela-

-Pero no era tu responsabilidad, así que no te preocupes –dijo ella tratando de animarlo- además no fue nada grave, he tenido peores accidentes-

-¡No, debí protegerte por que yo te...! –dijo Sorrento casi histérico, pero a lo ultimo solo guardó silencio-

Ángela lo vio fijamente con una cara de sorpresa, aquella reacción del santo de Poseidón no era nada normal, se estaba comportando muy extraño con ella, desde la noche anterior.

-¿Tu que? –pregunto Ángela-

Sorrento solo dio un suspiro y desvió su mirada.

-Nada, olvídalo... –respondió secamente-

-Algo que no me gusta de una persona es que no me hable de frente y se calle las cosas, dime que sucede –Ángela con su mano toco el rostro de Siren y lo vio fijamente-

Sorrento sintió cierto nerviosismo, sentía como mariposas en el estomago.

-No es nada –respondió finalmente-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto ella con cierta decepción-

Sorrento solo asintió en manera positiva. En eso Dark llegó a donde ellos.

-Uy, parece que interrumpo algo –dijo Dark quien vio muy juntitos a la agente y al general marino-

-Déjate de bromas Dark –dijo Ángela quien se logro levantar del sillón- será mejor que ya nos vayamos, no quiero que las personas que viven acá sospechen algo.

-Como desees linda –respondió Dark-

Ángela y Sorrento salieron de ahí y se reunieron con los demás quienes seguían en el pasillo.

-Inuyasha, lo mejor es que vengas con nosotros de una vez –dijo Ángela-

-Tengo que avisarles a los demás personalmente, yo los alcanzo en un rato –dijo Inuyasha-

-¿Sabrás llegar? –pregunto Ángela-

-Me guiare por medio de mi olfato, será fácil –respondió Inuyasha-

-Por si las dudas –Ángela saco una de esas tarjetas- aquí esta la dirección, si no sabes llegar llámame-

-No es necesario –respondió Inuyasha quien se cruzo de brazos-

-Por si las dudas Inuyasha –Kagome tomo la tarjeta-

-Nos vemos para antes de las 21:00HRS Inuyasha, ya que a todos se les asignara su misión –dijo Ángela-

-¿Solo nosotros somos? –pregunto Inuyasha-

-No, los 3 extraordinarios que faltan llegaran a la reunión igual en la noche –respondió Ángela-

-De acuerdo –musitó Inuyasha-

Ángela junto con los demás se despidieron, pero antes de marcharse de ahí, Ángela se volvió hacia Kagome.

-Señorita Higurashi, solo una ultima cosa, guarde esto discretamente –dijo Ángela-

-Claro –dijo Kagome quien asintió-

La agente y los 3 extraordinarios salieron del templo Higurashi, en la noche la Liga Extraordinaria se reuniría finalmente, nuestros 7 héroes se les asignará una misión, la mas importante del mundo.

Mientras en otro lugar de Tokyo, un sujeto todo encapuchado iba caminando por las calles, con un gran portafolio en mano, llevaba un sombrero el cual impedía ver su identidad., este levanto su brazo y vio la hora de su reloj.

-Estoy a tiempo, muy a tiempo para la liga extraordinaria... -

**CONTINUARA...**

- - - - - - - - -

_FICHA TÉCNICA DE LA SEXTA INTEGRANTE "THE CAPTOR" (La captora):_

_Nombre: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Significado de su nombre: Flor de Cerezo._

_Edad: 14 años (al principio de la serie tiene 10 años)._

_Grupo Sanguíneo: A._

_Color Favorito: Rosa y Blanco._

_Materia Favorita: Deportes y Música._

_Materia que Detesta: Matemáticas._

_Amor: (antes era Yukito, ahora es:) Li Syaoran._

_Signo: Aries._

_Comida favorita: Camarones fritos y fideos._

_Comida que odia: Taro_

_Flor favorita: Flor de Cerezo_

_Mascota guardiana: Kero (Kerberos)._

_Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto, una niña de diez años. Vive con su padre Fujitaka y su hermano Toya en la ciudad de Tomoeda, en Japón. Sakura tiene varios amigos en su escuela, como Tomoyo Daidoji, la cual es su amiga más cercana y otras como Rika, Chiharu y Naoko._

_Cierto día, Sakura se encuentra sola en casa y escucha unos ruidos extraños en la biblioteca de su padre. Al bajar y buscar la fuente de tales ruidos, se encuentra con un libro titulado The Clow, el cual tiene en la portada el grabado de un león encadenado por un sol, y está cerrado con una especie de seguro. Hay dos formas en que la historia comienza._

_En el anime, Sakura abre el libro, y se encuentra con que en su interior tiene un mazo de cartas. Al sacar la primera carta, Sakura empieza a leer lo que dice en ella. La carta se llama The Windy (El Viento), y cuando Sakura termina de leer su nombre, un extraño círculo parece debajo de ella, y todas las cartas salen volando mágicamente de la casa, en una ráfaga de viento. En el manga, por otro lado, Sakura simplemente encuentra el libro vacío._

_De cualquier forma, una pequeña criatura halada llamada Cerberus (ó kerberos) sale de la portada del libro, y le informa a Sakura que es el Guardián de las cartas. Esas cartas, llamadas Cartas de Clow, fueron creadas por un poderoso hechicero hace siglos, del mismo nombre, y que si son liberadas del libro, tomarán forma física y una terrible desgracia caerá sobre este mundo. Al comienzo Sakura no está muy segura de aceptar la misión, pero Cerberus, a quien Sakura llama cariñosamente 'Kero', la despreocupa, pues como logró abrir el libro, significaba que ella tiene poderes mágicos._

_Finalmente Sakura acepta la misión de capturar las Cartas Clow, y Kero le entrega La Llave del Sello. Por medio de magia, Sakura 'firma' un contrato con la Llave, y así comienza su búsqueda de las Cartas Clow, con la ayuda de su amiga Tomoyo, la cual no tarda en darse cuenta del cambio en la vida de Sakura. Tomoyo es muy rica y disfruta al grabar las hazañas de Sakura, y de coserle trajes especiales para que use en sus misiones._

_La aventura, que al principio parece bastante infantil, se torna en un viaje interior para Sakura, donde los personajes crecen y se desarrollan, tomando giros bastantes oscuros, en especial cuando Sakura descubra cuál es la desgracia que caerá sobre este mundo si no recupera las Cartas Clow._

_- - - - - _

_FICHA TÉCNICA DEL SÉPTIMO EXTRAORDINARIO "THE HALF-BEAST" (El hombre mitad bestia):_

_Nombre: Inuyasha_

_Significado: Demonio (Inu) Perro (Yasha)._

_Edad: mas de 500 años (si esta en la época actual) o mas de 50 , aproximadamente como 78 años si esta en la época antigua._

_Raza: Híbrido, hijo de una humana y un demonio._

_Poderes: Garras de acerco, garras de fuego, colmillo de acero (Baku Ryou Ha, Viento cortante, el ultimo no recuerdo su nombre, es uno que tiene como piedras de hielo, no recuerdo, pero con ese mal hirió a Naraku, lo investigare) y cuando esta en peligro suele perder el control de si mismo haciéndolo por algunos instantes un mounstro al cien._

_Inuyasha: Inuyasha es un híbrido, hijo de una princesa y un demonio, él queda huérfano a muy temprana edad y sufre de la discriminación de la gente que alguna vez lo rodeo, tiempo después conocería a Kikyou, su primer amor y se entera acerca de los poderes de la perla de shikon, al principio intenta quitársela, pero conforme pasa el tiempo se da cuenta de que ama a kikyou, pero por cosas crueles del destino, su relación con la sacerdotisa acaba en tragedia, ya que alguien se hace pasar por ambos para después acabarse mutuamente, Kikyou muere desangrada e Inuyasha se queda sellado en el árbol sagrado por una flecha de Kikyou._

_50 años después llega Kagome accidentalmente a la época del Japón antiguo y libera a Inuyasha, al principio no se llevan bien, pero tendrán que unir fuerzas después para recolectar los fragmentos de shikon, la perla la rompe Kagome en cientos de pedazos. Tiempo después se enteran que el personaje de todas sus desgracias es ocasionado por Naraku, un demonio híbrido al igual que él._

_Tiempo después conocerían a sus compañeros de viaje, empezando por el Kitsune de fuego Shippou, el monje Miroku quien sufre de una maldición generacional (el agujero negro) para así terminar con Sango, una exterminadora de monstruos la cual queda sola en el mundo (a excepción de su hermano). Inuyasha tiene un medio hermano, quien él si es un monstruo completo, Sesshoumaru, quien intenta apoderarse de colmillo de acerco._

_Y así la aventura comienza para nuestros protagonistas, su enemigo, Naraku (quien daré su profile después)._

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Pues bueno, aquí esta el capitulo el cual tuvo de todo un poco y mas acción que buena falta hacia en el fic o lo que llevo de él, a partir de el siguiente capitulo habrá mucha acción (mas que en esta pelea) Ya que los villanos quizás ataquen en conjunto, quien sabe que planes tendrán para nuestro héroes.

¿Cómo ven la aparición de Naraku (o mas bien, sus marionetas) para la liga de los villanos? Supongo que no se lo esperaban, decidí metérlo ya que no se sabe si Naraku muere o que se yo, tanto en el anime como en el manga de Inuyasha no hay final, o en el primero, es inconcluso (créanme, yo tengo el final del anime y APESTA!), por esa razón de cierta manera me da ventaja en meterlo en el fic, además es muy buen villano (aun que si por mi fuera, yo misma lo mataba) pero bueno, mas adelante les explicare según mis ideas el por que Naraku sigue vivo en la época actual.

Por si lo notaron, metí una aparición especial de un personaje, si, el despistado y desorientado Ryoga (alias "P-chan" del anime Ranma ½), además no será la ultima vez que lo vean, bueno ya no les doy mas spoilers.

También ya revele a los 2 últimos, y si, muchos les atinaron, creo que era mas que obvio, Sakura e Inuyasha, solo espero que haya quedado bien el como Ángela los reclutó, trate de hacerlo lo mas realista posible. Y se preguntarán ¿Quién es el sujeto que salió al final del capitulo? Pues es una sorpresa, quizás muchos cuando revele quien es no lo conozcan, pero ya lo verán el siguiente capitulo y también pondré su perfil.

Y si, cambie un poco el vestuario de Anna y Yoh en el cap, anterior, para salir de lo trillado. Por cierto, ¿Si les gustaría que entre Ángela y Sorrento hubiese algo? Opinen je.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y todo su apoyo que me han brindado, en verdad se los agradezco mucho, prometo hacerles un fic que en verdad los deje satisfechos, y también quiero agradecer como dije al principio a Spider Boy por aclarar el asunto, yo leí parte de su fic que es algo de "La liga de justicia" el cual es completamente diferente a mi fic, de hecho, no tiene ni una pizca que ver con el mío je.

Y bien, así quedaron finalmente:

-The knight: Sorrento de Siren.

-The hidden: Bakura Ryou

-The thieve: Dark Moussy

-The sailor: Mina Aino

-The Shaman: Yoh Asakura.

-The captor: Sakura Kinomoto

-The half-beast: InuYasha.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas no dudes en enviarme un RR o mail (que esta en mi profile). Nos vemos en el capitulo 8, Au revoir!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh!**Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **InuYasha **pertenece a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen** pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

**DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FAN FICTIONS.**

----------


	8. Chapter 8

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

By: AngelaMort 

**CAPITULO 8: "La reunión de la liga extraordinaria: la primera misión"**

**EN ALGUNA DIMENSIÓN LEJOS DE LO CONOCIDO...**

En ese lugar, donde pareciese ser el espacio infinito rodeando cada rincón, 2 personas iban caminando, el primero era Aion, ese demonio de cabellos blancos y que vestía un galante traje color blanco. El segundo no se le veía el rostro, solo tenia puesto una piel blanca de Mandril, era Naraku. Ambos demonios estaban parados frente a una especie de cárcel y una espada en son de sello, solo había en este un abismo negro...

-¿Me puedes decir a donde me trajiste Aion? –pregunto Naraku con cierta conmoción en su voz-

Aion estaba con esa apariencia tan tranquila que lo caracterizaba, hizo un gesto de acomodarse sus gafas y sonrió...

-Este es el mundo de la nada mi buen Naraku, hemos podido llegar a esta dimensión por que ambos somos demonios, unos demonios que traspasan las fronteras de la tierra a lo desconocido, te he traído para que me apoyes, por decirlo así, ya que la fuerza que liberaremos podamos controlarla –respondió Aion quien no dejaba de ver el abismo negro y la espada-

-¿Has dicho poder? –pregunto Naraku quien volteo a verlo- explícate de una buena vez.

Aion sin hacer caso a las palabras de Naraku, se acerco a aquel sello y se paro en frente, Naraku lo imito y se paro junto a él.

-¿Quién osa a despertar mi sueño? –pregunto una grotesca y ronca voz, como femenina-

-Has sido sellado ¿Cierto? –pregunto Aion- Sellado cuando estuviste a punto de tenerlo todo...

-Si, esa bastarda Sailor Galaxia y su estúpida bondad –respondió la voz mas que colérica- al igual que la intrometida de Sailor Moon... pero cuando sea liberada me las pagaran todos, esas Sailor estúpidas junto con la galaxia entera! –exclamo furiosa la voz- Y a todo esto ¿Quién eres¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Mi nombre es Aion y el que esta junto a mi es Naraku, ambos somos demonios que hemos venido a proponerte algo –respondió Aion-

-¿Demonios? Ahora entiendo el como llegaron... –respondió la voz-

-Tu eres el caos, eres la perdición de todo aquel ser viviente y bueno, te podremos liberar a cambio de unirte a nosotros –dijo finalmente Aion-

-Idiota... –murmuro la voz- Para salir de aquí necesito de un cuerpo, estoy débil y descubrí que yo al posesionarme de un cuerpo, así como lo hice de Sailor Galaxia, mis poderes como caos aumentan... además¿Unirme a ustedes? Sé mas claro...

-Algunos aliados y yo hemos unido fuerzas para poder acabar con ciertos estorbos y apoderarnos del mundo, yo personalmente descubrí que hay formas mas divertidas de apoderarse de este planeta, dejando a un lado la fe, como lo hice hace tiempo, cuando tomé control de Rossette... –respondió Aion- Acabaremos con aquellos que se intrometan, tenemos muchos planes en mente...

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja Tontos, si yo estuviera libre, yo solo podría apoderarme de la galaxia entera! Yo tuve el poder alguna vez y lo volveré a tener! -.exclamo la voz-

-¿Estando sellado ahí? –pregunto Naraku quien había entendido el plan de Aion-

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto el caos-

-Naraku tiene razón, te liberaremos, pero en nuestro cuerpo... ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Aion quien vio fijamente al caos-

-Acepto, debo decir que ustedes dos tienen una curiosa semilla estelar... –respondió el caos-

-Se tus antecedentes, te advierto, caos, que no será fácil manipular nuestras mentes y cuerpos... –dijo Aion junto con una fría mirada-

**- - - - - -**

RESIDENCIA SECRETA DE SIA, 19:40HRS.

Mientras en la residencia de SIA, Ángela junto con los extraordinarios ya habían llegado desde unas pocas horas antes. Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Daisuke, ambos platicaban muy a gusto.

-Pues él es Wiz, mi mascota –decía Daisuke quien le enseñaba su conejo blanco-

-Que bonito! –dijo Sakura emocionada-

El conejo parecía que le hubiese sonreído a Sakura, Kero mas que extrañado por la situación se acerco a Wiz y empezó a curiosearle, el conejo de inmediato se lanzo contra Kero y empezó a lamerle la mejilla.

-Ay! Auxilio! Sakura! –decía Kero quien apenas se podía mover- Ja, Ja, Ja me haces cosquillas!

-Parece que se agradan –dijo Sakura quien veía aquella escena-

-Ja, parece que si –respondió Daisuke-

-Y dime Daisuke¿Ese joven de cabellos negros eras tu? –pregunto Sakura refiriéndose a Dark-

-Así, es, Dark es un espíritu... –y así Daisuke le empezó a explicar el origen de Dark a Sakura, detalle a detalle-

Mientras en otro lado, Ángela se encontraba en una especie de biblioteca, una habitación por demás grande, libreros gigantes llenos de viejos libros, en el centro había un gran comedor de 30 sillas, un candelabro que adornaban los techos, la alfombra era de color carmín y al fondo un gran ventanal. Detrás de aquellos enormes libreros habían pasillos y andamios, como si condujeran a varias partes de aquella vieja residencia, incluyendo una salida.

La joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se dedicaba a mirar por el ventanal, se podía escuchar el 'tic-tac' de un reloj de pared, estaba esperando la hora en que llegarían los demás extraordinarios. Solo miraba por el ventanal, su mirada estaba distinta a como siempre la tenia, muy pensativa y muy cálida, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz...

-Ángela...-

La mencionada sacudió levemente su cabeza para así voltear ante el llamado, se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-Sorrento ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Ángela-

El general marino lentamente se acerco a ella así quedando frente a frente, no muy lejos pero tampoco cerca.

-Pues si –respondió él- escucha, te quería decir lo que no te pude decir que querías que te dijera hace un rato pero que no dije. –respondió con nerviosismo, Ángela solo sonrió ante aquel trabalenguas.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto al tiempo en que soltaba una risita-

-Je, lo siento –respondió Sorrento apenado- es que... yo... –

-¿Tu...?-

-No, olvídalo... es... es una tontería –respondió Sorrento para después darse la vuelta con intenciones de irse, sin embargo Ángela lo detuvo-

-Un momento Sorrento de Siren! –Ángela camino a prisa para interponerse en su camino, así estando frente a frente, muy cerca el uno del otro- Escúchame, si viniste para decirme eso que tenias que decirme pero que no me dijiste y no me quieres decir pues te friegas! –exclamo, dejando a Sorrento sorprendido- Ahora me dices general marino de Poseidón antes de que yo te acabe antes que el enemigo! –dijo finalmente, perdiendo aquella seriedad y soltando una risa por aquellas palabras que ella misma había dicho- Ya en serio, dime que sucede.

-No, es algo tonto y sin sentido, en verdad no importa, además es imposible –respondió un poco mas tranquilo- si, imposible y tonto, así que mejor olvidemos que yo dije algo y que tu escuchaste ¿De acuerdo?- Sorrento de nuevo tenia intenciones de irse pero Ángela lo detuvo-

-Detesto que me dejen con la duda, así que tu no te mueves de aquí hasta que no me digas que sucede –dijo ella mas que autoritaria- ¿Necesitas algo¿Es sobre la misión o la liga¿Necesitas comunicarte con Julián Solo¿Hice algo yo?-

-Si, tu hiciste algo –respondió firmemente-

-Oh... –musito Ángela- Pues dime¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que tu... tu... pues tu... simplemente me gusta estar contigo ¿YA? Eso, me gustas y mucho! -dijo finalmente Sorrento y en voz alta-

Ángela estaba boquiabierta y su corazon latía rápidamente, no tenia palabras.

-Si, lo sé, es estúpido por que se me ocurre decir todo eso justo cuando tenemos muchos problemas en frente, si lo sé, soy estúpido al decir tantas tonterías, si eso, muy, muy MUY estúpido ¿Y sabes que es el colmo? Que soy un caballero que entreno durante toda su vida para que cosas como esta no sucedieran! –Sorrento dio un suspiro y desvió su mirada- perdón, no esta bien...

Ángela solo miraba con sorpresa al general marino, tenia su mano cubriendo su boca en modo de estar conmocionada, sin embargo el momento entre ambos fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias que yacían vigilando ahí.

-Disculpen, pero ha llegado alguien –dijo aquel sujeto quien vestía un traje negro y tenia consigo un comunicador-

Ángela solo asintió en manera positiva, sin embargo no volteo a verlo.

-Hola –saludo el recién llegado quien volteo a ver a su alrededor- parece que llegue temprano a la reunión –

Ángela volteó y vio que el recién llegado era nada mas y nada menos que Yoh Asakura.

-Yoh... has llegado –dijo Ángela quien seguía un poco conmocionada- me alegra. –sonrió débilmente-

Yoh se percato de las expresiones de los dos presentes.

-¿Llegue en mal momento? –pregunto el shaman preocupado-

-No, esta bien Yoh –respondió Ángela tratando de actuar de manera normal- te quiero presentar a Sorrento, el fue el primer extraordinario-

-Hola, mucho gusto –saludo Yoh quien se acerco y le extendió la mano-

-Igualmente –respondió el general marino quien le estrecho la mano-

-Voy a avisar a Sakura y a Daisuke, tomen asiento... luego hablamos Sorrento... –dijo Ángela para después sin decir mas, salir del salón-

Momentos después, Ángela regreso con los 2 jóvenes, Sakura se presento y Daisuke le explico a Yoh que él era el joven con quien Ángela había ido a reclutarlo.

-Oh, vaya –dijo Yoh sorprendido- pues me da curiosidad de ver las habilidades de cada uno –dijo el shaman con su clásica sonrisa-

-¿Y tu que clase de poderes utilizas? –pregunto Sorrento-

-Soy un shaman, domino espíritus entre demás cosas –respondió Yoh-

-Ah, un shaman! –musito Sakura-

-Pues bien, espero que pronto lleguen los demás extraordinarios –interrumpió Ángela quien vio la hora del reloj-

-¿Quiénes faltan? –pregunto Sakura-

-Faltan 3 –respondió Ángela- Ryou Bakura, Inuyasha y Mina Aino-

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? –dijo una voz que iba entrando, todos voltearon y vieron entrar a la rubia junto con su gato blanco-

-Y hablando de la reina de roma... –murmuro Ángela-

En ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Daisuke se transformo en Dark y se acerco a Mina Para recibirla.

-Hola Mina –Dark le tomo la mano y se la beso, haciéndola sonrosar-

-Hola Dark –respondió tímidamente-

-Yoh, Sakura y Sorrento, ella es Mina Aino, sailor Venus –los presento Ángela-

-WOW! –exclamo Sakura- ¿La legendaria Sailor V? Mucho gusto! –dijo entusiasmada- soy Sakura Kinomoto!-

-Oh! Me alegra saber que aun se recuerda a Sailor V Je, Je Mucho gusto Sakura y a todos –dijo Mina amablemente- Artemis, preséntate.

El gato blanco de un salto se subió a la mesa y los vio a todos.

-Hola a todos, soy Artemis, el guardián de Mina –saludo el gato un tanto desconfiado-

-El gato esta hablando... O.O –dijo Sakura quien estaba estupefacta-

-Pellízquenme si esto es un sueño O.O –dijo de igual manera Yoh-

-Con gusto! –Dark se acerco al shaman y lo pellizcó fuertemente- ¿Así esta bien? –

-Auch! –se quejó Yoh- solo era broma!

Kero, la mascota guardiana de Sakura junto con Wiz, se acercaron a Artemis.

-Hola –saludo Kero- vaya, es increíble que un gato hable! –dijo sorprendido-

Artemis vio a Kero y de igual manera se sorprendió.

-Un muñeco parlante –dijo Artemis-

-No soy ningún muñeco! –exclamó Kero- soy un guardián!-

-Tranquilo Kero –dijo Sakura-

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar un tremendo escándalo, muchas voces, los presentes se alertaron, Sorrento se puso alerta al igual que Yoh y Dark, Mina y Sakura estaban a punto de sacar algo de sus bolsillos, hasta que...

-Déjenme pasar par de idiotas! –exclamo una voz-

-No puede ser... –murmuro Ángela quien se dirigió hacia el escándalo, para cuando antes de que saliera de ahí, iba llegando Inuyasha quien era sujetado de 2 guardias, claro, Inuyasha los llevaba a rastras y lo curioso es que llevaba consigo una gorra en la cabeza que le cubrían sus orejas de perro-

-Agente Ángela, este individuo quiso entrar a la fuerza y... –pero fue interrumpido-

-Déjenlo, yo fui por él –respondió Ángela-

Los hombres se soltaron de Inuyasha y rápidamente se fueron de ahí, el hanyou se sacudió sus ropas, estaba un poco mal humorado.

-Pero que impertinentes.. –refunfuño Inuyasha, los presentes solo lo miraban extrañados-

-Yoh y Mina, el es Inuyasha, también forma parte de la liga- dijo Ángela-

-Hola –saludo Inuyasha quien se quito la gorra dejando al aire sus singulares orejas, para después sentarse de piernas cruzadas en el suelo-

-Vaya! Pero si tiene unas orejas muy chistosas! –dijo Mina quien se acerco a él y se las agarro (como Kagome cuando conoció a Inu)-

-Si! –dijo Sakura quien la imito-

-Basta! –dijo Inuyasha-

-Solo falta una persona –dijo Ángela-

-¿Crees que venga? Tu viste que es muy obstinado y no se veía interesado –dijo Sorrento quien estaba muy serio-

-Quizás tuvo miedo, tu sabes, para mi que es un gran cobarde –dijo Dark tan campante-

-Como siempre tu andas de hablador, pobre diablo –dijo una voz quien se encontraba en la entrada, una silueta recién llegada-

-Miren quien esta acá –dijo Dark con cierta burla quien se acerco a la silueta- pensé que no ibas a venir, que te ibas a acobardar.

-Ja, Ja, Ja! Pero que ironías! Pensaste! –dijo el recién llegado sarcásticamente, Dark solo bufó molesto- Se nota que no me conoces, grandísimo idiota!-

-Hey, Hey! –Ángela se interpuso entre ambos chicos- Dark, por favor y Bakura, me alegra que hayas recapacitado-

-No seas tonta, no creas que lo hago por la humanidad, Ja, no me presto para esas cosas –dijo Bakura tan tajante cuando es poseído por el espíritu de la sortija-

-Solo buscas tu conveniencia propia –Sorrento se acerco a Bakura- escúchame, te tendré muy vigilado, así que ándate con cuidado-

Bakura lo vio de reojo y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Por favor, ustedes 3 mas vale que se vayan familiarizando que van a trabajar juntos –dijo Ángela- Bakura, te presento al resto de la liga –Ángela le presento integrante por integrante- Mina Aino, Yoh Asakura, Sakura Kinomoto e Inuyasha.

-Hola! –saludo amablemente y con una dulce sonrisa Mina-

Bakura solo la miro de reojo con esa fría expresión en su rostro.

-Ay dios! –musito Ángela- bien, todos ya están reunidos aquí, así que en cualquier momento se les informara la misión que se les asignara. –

Ángela camino hasta sentarse en una silla de aquel gran comedor, todo se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que uno de los libreros que estaba frente empezó a dividirse en 2, el ventanal automáticamente se cubrió, entre la división de aquellos libreros se podía notar una gran pantalla de 2 metros de largo por metro y medio de ancho.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto mas que conmocionado Inuyasha quien tenia intenciones de desenvainar su espada-

-Calma, es hora de su misión –respondió Ángela quien se levanto de su asiento, aquel monitor se encendió mostrando al principio una pantalla brillosa blanca, hasta que después mostró un sujeto de gafas, si, era Gendou Ikari quien mantenía esa típica posición suya, sus manos entre enlazadas y su mirada seria y fija.

-¿Y ese quien rayos es? –pregunto Bakura tan irrespetuoso-

-Vaya, tu debes de ser Bakura ¿Cierto? –pregunto Gendou- tan arrogante como siempre-

Bakura solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues primero que nada, te felicito Ángela, como siempre una misión mas de éxito –dijo Ikari hacia la agente-

-Gracias Agente Ikari –respondió Ángela-

-Debo decirles que no es la primera vez que en momentos difíciles es que se requieren de los servicios de individuos singulares –comentó Ikari con un aire de misterio-

-Que curioso... –murmuro Inuyasha-

-Como les habrá informado Ángela, las naciones han estado siendo atacadas por un mal bastante extraño, el ataque esta marcado obviamente por armas muy avanzadas de esta época, sin mencionar que ese mismo enemigo ataca con algo mas que armas, esta atacando mandando a sus hombres, los cuales tienen una apariencia singular, hemos descubierto que los ataques obras de alguien que no es un ser humano... o seres ordinarios –hablo Gendou-

-Si me permite señor Ikari, en el trayecto que tuve para reuní a todos ellos, nos hemos topado con parte del enemigo, hace algunas horas un tal Naraku nos ataco agarrándonos desprevenidos, supimos de inmediato eso por que Inuyasha nos precavió y además ese sujeto menciono a la liga extraordinaria –irrumpió Ángela-

-Es verdad –hablo Inuyasha- no se como demonios ese sujeto llego hasta esta época, sin embargo si el esta metido en todo esto, en verdad tendremos que estar preparados-

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que quieren obtener en realidad? –pregunto Sakura-

-Poder, es mas que obvio, se aliaron para así poder tener mas fuerza y serles mas fácil la obtención –respondió Dark-

-Y si no hacemos algo, millones de personas inocentes morirán –dijo Mina un tanto preocupada-

-Hace poco hubo un ataque en la ciudad de Nueva York, tiene unos 3 días y murieron mas de 700 personas –comento Ángela con un temple serio- y no dudo que sigan atacando de este modo-

-Pero si saben sobre la liga... –musito Yoh- ¿No creen que todo eso lo hacen para llamar nuestra atención?-

Todos ante la pregunta de Yoh guardaron silencio.

-¿Y si sabían por que no nos destruyeron uno por uno antes de aliarnos? –pregunto Sakura-

-Yo creo que es pura estrategia por parte de ellos, se confiaron demasiado o en realidad son muy estúpidos –respondió Bakura tajantemente-

-A decir verdad ignoro el por que saben sobre la liga aquellos sujetos, solo sé, que si no hacemos algo, el mundo en verdad estarán en sus manos, su primera misión será tratar de desaparecer SIA, quizás querrán apoderarse de NERV y su tecnología, no lo se, sin embargo, hay una alternativa para evitar un ataque, que se rumora será el peor de todos –dijo finalmente Gendou- Los lideres mas poderosos e importantes del mundo, junto con las agencias secretas de inteligencias, así como el FBI, algunas europeas, y SIA se reunirán en secreto en uno de los países mas importantes del mundo, en Londres para ser exactos-

-¿Y usted piensa que el enemigo va a atacar esta convención? –pregunto Ángela-

-Si la encuentra –respondió Gendou- Necesitamos de un equipo para detenerlos, este equipo consistirá de 8 miembros-

-Perdón agente Ikari, pero son 7 miembros –irrumpió Ángela-

-mmh... –musito Ikari- al parecer se retraso –murmuró-

Ángela lo miro extrañado y volteo a ver a los presentes quienes de igual manera le devolvían la mirada, hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta de aquella biblioteca.

-¿Llego tarde? –pregunto una silueta que recién llegaba, tenia un sobrero que no dejaba verlo, una gabardina que lo cubría completamente y llevaba un portafolios plateado y un poco grande en la mano-

-¿Quien es usted? –pregunto Ángela al ver al recién llegado-

-Permítanme presentarme caballeros –respondió el recién llegado-

Todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados y atentamente, Gendou solo mantenía una fría sonrisa. Aquel joven se quito el sombrero mostrando una rubia cabellera peinada en raya en medio (como corte de hongo) la cual estaba un poco alborotada y le llegaba a la altura del mentón, tenia unos grandes ojos azules, en verdad un tipo atractivo y joven.

-Mi nombre es Ewan Remington, agente retirado del FBI –dijo amablemente el rubio quien mostró una sonrisa-

-Ewan Remington... ahora recuerdo, he oído hablar de usted –dijo Ángela sorprendida- el mejor agente del FBI, retirado hace unos pocos meses.

-Y tu debes de ser Ángela Black, la mejor agente de Japón ¿O me equivoco?-

-Esta en lo cierto agente Remington –respondió Ángela-

-Así es, el es agente Remington, el octavo integrante de la liga extraordinaria –dijo Ikari- como vera Ewan, los presentes son los miembros de la liga de la que tanto le hablé, quienes son: Inuyasha, Ryou Bakura, Mina Aino, Sakura Kinomoto, Yoh Asakura, Dark Moussy y Sorrento de Siren. Cada uno con una excelente característica útil para esta misión.

-Interesante –dijo Ewan quien coloco su portafolio en el piso- muy interesante-

-Déjese de habladurías –interrumpió Bakura- dígame "agente" Me interesaría saber, que es lo que dicen sus archivos, he visto las habilidades de algunos presentes ¿Pero usted? Solo es un agente al igual que Ángela.

-Exactamente, todos tenemos habilidades únicas, un shaman, una joven que tiene en su poder unas cartas mágicas e incluso Inuyasha tiene lo suyo –le siguió Sorrento- ¿Qué tiene usted?

-Tengo experiencia... –respondió tranquilamente Ewan-

-Ewan y yo nos conocimos hace años en un congreso en Estados Unidos –irrumpió Gendou- era un congreso por parte del FBI...

-Seguro en un discurso –interrumpió Ángela- Usted agente Ikari, como el mejor agente y héroe de la historia y Ewan, el chico ansioso por escuchar-

-Todo lo contrario mi querida Ángela –respondió Gendou- Ewan daba la conferencia, y yo era el muchacho ansioso por escuchar...

Todos al escuchar aquella respuesta se quedaron conmocionados, voltearon a ver a Ewan quien solo sonreía tan tranquilamente.

-Ahora entiendo –musitó Ángela mas que sorprendida-

-Ángela, tu iras en representación de SIA en ese congreso en Inglaterra, la liga, hará el resto del trabajo –dijo Ikari-

-De acuerdo agente Ikari –respondió Ángela junto con un suspiro-

-Solo tengo una duda ¿Cómo sabremos los movimientos del enemigo? Digo, tendremos habilidades únicas, pero no somos adivinos –aclaró Sorrento-

Todos voltearon hacia la pantalla en donde estaba Gendou.

-Hace pocos días se nos fue informado que los planos de la ciudad de Londres fueron saqueados de la bóveda en donde guardián los tesoros mas valiosos de aquella nación, justo el día en que también habían atacado esa capital al mismo tiempo que Irlanda –dijo Gendou con un aire pensativo-

-¿Así que todo eso cree que esta relacionado y que aquella convención, los ataques y el robo de los planos? –pregunto Ángela- ¿Y para que querrían los planos de la capital londinense? –

-Todo es plan con maña –respondió Ewan- quizás van a sabotear la reunión entre todos ellos para así llamar su atención y apoderarse de ese amenazado país, no por nada Inglaterra es uno de los países mas poderosos del mundo-

-¿Creen que los planos los utilizan para atacar las partes mas sensibles de Londres? –pregunto Mina-

-Es claro, con los anteproyectos de aquel país y con un enemigo sumamente maldito, cruel y ambicioso... unos cuantos explosivos, podría poner una bomba que volaría a Londres en pedazos. Serviría como amenaza hacia otros países y personas –añadió Ángela-

-Hundirá a toda la ciudad –dijo Yoh preocupado-

-Así es, y provocaran un caos, pánico y guerras alrededor del mundo -comentó Inuyasha- es mas grave de lo que pensé, aun que no entiendo, esos sujetos tienen poderes ocultos ¿No seria mas fácil que utilizaran eso en vez de ataques de esta magnitud? -

-Quizás es la manera en que pueden divertirse –respondió Bakura quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados- son mentes malignas, y el sufrimiento de otros es una gran satisfacción para todos ellos-

-Bakura tiene razón –dijo Ángela de repente- así que ándense con cuidado, ya que al parecer esos enemigos conocen a algunos de aquí perfectamente y quizás sepan sus puntos débiles-

-La convención será el día de mañana, por la noche, así que tienen un día para llegar a Londres y evitar todo esto –añadió Gendou-

-¿Un día? –preguntó Dark- ¿Y como nos transportaremos de aquí hacia Londres? –

-De eso me encargo yo- respondió Ewan-

-Bien Liga extraordinaria, les deseo suerte –dijo Gendou- Ángela, esta misma noche tu partirás a Londres –

Ángela volteo a ver a Sorrento quien discretamente tenia una expresión de decepción y de nuevo volteo hacia Gendou.

-Por supuesto Agente Ikari –dijo Ángela firmemente-

-Muy bien, estamos informados –dicho esto, la señal que los comunicaba se corto y la pantalla se apagó-

En donde estaba Gendou, era una oficina de NERV, estaba sentado en su escritorio, ese rostro frió y calculador cambió instantáneamente después de que cortara la comunicación con los extraordinarios, 2 personas estaban frente a él, estaban amenazantes.

-Muy buen trabajo señor Ikari –dijo la voz de un muchacho quien mostraba una maldad en su rostro indescriptible- Ha hecho un buen trabajo al reunir a esa bola de mentecatos incautos.

-Es verdad lo que dice Hao –respondió el otro quien era Marik –Ja! Si sigue actuando tan bien, le daremos su bono extra-

-Malditos! –exclamo Gendou quien se levanto de su silla todo histérico, sin embargo Marik al utilizar su cetro del milenio, hizo que Gendou quedara paralizado y lo volviera a sentar- Se van a arrepentir!-

-Ja! Me haces reír pobre hombre –respondió Hao- ¿Acaso ya se te olvido a quienes tenemos en nuestras manos? Si haces un movimiento en falso, nosotros nos encargaremos de que jamás vuelvas a verlos-

-Ni se atrevan a tocar a Asuka, Shinji y Rei! Por que lo lamentaran, juro que si lo harán! –exclamo Gendou-

Los 2 sujetos solo se empezaron a reír satisfactoriamente, mientras que Gendou estaba desesperado sin poder hacer nada.

Mientras que en el lugar de reunión de SIA, todos estaban discutiendo acerca de la situación.

-Lo mejor es que por hoy descansen acá y mañana en la madrugada partan hacia Londres –dijo Ángela quien miraba a todos los presentes-

-Por supuesto, Ángela tiene razón –dijo Ewan- que por cierto, traje algo que podrá servir de mucho-

Ewan subió ese portafolios plateado a la mesa, con mucha precaución la abrió, Ángela se sorprendió al ver el contenido de este.

-¿Armas? –pregunto conmocionada-

-Les diré algo –dijo Ewan quien volteo a ver a todos- En 1928 Nueva York sufrió uno de los ataques mas fuertes que se hayan vivido en esa ciudad, un ataque de Fe incontrolable, un sujeto llamado Aion fue el culpable de todo ese caos, sin embargo fue derrotado por unos viejos conocidos míos que murieron ese mismo año –dijo Ewan quien se mostró un poco melancólico al recordar aquello- en 1981 en el Vaticano me encontré con la sorpresa de que Aion jamás murió y menos fue derrotado, me encontré con la sorpresa de que hace poco recibí una amenaza suya, mientras yo residía temporalmente en el convento de Maria Magdalena, al norte de Brooklyn y pienso que ese sujeto esta involucrado en todo esto –

-Así que piensas que esa persona, un demonio esta en todo eso... –musitó Ángela-

-Y con Naraku también... esto es peor de lo que pensé –añadió Inuyasha-

-¿Y estas armas que tienen que ver? –pregunto Ángela-

-No son cualquier arma agente Black –respondió Ewan quien tomo una especie de pistola color plateada y la sostuvo- Soy un hombre precavido, la Madre Superiora Azmaria sabe sobre el asunto, ella también vivió en esa época y conoce a Aion, ese sujeto intento apoderarse de ella, por que ella tiene un don único, la madre superiora mando a hacer estas armas que pueden mal herir a los demonios, ya que estas contienen cierta sustancia que hace que los debiliten y no dudo que Aion involucre a mas demonios como aliados –Ewan le entrego una arma a Ángela- para usted señorita Ángela-

Ángela la tomo y miro extrañada aquella arma tan peculiar.

-¿Y que clase de cartuchos utiliza esto? –pregunto Ángela-

-Gospels –Ewan de la misma maleta saco un estuche de 50 balas- úselas bien agente, que con un disparo puede ser letal –

-De acuerdo, lo tomare en cuenta –respondió Ángela quien veía el arma cautelosamente-

-A los demás no creo que sea necesario darles una –dijo Ewan quien veía a los demás-

-Tenemos compañía –dijo Inuyasha de repente quien volteo a ver a todos lados y de inmediato mostró sus garras en son de estar preparado-

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Ángela quien volteo hacia los andamios y pasillos de la biblioteca.

-El hombre perro esta en lo correcto –añadió Bakura- alguien esta aquí...-

-¿A quien le dices hombre perro grandísimo tonto? –pregunto un molesto Inuyasha-

-No empiecen con sus peleas! –exclamo Mina-

De repente varias sombras los rodearon, estaban paradas en el pasillo detrás de los libreros, todos estaban cubiertos, solo se les veían unos ojos amarillentos y bastante escalofriantes. Esas siluetas veían fijamente a los presentes que se encontraban en la parte posterior. Todos al ver aquella amenaza se pusieron de pie y en guardia.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto alarmada Sakura- ¿Ángela?- volteo a verla-

-No lo se, no se como entraron, no son parte de SIA! –respondió Ángela-

-No, por que son de mi parte... –dijo una voz que salió de entre las sombras-

Ewan al escuchar aquella voz se estremeció, algunos de la liga lo notaron.

-¿Ewan, el Reverendo Ewan Remington aquí? –pregunto aquella voz que poco a poco salió a la luz, mostrándose así, aquel hombre de traje elegante y color blanco, cabello del mismo color y unos ojos violáceos, tenia unas gafas para ver puestas, se podía ver bastante intelectual, estaba recargado sobre un bastón-

-¿Reverendo has dicho? Vaya, no puedo creer que aun recuerdes, han pasado tantos años desde que te quisiste salir con la tuya tratando de utilizar a Rossette y la fe de las personas –respondió Ewan quien vio al presente con cierto odio-

-Hum... –musito Dark- En las primeras reuniones normalmente hay que presentarse –comento sarcástico Dark hacia el recién llegado-

Con esa sonrisa cínica vio a todos de reojo y soltó una risita.

-Desde luego, mi nombre es Aion ¿Verdad Ewan? –pregunto cínicamente-

-Maldito! –exclamo Ewan bastante colérico-

-Y ustedes, son la supuesta Liga de los Caballeros Extraordinarios –dijo finalmente Aion- ya nos presentamos... Ewan y la otra mujer –refiriéndose a Ángela- soy un demonio y no estoy ciego, suelten esas armas o mi ejercito de demonios no responde –ordenó Aion-

Ángela y Ewan bajaron las armas sin quitar la vista de ellos. Inuyasha veía sigilosamente a sus alrededores, Sakura y Mina discretamente sacaron algo de sus bolsillos, también sin quitar la vista de los que los rodeaban, todos estaban muy alerta.

Mientras fuera de aquel lugar, el cielo se estaba nublando rápidamente, indicando una próxima lluvia. Ahí mismo, el mismo sujeto que se topo con Ángela y los demás afuera del templo Higurashi había llegado hasta ahí, veía su mapa y no entendía mucho.

-Pero que barbaridad ¿Ya habré llegado a China? –se preguntaba a si mismo aquel joven quien sin darse cuenta, estaba leyendo el mapa al revez-

De repente un gran estruendo en el cielo se escucho, provocando una ligera lluvia.

-Ay no! –exclamo el chico para que momentos después, como si fuese magia, se transformara en un pequeño cerdito color negro el cual tenia en el cuello la misma pañoleta que llevaba en su cabeza, de repente otro estruendo hizo que aquel pequeño cerdito saliera corriendo temeroso y entrando a aquella residencia la cual estaba entre abierta, el cerdito entro a un lugar donde ya no se estaba mojando, se adentro y vio que todo era elegancia, sin embargo, vio a los que vigilaban que estaban en el suelo inconscientes... o quizás muertos, vio varias sombras rodear el lugar las cuales solo se les veían unos ojos amarillentos, el cerdito bastante asustado se adentro mas a aquella residencia...

Siguió su rumbo hasta que de pronto empezó a escuchar voces, sin querer se había topado con uno de los pasillos que dirigían a los andamios detrás de los libreros de aquella biblioteca. (dada la redundancia).

Mientras ahí adentro...

-Su misión es detenerme, y claro, eso no puedo permitirlo –dijo Aion- así que les haré una única invitación... únanse a mi-

-Ja! Por favor, deja de decir tantas estupideces! –exclamo Inuyasha- se que Naraku esta de tu lado y lo ultimo que haría ese imbécil es pedir ayuda!-

-Además ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? –pregunto alterado Yoh- ¿Ayudarte a acabar con el mundo entero?-

-¿Y que millones de personas mueran en ese falso intento? –añadió Sakura-

Aion soltó una risita.

-No puedo negar que esto que les propongo es tentador ¿Acaso no les gusta el poder? –pregunto Aion con gran cinismo- vamos, Imaginen la riqueza que tendrían, esas pobres almas pidiendo y suplicando por sus vidas, todos estando a tus pies... y si Inuyasha, Naraku esta de mi lado, pero los demonios a veces cambian de opiniones. Además de que ya nos libramos de unos grandes estorbos ¿Verdad Sorrento? -

-¿De que demonios hablas? –pregunto al mismo tiempo en que le lanzaba una mirada asesina Sorrento-

-De esos caballeros del santuario, Asgard y tus compañeros, los generales sardinas –comento Aion en modo burlón-

-No blasfemes! –exclamo Sorrento al mismo tiempo en que encendía su cosmos-

-Si, gracias a que ellos murieron junto con esos dioses que fueron derrotados, así que no hay mas estorbos Ja, Ja. Ja!-

-Eres igual de repugnante que el idiota de Naraku –exclamo Inuyasha-

-Gracias Inuyasha, me halagas Ja, Ja, Ja! –respondió burlón Aion-

Bakura por otro lado solo miraba a Aion con una sonrisa maligna...

-Que lastima... –musitó Aion- de lo que se pierden...

Aquel ambiente estaba mas tenso que de costumbre y todos habían guardado silencio, sin embargo se escucho un fuerte estruendo que ilumino el lugar para después provocar un apagón, el cual, los extraordinarios aprovecharon.

-Ahora! –exclamo Inuyasha-

En ese momento Aion al ver que los extraordinarios estaban por atacar, salió de ahí, sin embargo Ewan tomo de nuevo su arma y comenzó a disparar en contra de Aion, por otro lado Inuyasha empezó a seguir a los demonios por medio de su olfato y estos también trataron de atacar a los presentes.

-¡Garras de acero! –exclamo Inuyasha al tiempo en que acababa con esos demonios con ayuda de su garras-

Sakura saco una pequeña llave y la levanto.

-Sakura, hazlo! –exclamo Kero-

-Si! –asintió- Llave que guarda el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó una misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! –dijo Sakura quien al momento, la llave se libero para así mostrar un báculo color rosado, ante la sorpresa de todos, algunos demonios se fueron contra ella- No podrán con la gran Sakura! –exclamo la castaña- Poderes de la naturaleza, los invoco para ayudarme a vencer al enemigo... Acude a mi llamado ¡VIENTOOOO! –en ese preciso momento Sakura comenzó a manipular con su báculo una gran ráfaga de aire la cual la ayudo para destruir a algunos demonios y mandarlos lejos- Vamos!-

Mina por otro lado, saco un muy pequeño báculo el cual empezó a brillar, hasta arriba de este había una esfera la cual empezó a aparecer el símbolo del planeta venus.

-Ahora Mina! –exclamo Artemis-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Transformación! –exclamo la rubia quien fue envuelta en una luz anaranjada, una cadena de corazones comenzó a rodearla, Mina poco a poco era vestida con sus ropas de sailor scout, en ese momento, varios demonios se fueron contra ella.

-Mina, cuidado! –exclamo Dark al ver aquello-

-Ja! Esas bestias no podrán contra la gran sailor venus! –exclamo Mina junto con una sonrisa suspicaz- Cadena de amor de Venus! Ataca! –Mina en ese instante de su dedo índice salió una luz la cual formo una cadena de corazones la cual fue directo hacia 7 demonios para así acabarlos.

-O.O Que chica... –murmuro Dark, sin embargo por esa transformación, un demonio lo tacleó-

-Dark! –exclamo Mina al ver aquello-

-Estoy bien! –grito Dark- WIZ VAMOS!

El pequeño conejo se acerco a Dark y se fundió en él, así, formando unas grandes alas negras.

-Hey ustedes! –exclamo Dark llamando la atención de otros demonios- ¿Quieren acabarme? Pues síganme si es que son capaces! –

Dark corrió rumbo a la ventana, la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo y salió volando, 5 demonios lo siguieron con gran rapidez, de sus espaldas salieron alas parecidas a la de un murciélago y empezaron a seguir a Dark. Mina al ver aquello fue hacia la ventana y vio que se alejaban.

-Dark! –exclamo Mina-

Ángela por otro lado tomo el arma y comenzó a dispararles a los demonios, los cuales si eran tocados por aquellas balas, salían huyendo para después destruirse, sin embargo no se percato de que uno de esos seres infernales la iba a atacar por la espalda.

-Cuidado! –exclamo Sorrento quien con un energy destruyo a ese ser-

-Sorrento! –la joven volteo-

-Es muy peligroso -respondió el general marino- quédate junto a mi, yo te protegeré –

Ángela le sonrió, Sorrento no se percato de ello, sin embargo por cada demonio que se acercaba, Sorrento con aquella rapidez y agilidad lograba acabarlos fácilmente, sin embargo parecían no acabar, por que salían mas y mas.

Yoh por otro lado empezó a concentrarse y Amidamaru, su espíritu guardián se percato de aquella pelea.

-Amo Yoh...- musitó Amidamaru-

-Es hora Amidamaru! –exclamo el shaman- Es hora de ser uno mismo, vamos a pelear! Unión de almas! –exclamo Yoh quien una luz lo ilumino y Amidamaru entro en su cuerpo, otros demonios se percataron de ello y se fueron contra el moreno- Nunca se metan con un shaman! –Yoh saco una especie de Katana y se la mostró a los demonios junto con una expresión mas seria y confiada- Ahora los regresare del infierno de donde vinieron... –el joven empezó a hacer movimientos con su arma- CUCHILLA DE BUDA! –Yoh se lanzo contra los demonios, que eran como seis que intentaron atacarlos, sin embargo el poder de Yoh era sorprendente, y con gran velocidad logro cortar a la mitad a mas de 1 demonio- Je, con eso les bastará...

Bakura por otro lado veía la pelea, en parte estaba muy impresionado por los poderes de sus compañeros, sin embargo un demonio como cayendo de los andamios se coloco frente a él.

-Niñito tonto –el demonio le sonrió vilmente- morirás!-

Bakura estaba muy tranquilo, y así, saco una tarjeta de duelo de monstruos y su sortija comenzó a brillar...

-Yo aun que muera volveré, por que yo soy la oscuridad –respondió Bakura con gran frialdad- Necrotemor oscuro! –Bakura al momento de mostrar aquella carta, un ser de color negro y parecido a un demonio salió como por arte de magia- Manda a los demonios que se interpongan de regreso al reino de las sombras! –aquel monstruo que Bakura invoco se puso en ataque, varios demonios se fueron contra el necrotemor, sin embargo este liberaba una energía oscura que los envolvía y desaparecía, otros demonios se fueron contra Bakura, sin embargo hábilmente y con ayuda de sus poderes oscuros, los desaparecía y enviaba a la oscuridad eterna- Ja! Mas basura al reino de las sombras...

Sakura salió de la biblioteca y corrió hacia los pasillos, seguida de 3 demonios mas, Kero iba aprensado de ella.

-Sakura! Esos monstruos nos están siguiendo! –dijo temeroso la pequeña criatura halada-

-No te preocupes Kero, acabaremos con ellos! –Sakura rápidamente se volteo- Acude a mi llamado... ¡TIERRA! -exclamo Sakura que en ese momento, el piso comenzó a partirse y unas enormes piedras comenzaron a brotar de esta y a lanzarse en contra de los demonios, así entorpeciéndolos y destruyéndolos-

-Así se hace Sakura! –festejo Kero muy emocionado- Vaya, pero que emoción! Nunca había vivido algo como esto!-

Mientras adentro Sorrento se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Parece que son infinitos! –exclamo Sorrento quien dio un suspiro y entre sus ropas saco su flauta, Ángela lo vio con sorpresa-

-¿Vas a..?-

-Así es –respondió Sorrento antes de que Ángela terminara de preguntar, Sorrento se acercó la flauta a sus labios, tomo aire y comenzó a resoplar-

-Este no es el momento de oír música! –exclamo Inuyasha quien al mismo tiempo le arrancaba la cabeza a dos demonios con sus garras-

La música comenzó a resonar, los demonios en ese momento dejaron de atacar para sorpresa de todos, los seres malignos se agarraron con desesperación la cabeza como si se cubriesen los oídos, chillaban con desesperación, sin embargo Sorrento no dejo de tocar y las notas de su melodía iban cada vez mas alto, los demonios poco a poco iban desfalleciendo y convirtiéndose en polvo.

Todos estaban impresionados por aquello, sin embargo se escucho un ruido mas, un chillido que no era de demonio.

-Wee, Wee! –el cerdito negro entro corriendo perseguido por uno de esos demonios negros y ojos amarillos al lugar que seguía vivo, el cerdito rápidamente corrió hacia sailor Venus quien esta ágilmente lo cargo, el demonio cuando iba a atacarla, Yoh con su cuchilla lo elimino.

-G-Gracias... –agradeció Mina un poco sorprendida, en ese momento la luz del lugar volvió, mostrando un gran desastre, hojas de libros regados, muebles destruidos, y la ventana abierta... ¡La ventana abierta!.

-Dark sigue peleando! –exclamo Mina quien corrió rápidamente cerdito y todo hacia la ventana, seguido de los demás-

Dark tenia algunas heridas en sus brazos, sin embargo solo estaba peleando con 2 demonios, ya había eliminado a 3 de ellos, Dark saco una bola de energía de su mano y ágilmente la lanzo contra uno de esos seres en el estomago así, haciéndolo explotar, ahora solo quedaba uno, el cual con sus garras logro herir en el estomago a Dark.

-Agh! Maldito! –grito Dark con un gesto de dolor-

-Dark! –grito Inuyasha, todos voltearon a verlo- destruiré a ese demonio! –Inuyasha salió por la ventana y dio un gran salto, desenvaino a colmillo de acero y apunto hacia el demonio- quítate Dark! VIENTO CORTANTE! –una enorme energía salió de la espada, Dark rápidamente y muy sorprendido se movió de ahí y el poder del viento destruyo al demonio.

Dark quien era ayudado de Inuyasha volvieron al lugar de los hechos.

-Gracias... supongo.. –musitó Dark-

-No te preocupes –respondió Inuyasha-

-Dark! –Mina se acerco rápidamente al joven de cabellos negros- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

-Si Mina, solo son leves rasguños –sonrió Dark al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una mueca de dolor- por cierto, lindo vestido Je, Je.

Mina se sonrojo ante estas palabras.

-Gracias –respondió apenada-

-Vaya que el enemigo es terrible –comento Yoh quien ya era normal nuevamente-

-Y eso no es nada –comento Bakura quien barajaba sus cartas- aun falta lo peor-

-¿Y Sakura? –pregunto Yoh-

-Aquí estoy! –respondió la oji-verde quien de un salto apareció en la entrada del salón- Ángela, lamento el haber destruido parte del lugar –comento apenada-

Ángela estaba junto a Sorrento tomando aire.

-¿Destruido? –pregunto extrañada-

-Sakura utilizo la carta tierra –respondió Kero- y bueno, vaya que hay mucha tierra Je, Je...-

-¿Y Ewan? –pregunto Bakura- ¿Huyo el muy cobarde?-

-Eso quisieras –respondió Ewan quien estaba en la parte de arriba- Aion se me escapo, el muy cobarde huyó. –dijo mas que furioso-

-Que desastre –musitó Ángela- si esto apenas fue una "pequeña" pelea, no me imagino lo que trataran de hacer en Inglaterra-

-Eso es verdad –añadió Mina-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Sakura un tanto conmocionada-

-Yo esta misma noche partiré a Londres, ustedes vayan mañana en la mañana, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos –respondió Ángela-

-No podemos dejarte sola –comento Ewan- el enemigo sabe acerca de ti y lo mas seguro es que querrán deshacerse de uno por uno, aun que seas solo la agente que nos reclutó-

-Escúchenme, no pueden venir con migo, yo estaré bien, en verdad no podemos arriesgarnos a que me vean con ustedes, lo han dicho, el enemigo ya me vio y si me ven acompañada será peligroso –respondió Ángela-

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto Sakura-

-Claro, no es la primera vez que mi vida corre riesgo y esta no será la excepción –respondió Ángela quien dibujo una leve sonrisa-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes cargando, Mina? –pregunto Artemis a sailor V quien cargaba a P-chan-

-Ah! Este cerdito llego corriendo hacia mis brazos –respondió Mina un poco extrañada-

-Podríamos hacer un buen cerdito asado –comento burlón Dark-

El cerdito al escuchar aquello, chillo y se refugio mas en los brazos de la rubia.

-Dark, no seas malo –comento Mina quien protegió al pequeño lechón-

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver los daños ocasionados, habían hombres vigilando este lugar ¿Cierto? –pregunto Inuyasha quien guardo su espada-

-Inuyasha tiene razón –añadió Yoh- vamos a ver.

Todos asintieron y estaban por salir de aquel salón.

-Sorrento, espera, necesito hablar con tigo –dijo Ángela quien no se movió de su lugar, el general marino asintió y ambos esperaron a que estuvieran solos-

Los demás extraordinarios al salir se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver uno de los pasillos hechos escombros. Sakura se sonroso y movió su mano a la nuca, en modo de estar apenada.

-Lo lamento, pero algunos de esos demonios me estaban siguiendo Je, Je- comento Sakura-

-¿Tu hiciste eso? –pregunto Dark mas que sorprendido- Wow! Si que todos ustedes son unas cajas de monerías-

-Y tu eres una caja de porquerías –añadió Bakura a Dark-

Dark solo se volteo y le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos. Bakura solo le sonrió burlonamente.

-No empiecen –dijo Mina quien se dio una palmada en la frente-

Momentos después todos se retiraron de ahí, Ángela solo miraba fijamente a Sorrento, aquel silencio era en verdad incomodo.

-Escucha, solo te quería preguntar si era verdad lo que me dijiste hace rato –dijo Ángela tímidamente- eso de que yo te... bueno... eso-

-¿Qué me gustas? –pregunto él manteniendo esa compostura de despreocupación-

-Aja.. –musitó-

Sorrento la vio fijamente y le sonrió.

-Claro que fue verdad, no habría por que decir mentiras Ángela –le respondió dulcemente, Ángela lo vio a los ojos-

-Escucha Sorrento, no estoy acostumbrada a mezclar el trabajo con lo personal, sin embargo... –Ángela dio un suspiro- tu también me agradas mucho –dijo finalmente para después sonreír- me gustas, por que eres diferente a los demás, por que eres especial, sin embargo... no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.-

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto preocupado, al tiempo en que se acerco a ella y la miró a los ojos-

-Con todo esto de la liga, el peligro que todos corremos, que algo muy malo va a pasar y... –pero antes de que Ángela dijera algo, Siren con su dedo índice toco los labios de la joven oji-verde-

-Todo va a salir bien, te prometo que esos sujetos van a desear el no haber nacido, yo te voy a proteger ¿De acuerdo? –Sorrento le sonrió así tratándola de tranquilizar, Ángela solo asintió con su cabeza y lo abrazo-

-Gracias... –respondió ella quien lo miro a los ojos y acerco su rostro al de él, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de la marina, provocando un beso, el cual no duraría mucho-

Un ruido se escucho entrar al salón lo que provoco que la pareja se separara rápidamente y volteara a la entrada de este.

-Auch... lo siento –dijo apenado Dark quien había regresado al lugar sin saber la sorpresa con la que se toparía-

Sorrento y Ángela se sonrosaron ante aquella interrupción.

-¿Dark? –pregunto Ángela un poco nerviosa-

-Lamento la interrupción, yo solo venia por que se me olvido algo... –respondió apenado el ángel negro, quien después se quedo pensativo- Aja! Sabia que aquí había gato encerrado!-

-¿Alguien me hablaba? –pregunto Artemis que pasaba por ahí-

-No, tu no... ¬¬-respondió Dark-

-Ah bueno –Artemis se fue de ahí- (N/A: escribir fics de Saint Seiya me afecta jaja)

-Como sea, sabia que algo pasaba entre ustedes 2 –dijo Dark en modo burlón- se lo tenían bien guardado.

-No, no es lo que piensas! –improviso Sorrento-

-Ay vamos! No diré nada tortolitos –dijo burlón Dark quien soltó una sonrisa-

-Mas te vale –respondió Ángela junto con una sonrisa- Pues bueno, tengo que salir directamente a Londres, así que voy a prepararme-

-De acuerdo, que por cierto Ángela, los hombres que vigilaban este lugar están muertos –dijo Dark en un temple mas serio-

-Rayos! –musitó Ángela quien dio un suspiró- lo haré saber a la base... como sea, en una hora me voy al aeropuerto –

Dark solo asintió en forma positiva y con una mirada picara salió de aquel salón, Sorrento solo se acerco a Ángela y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Voy con los demás, linda –dijo Sorrento junto con una sonrisa-

-De acuerdo, yo iré a prepararme –le respondió de la misma manera, cuando ambos estaban saliendo del salón, vieron el pasillo destruido y lleno de tierra, piedras entre demás escombros.

-Vaya, así que este es el poder de Sakura –murmuró Ángela-

-Y lo que falta –añadió Sorrento-

La misión ya ha sido dada, sin embargo Gendou era amenazado por 2 de los villanos, ahora la liga tendrá que enfrentarse a graves problemas, enemigos sumamente peligrosos y, sobre todo, soportarse a ellos mismos.

**CONTINUARA...**

_FICHA TÈCNICA DEL8vo INTEGRANTE "THE IMMORTAL" (El inmortal):_

_Nombre: Ewan Remington  
Orden: Un miembro de primer grado de la milicia de la Orden de Magdala.  
Estatura: 1.83 centímetros  
Peso:68 kilos  
Edad: desconocida, aunque es mucho mayor de lo que aparenta. _

_Ewan Remington: fué quien llevó a Rosette y a Chrno al convento de la Orden de Magdala en Nueva York y está siempre al pendiente de ellos, especialmente de Rosette, quien está bajo su protección. A él le gusta coquetear y es muy popular con todas las chicas de la Orden, particularmente Rosette, quien se siente ligeramente atraída por él. Remington es un excelente guerrero, pero es muy misterioso y esconde muchos secretos. Él parece haber estado enamorado de Magdalena, y aún guarda un profundo resentimiento hacia la persona responsable de su muerte. Èl tambien pelea contra los demonios hasta la muerte. El vive todo este desastre en nueva York en 1928, tiempo despues, cuando se cumple la ultima de las profecias de la virgen de Fàtima, se encuentra en el Vaticano y se entera de que Aion nunca fue derrotado por Chrno._

_En el fic, despues de ese suceso que vivio en el vaticano, entro com agente al FBI (Digo, algo tenia que hacer de su vida ¿No? Y es llamado por Gendou Ikari, el sigue visitando la orden de Magdala, la cual ahora esta a cargo de la que alguna vez fue una niña insegura y dependiente. Azmaria._

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Pues hola, aquí un capitulo mas de este fic lleno de acción, aventura y un toque de romance! Como siempre, primero que nada gracias por sus reviews, aun que les contesté uno por uno, así que mi respuestas a sus reviews esta como rev que yo subí ¿Ok?

Espero les haya gustado la parte de acción que escribí, como verán muchos ya me conocen la faceta humorística (con las tonterías que escribo en mis fics de Saint Seiya jaja), la faceta romántica y ahora la de acción, espero haberlo escrito bien.

Que por cierto, espero haber puesto los típicos ataques, maneras y formas de hacerlo de Yoh y Sakura, ya que hace mucho que no veo tanto CCS y Shaman king, si cometí un error háganmelo saber, por fa Je Je Je.

Como verán ya esta de colado Ryoga, pero no crean que se quedara en su forma de cerdito, ya verán en que servirá el buen P-chan. También a votación del publico, mi tocaya y Sorrento tendrán por ahí algo, sin embargo como me dijeron en un review, soy característica de darles un buen dolor de cabeza a mis personajes, así que no todo será color de rosa, tengo planeado algo para Ángela Jo, Jo, Jo.

Y que mas, que mas... ah! Sobre el caos, decidí meter al villano principal de Sailor Moon, como caos solamente, recuerden que sailor galaxia queda liberada (aun que SG estaba en mis planes) en fin, haber q resulta de estos 3 villanos tan peligrosos (me refiero a Naraku, Aion y el Caos, que son los mas poderosos.)

También ya bajare bien los profiles de todos los villanos, como capitulo aparte, ya que sus historiales son un poco largos ¿Ok? Y también, así esta la liga por el momento:

The knight: Sorrento de Siren.

The hidden: Bakura Ryou

The thieve: Dark Moussy

The shaman: Yoh Asakura.

The sailor: Mina Aino

The captor: Sakura Kinomoto.

The half-beast: InuYasha.

The Immortal: Ewan

The Spy?

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas no dudes en enviarme un RR o mail (que esta en mi profile). Nos vemos en el capitulo extra, los profiles de los villanos. Au Revoir!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh!**Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

**NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FAN FICTIONS.**

**-----------**


	9. Chapter 9

_NOTA: Los reviews que me mandaron los conteste uno por uno, si desean verlos deje mis respuestas como review ¿OK? Pues bueno, no les quito mas su tiempor y los dejo con este capitulo:_

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

By: AngelaMort 

**CAPITULO 9: "Rumbo a Londres"**

Una noche bastante agitada había sucedido en aquella residencia secreta de SIA, parte de esta totalmente estaba hecha un caos, los pasillos llenos de escombros, sin embargo los extraordinarios estaban tomándosela no tan apecho algunos de ellos estaban reunidos "casualmente" en la cocina, la cual contenía un gran desayunador donde estaban sentados algunos.

Yoh estaba sentado, recargando sus brazos en la mesa, tenia en la cabeza esos inseparables audífonos, el shaman estaba con esa expresión de tranquilidad y alivianes total. De repente el espíritu protector del buen Yoh hizo una pequeña aparición ante los ojos de todos.

-Amo Yoh... –Amidamaru llamo a su amo, sin embargo no recibía contestación de parte de él-

Mina y Sakura sin embargo estaban con la boca abierta y estaban mas pálidas que de costumbre...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –gritaron las 2 extraordinarias al unísono- Un... Un... fantasma! –

Mina soltó a P-chan a quien cargaba y abrazo a Dark quien estaba cerca (quien aprovecho el momento) y Sakura se abrazo de Inuyasha.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Yoh quien tranquilamente, se quito sus audífonos y miro a las presentes mas que horrorizadas-

-Un... un... –Mina ya había agarrado un bonito color morado en su rostro-

-¿Les dan miedo los fantasmas? Que bobas! –musitó Bakura quien estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados-

-Si estuvieran en la época antigua, no sobrevivirían los primeros 5 minutos.. –murmuró Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en el piso y quien tenía a Sakura aprensada del brazo-

-Ah! Lo lamento mucho chicas Ja, Ja, Ja –rió Yoh mientras se llevaba su mano a la nuca- pero no se preocupen, Amidamaru es mi espíritu guardián y no les hará daño... esperen ¿Todos pueden ver a Amidamaru?- pregunto sorprendido-

-Por supuesto que si! –dijo Mina mas que aterrada-

Yoh sonrió- él no les hará daño, además, yo creo que las personas que ven espíritus son de buen corazon! Ji, Ji, Ji!-

-A-Aun así... que miedo... X.X –respondió Sakura-

-Vamos Sakura, no es para tanto –Kero se acerco a su protegida-

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ustedes 2 me recuerdan aquel día en que conocí a mi amigo Manta –comentó Yoh con esa sonrisa suya- y los fantasmas no son nada, también un shaman puede controlar zombies ¿sabían?-

-Basta! –Mina tenia cascadas saliendo de sus ojos- Que miedo, que miedo!-

En eso en el lugar iban entrando Ángela, Sorrento y Ewan.

-Pues bien, es hora de irme –dijo Ángela quien vio de reojo a todos los presentes- les deseo suerte y por favor, Dark omítete tus comentarios y Bakura, no vayas a mandar a Dark al reino de las sombras-

-Pues ganas no me faltan –musitó Bakura-

-Como si pudieras –respondió Dark-

-Me canso! –respondió Bakura-

-Inténtalo! –exclamó Dark-

-Ya cállense los 2 de una buena vez par de inmaduros! –exclamo Inuyasha perdiendo la poca paciencia que de por si tenia-

-Tu no te metas, bestia! –dijo Bakura con cierta insolencia hacia Inuyasha-

-¿A quien le llamaste bestia pedazo de idiota? –preguntó mas que furioso Inuyasha-

El resto de los presentes solo movieron su cabeza en desaprobación.

-Pero que muchachitos tan peleoneros Je, Je –musitó Amidamaru-

Yoh no hacía mucho caso a la pelea, ya que de nuevo estaba escuchando a "Bob". Amidamaru se fue de espaldas.

Ángela por otro lado solo les dio la espalda, (Inu, Bakura y Dark seguían discutiendo como de costumbre) y se dirigió hacia Ewan.

-Pues bien, en verdad Ewan, espero sepas controlar a estos 3... el resto de la liga espero no de problema –dijo Ángela un poco preocupada-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, pondremos mano firme con esos 3, Sorrento tiene los suficientes poderes para hacerlo ¿No es así Sorrento? –Ewan volteó a ver al mencionado quien estaba junto a él-

-¿Te refieres a mi sinfonía de muerte final? –preguntó extrañado-

-Podría servir –respondió Ewan con cierta ironía quien volteó a ver a los 3 peleoneros, seguido de Ángela y Sorrento-

-Eres un idiota!- exclamo Dark-

-Tu primero y yo nunca! –respondió Bakura-

-Son insoportable! –exclamó Inuyasha-

-Podría servir –dijo finalmente Sorrento quien asintió-

Ángela vio la hora de su reloj.

-Pues bueno, yo me voy –dijo Ángela y se dirigió a los demás, sin embargo el escándalo que ocasionaban Inuyasha, Bakura y Dark era demasiado- ¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ? –gritó Ángela quien logró que dejaran de pelearse- Gracias –dio un suspiro- pues bueno, ya me voy, les deseo mucha suerte-

-Gracias, cuídate –dijo Dark-

Ángela asintió y salió del lugar.

-Espera, te acompaño a la salida –dijo Sorrento con una sonrisa, Ángela asintió y los 2 salieron de ahí.

Afuera del lugar, un taxi la estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Es hora, por favor Sorrento, trata de no involucrarte en las tontas peleas de esos 3 sujetos –dijo Ángela-

-No te preocupes, no me rebajo a eso, sin embargo Bakura me trae mala espina –musitó preocupado-

-No lo sé, no creo que haga algo malo... –respondió de la misma manera-

-¿Te preocupa?-

-A decir verdad un poco, sin embargo creo que por algo lo involucraron ¿No crees?-

Sorrento solo se limitó a asentir.

-Nos vemos –Ángela estaba a punto de subir al taxi pero Sorrento la detuvo-

-Cuídate –le sonrió la marina-

-Claro –respondió de la misma manera, abordó el taxi y partió-

Sorrento estaba por entrar de nuevo al lugar pero vio algo que le llamo la atención, en plena vía publica habían cosas tiradas en la banqueta, eran ropas, equipajes y una sombrilla, este se quedo un poco extrañado, sin embargo un grito lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, eran los gritos de Mina y Sakura. Siren rápidamente se adentro y para sus sorpresa vio que los demás estaban boquiabiertos, mina estaba ahora azul de la impresión y Sakura estaba a punto de que le diera un sincope. La razón de todo ello, es que había un sujeto con una cafetera en la cabeza y estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿Pero que demonios...? –preguntó Sorrento mas que extrañado al ver a ese sujeto-

-Ah! –el sujeto desnudo, quien no era otro que Ryoga se cubrió sus partecillas con la cafetera que tenia en la cabeza- ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? –volteó como desesperado a ver a todos lados- Dejen de verme así! –exclamo mas que sonrosado-

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? –pregunto Inuyasha-

-Esta desnudo! O/O- dijo Mina quien lo señalaba y ahora tenia un bonito color púrpura en su rostro-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Bakura-

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –preguntó Sorrento-

Inuyasha se levanto y sujeto a Ryoga del cuello y le mostró sus garras.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu? ¿Eres un espía enviado por Naraku? –preguntó todo histérico el hanyou-

-No... puedo... respi... rar... –apenas murmuró Ryoga-

-Basta Inuyasha! –dijo Ewan-

-El cerdito que hace un momento cargaba Mina empezó a correr como loco después de que salieras y ese animalito se fue a estrellar contra una cafetera que solo contenía agua caliente y de repente se transformo en este muchacho... –dijo hacia Sorrento- es extraño ¿Qué clase de poderes habrá hecho? –preguntó Yoh-

-Pero si este sujeto es el mismo que nos encontramos antes de encontrarnos con Inuyasha –dijo Sorrento sorprendido quien recordó el suceso pasado-

-Es verdad! Ahora que lo dices... ¿Verdad Mina? –preguntó Dark-

-...-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Ryoga todo histérico- Están locos! –Ryoga estaba a punto de huir del lugar pero Sorrento lo detuvo-

-Un momento niño, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que no nos digas como llegaste y que sucede aquí... –Sorrento lo vio fijamente- por cierto, afuera hay equipaje tirado, supongo que es tuyo...-

-Ajay! Mi equipaje! –Ryoga como Dios lo trajo al mundo salió del lugar y recogió sus cosas-

Momentos después...

Todos estaban reunidos en donde estaban, Sakura había despertado y Mina había recuperado su color natural de piel, todos estaban fijos a Ryoga quien estaba vestido...

-De acuerdo, les explicaré... –dijo Ryoga seriamente y con un aire tranquilo- pero... ¡NO LE VEO LA NECESIDAD QUE ME AMORDAZEN! –exclamo molesto quien estaba atado en una silla-

-Mas vale.. –dijo Inuyasha quien se sacudía sus manos-

-Creo que exageran un poco, deberían desatarlo.. –comentó Yoh- aun que por lo despistado, me recuerdas a mi buen amigo Horo Horo Ja, Ja, Ja! –el shaman río con su típica risita-

-Pues bueno, habla.. –ordenó Bakura-

-De acuerdo... todo comenzó en China, en los famosos tanques de Jusenkyo , yo estaba siguiendo a un tonto conocido mío y después... –Ryoga empezó a contar su trágica vida a los demás, quien de repente conforme avanzaba su historia unas cascadas empezaban a salir de sus ojos- ...y fue así que me convertí en un cerdito el cual mi amada Akane llama P-chan! TT.TT

-Pobrecito Porky, tu has sufrido mucho! –comentó Yoh quien le empezó a seguir la corriente y también teniendo cascadas en los ojos- TT.TT

-Si TT-TT –respondí Ryoga- Oye! ¿A quien le dices Porky? –preguntó molesto-

-¿Así que eso era? –preguntó Sorrento- ¿Entonces tu cargas la maldición del "cerdo ahogado"?-

-No digas 'cerdo', suena cruel... mejor llámale cerdito T.T –murmuro Ryoga con una voz chillona-

Ewan solo lo miró muy pensativo...

-¿En que piensas, Ewan? –preguntó Dark quien se percato de ello-

-Pienso en la misión, en que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos del enemigo –respondió Ewan- este muchachito sabe algunas cosas que solo entre SIA y nosotros debería de saber y ha visto y no podemos dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué? –Ryoga volteo a ver a todos- No! No! Suéltenme locos! –trató de zafarse sin éxito alguno-

-¿Estas diciendo que debemos acabar con é? -pregunto Mina preocupada-

-Yo me encargo de ello... –dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-No! No me refería a eso –interrumpió Ewan- este niño nos podría servir, al igual que nosotros tiene una habilidad única, la cual es convertirse en un pequeño animal, lo que lo haría pasar desapercibido si llegáramos a tener algún problema...-

-Además no podemos dejarlo ir si sabe sobre nuestras habilidades –añadió Sorrento-

-Ah! Ya entiendo –musitó Sakura-

-Con nosotros es suficiente, no hay necesidad de añadir a un inútil bueno para nada como este sujeto –dijo Bakura tajante refiriéndose a Ryoga-

-Oye! –exclamo el mencionado-

-Pues no me parece mala idea –dijo Inuyasha quien mostró sus garras y se las mostró a Ryoga- ¿Pues bien niño o cooperas y no dices nada sobre el asunto o te va a ir mal?-

Ryoga bastante asustado tragó saliva.

-Calma! Esta no es la forma de pedirle eso al pequeño Porky –dijo Yoh con ese temple despreocupado-

-Que mi nombre no es Porky! –exclamo Ryoga-

-El amo Yoh tiene razón –dijo Amidamaru quien apareció de nuevo-

-Ah! El fantasma! –gritó Sakura-

Amidamaru apenado se escondió detrás de Yoh sin éxito alguno.

-Calma! –sonrió Yoh- veamos, pequeño porky...-

-Que no me digas Porky! –refunfuñó Ryoga-

-De acuerdo, escucha, ya que sabes acerca de nuestros poderes y los viste, debes unirte a nosotros, el mundo esta en peligro y Japón podría ser destruido y tu querida Kanane...-

-Akane!-

-Lo que sea –sonrió- también estará en peligro, si cooperas con nosotros podrías evitar esa destrucción ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Yoh-

Ryoga los vio a todos de reojo, estaba confundido, asustado y un poco alterado, sin embargo estaba recordado el suceso de momentos antes de aquella biblioteca, vio algunos poderes de los extraordinarios y también los demonios que estaban en ese lugar.

-¿Esto no es una broma verdad? –preguntó Ryoga aun desconfiando-

-Por supuesto que no es ninguna broma, tu mismo viste los demonios que estaban atacándonos! –exclamo Sakura-

-De acuerdo.. –Ryoga dio un suspiro-

-Que bueno, por que no tenias de otra Ji, Ji, Ji –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa burlona-

-Pues bueno Liga Extraordinaria, es hora de partir, mañana en la mañana llegaremos a Londres, en el transcurso del día tenemos que averiguar si en verdad traman hacer algo con las partes mas sensibles de Londres, además de que en la noche será esa supuesta convención –dijo Ewan un tanto preocupado-

-Pues vamos! –dijo Mina- Artemis ven –el gato blanco saltó a sus brazos-

Ewan salió del lugar seguido de los demás, sin embargo no se percataban que se olvidaban de algo.

-Oigan... ¡Oigan, mal agradecidos no me abandonen, regresen! –exclamó Ryoga quien intentaba zafarse de la silla donde estaba amarrado-

-Ah! Es cierto, nos olvidábamos de ti Ja, Ja, Ja! –Yoh empezó a reírse-

Inuyasha se acerco y con sus garras lo zafó.

-Síguenos –dijo Inuyasha quien salió del lugar seguido de Yoh y Ryoga. Ya estando afuera, sintieron que una ráfaga de aire empezó a resoplar, se sentía fresco y había dejado de lloviznar. Todos se habían dirigido a la azotea del lugar.

-¿Y bien, en que nos vamos a ir? –pregunto Dark quien cargaba en su hombro derecho a Wiz-

Ewan solo miró su reloj y miró hacia el cielo, como esperando algo, cuando de repente, se visualizaron algunas luces rojas y blancas que se iban a acercando.

-Nuestro transporte ha llegado –dijo Ewan-

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que una nave iba aterrizando, era de color negra, era un especie de Jet como en el que Sorrento y Dark habían viajado, todos miraron con sorpresa aquello.

-Viajaremos por aire, este transporte es rápido y discreto, pasa desapercibido ante los radares que tienen algunas naciones como prevención de enemigos, así que no correremos problema, lo mas seguro es que mañana en la mañana estemos llegando a Londres –dijo Ewan-

El transporte aterrizo y se abrió la puerta de entrada a este, una escalera salió también. Momentos después una silueta salió del Jet, era un muchacho que vestía un traje color negro cenizo, de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello castaño y peinaba una larga trenza.

-Ewan! –el muchacho salió a saludar al rubio-

-Dúo Maxwell, el mejor piloto de toda Europa! –saludo de igual manera Ewan- Chicos, les presento a Dúo, un viejo amigo mío y piloto con gran experiencia-

-Uy, es muy guapo! –murmuro Sakura-

-Tienes razón, es un encanto –respondió Mina-

Dark había escuchado aquello y solo bufó un poco molesto.

-Pues bien, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos partir hacia Londres –dijo Ewan quien se dirigió a los presentes, todos asintieron y poco a poco subieron a la nave, glos últimos en subir fueron Dúo y Ewan. Para después la nave poco a poco ascender y tomar su rumbo, Londres.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

- - - - - - -

_**FICHA TÉCNICA DEL NOVENO Y ÚLTIMO EXTRAORDINARIO "THE SPY" (El espía):**_

_Nombre: Ryoga Hibiki_

_Edad: 16 o 17 aproximadamente_

_Origen: Japonés._

_Habilidad: En realidad no es una habilidad, se convierte en cerdito si se moja con agua fría y vuelve a la normalidad si se moja con agua caliente._

_Ryoga: Un muchacho lindo, amable, tímido y bastante desorientado, siempre anda perdido y lejos del lugar a donde quiere llegar. _

_El un día llega a Jusenkyo, donde se encuentran los estanques de las diferentes maldiciones, Ryoga estaba siguiendo a Ranma, su amigo y rival, sin embargo cuando este correteaba a su padre, Ryoga pierde el equilibrio y accidentalmente cae en la poza del cerdito negro ahogado y ahora carga junto con Ranma (quien se transforma en mujer), Shampoo (se transforma en gata), Mousse (se transforma en pato) y él en cerdito la maldición, añorando que algún día consigan el agua sagrada que se encuentra en China para liberarse de esa maldición la cual le trae problema tras problema._

_Ryoga esta profundamente enamorado de Akane Tendo, prometida a la fuerza de Ranma, sin embargo Ryoga no pierde la esperanza de algún día ser correspondido por su amor imposible, la cual al verlo transformado como cerdito (no sabe que es Ryoga) le nombre P-Chan._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_**EL HISTORIAL DE LOS VILLANOS:**_

**Serie: Shaman King.**

_Nombre: Hao Asakura_

_Edad: -_

_Peso: -_

_(N/A: por cierto Yoh no es Géminis, es Tauro, sorry)_

_Signo Zodiacal: -_

**Hao Asakura:**_ El ancestro malvado de Yoh, gemelo y reencarnación previa que luce igual que él y que busca destruir la humanidad. En su primera vida, fue el mejor chamán del Clan Asakura. Pero luego de manejar los cinco elementos para convertirse en el chamán perfecto, él llego a entender que todos los que no eran chamanes debían der asesinados. El intentó realizar esto como Shaman King, pero fue asesinado por sus compañeros del clan. Pero debido a que pudo dominar los cinco elementos, Hao desafió a la muerte y reencarnó como un miembro de la Tribu Apache cinco siglos después. Hao robó el Espíritu de Fuego de la Tribu Apache e intentó convertirse en Shaman King, logrando sólo ser asesinado por su descendiente y espíritu anterior, Asakura Yohken (Asakura Yoken) y Matamune. Ahora, 500 años después, Hao se encuentra en su segunda reencarnación. Sin embargo, cuando el reencarnó esta vez, su alma de algún modo se dividió, formando gemelos, y uno de ellos paso a ser Yoh, por consiguiente, haciendo de ambos la reencarnación del original Asakura Hao. Hao controla una serie de chamanes que todos son leales a él compartiendo su punto de vista sobre la humanidad. Sus seguidores lo llaman 'Hao-sama'. Su grupo de seguidores se le conoce como 'Hoshigumi'. _

_Al final en la pelea con Yoh es derrotado, sin embargo Yoh asegura que Hao sigue vivo... demostración en este fic, en donde de cierto modo tomara venganza._

- - - - - - - - - -

Serie: Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_Nombre: Malik Ishtar_

_Edad: 16 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Diciembre_

_Signo zodiacal: Capricornio._

_Lugar de origen: Egipto_

_Poder: Posee el cetro del milenio, en el cual, al igual que la sortija, tiene capacidades de envolver al enemigo al reino de las sombras, con el se puede manipular la mente de cualquier persona y tiene la capacidad de poner inmóvil cualquier cosa._

**Marik Ishtar**: _proveniente de una familia de cuida tumbas, el es originario de Egipto y esta destinado a cuidar la tumba del faraón Atem (Yami). El tiene una hermana (Ishizu Ishtar, posee el collar milenario) y cuando es niño, de cierto modo detesta a su padre por obligarlo a nunca salir de ese oscuro lugar en donde vive. Un día como todos convence a su hermana mayor, Ishizu a acompañarlo a los mercados del pueblo, el descubre que hay un mundo aparte del de cuidar tumbas, en una foto ve una motocicleta, la cual después se vuelve su obsesión. El padre de Marik posee 2 artículos, el collar y el cetro, cuando este se entera de que Ishizu es cómplice de haberlo sacado a la luz, la castiga, sin embargo poco a poco la semilla de maldad que hay en Marik despierta, apoderándose del cetro y técnicamente, asesinando a su padre enviándolo al reino de las sombras. El poder de Marik maligno es controlado por su hermano adoptivo, Odion. Marik tiene en la espalda tatuado las 3 cartas de los 3 dioses egipcios (Obelisk, Slifer y el poderoso Ra) al salir de Egipto descubre que hay mas artículos los cuales los tienen 2 muchachos que viven en ciudad batallas, el primero es Yugi, quien resulta tener el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual contiene el alma del faraón Atem. El segundo se lo topa accidental mente, o mas bien, Bakura se da cuenta de que Marik contiene un articulo del milenio, la sortija tiene la capacidad de encontrar mas artículos si están cerca (además de que recuerden que Bakura tiene en su poder el ojo del milenio), Malik y Bakura al conocerse hacen un trato, ambos se aliaron para ir en contra de Yugi y Yami, si Bakura le consigue las cartas de dioses egipcios, Malik le entrega su articulo del milenio._

_Al principio todo iba de lo mas "normal", Malik solo atacaba con sus cazadores oscuros, sin embargo fueron derrotados, ya que todo ocurre en el torneo de ciudad batallas, en donde la final se disputaría al ganador en un globo aerostatico de Kaiba Corp, en donde en la final estaban Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Odion (haciéndose pasar por Malik) Namu (nombre que se dio a si mismo Malik para pasar desapercibido) Bakura ( haciendo trampa, mandando a unos desagradables sujetos al reino de las sombras) obviamente Seto Kaiba y Yugi. Marik de repente desata completamente su maldad, que es mas que nada como su otra personalidad, y el verdadero Marik trata de impedirlo, pero la fuerza del Yami Malik se lo impide, al final de cuentas Bakura pelea por el lado de Malik (claro, solo por conveniencia) pero ambos terminan en el reino de las sombras hasta que después son liberados, Yami derrota al Yami Malik y Malik se vuelve bueno. En el final de la serie, Malik e Ishizu hacen su aparición haciéndole compañía a Yugi y los demás en su travesía a través de las memorias del faraón._

- - - - - - - - - -

Serie: DNAngel 

_Nombre: Satoshi Hiwatari (su verdadero apellido es Hikari)_

_Alter ego: Krad._

_Edad: 14 años._

_Cabello: azul_

_Ojos: del mismo color y usa gafas para ver_.

**Satoshi Hiwatari / Hikari: **_A sus catorce años él ya es miembro especial de la policía, se ha graduado de la universidad y tiene la responsabilidad se atrapar a Dark. Su verdadero apellido es Hikari y fue adoptado por el comandante Hiwatari de la policía, un hombre cruel de 26 años que presiona a todo momento a Satoshi para que libere a su verdadero yo y atrape a Dark. Sin embargo, Satoshi se niega a liberar a su otro yo, a quien odia, al igual que su "padre", de quien no tolera la excesiva presión. Es de carácter frió y calculador, tiene una apariencia de no preocuparse de nada y a la vez es muy misterioso. Él, al detestar a Krad siempre evita que posea su cuerpo, sin embargo sus esfuerzos son fallidos, por que Krad hace lo que se le pega la gana. Satoshi tiene un afecto especial por Daisuke, aun que al final de la serie se ve que es agradado y le agrada Risa, la hermana gemela de Riku, novia de Daisuke. En si Satoshi no es malo, al contrario, intenta ayudar a Dark pero Krad se lo impide._

_Krad: Alter ego de Satoshi y enemigo jurado de Dark. Krad es el emisario de la luz, un bello Angel blanco, cruel y despiadado. Su cabello es rubio, sus ojos son entre amielados y verdes. Su misión es destruir a Dark por ordenes a la familia Hikari... Krad es todo lo contrario a su apariencia (como Dark) ya que es malvado y maltrata a Satoshi en cada transformación, él es la otra mitad de Dark. (no les digo mas, mejor vean la serie ustedes)_

_- - - - - - - - - _

Serie: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars 

_Nombre: Sailor Galaxia (el por que del Caos)._

**Sailor Galaxia / Caos:** _Sailor Galaxia, casi menor de edad, vive desde antes de la Guerra de las Sailors. Estos conflictos establecidos por toda la galaxia, fueron iniciados por el Caos, cuya naturaleza era la de consumir a la galaxia entera y a todos sus habitantes. Sailor Scouts de todos los lugares del universo conocido vieron al Caos arrebatando la galaxia, en una batalla de poderes sin igual...e inigualables casualidades. Sailor Scouts de varios planetas, reconocidos como héroes en sus propios mundos, cayeron víctimas del Caos y sus dominios, dejando sus hogares y cayendo por el Caos tarde o temprano. El Caos fue diferente a todos los enemigos que las Sailor Scouts se encontraron, debía ser detenido, o la galaxia entera se perdería. Una Sailor Scout enfrentó al Caos con incomparable vigor y coraje. Sailor Galaxia, con su largo cabello dorado flotando en el viento, con el verdadero poder de su lado, fue una imagen de fuerza y nobleza. Ella supo que sola tenía el poder de derrotar al Caos, y así para siempre garantizar la seguridad de la galaxia. Fue LA campeona del amor y la justicia, la Gran Sailor Galaxia, guardián de la galaxia. Conduciendo su profundo poder dentro del corazón del Caos, sintió las ondas del poder por todo su cuerpo, poder con el cual podía hacer pedazos cualquier débil ser. El Caos se encontró y luchó con Galaxia, pero su poder y bondad era capaz de contenerlo. Colocaría al Caos en un lugar donde ella sabía que nadie podría estar habilitado para liberarlo, dentro de su cuerpo. Sabiendo que no había un simple individuo en la galaxia mas poderosa que ella, Galaxia entendió que no había otra opción...por el futuro de la galaxia. El Caos se desvaneció de la galaxia ese día, y la guerra terminó, con muchos ignorando completamente como el Caos desapareció. Con los planetas ya reconstruidos, la más grande de las batallas se desató dentro de Galaxia con cada latido de su corazón, con el Caos torturando a su alma. Tenía una responsabilidad para con toda la galaxia, un sacrificio que toda Sailor Scout haría, pero que solo una realmente realizaría. Sola, sintió la furia del Caos en su corazón, sintió que su alma sucumbiría al reinado del Caos, así supo que podía ser derrotada a menos que su alma pueda ser liberada de la maldición. Sin embargo, Galaxia no pudría liberar al Caos de su cuerpo, porque la galaxia perecería, así liberó su semilla estelar, la verdadera esencia de su alma, al espacio, donde no podría ser encontrada por el Caos y recordara la verdad de su belleza, inocencia, e ideas. _

_Galaxia fue tarde o temprano tomada por el asalto del Caos y se convirtió en la más grande enemiga de la galaxia, donde una vez vivió en paz y sabiduría. Vistiendo un traje con armadura dorada, su cuerpo fue sujeto por el Caos con brazaletes dorados. Como el ser mas poderoso de la galaxia, hizo que toda ella sea suya. _

_Ella se dio cuenta que con un simple golpe podía tomar una semilla estelar de cualquiera, y hacerla suya. Con con el mismo poder, ella podría gobernar la galaxia y eliminar cualquier oposición. Cada persona tiene una semilla estelar, pero solo la semilla estelar que brilla por siempre pertenecía a la Scout. Una por una, ella tomó las semillas estelares de las Sailor Scouts a lo largo de la galaxia. Cuentos de perdidas civilizaciones ancestrales recuerdan la historia del dios dorado quien vino seguido de una tormenta de luces negras, seguidas por la destrucción de un mundo. _

_Los pocos que quedaban y se oponían a la omnipotente Galaxia pronto perecieron, y otros se convertían en sus sirvientes con un ofrecimiento que no podían rechazar: Morir o poseer sus brazaletes dorados y volverse mas poderosos como nunca han soñado. Varias Sailor Scouts sirvieron a Galaxia en la recolección de semillas estelares, y eran castigadas con la muerte si fallaban. _

_El rayo que salía de sus brazaletes era como una melodía para ella, y era un aliciente para seguir coleccionando semillas estelares. El proyectil sonaba como un réquiem de muerte que atravesaba el aire, algo imparable en su camino. Ella muy pronto coleccionó todas las semillas estelares de la galaxia hasta que llegó a la Tierra. Después de juntar las semillas estelares de este planeta, su conquista estaría completa... _

_...en solo semanas, ella localizó las semillas estelares, con la pequeña ayuda de sus incompetentes Sailor Anima mates. Luego, en el día del concierto de los Three Lights, ella liberó un destello de luces negras sobre la Tierra, llamando a las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar a la batalla. Estas scouts eran las últimas en la galaxia, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, y Sailor Moon Eternal, pero ninguna de ellas pudo con la furia de Galaxia hasta el final. _

_Finalmente, Sailor Moon junto con la pureza de su corazón y la luz de la esperanza logra vencer al Caos, salvando a Galaxia del control maligno y reviviendo a todos sus amigos. _

_Hoy en dia Sailor Galaxia vive, llevando a casa a todas las semillas estelares que robo bajo la influencia del Caos, incluyendo la suya, la "luz de la esperanza". Sola, Galaxia puso prisionero al Caos e hizo a la galaxia habitable para todos. Sola, supo que podía gobernar la galaxia, y sola, casi derrota a los campeones del Sistema Solar. Pero sola, sucumbiría al Caos, es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que hasta ella, la más poderosa que existe en la galaxia, no fue lo suficientemente poderosa para contenerlo. Solo con el amor y unidad de Sailor Moon finalmente estaría apta para liberar al Caos, dispersándolo por toda la galaxia a donde perteneció...en los corazones de todos. Sin embargo el caos ha sido liberado nuevamente, por mentes mas malignas y perversas._

- - - - - - - - - -

**Serie: Chrono Crusade (¿Por fin es Chrno o Chrono?)**

_Nombre: Aion._

_Raza: demonio_

_Edad: aparenta unos 20 años al igual que Ewan, pero como es un demonio tiene muchos años o siglos mas._

**Aion:** _El demonio causante de las desgracias de todos los buenos de la serie. Su objetivo es dominar la tierra y demostrarle a Dios que es mas poderoso. Al escapar del infierno, Aion se llevaría consigo la cabeza del pandemonio, su captor, pues esta es esencial para sus planes. Aion desea cumplir la profecía del Libro de los Lamentos en la cual dice que cuando estén reunidos la cabeza del pandemonio, los seis Apóstoles y las siete virtudes, aparecerá Maria Magdalena, el cielo y la tierra se unirán. Aion intenta apoderarse de Azmaria, una joven portuguesa (la cual es idéntica a Tomoyo solo que versión rosada) que ella resulta ser un apóstol junto con Joshua (hermano de la protagonista) y descubre que cierta personita muy cercana es la reencarnación de Maria Magdalena, cuando quiere controlarla para establecer un nuevo orden, jugando con la Fe de las personas, no lo logra, todo ese embrollo se establece en San Francisco y Nueva York. Al final, cuando la tercera profecía de fátima se cumple, aparece Aion, Ewan quien sigue vivo y joven esta en el vaticano (1981) y ve a Aion de lejos, el cual le causa cierto temor, ese mismo día seria el atentado contra el Papa Juan Pablo II._

_(NOTA: No les doy mas detalles para que ustedes mismos vean la serie sin spoilers, la verdad, es que es un muy buen anime, buena historia, personajes y argumentos, espero la consigan)._

- - - - - - - - - -

**Serie: Inuyasha.**

_Nombre: Naraku._

_Raza: Un demonio híbrido._

_Edad: Analizándolo bien, es mas joven que Inuyasha, por onigumo._

_Lugar de origen: Antiguo Japón_.

**Naraku**: _Todo comienza cuando Onigumo, un bandido es encontrado por Kaede, hermana menor de la sacerdotisa Kikyou, aquel hombre esta envuelto por vendajes y tiene graves quemaduras, Kikyou también lo encuentra y ambas hermanas cuidan de él, Onigumo empieza a sentir algo por Kikyou, además de que sabe que ella cuida la perla de shikon. Onigumo es ambicioso y él desea con toda su alma a la sacerdotisa Kikyou, así que, un día estando a solas, invoca a varios demonios y vende su alma para así, crear a un nuevo ser, Naraku. Justo después de eso, se entera de la existencia de Inuyasha y el deseo de Kikyou (el cual era renunciar a ser sacerdotisa y convertir a Inuyasha en un humano normal para ambos vivir juntos) así que por despecho, Naraku toma la forma de Inuyasha y le tiende una trampa a Kikyou, en la cual mal hirió haciéndola creer que Inuyasha solo la utilizaba para apoderarse de la perla de shikon, después se hace pasar por Kikyou, en donde ella empieza a atacar a Inuyasha con su arco y flechas. Inuyasha mas que enfurecido y engañado ataca la aldea así apoderándose de la perla de shikon, sin embargo, la verdadera Kikyou logra flecharlo y lo sella en un árbol, ella muere desangrada y es cremada junto con la perla de los 4 espíritus. Kaede esa misma tarde se da cuenta de que el cuerpo de Onigumo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, ella había ido a verlo._

_50 años después Naraku va apareciendo haciendo de las suyas y ganándose mas enemigos, el primero es Miroku, quien provoco una maldición generecional (el agujero negro) después engaña a Sango, asesinando a todos los de su aldea (y tiene en su poder a Kohaku, su hermano) e incluso logra engañar al medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku ahí se da a conocer como el príncipe de un palacio, sin embargo la realidad era que Naraku había asesinado al príncipe y apoderarse de su cuerpo. Así Inuyasha y los demás andan tras de Naraku quien también posee algunos fragmentos de la perla se shikon. Una característica de Naraku es que en su espalda posee la cicatriz de una araña, como símbolo de que alguna vez fue un humano ordinario, Onigumo. Conforme pasa el tiempo Naraku posee mas poder y mas fragmentos, en un principio Kikyou, quien la cree muerte lo "ayuda" sin embargo eran otras intenciones. Naraku posee la habilidad de formar seres nuevos (creaciones) utilizando su mismo cuerpo, el primer demonio que nace de sus extensiones es Kagura, el demonio de los vientos (quien después ella quiere traicionar a su creador y ser libre), seguido de Goshinki, un demonio que lee la mente, sin embargo es destruido por Inuyasha, seguido de Kanna, el espíritu representando a la nada, después de aparecer esos, también Naraku logra engañar a Kouga, el príncipe de la manada de los lobos, después aparecen mas creaciones suyas como Kaigerumaru y Yoroumaru, Gaitenmaru, el hombre sin rostro (Onigumo), logra reclutar a los 7 hermanos guerreros, sin embargo son derrotados por Inuyasha y los demás, la sacerdotisa Tsubaki (enemiga de Kikyou) y el mas poderoso hasta la fecha, Hakudoshi y al bebe, el cual este ultimo representa su corazon verdadero, Gakusajin entre otros._

_En fin, en el anime no derrotan a Naraku a pesar de todos los problemas y el Manga aun no tiene final, pero luego en la historia el mismo Naraku explicara que fue lo que paso en al época antigua y actual._

_Como lo dije, lo prometido es deuda, aquí están los profiles de los villanos, aun que estoy pensando en agregar a uno, pero eso dependerá, si es que sale, saldrá mucho después, ahí les avisare._

**NOTA FINAL:** Pues bueno, lamento el retraso pero andaba poco inspirada, pero la inspiración me vino al volver a ver Shaman King (una amiga y yo compramos la serie) y bueno, al ver la acción y al mendigo de Hao me vino a la mente algunas ideas. Además de que en un adelanto, quizás les den la sorpresa de que Len, Horo Horo (mi amor), Lynseng, Ryu, Chocolove y Anna hagan una aparición, pero bueno, entre demás personajes de las otras series a la que pertenecen nuestros extraordinarios, pero bueno, dije quizás, si la historia lo permite Je, Je. Además bueno, Yoh esta tomando cada vez mas aparición en el fic por lo mismo, ya no recordaba lo fregoncito que era al principio con mi Hoto Hoto... digo, Horo Horo, por esa razón lo puse de igual manera con Ryoga, además de que Ryoga y Horo se parecen un poco en sus personalidades.

También puse de paso los perfiles de los villanos en este capitulo, mas vale, con eso de que fan fiction es un poco exigente ante este tipo de capítulos, capaz y me culpaban por "Daños a la moral", ustedes saben, espero no se les haya hecho tedioso.

Pues También quiero hacer recomendación de estos animes si es que no los han visto, por ejemplo **Yu-Gi-Oh!** Por muchos creerán que es un anime por demás tonto e infantil, quizás el anime si un poquito, si no fueran por los villanos y el mismo Kaiba en verdad seria soso, pero lean el manga, en verdad es todo lo contrario al anime (en serio, nada que ver, el manga esta grueso). **Chrno Crusade**, no muy conocido, e incluso yo tampoco lo conocía, hasta que leí cierta revista mexicana de anime y manga que recomendó este anime, me pareció interesante la historia, hasta que una amiga lo compro y al fin pude ver la serie completa, me gusto bastante y esta linda de cierto modo, en verdad se las recomiendo, aun que he leído que el manga es mucho mejor y que no tiene mucho que ver con el anime, habrá de ver (o leer jeje). **DNAngel,** quizás no es tan desconocida, pero tampoco se ha ganado tanta popularidad de animes nuevos así como lo ha hecho Full Metal Alchemist, para serles sincera DNAngel le falto algo, yo esperaba un poco mas de esta serie, no se, acción y menos cursileria, pero tampoco digo que es mala, digo Dark vale la pena Jajaja ya en serio, se las recomiendo y háganse la idea ustedes mismos. Sobre los animes restantes no es necesario hacer recomendación, creo que la mayoría ya ha visto tanto **Inuyasha** y enfadándose de que no tenga un final concluso! (condenada Rumiko T. Cuando la tenga enfrente sabrá lo que es bueno...) **CCSakura** también la han visto y **shaman king** y que decir de **Sailor Moon**, gracias a que mi amiga (la misma que me presto Chrno) Naori (su Nick) compro la ultima temporada completa de Sailor Moon Super Stars, así que ya vi los movimientos de la loca y a veces torpe de Mina Aino (no me acordaba que era igual de zonsa que Serena Jajaja), y bueno, así que aquí están los historiales de los villanos.

Que por cierto, en el capitulo anterior y este hubieron algunas referencias y ciertas pistas, espero hayan sido observadores, o si les levantaron algunas sospechas a cuanto a ciertas químicas entre 2 de la liga, (además de los ya obvios AyS) y malvados por ahí.

Como habrán leído Ryoga entro de colado, o mejor dicho P-Chan, así que ahora han de comprender por que en el summary puse 9 extraordinarios, cuando al principio mencione 7, después 8 con Ewan y ahora con Ryoga la liga esta completada (a ver quien lo saca de esta), y bueno ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Dúo Maxwell? Para los que no sepan quien es, Dúo es protagonista de la serie Gundam Wing y bueno, solo lo añadí por que pensé que ponerlo como el mejor piloto le quedaba como anillo al dedo, aun que el mundo donde se desarrolla ese anime es uno MUY diferente al del Japón normal.

Pues bueno, por el momento no tengo más, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, algún extraordinario envuelto para regalo (de preferencia Bakura, es el que mas me gusta de todos los presentes Je) no dudes en mandarme tu review o mail que con gusto responderé, nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente donde ahí si habrán peleas, posesion de objetos, vientos cortantes, sinfonías de muerte final entre demás cosas! Au Revoir!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh!**Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

- - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA: **Lamento el retraso pero la inspiración nomás no me salía, pero denle gracias a la película X-MEN2 que me dio la inspiración para hacer este capitulo (y muero por ver la 3... y ver al MANGO de Logan... –a Ángela se le cae la baba-) en fin aquí esta un capitulo de mucha acción y una sorpresa. Disfrútenlo!

**- - - - - -**

FLASHBACK

_De repente, dos enormes luces resplandecieron de aquellos dos Shamanes que estaban peleando a muerte..._

_-...!No puedo perder este combate! –exclamo el shaman de cabellos castaños cortos quien poseía un espíritu de gran poder y tamaño de un viejo Samurai que tenia una gran espada de luz._

_-¡Esas son solo patrañas! –le respondió su gemelo de cabellos largos con gran enojo, quien estaba sobre un espíritu de gran tamaño y poder, de color amarillo brillante._

_Ambos empezaron a pelear ferozmente, golpes y fuertes embestidas._

_-¡Todos necesitamos de ayuda alguna vez! –exclamo el Shaman de cabellos cortos._

_-¡Eso es por que son débiles! –respondió con mas enojo aun el Shaman de cabellos largos._

_Ambos siguieron peleando a muerte, Yoh estaba a su máximo poder, intentaba hacer razonar a la fuerza a su gemelo malvado y ambicioso, mientras peleaban le decía cosas que Hao contradecía._

_-¡Por eso nunca serás aceptado! –grito finalmente Yoh quien ferozmente se lanzo contra Hao, y este haciendo lo mismo, sin embargo Amidamaru (Yoh) con su espada, un movimiento rápido hacia Hao acabaría completamente con él._

_Todos los presentes miraban atónitos aquella sorprendente escena, la espada de Yoh había cortado a la mitad a Hao, haciendo que un resplandor apareciera y todo alrededor desapareciera..._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

By: AngelaMort 

**CAPITULO 10: "El comienzo de una feroz batalla"**

TOKYO SECCIÓN 3, JAPÓN

NERV, 22:00HRS

La oficina de Gendou estaba a oscuras, solo una leve luz alumbraba a esta, dos personas estaban ahí mismo, Hao y Marik, quien este ultimo tenia paralizado a Ikari con ayuda de su cetro milenario.

-Bien, nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho –comentó Marik quien tenia esa capa cubriéndolo casi por completo- Ahora toda esa Liga de idiotas ira a Londres.

Sin embargo su otro compañero estaba muy pensativo, de igual manera estaba cubierto por esa capa dándole un aire de misterio.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Hao? –preguntó Marik al mencionado quien estaba como ido.

-Amo Hao... –un pequeño niño de raza negra y ojos saltones (quien todo el tiempo estuvo ahí) se acercó al gemelo Asakura.

-Opacho... –murmuró Hao volteando ver hacia su pequeño sirviente.

-Así es Amo Hao... ¿Qué piensa hacer? –preguntó inocentemente y a la vez temeroso el pequeño niño.

Hao lo miró de una manera asesina.

-Esa mirada Opacho... de nuevo tienes esa repugnante mirada –musitó con cierta cólera hacia el pequeño niño quien lo miraba con susto.

-No... No amo Hao, esta vez no lo dejare... –respondió Opacho un poco temeroso.

-Hao... ¿Qué demonios sucede? –preguntó Marik ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

Hao dio unos cuantos pasos y volteo hacia donde Marik, el shaman poco a poco se quitó la capucha de su capa mostrando así su rostro lleno de odio y furia, Hao tenia una enorme cicatriz en la cara, justamente en la mitad.

-A esa Liga de idiotas les daré un pequeño susto... –dijo finalmente Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Marik.

-He vuelto para vengarme del estúpido de Yoh Asakura... jamás lo perdonare... sin embargo aun no es tiempo de que se entere de que yo sigo con vida...

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –preguntó una voz que de repente apareció, esta voz no era de Malik, era una recién llegada que al parecer salió de la oscuridad.

-Naraku... ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí? –preguntó Hao quien fijó su mirada en una sombra.

-Siempre estoy en todos lados... –respondió el demonio déspotamente- Y dime mocoso ¿Qué piensas hacer en esas condiciones? –lo vio de reojo.

-Cierra la boca... –respondió molesto Hao- Simplemente a esa liga de idiotas les daré un pequeño susto, en especial a ese idiota de Yoh, así que yo seré el primero en atacar...

-¿Tu y quien mas? –preguntó sarcástico Marik.

-No me subestimen grandísimos tontos... –respondió Hao con cierta burla en su voz.

-Eres un insolente... –comentó Naraku con repugnancia.

-La verdad es que no me interesa lo que piensen ustedes, así que no me vengas con esos comentarios Naraku, no eres nadie, eres diminuto... –Hao al decir aquello solo sonrió.

-¿Has dicho "diminuto"? –preguntó Naraku con seriedad y molestia.

-Jum... –musitó Hao- Te recuerdo que soy el mejor de los Shamanes, controlo mi vida, supero a la muerte y manipulo los elementos que quiero... tengo mas de mil años de antigüedad... tu a comparación mío... eres diminuto...

-Bastardo... solo eres un insolente –gruñó Naraku quien tenia intenciones de irse contra él.

-¡Ja! El que me haya aliado a ustedes no quiere decir que obedeceré lo que digan, yo hago las cosas a mi manera y así será siempre... –dijo Hao con una sonrisa insolente- "Además, estos tipos tienen un alma poderosa... me podrán servir" –pensó.

-¡Basta de discusiones tontas! –dijo otra voz que recién llegaba- De acuerdo Hao, tu serás el encargado de darle la bienvenida a la liga de zoquetes.

-Aion... –murmuró Hao quien no volteó a verlo, su mirada estaba fija hacia Naraku.

-Esta misma noche han partido hacia Londres, el plan esta marchando a la perfección –dijo Aion quien se acomodaba las gafas.

-Yo me encargare de lo otro... –dijo Naraku quien sonrió maliciosamente, se podía notar un aura maligna muy diferente solo en Naraku y Aion, el caos estaba dentro de ellos y con el debido tiempo lo liberarían.

Hao sin hacer caso a los presentes comenzó a acercarse al ventanal de aquella oficina para así abrirla totalmente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Hao? –preguntó Aion con ese temple de tranquilidad.

Hao se detuvo en seco.

­-Ya les dije, les daré una bienvenida a esa liga... –respondió Hao sin siquiera voltear a verlos- Opacho...

-¡Si Amo Hao! –el pequeño rápidamente se acercó al shaman.

-¿Como piensas llegar tan rápido a Londres? –preguntó Marik.

-Jum... A mi modo.. –respondió Hao sin siquiera voltear, una fuerte ráfaga de aire abundo en el lugar de repente y una enorme luz roja apareció frente a Hao, era el espíritu de fuego, el shaman se subió en este seguido de su sirviente pata después alejarse de ahí.

-Insolente.. –murmuró Naraku- Por cierto ¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó.

-Satoshi se encuentra encerrado, será conveniente tenerlo por el momento así, ya llegara su hora de ser liberado, además... –Aion sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Marik.

-Hao no será el único que les dará una sorpresita a la Liga de tontos –respondió el peliblanco.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Naraku.

-Pues digamos que envié a algunos refuerzos que se nos unieron... –respondió con esa sonrisa fría y calculadora.

-Por cierto Aion... Estoy cumpliendo con la parte del estúpido trato ¿Hasta cuando me darás el resto de los artículos del milenio que te robaste? –preguntó el moreno, seriamente.

-Hum.. –musitó Aion- Hasta que tu amiguito termine su parte.. –respondió.

Marik se quedo serio ante la respuesta, "Su amiguito" él cumplirá la parte del trato, él quien no era otro mas que...

Mientras tanto, Hao quien iba sobre su espíritu de fuego tenia una mirada fría y calculadora, iba muy pensativo, esos nefastos recuerdos de aquella humillante derrota lo empezaban aquejar (principio del capitulo), su orgullo era demasiado grande y no podía con el peso de este, sin embargo tenia mas planes en mente, el primero de ellos deshacerse de ese miserable, su otra mitad, su hermano gemelo: Yoh Asakura.

- - - - - -

-¡Achu! –estornudó fuertemente Yoh.

-Salud –dijo Sakura.

-¿Esta usted bien Amo Yoh? –preguntó Amidamaru.

-Ay, Ay, Ay.. –el shaman solo movía su nariz ante la reacción- Si, gracias... de seguro alguien esta hablando de mi Je, Je –respondió Yoh con una sonrisa- De seguro fue mi querida Anna, ha de estar un poquito enojada de que no le he hablado –dijo temeroso.

-¿Usted cree? –preguntó Amidamaru.

-¡Ese fantasma de nuevo! –dijo Sakura.

-En verdad, no le tengan miedo a Amidamaru –dijo Yoh con preocupación- además no es un fantasma, es un espíritu.

-Al único que hay que tenerle miedo es a Bakura, con la cara que se trae.. –comentó Dark burlonamente.

-Pues tu cara de perdedor esta peor.. –respondió Bakura quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Ya quisieras –respondió Dark.

-Eso digo.. –añadió Bakura.

-Por favor, o dejan de pelearse o probaran mi sinfonía de muerte final –dijo Sorrento con fastidio hacia los 2 mencionados, estos solo bufaron molestos.

Por otro lado Mina estaba recargada viendo hacia el ventanal, estaba pensativa e iba muy calladita, Artemis la vio con preocupación.

-Mina, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el felino.

-Lo que sucede es que... –Mina volteó hacia Artemis- Me vienen viejos recuerdos, ya se que no es mi manera de comportarme sin embargo, me recuerda cuando Serena y las demás pasábamos divertidos momentos juntas y ahora estar en otro equipo...

-Ya veo... –musitó Artemis- vamos, piensa que tu serás una de las salvadoras de este planeta y que tus amigas estarán a salvo, ya que cada una dejó a un lado ese papel de heroínas para continuar con su vida, piensa que Serena esta esperando un bebe, al fin Rini vendrá a este mundo, Lita estudia en una prestigiada escuela de gastronomía en Europa, Rei se dedica a su templo Shintoista, Ami esta becada en una de las mejores universidades del mundo y las demás siguen con sus vidas y trabajos... este fue tu destino, ánimo, verás que todo lo harás bien y que es por el bien de los que mas quieres.

-Tienes razón –Mina mas alegre sonrió.

En ese momento, Ewan se levantó de su asiento y se adentró mas al Jet, algunos momentos después venia con unos especies de rollos, como unos planos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó Bakura.

Ahí mismo en aquel Jet, había una especie de mesita, Ewan extendió los rollos para así mostrarlos. El resto de la liga se levantó para observar mejor.

-Estas son algunas copias de los anteproyectos de la ciudad de Londres, las cuales fueron robadas de la bóveda de aquel país. –respondió Ewan con cierta seriedad- Miren, aquí están las partes mas importantes de Inglaterra.

Todos observaron los planos.

-Así que es mas que lógico que van a atacar la ciudad y aprovechando, a aquella convención... –añadió Ewan.

Sorrento se preocupó en ese momento, ya que ella estaría en esa supuesta convención.

-Suena lógico lo de los explosivos –comentó Dark- colocarlos en esa parte.

-Hundirá toda la ciudad –añadió Sakura.

-Y morirán miles de personas –dijo Yoh.

-Escuchen, llegaremos a Londres en la madrugada, será una coartada perfecta para que podamos examinar la ciudad rápidamente y en el menor tiempo posible. No sabemos con exactitud los planes de esos sujetos, sin embargo haremos lo posible para descubrirlo. –dijo Ewan.

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso? ¿Tienes algún plan? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Se podría decir que estuve planeando algo. Con ayuda de los planos de la ciudad de Londres será mas fácil ver que puntos son los mas sensibles de aquella ciudad. Así que nos dividiremos...

Ewan empezó a explicar el plan, el cual iban a dar en marcha llegando a la capital londinense. Los planos eran la ubicación de las partes mas sensibles e importantes de aquella ciudad.

- - - - - - - - -

Londres, Inglaterra. 04:00HRS.

Era de madrugada y aun el cielo estaba oscuro. Las calles estaban vacías por completo, una espesa neblina abundaba por todas partes haciendo un poco difícil la visibilidad. El jet en donde viajaban los 9 extraordinarios estaba aterrizando en una especie de muelle, no muy lejos del reloj de Londres y la gran rueda de la fortuna.

Mientras en una de las grandes manecillas de aquel reloj habían dos siluetas sentadas y nadie se había percatado de ello.

-Amo Hao... –llamó el pequeño niño.

-Si, ya lo se, han llegado y empezaran a moverse –respondió Hao con ese temple tranquilo quien había llegado horas antes.

-¿Qué piensa hacer, Amo? –preguntó Opacho con cierta preocupación.

-De Yoh me encargaré personalmente, y del resto de la liga de idiotas les daré un pequeño susto –dicho esto Hao sonrió- les esperan 2 gratas sorpresas a esos imbéciles.

Mientras tanto, el Jet estando en tierra firme, los 9 salieron y observaron a su alrededor.

-Vaya... linda ciudad –comentó Yoh.

-La visibilidad es casi nula –comentó Dark quien volteo para todos lados.

-Que observador –añadió Bakura sarcásticamente.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Inuyasha hacia Ewan.

-Pues es hora de dividirnos. –respondió Ewan.

-Con la ayuda de mi olfato trataré de percibir si hay alguna pista –dijo Inuyasha.

De repente un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en los alrededores haciendo que los extraordinarios se alarmaran.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ryoga mas que asustado.

-Fueron unos truenos, al parecer el clima no estará de nuestro lado –respondió Ewan.

-¡Uf! Temí lo peor –dijo Mina mas tranquila.

-Descuida linda –dijo Dark- aun tenemos... -pero no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que un estruendo mayor se escuchó y junto a este un terremoto empezó a sacudir la ciudad de Londres.

Además del estruendo se empezó a escuchar como si varios edificios empezaran a caerse.

-¡Si era lo que nos temíamos! –gritó Mina ante el escándalo.

-¡Escuchen! –gritó Inuyasha, se escuchaban esos mismos edificios o construcciones caer, pero extrañamente el ruido se acercaba.

-¡Maldición no se puede ver nada! –exclamó Sorrento.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Kero.

-¡Si, de eso me encargo yo! –respondió Sakura- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muéstrate ante tu señora Sakura que aceptó esta misión contigo... ¡LIBERATE! –al decir aquello, la ojiverde sacó de su bolsillo una carta- ¡VIENTOOOOO!

(N/A: Gracias Shadir por recordarme la frase de Sakura que me dejaste en un review)

En ese instante de la carta salió el poder el cual empezó a esparcir aquella neblina, haciendo el panorama mas que visible.

En ese momento Dark con ayuda de Wiz voló a una altura en la cual pudo ver mejor lo sucedido.

-¡¿Que ves, Dark! –preguntó Yoh.

-¡Los edificios que están en el lado Sur caen como fichas! –respondió Dark.

-¡Es demasiado tarde! –exclamó Ryoga.

-Entonces esos sujetos si colocaron la bomba... –Ewan se alejó algunos pasos y observó el lado contrario del derrumbe- Debe de haber mas de una bomba...

Ewan rápidamente hizo algunos cálculos conforme iba la destrucción de los inmuebles. El temblor seguía sacudiendo la ciudad cada vez mas fuerte. De nuevo se acercó a los extraordinarios- ¡Las bombas están en el centro, seguramente la bomba principal esta en un edificio clave!

-¡Nos adelantaremos y lo destruiremos! –añadió Inuyasha.

-¡Rompiendo la cadena de destrucción! –dijo Yoh.

-¡Con una señal en coordenada puedo lanzar un energy y acabar el dominó! –respondió Sorrento.

-¡Es ridículo! –exclamó Bakura- ¡Jamás llegaríamos a tiempo!

-¡No podemos equivocarnos, quizá funcione! –respondió Sorrento- ¿O acaso tienes un mejor plan, genio? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-!Tengo grandes poderes, pero no soy una gacela! -exclamó Bakura- ¡Cómo tomarle ventaja a eso! –señalando el derrumbe próximo.

-¡Deja de ser una gallina Bakura! –exclamó Dark quien bajó de las alturas- ¡Nosotros tenemos las habilidades suficientes para detener la explosión, si tienes ese pensamiento tan mediocre será mejor que te largues de aquí!

-¡Cállate idiota! –le respondió Bakura.

-¡No empiecen a discutir que no tenemos tiempo! –exclamó Sakura.

-¡Es verdad! –añadió Mina- ¡Manos a la obra!

-¡Esa es la actitud! –exclamó Yoh- ¡Andando!

-¡Yo seguiré el ritmo de la destrucción para poder descubrir el punto clave! –dijo Dark.

-Iré con tigo –Sorrento al momento de decir esto, comenzó a elevar su cosmos y la escama dorada de Sirena halada salió de su caja y vistió al general marino.

-¡Bien! –respondió Dark.

-¡Mina, transfórmate! –gritó Artemis.

-¡Si! –respondió la rubia- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Transformación! –al decir aquello, la joven de nuevo fue envuelta en la luz anaranjada para terminar ya totalmente transformada.

Mientras tanto, Hao seguía junto con su pequeño sirviente en la manecilla del reloj, mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-El plan va como quiero –murmuró Hao- Ahora mi ejercito de zombies estará listos para darles una grata bienvenida...

(N/A: Hao es de los mejores y mas fuertes shamanes, supongo que al igual que la familia Tao, él puede manipular zombies... ¿Para que doy explicaciones, todos saben que un shaman puede hacer eso, al menos los mas chingones)

El temblor cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, sin embargo eso no era lo peor. A lo lejos se empezaron a visualizar sombras que se acercaban a los extraordinarios, a pesar del terremoto aquellas siluetas no se notaban asustadas, ya que caminaban a titubeos y a paso no rápido.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ryoga mas que asustado al ver aquellas siluetas aproximarse.

-Son... –Yoh tartamudeó, a pesar de la distancia se había dado cuenta de que era.

Mas de repente aquellos zombies comenzaron a rodearlos, salían de todos lados, así alarmando a los 9 presentes.

-¿Pero que significa esto? –preguntó Ewan quien volteó a todos lados.

-¡Son zombies! –respondió Yoh.

-¡¿ZOMBIES! –Sakura había tomado un color azul del susto y la impresión.

-No puede ser... no puede ser... –murmuró Yoh mas que alarmado- ¿Será que la familia Tao estará involucrada? –se preguntó a si mismo, sin embargo aquellos zombies no estaban poseídos como comúnmente la familia Tao los manipulaba, no traían los pergaminos sellados en sus frentes- ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede Yoh? –preguntó Mina.

-¡Alguien esta manipulando a este ejercito de zombies, están utilizando la posesion de objetos! –respondió Yoh.

-¿Insinúas que es probable que un shaman este manipulándolos? –preguntó Dark.

-Al parecer si... –respondió Yoh quien volteó a ver a Dark.

Mas de repente otra explosión se escuchó en la lejanía.

-¡Maldición, no tenemos mucho tiempo! –exclamó Ewan- ¡Sorrento y Dark, vayan de inmediato y sigan las coordenadas de la destrucción, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos engendros!

-¡Si! –respondieron al unísono-

-¡No nos falles! –dijo Sorrento.

En ese momento, el ejército de muertos se abalanzaron contra los extraordinarios, Sorrento y Dark con ayuda de su agilidad y rapidez salieron del barullo y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la cadena de destrucción. Dark por aire y Sorrento por tierra.

-¡Amo Yoh! –Amidamaru apareció frente al shaman.

-¡Hagamos la posesion de objetos a segundo grado! –exclamó Yoh.

-¡Si, Amo! –respondió el samurai.

Yoh sacó aquella pequeña daga anaranjada la cual en el torneo de los shamanes le había dado Anna, y Amidamaru se posesionó de esta, así formando una enorme espada de luz. Yoh hizo un movimiento con esta.

-¡Estoy listo! –dijo el shaman.

Mina se puso a la ofensiva, Sakura tenia preparadas algunas de sus cartas y Kero estaba aferrado en su hombro derecho, la sortija de Bakura comenzó a brillar y al igual sacó su baraja de duelo de monstruos.

-¡Bien, que comience la diversión! –una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro de Inuyasha, mientras que al mismo tiempo tronaba los dedos de su mano así, mostrando sus filosas garras.

Ewan por su lado desenvainó una espada normal.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –preguntó Bakura al verlo con aquella arma.

-Siempre vengo preparado –respondió el rubio irónicamente.

Ryoga por otro lado solo volteaba asustado a todos lados.

-¡Ajay, en donde me vine a meter! –dijo el pelinegro.

-Eso te pasa por impertinente... –le respondió Inuyasha.

Los zombies finalmente comenzaron a atacar, eran rápidos y bastante bruscos, tenían la talla mas o menos de Bruce Long. (el acompañante de Jun Tao... para los que no han visto Shaman King)

-¡Rayo creciente, fulmina! –al momento de decir aquello, Sailor Venus con su dedo índice apunto hacia algunos zombies y un rayo anaranjado salió disparado hacia estos, destruyendo dos.

-¡Acude a mi llamado, FUEGO! –Sakura al igual comenzó a atacar y una enorme ráfaga de fuego comenzó a quemar a una gran cantidad de cadáveres.

-¡AHH! –Ryoga solo comenzó a correr y alejarse de ahí, sin embargo era perseguido por varios zombies mas.

-Inútil... –bufó Inuyasha.

Así todos comenzaron a expandirse y a eliminar al enemigo, el cual iba incrementando.

-¡Garras de acero! –Inuyasha se lanzó hacia una docena de esos monstruos, sin embargo no eran suficiente- ¡Malditos engendros! Como me recuerdan a la danza de Kagura... –dicho esto, de nuevo se lanzó contra más espectros.

Bakura por otro lado solo se mantenía parado, lanzando una mirada de maldad pura junto con una sonrisa hacia los zombies.

-Son pura basura... –murmuró el chico de cabellos albinos.

Los zombies furiosos se lanzaron contra el chico, mas de repente de la sortija milenaria comenzó a salir una especie de neblina oscura la cual envolvió a los zombies y comenzó a desaparecerlos.

-Y mas basura al reino de las sombras... –seguía sonriendo maliciosamente y vio como sus compañeros peleaban, parecía disfrutar del momento. Para después alejarse de ahí tranquilamente.

Por otro lado, Ryoga solo corría como loco.

-¡WAAAAAAA, ME VAN A COMER! –gritó desesperado, para después adentrarse a un muelle el cual no tenia salida, estaba totalmente acorralado- ¡No me coman! T.T –Ryoga se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos.

En ese momento, de la nada y así de repente, los zombies comenzaron a prenderse, es decir, comenzaron a prenderse con fuego, como si una chispa les cayera. Comenzaron a quemarse y cayeron al piso. Ryoga bajo sus brazos y observó aquello, ya no había peligro, sin embargo había una silueta parada al final del callejón, una muchacha de cabellos castaños claros, piel blanca, llevaba una gabardina café puesta y un excéntrico vestido color negro debajo de esta, una joven de ojos verdes y peinada unos chonguitos largos en cada lado y un copete largo.

Ryoga se quedó extrañado ante aquella presencia.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó curioso.

Aquella mujer tenia un temple serio y una mirada fría.

-¡Te pregunte que, quien eras! –insistió Ryoga- ¿Acaso eres parte del enemigo?

La joven misteriosa dio tres pasos al frente.

-No... –respondió finalmente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Robin Sena...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Iba a poner toda la primera batalla en este capitulo, pero mejor así los dejo en suspenso jojo.

Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Robin? Para los que no sepan, ella es del anime **Witch Hunter Robin** (MUY buen anime, demasiado bueno a mi gusto) y bueno, creí que su aparición habría sido pertinente, ya que digámoslo así, pertenece al mismo universo, tiempo y espacio alterno que el resto de los personajes que elegí, y bueno, esto lo dejare a su decisión ¿Quieren que incluya a esta ultima para la LXAG? (seria la ultima ahora si) La verdad seria muy buen elemento, les dejo sus datos para que la conozcan mejor:

_FICHA TÉCNICA DE LA PERSONAJE EXTRA:_

_Nombre: Robin Sena_

_Edad: 15 o 16 años._

_Nacionalidad: Descendente Japonesa criada en Italia._

_Raza: Bruja-Humana._

_Trabaja para: la STN-J, una organización dedicada al rastreo, captura y creación de "brujos", o personas que utilizan la "magia"_.

_Nivel: Cazadora de clase A (mas tarde se eleva a la clase S)_

_Poder: la Pirokinesis, es capaz de encender cualquier cosa con solo mirarla. Aun que tiene un defecto, como su poder requiere de la vista, ella poco a poco la va empeorando, sin embargo eso se resuelve ya que tiene unos lentes. (los cuales no utiliza mucho) _

_ROBIN: Es una joven bastante callada, tímida y reservada. Aun que también puede llegar a ser calculadora como Amon (digámosle, el casi galán de la serie). Ella es enviada a STN-Jápon como reemplazo y acompañante de Amon, uno de los mejores cazadores._

Pues bueno, eso es todo, ustedes tienen la última palabra, así que ya no hay mas que decir. Y lamento el retraso jeje. Si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o que se yo, no dudes en enviarme un mail, PV, Review por vía MSN o como mas se les acomode. Así que bueno, los leo en la siguiente, un capitulo mas excitante, ya lo verán. Au revoir!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh!**Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

------------


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA:** Pues bueno, después de meses de ausencia aquí esta el nuevo capitulo casi empezando este 2007 y terminando el 2006 con broche dorado (es que según yo iba a subir el cap hasta el 1de Enero). También quiero decir que (y esto lo leí y recordé al leer una nota final de un fic de SS) que ya están abiertas las convocatorias para los Manga de Oro 2006. (en alguna ocasión de mi existencia hace MUCHO tiempo estuve nominada jaja) Así que al igual aprovechare, espero apoyen al fic para la categoría "Crossovers" y si no, pos ni modo. El fic esta tmb publicado en el Paraíso del FF y en Saiyajin's Heaven (paginas las cuales entran en las premiaciones, el link lo puse en mi perfil temporalmente, desde ahí podrán ver de que trata).

**« ¤ † ¤ † ¤ THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN ¤ † ¤ † ¤ »**

**Por: A. M.**

**CAPITULO 11: "La traición"**

En Tokyo, la joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes había tomado un taxi para ir rumbo al aeropuerto, sin embargo...

-Disculpe señor, se me olvidaba que tenia algo pendiente en otro lugar, es al sur de la ciudad –informó Ángela.

El taxista solo asintió, no se le podía ver el rostro, puesto que llevaba una boina en la cabeza. El sujeto miró por el retrovisor a la joven y sonrió maliciosamente sin que la joven se diera cuenta.

Mientras se dirigían a SIA, Ángela solo estaba pensativa. Pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en la Liga Extraordinaria, pero sobretodo en cierto extraordinario que desde que lo había visto por primera vez, había ocupado sus pensamientos, cosa nada frecuente de la chica.

Recordaba lo que le había confesado él a ella, en el beso. Ángela sonrió para si ante aquel recuerdo. Tan hundida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que ya estaba en el lugar destinado.

-Señorita, hemos llegado.

-Er… claro, gracias.

Ángela sacudió su cabeza y asintió, así dándole el dinero al taxista para después bajar de ahí. El taxi rápidamente se arrancó y se alejó, Ángela volteó a ver que gran edificio, el cual estaba al fondo, cabe mencionar que había una especie de caseta de seguridad y una gran reja. La pelinegra al quedarse viendo esta, no se percató de que el taxi a lo lejos había desaparecido de la nada.

Sin embargo eso no era lo extraño, Ángela sintió un ambiente muy tenso en aquel lugar, solo las luces de aquel enorme edifico alumbraban los alrededores, mas sin embargo no se escuchaba o se veía alguna persona merodeando. La ojiverde penetró en las instalaciones, y se percató de que en la caseta de seguridad no había nadie, solo había un monitor encendido en el cual se podían ver diferentes partes de SIA, como una cámara de seguridad. Y aquellas partes estaban deshabitadas.

-¿Pero que sucede aquí? –murmuró la agente bastante extrañada- Parece un desierto…

Y efectivamente, conforme entraba, veía desolación. Las puertas de seguridad se abrían con mucha facilidad. Todo estaba en total silencio.

-No es posible… pe… pero ¿Ikari? Se supone que debería estar aquí... –susurró con cierto temor- Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Ángela subió hasta el ultimo piso de la base secreta, donde ahí estaba la oficina de Gendou Ikari. La chica al llegar vio un gran pasillo, hasta el fondo de este había una gran puerta. Esa misma era la oficina del agente de SIA y NERV.

La joven a paso lento se fue acercando, el tiempo parecía eterno, sin embargo estaba ya a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta, tomando valor giró la perilla. Un leve rechinido se escuchó en el lugar.

Ángela tomó valor y poco a poco fue entrando a aquella oficina. El cielo de la ciudad poco a poco se despejaba, así dejando que la luna llena de aquella noche se asomara para alumbrar algunos rincones. Cosa que sucedía en la oficina de Ikari. El gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio hacia que esos leves rayos lunares tocaran el interior de esta.

La agente miró a su alrededor, y observo directamente el escritorio de Ikari, aquella gran silla giratoria en la cual usualmente estaba sentado Gendou estaba volteada, haciendo imposible ver si de pura casualidad había alguien habitando aquel lugar.

-¿I... Ikari? –susurró Ángela.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna. Solamente un rechinido proveniente de aquella silla giratoria. Ángela dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, cuando en eso algo inesperado ocurrió.

La puerta de la entrada se azotó, ocasionando que se cerrara.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –fue lo único que atinó a decir Ángela. La chica se volvió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, sin embargo sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, ya que la puerta parecía estar totalmente sellada.

En ese momento, se escuchó una risita burlona proveniente de la silla giratoria.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Ángela con nerviosismo poco a poco buscó alguna de sus armas.

La silla giratoria poco a poco comenzó a girar, así revelando la persona que al parecer ocupaba el lugar de Ikari.

-¡Tu... Tu eres...! –musitó Ángela con sorpresa.

-Agente Black, nos volvemos a encontrar en una misma noche, Que irónico es el destino ¿No es así?

-Aion... –susurró la joven- ¡¿Qué demonios haces acá¿Dónde está Ikari y las personas que trabajan aquí?!

Aion lo único que hizo fue sonreír maliciosamente mientras con toda tranquilidad se acomodaba su anteojos.

Regresando a Londres...

Ryoga se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, estaba indefenso ante aquel ejercito de zombies que lo habían seguido. Sin embargo alguien apareció, una singular persona que con un poder extraño había logrado acabar con una docena de esos seres repugnantes. Ryoga estaba sorprendido y un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo tomó el suficiente valor al ver a aquella que era una chica.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ryoga- ¿Formas parte del enemigo?

La rubia de ojos verdes solo se limitó a lanzarle su clásica mirada seria.

-No... soy Robin Sena... –respondió finalmente.

Ryoga la vio con un aire de misterio, sin embargo...

-¡Cuidado atrás! –exclamó Ryoga al ver que otra docena de zombies había aparecido y estaban dispuestos a atacar a Robin.

La rubia rápidamente se volteó hacia tales monstruos y sonrió sarcásticamente. Sus ojos tomaron un color anaranjados, para así quemar aquellos zombies con una fuerte ráfaga de fuego. Ryoga ante la impresión, solo retrocedió algunos pasos, mientras que Robin de nuevo volteó a verlo.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha, Ewan, Sakura, Sailor Venus e Yoh seguían una feroz batalla con aquellos zombies que empezaban a llegar mas y cada vez más.

-¡Demonios, son demasiados! –exclamó Inuyasha- ¡Garras de fuego! –una luz rojiza emanó de sus garras así destruyendo a mas espectros.

-¡Yo te invoco, tierra! –Sakura de nuevo había utilizado ese ataque, el cual provocó que alguna docena de zombies quedaran bajo escombros.

Sin embargo no se percataba de que un zombie con un aspecto mas rudo y grande estaba en las espaldas de la Captora. Sakura volteó rápidamente hacia tal y ya estaba tan cerca que no le dio tiempo de hacer ningún movimiento de defensa.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Kero quien en una ráfaga de energía se transformó en el imponente Kerberos. Así, el felino místico lanzándose en contra de aquel monstruo antes de que le hiciera daño a la ojiverde.

-Kero...

Todos siguieron peleando, pero poco a poco se fueron separando, así peleando cada quien en diferentes lugares de aquella ciudad, o mas bien, del lugar.

Desde el Jet estaba el piloto Dúo Maxwell, observando toda la escena y sintiendo aquel temblor que sacudía la ciudad londinense.

-¡¿Pero que rayos significa esto?! –se preguntó para si mismo el piloto- Espero que los extraordinarios y Ewan se encuentren bien...

Por otro lado de la ciudad, Sorrento y Dark a toda velocidad se dirigían al punto clave del domino. Claro, el general marino por tierra y Dark por aire.

-¡¿Dark ves algo?! –gritó Sorrento al tiempo en que esquivaba un inmueble el cual estaba cayendo.

El pelinegro no respondió por un momento, su mirada estaba fija en un lugar, hasta que.

-¡Encontré el dominó! –respondió finalmente. Sorrento le hizo una seña de Entendido y siguió al halado por donde iba.

Kerberos y el zombie peleaban ferozmente, aun que el espectro a pesar de las grandes heridas ocasionadas por el felino, no se rendía.

-¡Kero! –gritó Sakura.

(N/A: Se han de pregunta el por que no sale Yue, pues decidí aun no sacarlo, quiero darle mas protagonismo a la liga en si evitando segundos personajes)

Ewan audazmente eliminaba a los zombies que lo rodeaban, algo que había aprendido durante TODA su vida (la cual no es nada corta) es la audacia de enfrentar al enemigo, fuera quien fuera, incluso hasta el mismo demonio.

Por otro lado...

-¡Que asco, que asco! –exclamaba Sailor Venus- ¡Son repugnantes¡Rayo creciente, fulmina!

La marinera pudo acabar con mas espectros.

-¡Eso les enseñara a no meterse con la gran Mina, Sailor Venus Ja, Ja, Ja!

-¡Luego alardeas de tus habilidades, tenemos que ayudar a los demás! –interrumpió Artemis quien no se había separado en ningún instante de Mina.

-Lo se –asintió la rubia- "Espero que Dark y Sorrento encuentren el dominó lo mas rápido posible" –pensó para si.

Y regresando con los mencionados...

-¡El dominó está a las12 en punto! –exclamó Dark.

-¡Entendido! –respondió Siren.

Unos edificios a lo lejos estaban a punto de ser aplastados por dos hileras de inmuebles que caían como fichas de dominó, Dark tomó altura y con una bola de energía señaló el lugar donde la marina tendría que lanzar el ken de energía. Sorrento dando un gran salto a la altura de donde estaba Dark se preparó y encendió su cosmos.

Un aura dorada lo rodeó y un ken azulado de energía salió de la mano derecha de Sorrento el cual con rapidez y fuerza lanzo rumbo al blanco provocando una explosión instantánea que cesó de inmediato.

-¡Lo lograron! –Sakura saltada de felicidad.

-Bien hecho –murmuró Ewan.

-Sabia que lo harían ¡ESO! –exclama Mina alegremente.

En el callejón.

-El temblor ha cesado –Robin miraba a su alrededor.

-Sorrento y Dark detuvieron la explosión –respondió Ryoga- Mira.

Los zombies que estaban rodeándolos poco a poco cayeron al suelo quedando tirados, sin moverse ni nada. Pareciera que el paro del temblor los hubiera desactivado. Robin y Ryoga intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

El temblor había cesado, Dark y Sorrento habían acabado con el dominó causante de aquel desastre. La gente en Londres estaba asustada y en pánico, humo de los edificios caídos hacían menos la visibilidad, no ayudaba mucho con la ya de por sí neblina que rodeaba la ciudad.

-¡Amo Yoh! –exclamó de repente Amidamaru.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el castaño.

-¿Qué es eso?

Yoh se encontraba no muy lejos de la torre de Londres. Amidamaru le señaló algo en una de las manecillas del reloj que le llamó la atención. Una sombra, la cual inmediatamente el shaman reconoció... o al menos eso parecía.

-¡Imposible!

-Amo Yoh...

-No, no puede ser, es imposible que él siga... –se quedó pensativo- los zombies, la posesion de objetos ¡Vamos Amidamaru!

Mientras en la manecilla del reloj.

-Muy bien –musitó Hao maliciosamente- Opacho, quédate aquí, tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar.

-Amo Hao...

El mencionado de un salto se fue de ahí llamando la atención del que sería su gemelo.

En el Jet de los extraordinarios, el piloto Dúo Maxwell se estaba asomando, buscando con la mirada si alguno de los extraordinarios. Sin embargo solo veía humo y neblina. Aun que a pesar de ello, a lo lejos pudo visualizar una silueta ue poco poco se acercaba. Hasta llegar a ser totalmente visible.

-Bakura, me alegra ver que te salvaste de este caos –dijo Dúo- Espero que el resto se encuentre bien, no puedo creer que hayan personas que hagan este tipo e cosas –dijo refiriéndose al caos ocacionado.

Bakura solo sonreía maliciosamente y lentamente se fue acercando a Duo.

-¿Que te pasa? –preguntó el piloto extrañado.

-Eres un estorbo… -la sortija de Bakura comenzó a brillar.

Dúo se cubrió los ojos, y después de aquello todo se nubló...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**MI NOTA:** Se que me van a matar por este capitulo TAN inconcluso y corto (a comparación de los anteriores). Pero creí debido dejarlos con el suspenso y con algunas trabas del ¿Por qué aquello u otro?. En el siguiente capitulo se va a saber que hace Robin Sena ahí, que pasó con Ángela y con Dúo. Además ya salió a la luz el 'traidor' de la liga ¿Qué será de él¿Se encontraran Hao e Yoh?. Y por supuesto, un encarguito que tiene por ahí Ryoga, para que no digan que lo pongo como debilucho ;) Pues en el siguiente capitulo TODO eso vendrá.

Originalmente todo lo iba a sacar en este, pero nah, los dejare en suspenso un ratito. Ya tengo parte del próximo capitulo, así que no habrá retraso.

Y promocionando de nuevo, espero voten si no es por este, por otros que hay muy buenos fics en el Manga de Oro2006, que espero yo este año o estas nominaciones SI valgan la pena y no como en años anteriores, que la neta siempre ha sido lo mismo (digamos es muy predecible) y ya da flojera (para que soy hipócrita, siempre digo lo que pienso).

Y bueno, como es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, comentarios, etc, etc, etc lo de siempre ya saben que hacer. Los leo en el próximo capitulo.

PD1: Lean fics de Saint Seiya xD

PD2: Feliz Navidad atrasada.

PD3: Y Prospero año 2007, no tomen mucho vino y coman muchas uvas xD.

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh!**Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

--------


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA:** A decir verdad no estaba en mis planes actualizar este fic ¿Razones? Pues no tenia mucha inspiración, pero no se que bicho me picó para actualizar, yo creo que entre tanta película de acción que he visto y que se estrena en el cine, pues decidí que este fic ya viera la luz del sol. (¡Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que ir a ver Spider Man 3!)

_::ADVERTENCIA::__ Este capítulo contendrá spoilers del final de Witch Hunter Robin, lo digo para aquellos que no lo han visto. Aun que no se pierden de nada interesante, el final es un asco. Aun que encaja perfectamente para mi fic._

**THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 12: La verdad.**

Caos.

Eso era ahora la ciudad de Londres. A causa de la explosión masiva, docenas de edificios estaban hechos ruinas, la gente estaba en pánico y no tenían la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, bueno, solo una palabra en su mente quizá respondía a esa incógnita: terrorismo.

Sin embargo los únicos que sabían la verdad de las cosas eran los llamados los extraordinarios, quienes se encontraban dispersos en los alrededores de aquella ciudad. Sin embargo, solo uno de ellos tenía esa gran sospecha y esa gran intriga de quien más estaba involucrado en ese caos.

-"!Imposible!" –pensaba para sí Yoh quien corría agitadamente tras una sombra que iba por los cielos, una sombra familiar para él- "Hao estaba muerto, no entiendo"

El mencionado sonreía maliciosamente al percatarse de que hermano menor lo seguía apresurada mente. A lo lejos Hao vio el lugar perfecto para que tanto Yoh como él hablaran frente a frente, después de tantos meses de no haberlo hecho, desde el torneo de Shamanes que se celebraba en Norte América.

Mientras que el menor de los gemelos seguía corriendo lo más rápido posible tras el Shaman, quien iba montado en su inseparable Espíritu de Fuego.

-¡Amo Yoh, mire, esta descendiendo en aquel cementerio! –indicó Amidamaru. Yoh solo asintió al ver que la silueta desaparecía en aquel lugar.

El castaño se detuvo por algunos momentos en la entrada de aquel cementerio, una enorme reja impedía el paso de cualquier visitante. Miró de reojo aquello por algunos instantes para después hacerlo en el interior, el lugar era lúgubre y no ayudaba mucho la neblina. Yoh ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en cementerios de noche, sí, pero este cementerio era muy distinto al de su Japón Natal, este cementerio no se limitaba a tener espíritus con mal carácter.

En eso, vio que una leve luz roja merodeo las lejanías para después desaparecer.

-No perdamos mas tiempo Amidamaru ¡Vamos!.

Amidamaru asintió.

Yoh comenzó a escalar aquella reja sin dificultad alguna, para después de estar en la cima, dar un salto para caer en suelo firme. El shaman se mantenía alerta y con todos sus sentidos al máximo. En eso la luz roja de nuevo la vio a lo lejos y sin dudarlo corrió hacia aquella dirección, sin embargo aquella luz desapareció, haciendo perder la gran paciencia que tenia Yoh.

-¿Por qué te escondes? –dijo Yoh con voz alta pero aparentemente pasiva.

Nadie respondió.

Sin embargo sintió que una sombra se deslizaba de entre unos árboles.

-¡Se que estás ahí Hao! –gritó finalmente.

De repente una risa retumbo por los alrededores, Yoh se puso a la defensiva.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿No crees hermanito? –de entre las sombras salió, con la capucha puesta, impidiendo que su gemelo viera su rostro.

-Hao… pensé que tu…

-Si, si, sé que pensaron todos –respondió con una voz aparentemente despreocupada- Fuiste muy valiente al haberme derrotado aquella vez, en verdad me sorprendió…

Una leve luz iluminó a Hao, para que este se quitara la capucha y enseñara su rostro, la cicatriz que tenia en medio del rostro. Yoh se quedó frió al ver aquello.

-¿De que te sorprendes, hermanito? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?

Yoh tragó saliva.

-¿Tu ocasionaste el caos de esta ciudad? –preguntó el menor de los shamanes cambiando la conversación.

-Vaya, tu si que vas directo al grano –respondió sarcásticamente.

-Hao… -Yoh entrecerró sus puños.

-Pero que insistente eres, Yoh –Hao puso una mirada fría, ahora si iba a hablar en serio- Me enteré que estas formando parte de una Liga ¿No es verdad?

-¡Imposible! –musitó Yoh- ¿Tu estas involucrado con…?

Hao de nuevo estaba sonriendo, su sarcasmo empezaba a desesperar a su gemelo.

Mientras que, en donde estaba el Jet los extraordinarios poco a poco se iban reuniendo. Los primeros en llegar fueron Sailor Venus, Inuyasha y Ewan.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? –dijo Inuyasha quien guardaba en su funda a Colmillo de Acero- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si, gracias –Ewan hacia lo mismo con la suya- ¿Mina?

-Si, pude eliminar a muchas de esas pestes, lo extraño es que cuando el terremoto se detuvo, los zombies también lo hicieron –respondió la rubia.

-Como si los desactivaran –añadió Artemis.

-Si, es bastante extraño –dijo Ewan- Pero lo importante es que Sorrento y Dark detuvieron la explosión.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Venus.

-Aquí estoy yo –Sakura iba llegando- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si ¿Y tu? –preguntó Ewan.

-Igual, solo sufrí pequeños rasguños pero no se preocupen –dijo Sakura quien se mantenía mas tranquila, sin embargo un enorme felino color amarillo venia acompañándole.

-¡Sakura cuidado! –dijo Inuyasha alarmado, los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Esperen! –dijo Sakura- El es Kero, en su verdadera transformación. Su verdadero nombre es Kerberos.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Así es, yo guardo mi apariencia para así cuidar mejor de Sakura –dijo el felino con una voz intimidante y gruesa, para después en un instante transformarse en el pequeño Kero- Es mas fácil así.

-¿Dónde están Sorrento y Dark? –preguntaba Mina.

En eso dos siluetas se acercaron.

-Vaya, después de todo no fue tan difícil dar con el blanco –comentó Dark con cierta egocentrismo.

-¡Dark! –Mina junto con una gran sonrisa se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, lo cual al chico le sorprendió.

-Vaya, también me da mucho gusto verte –dijo el pelinegro quien estaba sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena y Mina se percató.

-Digo –se separó de él y se sonroso- También tu Sorrento, lo lograron.

-Si –solo se limitó a responder eso. Mina y Dark intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas- ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

-Así es –respondió Ewan- Solo falta Bakura, Yoh y Ryoga.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… -murmuró Inuyasha al ver que a lo lejos venia este ultimo, sin embargo venia acompañado de una mujer vestida de negro.

Los presentes se quedaron extrañados.

De regreso al cementerio, Hao e Yoh empezaron una pelea, Yoh tenia consigo la daga que Anna le había dado utilizando la posesión de Objetos y Hao estaba sobre de él posesionando el espíritu de fuego.

-¡Escúchame Hao, no te saldrás con la tuya! –exclamó Yoh quien con su espada se quitó de encima a su hermano.

-¡Tonto! –Hao empezó a taclear a Yoh- ¡Te acabaré de una vez por todas, a ti a todos ¿Me oyes?!

En eso, antes de que Hao lanzara un ataque de gran magnitud, una silueta se interpuso.

-¡Hao!

El mencionado se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué demonios haces acá? –preguntó colérico el shaman- ¡Lárgate y no te metas en lo que no te importa!

-¡Estas arruinando los planes, deja de querer hacerlo tu solo! –respondió la silueta.

Yoh observaba tal y estaba realmente confundido.

-¡Quedamos en un acuerdo, ya diste suficientes problemas a esos extraordinarios, pero esto apenas empieza, así que contrólate, estúpido!

-¡¿Que está sucediendo aquí?! –preguntó Yoh sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Yoh Asakura, hermano gemelo de Hao, solo prepárense que la lucha apenas comienza –dijo la silueta hacia el mencionado- Y tu Hao, vámonos…

-Naraku… -murmuró Hao- Esto no se va a quedar así, solo te quería demostrar que tu querido hermano sigue vivo –dijo a Yoh, para después con una ráfaga de aire elevarse por los cielos- ¡Esto apenas comienza!

-¡Espera Hao! –Yoh desapareció la posesión de objetos, para después correr hacia donde su gemelo se iba- ¡Espera, esto no ha acabado!

-¡No ha acabado, pero pronto continuaremos lo empezado y te daré en donde mas te duele Ja, Ja, Ja! –dicho esto, Hao desapareció en la lejanía.

Yoh se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¡Maldición! –Yoh se hincó en el suelo y golpeo este mismo.

-Amo Yoh –Amidamaru se lamentó.

"_Te dare donde mas te duele" –_esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

-¡Anna! –Yoh se levantó de golpe- ¡Amidamaru, Anna y los otros podrían estar en peligro también!

Mientras tanto, Ryoga venia en compañía de Robin.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Ryoga? –preguntó Ewan.

-¿A dónde te fuiste a esconder? –preguntó Inuyasha con cierta malicia.

-¡No me escondí en ningún lugar! -refunfuñó Ryoga.

Todos miraron desconcertados a la visitante.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Sorrento quien la veía de reojo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó finalmente Dark directamente a la chica.

La joven solo se limitó a mirar el rostro de cada uno de los extraordinarios, para después dar algunos pasos y darles la espalda.

-Soy Robin Sena, ex-cazadora de la STN de Japón, encargada de eliminar a individuos fuera de lo común, tales como brujos con poderes sobrenaturales –respondió la chica finalmente.

-¿SNTJ? –preguntó Ewan con sorpresa- Pensé que esa organización había sido destruida junto con su fabrica…

Robin volteó finalmente hacia los extraordinarios.

-Se equivoca, la SNTJ no fue destruida, sus fabricas sí, las cuales hacían experimentos con los mismos brujos para sacar el Orbo…

-No entiendo de lo que están hablando ni lo que sucede aquí –dijo finalmente Inuyasha quien interrumpió- ¿Quién eres? Ve al grano.

Robin solo miró al individuo extraño.

-Supongo que tu debes de ser Inuyasha, el hibrido mitad bestia –dijo finalmente la chica.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –preguntó Sorrento con gran curiosidad.

-Jum… -musitó la chica- Fui reclutada personalmente por Gendou Ikari, el agente principal de SIA y científico de NERV. Empresas quienes tienen un pacto con la STNJ.

-¿Quiere decir que tu…? –Ewan estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Exacto, me reclutó para unirme a ustedes, a la supuesta Liga de Hombres Extraordinarios –respondió Robin.

-¿Pero por que no dijo nada Ikari? –preguntó Mina.

-Ya lo conociste, nosotros tampoco sabíamos de la llegada de Ewan –respondió Sorrento con cierta indiferencia.

-No, nadie sabia –añadió Robin- Gendou sonaba muy extraño cuando me dijo la situación, estaba como nervioso y temeroso, me dijo que nadie debía saber de mí, ya que algunos estaban tras mi cabeza.

-No entiendo… -dijo Sakura bastante confundida.

-Te explicaré –dijo Robin- Yo alguna vez fui perseguida por la misma SNTJ, mis poderes crecieron aparatosamente y hubieron momentos en que no podía controlarlos bien, mandaron hasta los mismos brujos mas perspicaces para ir por mi cabeza, sin embargo yo los pude derrotar. Tiempo después cuando mis compañeros de la STNJ nos revelamos en contra de la empresa, descubrimos que ellos mismos utilizaban a los mismos brujos para experimentar con ellos y hacer una sustancia llamada Orbo, la cual nos hace inmunes a los ataques de brujos. Esa fabrica fue destruida y yo había quedado atrapada, pero logré salir con vida –suspira- A SIA no se le escapa nada, o al menos a Gendou Ikari, ya que pudo rastrearme y encontrarme. Todos pensaban que yo había muerto…

-Entonces… -Ewan miró fijamente a Robin- ¿Estas dentro?

-Ya somos demasiados… -dijo Inuyasha- Además ¿Qué poderes tienes? Te ves muy ordinaria.

-Sus poderes son asombrosos –interrumpió Ryoga- Yo mismo los vi…

-Prueba… -murmuró Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Robin poco a poco se fueron tornando color naranjas. Inuyasha quien al principio no notó la diferencia solo se cruzó de brazos, estaba esperando, de repente un circulo de fuego lo empezó a rodear, este se alertó y sacó sus garras.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? –preguntó el Híbrido.

Los presentes estaban pasmados ante lo que veían. En eso el circulo de fuego se empezó a hacer mas grande y elevarse, para después desaparecer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Robin pasmados.

-Y eso solo fue una demostración… -dijo la chica.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

-Ahora… -Robin dio un suspiro- Ikari me advirtió algo, solo me pudo decir que a ustedes les están tendiendo una trampa, algo mas fuerte va a venir, no me dio detalles pero creo que ni SIA, ni NERV ni la STN J los contrató para "defender al mundo", alguien mas está implicado en esto.

-Si, ya conocemos a parte del enemigo –dijo Ewan- Y no se limitan a hacer pequeños ataques.

-O quizá esto que acaba de suceder fue una distracción ¿No lo creen? –añadió Robin.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Ewan.

Robin miró a Ewan de una manera seria pero intrigante.

-Ahí viene Yoh –dijo Sakura interrumpiendo aquella conversación.

El shaman tenia un aspecto Serio, se notaba muy preocupado.

-Yoh ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sorrento al verlo en tal estado.

-Hao sigue vivo… -murmuró el Shaman quien tenia una mirada baja.

-¿Quién? –preguntóDark.

-¡Mi hermano Gemelo, Hao Asakura, el shaman mas poderoso y cruel de todos sigue con vida! –exclamó lleno de frustración.

Todos lo vieron expectantes, y bastante extrañados.

-Lo siento –murmuró Yoh- A Hao yo creí haberlo derrotado hace ya algunos meses, pero veo que no fue así. Hao es un ser muy poderoso y muy peligroso, su espíritu protector es el Espíritu de Fuego el cual se alimenta de almas, Hao puede controlar los elementos que quiera e incluso puede engañar a la muerte, puede controlar su propia vida. –el shaman de dejo caer de rodillas- Hao esta de parte del enemigo, esto se esta complicando cada vez mas.

Todos se quedaron fríos al escuchar aquello.

-Necesito un teléfono –dijo repentinamente Yoh- Necesito urgentemente un teléfono.

-Hay uno dentro de la nave –dijo Ewan sin cuestionarle la repentina necesidad de Yoh.

-Gracias… -rápidamente el shaman entró a la nave. Todos se quedaron callados por algunos momentos, la situación se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa y parecía que los problemas en vez de disminuir, aumentaban, sin duda alguna, la peor pelea de la historia apenas estaba comenzando.

-¡Chicos, vengan a ver esto! –gritó Yoh desde adentro de la nave.

Los extraordinarios escuchando los llamados, acudieron inmediatamente y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron.

-¡Duo! –exclamó Ewan quien se agachó para revisar a su viejo camarada, quien estaba tirado.

-¿Esta muerto? –preguntó Sakura quien estaba horrorizada. Mina la abrazó para que no viera mas la escena.

-¿Qué es esto? –Inuyasha levantó lo que parecía una tarjeta del suelo- ¡Imposible!

Los demás vieron tal cosa y se petrificaron. En la tarjeta estaba Duo, su expresión era como si gritara auxilio, como si fuera una foto, pero muy diferente.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Sorrento mas que furioso- ¡Entre nosotros había un traidor!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yoh.

-¡Bakura es el único que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas! –exclamó la marina- ¡Fíjense! Esto no es una fotografía, esto se parece a las cartas que utiliza ese sujeto. –dijo mientras mostraba tal.

-Sorrento tiene razón, ese infeliz… -Dark cerro sus puños- ¡Lo acabaré!

-¿Por qué estuvo desde un principio con nosotros? ¿Qué pretendía? –preguntó Mina.

-¡No lo sabemos, pero pronto lo descubriremos! –dijo Ewan mas que colérico.

-Es un tramposo –añadió Inuyasha.

-Entonces todo esto fue una vil trampa ¿Para que demonios vinimos hasta acá? No había tal congreso –añadió Sakura.

-Como dijo Robin –dijo Ewan finalmente- Todo fue una distracción… algo están tramando muy lejos de acá.

-¡Angela! –dijo Sorrento de inmediato- ¡Ella también cayó en la trampa!

Dark empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la marina.

-Mira –Dark sacó un aparato- Me lo dio Angela ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Un comunicador? –preguntó Mina.

Sorrento sin titubear lo tomó y lo encendió.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Angela, estas ahí? –pero la señal era inútil, sin embargo poco a poco empezó a captar algo.

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí. En un lugar oscuro, solo una leve luz de luna podía entrar por una pequeña rendija que había en el techo, una especie de sótano o algo parecido. Ahí estaba Angela, semiinconsciente, pero poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar, algo la estaba despertando.

-Pero que… -la chica estaba débil, pero finalmente pudo reaccionar, tenia un comunicador guardado, cosa que Aion no había visto, la chica trató de moverse pero era inútil, estaba amarrada de las manos y piernas. El comunicador lo tenia entre las ropas, así que, como pudo trató de sacarlo, arrastrándose para que saliera el aparato.

Finalmente salió y empezó a agarrar una señal, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

-Pero si es… -la chica a rastras se acercó el comunicador, y con ayuda de su barbilla, trató de apretar un botón con el cual le podría responder- ¿Sorrento? ¿Sorrento eres tu?

El mencionado respondió, pero apenas y la señal hacia escuchar claros los mensajes.

-_¿Angela? ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

-No lo sé, me encontré con Aion y luego aparecí en un lugar oscuro… ¡tengan mucho cuidado todo es una trampa!

Sin embargo, un sujeto totalmente de negro, sus ojos amarillentos se distinguían en la oscuridad llegó a donde Ángela y la descubrió. El demonio tomo el comunicador y sonrió maliciosamente.

Mientras en Londres.

-¿Angela? ¿Sigues ahí? –en eso Sorrento escuchó una risa maléfica para después la comunicación cortarse por completo- ¡Angela! ¡Maldición!

Todos habían escuchado aquello.

-Aion la tiene –dijo Ewan- Debemos regresar a Londres antes de que sea demasiado tarde, para ella y para todos.

Todos asintieron.

Mientras que en donde estaba Angela.

-¡Rayos! –la chica se lamentaba, así es, la seria Angela, la que aparentaba indiferencia estaba frustrada, o quizá asustada. No podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada.

-Pensé que eras una chica mas fuerte –dijo una voz.

Angela se sobre salto al oír aquello. Como pudo se volteó a donde la voz y si no hubiese sido por los leves rayos lunares que alumbraban el lugar, Angela no habría adivinado con quien estaba.

-¡Pero si tu eres! –Angela reconoció a la silueta- ¡El chico del museo!

Satoshi, al igual que Angela estaba apresado, el solo tenia cadenas en sus pies y muñecas.

-Que observadora… -dijo el chico quien solo miraba el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy un prisionero mas, mi alterego saldrá en cualquier momento –respondió el chico sin dejar de mirar el suelo- Solo soy una conserva mas de Aion y Naraku. Solo te diré algo, yo, como Satoshi Hiwatari… espero que la Liga salga victoriosa, aun que para serte sincero las cosas se están complicando más…

Angela se mantuvo en silencio y observaba fijamente al peliazul.

En Londres, el clima al parecer estaba empeorando. Ryoga visualizó por un momento aquello, sin embargo a pesar de todo se pudo percatar de algo, si, Ryoga tiene muy buena visión y buena intuición.

En eso, una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer, provocando que se convirtiera en un cerdito, algo extraño, Ryoga desde sus adentros estaba deseando eso.

-¿Ryoga? -Mina salio de la nave para buscar al susodicho- Es hora de irnos.

En eso vio que el cerdito rápidamente se alejaba.

-¡Ryoga!

-Déjalo –Dark salio igual y observó lo mismo- Quizá tenia miedo…

-Pero… -la chica suspiró un poco decepcionada.

-Pensé que ese muchacho tendría mas agallas –Dark se adentró a la nave- Vámonos.

Mina asintió, sin embargo vio las ropas del chico tiradas, decidió recogerlas y guardarlas. Algo le decía que Ryoga iba a regresar a la Liga.

Mientras tanto, P-chan discretamente alcanzó a una silueta que le pareció ver a lo lejos. Efectivamente, Bakura observaba a lo lejos junto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El cerdito negro pudo observar que el chico guardaba algo en un estuche entre sus ropas y murmurar algo como 'Conseguí lo acordado, mi trabajo esta hecho' para después marcharse de ahí.

Bakura no se percataba de que un pequeño intruso lo iba siguiendo, y que quizá ese intruso podría meterlo en problemas.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**NOTA FINAL: **Qué tal ¿eh? Les dije que iba a ser un capitulo bastante largo, además aquí, como lo prometí anteriormente las dudas que quedaron al aire se respondieron, al menos la mitad de ellas, ya que faltan MAS trampas para nuestros protagonistas como habrán leído.

Y si, ya descubrieron los extraordinarios que Baku era el traidor, pero tengo algo mas para él, no quiero que acabe como clásico villano, ya lo verán. Se preguntarán que era lo que Baku guardó en sus bolsillos. Pues digamos que a los malosos les servira para crear algo con lo que podrán jugar con la liga. También como pudieron leer, Hao solo anda detrás de su gemelo, pero le daré chance de q se divierta mas con sus maldades _'te dare donde mas te duele'_ ¿Les da una pista? esperen los próximos capítulos para que descubran.

Y sobre Robin, ya se que son muchos… bueno no tantos, son 10 en total. Aun que a decir verdad Robin sustituiría a Bakura y a Ryoga, ya que este ultimo tendrá sus técnicas de ataque, pero no son lo mismo lanzar objetos que tu crearlos y atacar con ellos. Por eso la incluí, ademas ¡Por dios, es Robin! Esa mujer es genial, una de mis personajes favoritos (mujeres) de todo el anime.

Y ya por ultimo, pobre de Angela, cada vez esta metida en embrollos mas gruesos. Decidí meterla en donde a Satoshi lo habían encerrado por que no sé, simplemente la escena me gustó. Ademas también se me vino a la idea de que se comunicara con Sorrento para que este ultimo se frustrara mas Ji, Ji, Ji. Tenia que darle crédito a esta pareja, que espero yo y la historia lo dé, se queden juntos.

Y ahora si, ya por ultimo, agradezco a todos los que votaron por el fic para los Mangas de Oro y que hayan escogido a Angela Black y a el AngelaxSorrento como sus candidatos, me alegra que este personaje y la pareja les haya gustado ¡GRACIAS!

Bueno eso es todo, los leo en la siguiente. Chao!!!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh!**Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: **Pues como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y uno k otro mail k me mandan acerca del fic. En verdad les agradezco. Y bueno, decidí que voy a actualizar este fic lo mas rápido posible por que las ideas las tengo muy saturadas en mi cabeza. Además ando demasiado inspirada. Después de ver SpiderMan3 (Harry Osbourne xD,,,,) escuchar grupos de rock mientras escribo y leer algunos muy buenos Xovers de acción, como que me motivaron aun mas para que en la batalla final hayan muy buenas peleas, ya que a los villanos si se dan cuenta por el momento les estoy dando muchas ventajas, pero eso lo hará mas interesante ¿No creen?

_Por cierto, en la nota final explicaré algunas razones de este capitulo, así que espero que __**LEAN**__ la nota._

**THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN**

**Por: A. M.**

**CAPITULO 13: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL.**

Las cosas empeoraban para los Extraordinarios. Aun que a la vez el apoyo para este equipo incrementaba, una mas se les había unido: Robin Sena. Una mujer con poderes sorprendentes, una bruja, como la conocían los de la STNJ y la otra organización que también trataba de cazarla 'SOLOMON', quienes la llamaban: La hija del demonio. Sin embargo se supo que la madre de Robin le había puesto con aquel nombre ya que tenia un significado mas especial: 'Esperanza'. Quien seria una gran ayuda para la liga.

Si, una gran ayuda, sin embargo también aumentaban los miembros del bando enemigo: Bakura y Hao.

-Tranquilo amigo –Dark se sentó junto a Sorrento quien iba muy pensativo, estaba en un lugar lejos y apartado de los demás. El Jet ya estaba tomando vuelo rumbo a Japón.

-Dark… -fue lo único que dijo la Marina.

-Vamos a triunfar –dijo el pelinegro junto con una sonrisa- Después de patear los asquerosos traseros de Aion y sus secuaces todo volverá a la normalidad, y tu mi buen amigo podrás estar con tu bella Angela. Por que supongo yo, después de lo de hace un rato, ella también forma parte de tus preocupaciones ¿O me equivoco?

Sorrento aun con esa expresión seria, solo dio un suspiro ante los comentarios de Dark.

-¿Sabes? Toda mi vida entrené para ser el más fuerte, uno de los mejores guardianes y Generales Marinos: el del Pilar de Atlántico Sur, y lo conseguí, una prueba de ello es que sigo con vida. Al igual que mi dios Poseidón, también deseo que la tierra regresé a la utopía como en la era de la mitología. Y créeme que esos villanos no se saldrán con la suya, y si es necesario daré mi vida por este planeta… y no lo niego, me preocupa Angela –dio un suspiro y finalmente volteó a ver a Dark- En esa ocasión cuando peleamos contra esos demonios, le dije lo que sentía por ella, no se por que lo dije. La verdad es que me arrepiento de ello, ya que fue una verdadera estupidez de mi parte.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó un sorprendido Dark al oír aquellas palabras- ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue una estupidez?

-¡Toda mi vida entrené para que no sucedieran ese tipo de cosas, pasé por muchas pruebas difíciles que pudieron costarme la vida, como para que una mujer en menos de cinco minutos lo echara todo a perder! –Sorrento se calmó un poco mientras Dark lo miraba atónito- No puedo pensar en estos momentos en salvarla y mucho menos pensar en ella solamente, cuando cientos… no, no cientos ¡Miles de personas mueren a causa de esos idiotas! No va a ser la excepcion a la regla, aun que me duela –el peliviolaceo cerró sus puños- Si todo llegase a salir bien, si llegáramos a triunfar, yo regresaré al mundo marino a seguir cumpliendo con mi deber como caballero, cuidar de lo que quedan de los pilares y seguir siendo un Marino de Poseidón. Además, me guste o no, ella y yo somos de mundos completamente diferentes, y ni decir de nuestros destinos…

Dark no pudo decir nada ante sus palabras, lo gracioso del asunto es que Sorrento tenia razón. Aun que también ante esa confesión, el General Marino daba a entender, o mejor dicho, estaba expresando lo que por primera vez estaba experimentando, sin duda alguna ese sentimiento estaba causando mucha confusión en la mente de Sorrento, si definitivamente estaba confundido y la culpable era Angela

Pero no debemos juzgar al guardian del Atlántico Sur por esas conclusiones, como el resto, él es un ser humano por muchos poderes que tenga, inconscientemente lo estaba admitiendo, tenia miedo. Como el había dicho, creció y se educó de una manera muy distinta al resto de sus compañeros, los únicos que quizá podrían comprenderlo eran los caballeros del Santuario y hasta sus mismos camaradas, sin embargo todos ellos estaban muertos. Sorrento, él jamás había conocido un tipo de afecto tan directo como el que la agente le había mostrado también. Era huérfano, de niño él pasaba días sin comer y noches sin dormir, siempre con heridas en todo el cuerpo y combatiendo con varios de sus compañeros los cuales muchos terminaban muertos, pensando en el día a día en su suerte ¿Mañana seguiría vivo?

Vaya, y pensar que todos esos sentimientos y momentos difíciles los había vivido siendo todavía un pequeño niño que aprendió a como sobrevivir, cuando muchos solo vivían, cuando él aprendía a matar, cuando a esa edad simplemente tendría que jugar y lo mas duro, lo mas difícil, estar solo, nunca tener un consuelo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de esos momentos difíciles él jamás… JAMÁS derramó una lagrima, y ahora no era el momento, y mucho menos la situación ¡La simple idea era absurda!

Definitivamente era difícil pensar en otra cosa, no, esos días duros de entrenamiento no se podían dejar a un lado, ni tampoco olvidar por un burdo sentimiento que, en vez de hacer mas fuerte al ser humano, lo debilitaba mas.

-No quiero hablar mas del asunto –dijo finalmente mientras miraba la ventanilla.

Dark siguió sin decir palabra, seria mejor así. Se levantó del lugar y se alejó de Sorrento, lo mejor era dejarlo con sus pensamientos y que el solo despejara y ordenara sus ideas

-¡Maldición! –Yoh tenía en su mano un teléfono- Anna… amigos…

El shaman había cambiado de repente, estaba preocupado y nervioso. Definitivamente la aparición de Hao lo había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que su gemelo lo odiaba más y era más peligroso aun. Su hermano mayor había perdido por completo la cordura y sabia que iba a hacer lo que fuera con tal de acabar con Yoh.

Llevaba minutos intentando llamar a la pensión, pero nadie le contestaba. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, ya que Anna nunca era tan descuidada para no estar en casa.

'_Te daré donde más te duele'_

Aquellas palabras retumbaban por toda su cabeza, segundo a segundo, Hao era así, aun que no te derrotara físicamente, siempre buscaba en donde darte ese golpe definitivo.

-Amo Yoh –Amidamaru no podía evitar el sentirse mal al ver así al Shaman.

Mina solo estaba sentada con su fiel amigo Artemis, lo estaba acariciando. La Sailor del segundo planeta estaba muy pensativa, analizaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que podría ocurrir en tan solo algunas horas, las definitivas. Jamás imaginó que como Sailor Scout iba a tener un combate de tal magnitud ¿Seria igual de grave como el combate que tuvo junto a las otras Sailor Scouts cuando pelearon contra Sailor Galaxia? Que curioso, Mina se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa…

La chica levantó la mirada y miró a su alrededor, un silencio abundaba el lugar, lo cual lo hacía tenso. Aun que al parecer Robin se divertía por su parte, jugueteaba con sus anteojos.

-Así que Ryoga escapó…-Ewan rompió el silencio.

-Que mal... –añadió Sakura- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Como dijo Dark, quizá tenia miedo y no se quiso arriesgar –dijo InuYasha quien estaba sentado sosteniendo su espada la cual estaba dentro de su funda.

-Yo no creo que haya sido así –interrumpió Mina- No se las razones del por que nos dejó, pero estoy segura de que tuvo sus motivos, no es tan cobarde como ustedes creen… espero.

-Ya no lo defiendas más Mina –dijo Dark quien entró a la plática- Tu lo viste, hubieras dejado sus cosas en Londres.

-Creo que no es el momento de estar discutiendo –añadió Sakura- Tenemos que prepararnos que lo peor está por venir y no me trae buena espina…

Kero iba en el hombro de la ojiverde e iba asomado por la ventana, hasta que algo le llamó la atención, entre las nubes pudo notar una silueta blanca, a lo lejos, como si los estuviese siguiendo.

-Pero si es… -murmuró el pequeño alado.

-¿Pasa algo Kero? –preguntó Sakura.

-No, no es nada Je, Je… -respondió el mencionado.

-Como sea –dijo Inuyasha- Yo ya estoy preparado para lo que sea, yo me encargaré de Naraku que mucho daño ya hizo en la época antigua como para que siga haciendo de las suyas en este mundo… -de repente se empezó a buscar algo entre las ropas- esperen ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué sucede? –habló finalmente la bruja quien se colocó sus anteojos.

-La perla de Shikon no está –Inuyasha se notaba preocupado y seguía buscándola entre sus ropas.

-¿La perla de que? –preguntó Robin.

-¡Maldición! –Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar.

-Haber Inuyasha, cálmate y explícate mejor, que ninguno entiende nada de lo que hablas –dijo finalmente Ewan con aquel tono tan pasivo suyo.

-La perla de Shikon… -y así Inuyasha empezó a explicar todo acerca de aquella pieza, lo importante que era para aquellos que querían el poder, el accidente de Kagome al romperla en cientos de fragmentos sin querer- …también Naraku está tras de la perla y cuando la obtuvo sus poderes incrementaron considerablemente, con decir que creó seres a partir de él, en una pelea que tuvimos contra ese idiota, nosotros pudimos recuperar un trozo de la perla justo antes de reunirme con ustedes…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¿Dices que Naraku sigue existiendo en la época de Kagome? –preguntó Sango bastante sorprendida._

_-Eso quiere decir que, hagamos lo que hagamos no derrotaremos a Naraku –añadió Miroku quien con una mirada baja contemplaba su mano._

_-Miroku… -Kagome lo veía con lástima._

_-¡No digas tonterías Miroku! Vamos a derrotar a ese ser repugnante ahora que sabemos eso, pero primero voy a acabarlo en el futuro para así mandarlo al infierno de donde vino –Inuyasha cerró sus puños- Se los prometo, se arrepentirá de haber nacido. Los sujetos con los que trabajaré son bastante extraños pero prometen ser bastante poderosos._

_Kagome se quitó algo del cuello._

_-¿Qué haces Kagome? –preguntó el peliblanco._

_-Toma Inuyasha, los necesitaras mas que yo… -la chica le estaba entregando el pedazo de fragmento que tenia._

_-Pero Kagome…_

_-Los necesitarás, yo vi como Naraku nos atacó con sus marionetas, y peor aun, esta aliado con villanos de igual o mas poder, así que el fragmento lo necesitarás._

_-Kagome tiene razón, llévatelos, tu mismo lo dijiste, Naraku lleva tiempo sin atacar, si está allá dudo mucho que aparezca acá –añadió Sango._

_-Seguramente Kagura o Hakudoshi estarán molestando, pero podremos con ellos ¿Verdad chicos? –preguntó el pequeño Kitsune, los demás asintieron- Además ya sabes que cuando Kagome está en peligro, Kouga siempre viene a ayudar._

_-¡¿Tenias que mencionar a ese lobo apestoso?! –preguntó Inuyasha con una mirada asesina._

_-¡Ajay! –el pequeño se esconde detrás de Sango._

_Miroku seguía observando su mano._

_-Inuyasha -musitó Kagome._

_-De acuerdo –toma el fragmento y lo guarda entre sus ropas- Bien, es hora de irme._

_Inuyasha dio la vuelta, pero antes de entrar al pozo._

_-Miroku…_

_El mencionado volteó hacia el hibrido._

_-Quita esa cara, ya te dije que vamos a eliminar a Naraku –con una ultima sonrisa, el hanyou se adentró al pozo._

_**FIN DEL FASHBACK.**_

-Déjame ver si entendí –dijo Dark quien estaba pensativo y con su mano en su mentón- La joven Kagome te dio ese fragmento, y tu lo perdiste así nomás sabiendo que esa pieza guarda un gran poder –guardó silencio pocos segundo como analizando la situación- ¡Que inútil eres!

-¡Oye!

-¡Discutiendo no resolveremos nada, lo hecho, hecho está! –añadió Sorrento quien finalmente se adentró a la conversación- Si dicen que esa perla es muy poderosa, seguramente ya está en manos de alguien, ya que como dicen, esa perla atrae a seres sobrenaturales ¿No? Y por lo que has dicho, dudo mucho que se te haya caído así nada mas, seguramente en alguna distracción te la lograron quitar, como en la de Londres seguramente.

-¡Bah! Como sea, fue un descuido imperdonable de mi parte, y si cae en malas manos, los problemas crecerán, ya que por muy diminuto que sea el fragmento, la persona que lo posea aumenta su poder, ya que ese fragmento, era más de la cuarta parte de la perla…

-No quiero adelantarme pero ¿Creen que Bakura esté implicado en la desaparición de tu fragmento? –preguntó Ewan.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que yo lo traía y que existía la perla de Shikon? –Preguntó Inuyasha- Además ¿Cómo me la iba a quitar?

-No seas ingenuo Inuyasha –añadió Dark- Bakura esta del lado de Naraku y los otros, seguramente ese demonio le dijo sobre su existencia, quizá Naraku no te la quitó directamente para mantener su distancia, tu mismo lo has dicho, Naraku siempre manda a alguien mas, nunca da la cara. Además, recuerden que Bakura tiene poderes oscuros, bien los pudo haber utilizado sin que te dieras cuenta.

Inuyasha se quedó callado. Sin duda alguna la preocupación se estaba apoderando de él.

Mientras seguían adentrados a la conversación, Yoh tenía su mirada fija en la nada y todavía con el teléfono en la mano.

-Amo Yoh… -musitó Amidamaru.

Mientras tanto momentos antes, en Londres Bakura iba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, entre la gente que estaba alborotada por todo lo ocurrido anterior mente. Traía entre sus manos algo parecido a una piedra, era trasparente y tenia un color levemente rosado, tirándole al nacarado.

Observaba detenidamente aquella pieza sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por un cacharro como esto? –se preguntó así mismo Bakura- Si tanto esta interesado Naraku en algo como esto, pues lo averiguaré… -dicho esto, Bakura sonrió maliciosamente- Seguramente es algo con poder…

P-chan iba muy atento a los movimientos de su ex-compañero, no entendía del todo, pero quizá sus palabras podría utilizarlas en su contra.

Bakura sintió de repente que alguien lo seguía. El cerdito se inmutó de aquello y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una piedra, curiosamente parecido al contorno de él. Bakura rápidamente volteó y no vio a nadie, al menos no conocido, con una última mirada de sospecha se volvió a voltear y siguió su camino.

-¡Fiu! –musitó P-chan, para seguir con su espionaje.

"_Bakura ¿Dónde rayos estás?"_ –dijo una voz que solo el mencionado pudo escuchar, ya que se estaban comunicando con él a través de su Link mental. El chico de cabellos albinos se detuvo en secó. El cerdito lo vio extrañado.

-"Marik…" –fue lo único que atinó a decir Bakura- "Sigo en Londres, sin embargo el trabajo está hecho, Hao apareció y atacó, aun que a decir verdad esperaba más de ese sujeto…"

"_¿Conseguiste lo acordado?"_

-"Por supuesto" –Bakura observó de nuevo el fragmento- "Aun que sigo sin entender como es que Naraku está tan interesado en una pieza como esta"

"_Lo poco que sé es que la tal Perla de Shikon al parecer tiene poderes…"_

-"Si es así ¿Para que devolverles este artefacto?" –Bakura sonrió maliciosamente- "Hasta no tener los artículos del Milenio como lo acordado."

"_Quizá tienes razón, pero ten cuidado, estos sujetos juegan sucio"_

-"¿Crees que no lo sé? Por favor, si intentan algo juro que los mandare directo al reino de las sombras, tu mejor que nadie sabe que los poderes oscuros del milenio son muy poderosos"

Marik desde su link mental no dijo palabra alguna, si, los poderes oscuros eran poderosos (valga la redundancia), pero algo le decía que los dos principales demonios e incluso Hao tenían cierta ventaja sobre ellos, lo mejor sería andarse con cuidado.

"_Como sea, Bakura un transporte te espera en cerca de uno de los muelles de la ciudad, al sur. Uno de mis Cazadores Raros te está esperando"_

-"¿Transporte? Vaya, si que piensas en todo" –respondió Bakura sarcásticamente.

_-"Si, logré quitarle uno al idiota de Seto Kaiba, pero eso no importa, debes de regresar lo antes posible a Japón"_

-"Si, Si, lo sé…" –respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia, Bakura sin perder mas tiempo se apresuró al lugar que Marik le había indicado, P-Chan lo siguió de igual manera.

El chico de cabellos albinos llegó a tal lugar y lo vio, era una especie de Jet bastante pequeño, pero que prometía ser muy rápido. Afuera de este había un sujeto encapuchado y lucia bastante extraño. Bakura se acercó seguido del pequeño intruso.

-¿Señor Bakura? Mi amo Marik me dio indicaciones de que… -pero el sujeto no terminó lo que iba a decir.

-Si, ya lo sé… -Bakura tenia intenciones de subirse, pero una presencia lo hizo dudar. No, no era P-chan, era otra cosa, o mas bien 'eran'.

Bakura miró a todos lados, hasta que se percató de las presencias que venían desde el cielo, parecía una especie de enjambre y que zumbaban bastante fuerte.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Bakura bastante intrigado.

P-chan miró de igual manera, sus patitas temblaban de nerviosismo ¿Y por que no? Miedo.

Exactamente, era un enjambre pero bastante peculiar, unos insectos parecidos a unas abejas, eran nueve veces mas grandes de su tamaño normal, y ni que decir de esa grotesca apariencia, esos insectos iban dirigidos hacia una sola persona.

Uno de aquellos bichos volando mas rápido se dirigió hacia Bakura con el afán de derribarlo, sin embargo, este con rapidez se movió evitando una posible embestida.

-Con que quieren jugar sucio… -murmuró Bakura, al parecer sin temor alguno- ¡Seguramente vienen por esto! -dijo al mismo tiempo que mostraba el fragmento.

Los insectos se alborotaron al ver mas.

-Como lo supuse, Marik tenia razón, maldito Naraku se va a arrepentir… -la sortija de Bakura comenzó a brillar y una especie de humo negro lo rodeó y rodeó más el lugar que de por si ya estaba con una visión casi nula a causa de la neblina

P-chan estaba bastante nervioso, así que ni tonto ni perezoso y sin que nadie se riera cuenta, el cerdito se metió al Jet.

Bakura sacó su baraja y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Les diré que nadie se mete con migo, y aquel que lo haga terminará en el Reino de las Sombras ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –Bakura sacó dos cartas diferentes a las que anteriormente había sacado- ¡Muy bien, vengan a mi si es que son capaces!

Los insectos sin pensarlo dos veces a toda velocidad rodearon a Bakura y volaron directamente a el.

-¡Invoco a mi carta de Trampa! -dijo Bakura quien mostró tal- "¡El Circulo de los Hechizos!"

De repente aquella carta de color violáceo comenzó a brillar, y de esta salio una especie de circulo místico, el cual tenia 4 círculos indicando los cuatro puntos cardinales, y dentro de los círculos había un triangulo. La carta mágica rodeó a los insectos venenosos así dejándolos inmóviles.

-Terminemos de una vez con esto –con esa sonrisa malévola, Bakura sacó otra carta- ¡Invoco a mi carta mágica "Agujero negro"!

Bakura mostró la carta de color verde, para que de esta empezara a salir un humo de color negro totalmente y junto con este una gran ventisca que comenzó a mover a los insectos en círculos. El humo negruzco que ya había tomado la forma de agujero negro, comenzó a tragarse a los insectos, para así, terminar con ellos totalmente, para después volver todo a la normalidad.

-Y mas basura al reino de las sombras… -Bakura tenia en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción- "Naraku, se que fuiste tu… esto no se va a quedar así, te arrepentirás"

Mientras lejos de ahí, en algún lugar de Japón…

-Al parecer tu plan de usar a Bakura como tu chivo expiatorio no sirvió de mucho, es mas fuerte de lo que creíamos… -murmuró Aion quien se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Te equivocas, esto apenas comienza… -respondió Naraku seriamente- "Bakura no sabe como utilizar el fragmento de Shikon, sigue siendo mi chivo expiatorio… lo importante es que el fragmento no esté en las manos de ese hombre mitad bestia, Inuyasha"… Además… -dijo finalmente.

Aion volteó a verlo.

-Mientras tengamos esos objetos que tanto busca, él y su amigo no pueden hacernos nada.

-Como sea, me estoy aburriendo, necesito un poco de acción, es hora de que el Caos dentro de mi se divierta un poco, ¿Vienes?

-Enseguida, pero primero que nada haré otra cosa…

-¿Ahora tu te vas a divertir con la Liga? Al parecer se dirigen hacia Japón, supongo yo que en unas cuantas horas… lo cual me recuerda de que es hora de soltar a ese ángel blanco ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Aion se tocaba el mentón- Ah si, Krad…

-Haz lo que se te plazca, yo estaré un poco ocupado…

-Como quieras… -Aion se alejó.

Naraku no dijo más, se mantenía callado y con la mirada seria.

- - - - - - - - - -

Japón antiguo, 500 años antes de la época actual.

El palacio de Naraku lucía como siempre, obscuro, tétrico y con ese olor a cadáveres que siempre esparcía por todos lados. Una silueta caminaba por los alrededores, mirando cada detalle del lugar, sin actividad alguna.

-Si estás buscando a Naraku, no lo vas a encontrar…

La silueta volteó a ver a la pequeña niña con apariencia de autista, aquella que representaba a la nada y quien cargaba a un bebé.

-Kanna… -aquella silueta no era otra que Kagura.

-¿Pero que dices? –el demonio de los vientos no entendía. Naraku llevaba días sin aparecer, sin embargo su campo de energía seguía en pie.

-Lo que oíste Kagura –dijo otra voz que apareció del lado contrario- Mientras Naraku este ausente yo estaré a cargo, así que no te quieras pasar de lista…

-Hakudoshi… -Kagura cerró su puño mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su abanico- ¿Y me quieren decir en donde esta él?

Hakudoshi la miró fijamente y de manera intrigante.

-Eso no te incumbe, así que lárgate y cuando te necesite te llamaré… -respondió Hakudoshi de una manera déspota.

Kagura lo único que hizo fue lanzar una mirada asesina a su 'hermano' y sin decir más se fue volando de ahí. Hakudoshi tampoco entendía mucho la situación, solo que Naraku estaba pasando por un proceso mas inusual de lo normal.

Su alma vagaba por dos dimensiones diferentes, así como lo que Kagome hacia, solo que a su modo.

- - - - -

TOKYO, SECCIÓN 3.

INSTALACIONES DE NERV.

Las actividades seguían de lo mas normal, bueno, eso trataban de aparentar, ya que ni los tres 'niños elegidos' aparecían por ningún lugar desde hace varios días y ahora para colmo, tampoco Gendou se había reportado desde la noche anterior.

Unos trabajadores estaban conversando, estaban en el lugar en donde se hacían las pruebas de sincronización de los Evas, al parecer eran algunos técnicos del lugar.

-¿Así que ni Asuka, Rei y Shinji aparecen en ningún lado? –preguntó el primer hombre.

-Así es, dicen que fue un secuestro. Aun que tampoco Gendou Ikari aparece por ningún lugar, es extraño…

-¿Trabaja en SIA también, no? Seguramente se fugó con esa mujer que es como su mano derecha, por que tampoco hay rastros de esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba? Angela Blair o algo así, dicen que es un bombón aun que fría como el hielo…

-Es Angela Black, y podría ser, las malas lenguas dicen que son amantes… -pero aquella conversación fue interrumpida.

-En vez de andar chismorreando aquí deberían de ocuparse de su trabajo ¿Qué esperan? Larguense a trabajar –dijo una mujer rubia quien traía una bata blanca.

-Pero que Barbaridad Ritsuko, esta gente solo se dedica buscar cualquier pretexto para no trabajar e inventar cosas –añadió la pelinegra que venia con la rubia.

-Lo sé Misato… -Ritsuko bajó la mirada- Aun que en parte tienen razón, ni los tres elegidos ni Gendou aparecen en ningún lugar, además algo esta ocurriendo en SIA, traté de comunicarme para allá y no hay respuesta alguna, e incluso mandé a alguien y… no ha regresado…

-Crees que haya sido… -Misato igual se mostraba consternada.

-¿Secuestro? No tengo idea, aun que para haber sido uno, no han llamado para pedir rescate o algo así… es hora de llamar a los refuerzos…

Misato solo asintió.

Afuera de NERV ahí estaba él, Aion, quien venia en compañía de Shinji, Asuka y Rei, pero estos tres últimos se mostraban como idos, como si estuviesen hipnotizados.

-Bien mis queridos niños, por buenas fuentes se que pueden manejar unos transportes bastante inusuales, hechos de… bueno, para que decir lo obvio, ahora que están bajo mi poder y de que tengo su semilla estelar, les ordeno que saquen a esas unidades a las que llaman Evangelion y que demuestren de que están hechos, quiero que me den una función inolvidable aquí en Tokyo…

Los tres chicos asintieron y sin problema alguno entraron a las instalaciones de NERV.

- - - - - -

Regresando al Jet de los extraordinarios.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Japón? –preguntó insistente Inuyasha.

-Una hora y media aproximadamente, estamos viajando a toda velocidad con el piloto automático –respondió Ewan.

-¡Demonios! –dijo Inuyasha.

-No comas ansias, ya llegara tu hora de desquitarte –dijo Dark- Y yo también…

El ambiente se notaba mas tenso aun. En eso, las orejas de Inuyasha comenzaron a moverse indicando que percibía algo. El hibrido se levanto de su lugar, como si con eso adivinara mejor lo que sus instintos percibían.

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? –preguntó Sorrento.

-Al parecer las sorpresas aun no acaban… -respondió al tiempo en que mostraba sus garras.

-¡¿QUE?! –Mina se levantó de su lugar.

-Puedo percibir ese olor tan característico de Naraku… -añadió Inuyasha- "Estamos a metros de distancia del suelo, sus marionetas no son… Kagura! No, ella no puede ser, mucho menos Hakudoshi… entonces ¡Imposible!"

Inuyasha se asomó por la ventana y pudo percatarse de un enjambre bastante conocido.

-¡Son insectos venenosos de Naraku! –exclamó Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron al unísono.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, uno de aquellos insectos intencionalmente entró en una de las turbinas del Jet, para así este descomponerse y estrellarse en algún lugar desconocido.

El Jet se iba desviando y poco a poco iba cayendo. Adentro, los ocho iban primero sujetándose con lo que podían.

-¡Sujétense! –exclamó Ewan.

Mina sujetó a Artemis y a Sakura, Kero iba aprensado de ella. Robin guardó sus anteojos y se sujetó de uno de los asientos, se pudo percatar de que los insectos los seguían aún.

-¡Los insectos nos están rodeando! –exclamó Robin.

-¡MALDITO NARAKU! –exclamó Inuyasha.

El jet rápidamente iba cayendo, sin embargo eso no impediría que La Liga Extraordinaria se detuviera ¿O si?.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

YO: Hola, pues bueno estuvo medio raro el capitulo ¿No? Pero bueno, como dije al principio aquí aclararè o mas bien comentarè.

-En mi profile puse una direc de Youtube donde estan los mejores momentos de algunos extraordinarios xD

-Se que muchos me van a matar por los pensamientos que tiene Sorrento, pero seamos sinceros, un caballero sea del rango que sea ante todo tiene su orgullo. Y creo que los Generales Marinos no son la excepción. Lo siento, pero al pensar en ese estupido orgullo pues... ni modo, esas conclusiones sales. Ademas hay algo de bueno ante estos comentarios, ya que da a entender de que la Marina quiere mas de lo que imaginaba a Angela, bueno, al menos eso tratè de dar a entender. En fin, quizà haya una esperanza para esta pareja... dije 'quizà' no se emocionen xD.

-Sobre el poder de Bakura, según yo tambien las cartas màgicas y de trampa se pueden utilizar en el mundo real. Eso lo vi en un cap donde el mismo Bakura utiliza el circulo para salvar a Tristan el pellejo. Ah, y bueno, y Basura sabe que Naraku fue el que lo ataca por que espero yo con las diferentes situaciones haya dado a entender que èl lo atacaba. Ya que Naraku es el interesado y el q manda a robar la perla de Shikon.

-Lo de Naraku estando en los dos mundos, pues gracias a que volví a ver los capitulos de Inuyasha pues me dio muchas ideas, en parte el bebè y Hakudoshi estàn entre mis planes según mis ideas de por que Naraku aparece en la època actual. Ademas se me habia hecho buena idea el poner a los insectos venenosos como ataque , en lo personal quedaron como anillo al dedo.

-Lo de Gendou y el rumor sobre Angela, es para darle un toque mas... como decirlo, creo que realista, pero no se asusten, entre ella y èl JAMAS sucediò algo, Black solamente piensa en ya saben quien xP

-Los Evas, se me ocurrio de repente para darle mas dramatizmo y accion, ademas debo admitirlo, queria verlos en acciòn xD es mi fic, puedo manipularlo como quiera xD wuajajajaja.

-No se si expliquè quien era Duo Maxwell, pues èl es protagonista del anime Gundam Wing (otro de mis favs) y es el piloto del Gundam 'Deathscythe', pero lo saquè por que me cae muy bien el tipo xD es genial!

Bueno, eso era todo jejeje los leo en la proxima que espero yo no sea en mucho tiempo, SEE YA!

"Audaces fortuna juvat" 

_**(A los audaces ayuda la fortuna)**_

_**----**_


	14. Chapter 14

**THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN**

**POR: A. M**

**CAPITULO 14: "La ilusión de la muerte: oscuridad en los corazones"**

Los extraordinarios estaban en graves problemas, el Jet donde viajaban había sido atacado por demonios, mejor conocidos como insectos venenosos creados por Naraku.

-¡Voy a acabarlos! –exclamó Inuyasha que se sostenía como podía, debido al descontrol del transporte.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso, Inuyasha? –preguntó Sorrento- Si sales morirás por la caída.

-¡No me subestimes! –respondió el Hanyou.

-¡Preocúpense por que primero salgamos vivos de aquí! –señaló Ewan quien se sostenía de uno de los asientos.

-¡Yo me encargaré de esto! –Yoh al fin había reaccionado y por obvias razones. Como pudo se paró y se colocó en medio del Jet, sosteniéndose de los asientos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Yoh? –preguntó Dark.

Pero el mencionado no hizo mucho caso de la pregunta.

-¡Amidamaru! –exclamó Yoh, el mencionado apareció- ¿Estas listo?

-¡Si Amo Yoh! –respondió el samurai.

-¡Bien, entonces hagamos la posesión de objetos a tercer grado!

Una luz rodeó al shaman, Amidamaru entró en el cuerpo de Yoh para después una luz emanar del castaño que poco a poco empezó a cubrir el Jet, el transporte tomaba control ante las fuerzas del castaño.

-¡Wow, bien hecho Yoh! –felicitó Sakura.

Sin embargo el shaman estaba utilizando la mayor parte de sus energías, levemente sudaba. Hasta que de pronto el Jet recibió una fuerte embestida por parte de aquellos insectos venenosos, lo cual causó que el shaman por algunos momentos perdiera el control de este.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Inuyasha.

Sin embargo los insectos no se dieron por vencidos e hicieron que Yoh perdiera el control de la nave.

-¡Sujétense, el aterrizaje va a ser duro! –advirtió Yoh, quien intentaba controlar al menos que la nave amortiguara lo mejor posible.

Los insectos venenosos de Naraku al ver que la nave estaba a punto de tocar suelo, rápidamente se adelantaron hacia tal y de la nada desaparecieron. Justamente la nave cayó en el lugar donde los insectos se perdieron de vista.

Si no hubiera sido por Yoh, el aterrizaje forzoso hubiera sido más que eso.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Sorrento.

-¡Auch! Dolió –añadió Mina quien se levantó del suelo y sujetaba a Artemis.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó Kero.

-Estoy bien –respondió la ojiverde.

Yoh tomó un poco de aire para después desaparecer la posesión de objetos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yoh? –preguntó Ewan quien se acercó para ayudar.

-Si, gracias –respondió el shaman.

-Bien hecho Yoh, eres muy fuerte –agradeció Dark.

-Je, Je –solo atinó a musitar el mencionado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Robin al asomarse a una de las ventanillas.

Se podía observar que era una especie de bosque, bastante escabroso ya que los árboles de este no tenían hojas y las ramas estaban secas, sin mencionar una neblina un poco violácea que rodeaba el lugar.

-Se pueden percibir presencias malignas –dijo Inuyasha- Este sucio juego no ha terminado, tengan cuidado, ya se los dije Naraku tiene una forma muy sucia y cruel para atacar.

Todos asintieron ante la advertencia del hibrido.

Inuyasha finalmente salió de Jet, buscando rastros de algún demonio, sin embargo los insectos de la nada habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y entre la neblina, Inuyasha de alejó perdiéndose de la vista de sus compañeros.

-¡Inuyasha! –llamó Sorrento pero no hubo respuesta.

Y así poco a poco los extraordinarios salieron de la nave, la ultima en salir había sido la rubia.

-Mina… -llamó Artemis.

-Quédate aquí en la nave –indicó Sailor Venus.

-Pero…

-Vamos Artemis…

El gato asintió.

Mina volvió su mirada hacia el bosque y vio que sus compañeros ya no se veían, habían desaparecido.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? –pero Mina no recibió respuesta alguna.

La rubia caminó algunos pasos, sin embargo solo se escuchaba un horrible silencio. Mina sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago.

Sailor Venus se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba el Jet, pero sin embargo no lo encontró. Mina estaba completamente perdida.

La chica tragó Saliva y sus ojos levemente se humedecieron.

-¿Dónde están todos?

De repente vio algo que la dejó totalmente paralizada, comenzó a ver cadáveres tirados, cadáveres bastante conocidos y llenos de sangre, como si hubiesen tenido una ardua batalla. Eran los cuerpos de las Sailors Scouts, incluyendo a Tuxedo Mask y Rini.

-¿Pe… pero… que significa…es…esto? –la chica bastante asustada retrocedió algunos pasos, sin embargo sintió que había pisado algo, rápidamente volteó, había pisado una mano, la de Inuyasha que al igual que las Sailors, estaba tirado así como el resto de la liga.

-¡Y sigues tu Sailor Tonta! –gritó una voz detrás de Mina que atacó a la rubia.

Solo se escuchó un terrible grito proveniente de Sailor Venus.

- - - -

Ewan caminaba muy despacio y llamaba al resto de sus compañeros, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, hasta que a lo lejos vio una silueta.

-¡Hey! –Ewan se acercó a esta, pero de nuevo desapareció- No puede ser ¿Dónde estoy?

En eso, el ex-reverendo sintió una presencia detrás de él, volteó rápidamente, lo único que hizo fue tragar saliva, estaba realmente impactado ante lo que veía.

Una niña de piel muy blanca, se notaba pálida, vestía toda de negro y traía un velo del mismo color, pero se notaba que su cabello era rubio. Algo característico de aquella niña, es que tenía estigmas en las manos.

-Christopher Rossette… -murmuró Ewan.

Sin embargo detrás de la chica habían otras siluetas, unos viejos conocidos quienes estaban en una posición escalofriante. Un niño rubio y un demonio con apariencia de niño estaban crucificados.

-Joshua… Chrno… no, no puede ser… ellos… ellos habían muerto hace mas de… de cincuenta años… -musitó Ewan, quien al verlos sintió que se hacia un nudo en la garganta. Y no lo culpamos, Chrno se había sacrificado, y sobre Joshua, el había sido su tutor hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿Qué… que sucede aquí? –Ewan cayó de rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza- ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

Ewan cayó totalmente desconsolado.

- - - - -

Sakura corría temerosa, no tenia rumbo fijo como si con eso encontrara una salida, iba llorando, ese ambiente comenzaba a desesperarla y asfixiarla.

Pero algo la detuvo…

-Pero… pero si son…

Sakura vio que en el suelo habían ropas tiradas en el suelo, como si los cuerpos hubieran desaparecido. Ahí estaban las ropas de su padre, Touya, Shaoran, Erial y Tomoyo con su cámara junto a esta, entre otros.

Sakura retrocedió algunos pasos y volteó a otro lado y vio que habían mas ropas, eran las de los extraordinarios, hasta podía ver la armadura de Siren en su forma original.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Sakura sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban- ¡AYUDENME, NO ME DEJEN SOLA!

- - - -

Robin estaba a la defensiva y a la vez confundida, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Pero que sucede aquí? –preguntó la bruja, sin embargo no recibía respuesta.

Los de la STNJ la estaban rodeando, todos tenían un arma de Orbo apuntando hacia ella.

-Esto debe ser un sueño… -murmuró Robin- Sakaki, Karasuma, Doujima y Michael se encuentran en Japón…

La rubia retrocedió, para así utilizar su pirokinesis sobre los mencionados, sin embargo era inútil, su ataque no hacia efecto alguno, como si solo atravesara las figuras de los mencionados.

En eso, una silueta apareció, haciendo que Robin sintiera escalofríos. Aquel vestía una gabardina negra, piel blanca y sus cabellos igual eran negros.

-Amon… -murmuró Robin.

El mencionado sacó una arma igual y apuntó hacia Robin.

-Imposible… de... de nuevo estas ilusiones mías… -la chica retrocedió.

Parecía que la estaban cazando. El corazón de Robin latió rápidamente al ver que Amon se acercaba a ella.

-Bruja… -murmuró el pelinegro, para después disparar en contra de la rubia.

Robin más que impresionada cayó al suelo, su mente había quedado en blanco.

- - - -

Yoh tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, no podía moverse ante lo que veía.

-Imposible… debe ser una… una pesadilla…

Yoh se veía así mismo tirado en el suelo, totalmente muerto, pero eso no era lo peor. Levantó la mirada y vio como una tabla de Snowboarding, una gran cuchilla, un péndulo y una espada de madera caían al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus dueños: Horo Horo, Len Tao, Lynserg, Ryu y Chocolove. Aun que también habían terceras personas tiradas en el suelo, que no eran otras que Tamao, Pilika, Manta y Anna…

-¡Todos son diminutos! –dijo una voz conocida.

Yoh tembló por completo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ahí estaba su peor pesadilla. Hao estaba sobre su espíritu de fuego quien de nuevo había tomado ese color amarillo. Este temible espíritu sin compasión alguna se comía a Amidamaru, Bason, Kororo, Morphin, el espíritu ladrón de Ryu y el espíritu felino de Chocolove.

En eso una voz apareció detrás de Yoh quien observaba con pavor.

-Todo fue culpa de Yoh, ese shaman cobarde y débil, todos están muertos por su culpa… -Silver veía la escena.

-No… -Yoh retrocedió- mi culpa ¡NO!

- - - -

Dark veía fijamente a Daisuke y a Satoshi, amarrados de pies y brazos, de extremo a extremo, sin señales de vida.

-Debe ser un sueño, en este momento posesiono el cuerpo de Daisuke –murmuró Dark, quien intento comunicarse con el pelirrojo, como usualmente lo hacia, pero no hubo respuesta alguna- Imposible.

De repente la imagen de Satoshi y Daisuke desaparecieron, para así reemplazarlos por Risa y Riku, las gemelas. Dark corrió hacia ellas pero estas desaparecieron. El pelinegro no comprendía lo sucedido hasta que volteó y vio a una de las extraordinarias.

-¡Mina!

La joven venia caminando como si nada, hasta que una silueta la tacleó y la hería mortalmente. Sailor Venus cayó al piso.

-¡NO, MINA! –Dark tragó saliva al ver aquello, pero inmediato reconoció a esa silueta asesina.

Un rubio vestido de blanco volteó hacia Dark, estaba lleno de sangre y una sonrisa maliciosa dibujaba en su rostro para después soltar una carcajada.

-Tu eres el siguiente –dijo el rubio, para después lanzarse contra Dark.

Dark estaba lleno de rabia, pero al querer defenderse no podía moverse, ya que estaba totalmente inmóvil, como si manipularan sus movimientos.

-¡Krad! –exclamó el pelinegro.

-¡Te voy a sellar maldito Dark Moussy!

Dark no pudo hacer nada y de repente todo se nubló.

- - - - -

Sorrento se encontraba en el Santuario Marino, estaba destruido, todas las escamas estaban regadas por todos lados, incluyendo la escama principal, la de Poseidón.

-¿Qué significa esto? –el General Marino no entendía nada de lo sucedido.

Sorrento subió a la superficie y llegó hasta Cabo Sounion, donde ahí vio un espectáculo similar al del mundo marino. Las armaduras de la orden Ateniense de igual manera estaban regadas por todos lados, como si una guerra santa hubiera surgido de repente y terminado de igual manera. El cielo tenía nubes negras y olía a muerte.

-Tu fuiste el culpable… -dijo una voz detrás del marino.

Sorrento volteó y vio que ahí estaba una persona bastante conocida. Esta lucia mas seria de lo normal y transmitía una mirada penetrante y escalofriante.

-Angela ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el marino mas que sorprendido.

-Tu fuiste el culpable ¿Y dices ser el General Marino mas fuerte? Me das vergüenza y me causas repugnancia, por tu culpa la Liga fue derrotada, por tu culpa el mundo es un caos… -Angela retrocedió algunos pasos, estaba en la orilla de lo que era Cabo Sounion.

Sorrento se impresionó ante lo que oía.

-No… no puede ser… -dijo el pelivioláceo.

-¡Dijiste que defenderías con tu vida lo que Seiya y los otros caballeros habían defendido, pero fallaste, fue solo un engaño! Eres despreciable ¡Te odio! –la pelinegra dio otro paso atrás, estaba muy en la orilla del peñasco.

Sorrento a pesar de todo se percató de ello.

-¡No retrocedas, vas a caer!

-Prefiero eso a seguir viéndote, recuérdalo, también mi muerte quedará en tu conciencia… -la chica sin más solo se aventó de espaldas al precipicio.

Sorrento sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, por primera vez se sintió angustiado, se sintió miserable, se sintió como un insecto. De repente, la armadura de Siren lo estaba abandonando para sorpresa del chico.

De repente una luz comenzó a emanar del cielo, quizá los dioses iban a castigar al Marino por aquella Osadia.

La luz lo cegó y después de eso no supo mas.

- - - - -

-Esto ya lo he vivido, conozco este lugar…

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una aldea la cual se incendiaba por completo.

-¡Ese es el monstruo que robó la perla! –se escuchó decir de un aldeano.

-¡Es inuyasha, hay que matarlo! –añadió otro.

Inuyasha estaba extrañado.

-¡Muere Inuyasha! -Dijo una voz conocida. El mencionado volteó y una flecha lo clavó, pero eso no era lo que le había impresionado, si no quien lo había flechado.

-Kikyou… -murmuró el Hanyou.

Sin embargo la imagen de Kikyou se desvaneció para después aparecer la de Kagome.

-¿Pero que sucede aquí? –preguntó el Hanyou. De repente sintió que tenía algo en la mano derecha, la extendió y vio que tenía la perla de shikon- Pero si es… no, esto no es real…

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor, esto ya había sucedido, hace muchos años atrás: la aldea quemándose, la perla de shikon en su poder, Kikyou tratando de matarlo pero ahora estaba Kagome… todo era como un Dejavú.

Hasta que por fin o recordó.

-¡Esto no es real, Todo es una trampa! –Inuyasha dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro- ¡Naraku, eres un estúpido! No puedes utilizar este truco dos veces, Miroku, Kagome, Sango y Shippou alguna vez también cayeron en esta trampa tuya ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor?

Sin embargo la sonrisa del hanyou se desvaneció por completo.

-No puede ser, esto significa que el resto también ha caído en la trampa… -murmuró Inuyasha, lo mas rápido que pudo desenvainó a colmillo de acero la cual agitó provocando el viento cortante, causando la desaparición de aquella ilusión- ¡Lo sabia!

También se había percatado de que unas ramas estaban enredadas en sus pies.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –Inuyasha con su espada cortó aquellas ramas las cuales se transformaron en los insectos venenosos- ¿Con que ahí estaban, sabandijas? ¡Garras de acero! –Inuyasha logró destruir a esos insectos y con ello, la neblina desapareció del lugar- Será mejor que vaya a buscar al resto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras en ese lugar, sobre un árbol ahí estaba, ese sujeto en forma de mandril.

-Vaya, ese hibrido es mas astuto de lo que creí, recordó mi conjuro de la Ilusión de la Muerte, pero eso no importa, para el resto es la primera vez, así que no fue en balde volver a utilizar esta maravillosa técnica. –el sujeto debajo de su disfraz de mandril solo sonrió.

Inuyasha corría por los alrededores, y por fin pudo visualizar a alguien, era Sorrento, quien al no tener su armadura puesta, las ramas tocaban su piel, lo que provocaba que penetraran en su conciencia y su corazón.

-¡Te sacaré de ahí, Sorrento! –Inuyasha utilizó su espada y logró romper aquellas ramas pero con mas fuerza, para así no ser necesario destruir a los insectos, así liberando al General Marino- Sorrento ¿Te encuentras bien?

El General Marino apenas reaccionó. Inuyasha ayudó a levantarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la marina débilmente.

-Caíste en la trampa que Naraku nos preparó ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Sorrento no respondió, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquello que había imaginado.

-Escúchame, sea lo que sea que acabas de ver NADA fue real, solo fue una ilusión las cuales fueron causadas por aquellas ramas, vamos levántate, tenemos que encontrar al resto, que al parecer ha caído en la trampa, si no los liberamos podría ser demasiado tarde…

Sorrento asintió y se reincorporó.

-Nos separaremos, recuerda Sorrento, si encuentras a alguien atrapado en esas ramas, destrúyelas, no se te ocurra tocarlas o de nuevo caerás en el transe –indicó el hibrido para después alejarse.

El general marino a pesar de que sabia que lo que había visto había sido una ilusión, no podía dejar de recordarlo, así es, Sorrento había presenciado dos de sus grandes temores. Sin embargo no era el momento de ser débil.

El General Marino recorrió el lugar, hasta que por fin logró ver a alguien. Robin estaba totalmente atrapada.

-¡Son esas! –Sorrento sin titubear formó un Energy que logró destruir las ramas, la bruja cayó al suelo- Robin, reacciona.

El general marino la sostuvo e intentó despertarla.

-No... Amon… -musitó Robin melancólicamente.

-Por favor Robin, reacciona –Sorrento la zangoloteaba delicadamente, hasta que por fin la bruja abrió los ojos- Me van a cazar… la STNJ... Amon…

-Todo fue una ilusión, has caído en una cruel trampa y los demás también, por favor Robin, ayúdame a encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La chica poco a poco reaccionó y solo asintió, el Marino la ayudo a levantarse y siguieron su rumbo.

Inuyasha buscaba a su alrededor, hasta que escucho un débil llanto, siguió este mismo hasta que vio a otro extraordinario. Sakura estaba apresada totalmente por aquellas ramas.

Inuyasha destruyó tal y se acercó a Sakura.

-Oye, reacciona… -dijo el Hanyou.

Sakura aun que seguía inconciente, lloraba.

-No puede ser… -Inuyasha cargó a Sakura y la llevó en su espalda, para así continuar con su búsqueda.

Sorrento y Robin (quien se había reincorporado casi) buscaban rastro de alguno de sus camaradas, hasta que a lo lejos lo vieron, ahí estaba Dark, hablando inconcientemente.

-Mal… maldito Krad.. –musitó el pelinegro- Mina… yo te prote…gere…

Sorrento se extrañó ante esas palabras, Robin no le tomó mucha importancia.

-Destruiré las ramas –la bruja con ayuda de su pirokinesis logró quemar aquellas, así liberando a Dark. Ambos se acercaron al susodicho.

-Dark, reacciona… -llamó Sorrento.

El pelinegro, sorprendentemente logro reaccionar por completo, aun que…

-¡Maldito Krad… la mató… no…! –el pelinegro no recuperaba la cordura.

-Lo siento… -Sorrento le dio una bofetada a Dark quien reaccionó.

-Era Krad… -miró nervioso a Sorrento.

-Escúchame, todo fue una ilusión, nada de lo que viste fue real… -dijo la Marina.

-Fue una trampa –añadió Robin.

Dark tragó saliva.

-Escúchame Dark, debemos buscar a los demás, así que nos separaremos, Inuyasha también ya esta en la búsqueda... –y así Sorrento les dio indicaciones que Inuyasha le había dado.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Robin.

Dark solo asintió. Los tres se separaron.

Robin miraba sigilosamente el lugar, sin duda era un lugar escalofriante, para su suerte, la rubia logró ver a lo lejos a otro de sus camaradas, ahí estaba Ewan. Robin sin dudarlo inmediatamente fue a su ayuda.

Por otro lado, Siren estaba sacando a Yoh de su transe.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yoh? –preguntó el General con preocupación.

-Si… gracias… -Yoh no podía ocultar ese sentimiento al ver aquella ilusión- Entonces dices que ¿Todo fue una ilusión?

-Así es, el que nos tendió esta trampa fue Naraku, el enemigo de Inuyasha y ahora el nuestro también.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos y encontremos a los demás, tenemos que regresar a Tokio y derrotar a esos malvados.

Sorrento asintió y se fueron de ahí.

Dark iba corriendo por los alrededores, se estaba desesperando por que no encontraba a nadie, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó un grito. Sin dudarlo el pelinegro se dirigió hacia el gritó, que suerte la suya, había encontrado a alguien atrapado entre las ramas.

-¡Mina!

La rubia estaba totalmente aprensada por estas, cabe mencionar que una de las ramas le estaba rodeando el cuello con intensiones de asfixiarla.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas mas daño! –Dark lanzó una bola de energía hacia la rama, la cual se destruyó, dejando a Mina libre. El pelinegro se acercó a ella.

-Mina, reacciona…

La chica recuperaba aire.

-No… por favor… ¡NO! –Mina reaccionó y al único que vio fue a Dark- Pero que..

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Dark- Escucha linda, todo lo que vista fue una ilusión, todos caímos en una trampa…

Mina respiraba con agitación.

-Pero fue tan real… -Mina sin dudarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Dark.

-Tranquila, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño –Dark le devolvió el abrazo.

Pasaron algunos largos minutos y poco a poco la neblina de aquel lugar se esparció, dejando finalmente lo que era un campo, sin árboles ni nada lo que hizo mas fácil el reencuentro de toda la Liga.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Todos solo asintieron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Ewan, que al igual su aspecto lucia como cansado y anímicamente bajo.

-Fue la ilusión de la muerte –respondió el hibrido.

-¿La ilusión de la muerte? –preguntó Robin.

-Así es, es un conjuro que Naraku utiliza, la cual consiste en mostrar los miedos de las personas, divagando por medio del corazón, por esa razón ustedes vieron todo eso –respondió Inuyasha.

El ambiente se percibía muy tenso.

-Escuchen, sea lo que sea que hayan visto, no deben hacer caso de ello. Lo único que quiere el maldito de Naraku es debilitarnos psicológicamente para así nosotros no pelear al máximo, pero confió en ustedes en que no se van a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente –Inuyasha miró a todos.

-Inuyasha tiene razón –añadió Ewan- no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente, nosotros sabíamos las consecuencias, pero ahora lo mas importante es que nosotros salgamos victoriosos.

Los demás asintieron, sin embargo en algunos todavía se notaba la tristeza en sus rostros, tales como Sakura, Mina y a pesar de todo, Ewan.

-¡Sakura! –Kero rápidamente se acercó a su protegida- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Kero… -la pequeña sonrió débilmente- Me encuentro bien…

-El Jet donde viajábamos no sirve –dijo Robin ¿Cómo nos iremos?

-Por nuestros propios métodos –respondió Inuyasha- Yo puedo recorrer grandes caminos, puedo llevar a alguien en mi espalda.

-Pues manos a la obra, no perdamos mas tiempo –dijo Sorrento.

Así, como dijo Inuyasha, por sus propios medios tendrían que viajar hasta Japón. Inuyasha llevaba en su espalda a Sakura en la espalda. Sorrento quien ya se había puesto la escama de Siren llevaba a Robin. Kero había puesto de su parte y convirtiéndose en gran felino, llevaba en su espalda a Duo quien estaba inconciente, a Artemis y a Ewan. Yoh los seguía por si mismo (con la condición física que tiene, digo Anna es un ogro con el pobre) y finalmente Dark llevaba en brazos a Mina, quien esta ultima lo abrazaba.

-¿Sabes Mina? –dijo Dark.

La rubia ligeramente volteó a verlo.

-Cuando la ilusión de la muerte me atrapó pude ver uno de mis grandes miedos, sin saber que ese formaba parte de mi corazón… -Dark a pesar de que hablaba con la rubia, seguía mirando hacia el frente no perdiendo de vista a los demás.

-Entre esos temores estabas tu, no se como pero al ver que te hacían daño, yo…

Mina lo miró con sorpresa ¿Acaso era una confesión?

Nadie de la liga se percataba de los extraños comportamientos de Dark, bueno casi. Sorrento vio aquel acercamiento entre ambos chicos. Pensaba en que no debía importarle, sin embargo Dark tendría que contarle, no se iba a quedar con la duda, digo, a pesar de todo Sorrento ya consideraba a Dark como un amigo.

- - - - -

Japón antiguo, 500 años antes de la época actual.

Kagura iba volando sobre su pluma, iba muy pensativa. Si, desde hace días que Naraku no aparecía, sin embargo a pesar de tener su campo de energía activa esta no se sentía con tanta fuerza como en veces anteriores.

El demonio de los vientos tenía tiempo de pensarlo, ella quería su libertad y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de obtenerla, e incluso de traicionar a su propio creador, el cual le tenia un profundo odio.

-Creo que es hora de actuar ahora que Naraku no está… -dijo Kagura- Hakudoshi será un estorbo, así que tendré que irme con cuidado o las cosas podrían salir mal, lo primero que tengo que hacer s buscar al bebé que trae Kanna, el corazón de Naraku, sin embargo no puedo ensuciarme las manos, tendré que usar otro método…

Kagura volteó hacia abajo y reconoció el camino por donde iba…

-He llegado, esta muy cerca la aldea en donde residen el tonto de Inuyasha y sus amigos…

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, una joven sacerdotisa vio pasar al espíritu de los vientos, la vio con sospecha.

-Pero si esa mujer es… -Kikyou la vio con cierta intriga. Ahora que lo pensaba, Naraku llevaba días sin atacar, también se había percatado de ello, además esa presencia maligna la sentía débil ¿Sería la hora de actuar de una vez por todas contra de ese demonio?

Kikyou sonrió sarcásticamente y siguió su rumbo…

-Al parecer la hora ha llegado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA FINAL (¡Lean! xD)**: Mmmh… pues si, para hacer este capitulo me base en el capítulo de Inuyasha "Kikyou es secuestrada", como dije antes, vi algunos caps de Inu y muchas ideas me vinieron en la cabeza. Al ver este episodio, se me ocurrió que la LXAG sufriera igual, digo, no todos los días vemos las debilidades de nuestros héroes jeje y a mi gusto me gustó mucho como quedó el capitulo, creo que este es mi favorito (y cuando reclutan a pechan xD).

Si se dan cuenta a cada villano le estoy dando protagonismo por capitulo, la razón es que son tan pocos villanos para toda la liga, pero los suficientes debido a sus grandes poderes y de que son difíciles de derrotar. El primero fue Aion, luego fue Hao, ahora era el turno del peor villano del anime (el mejor a la vez) creo que ninguno se ha comparado a él hasta ahora.

Y bueno, se que hago muchas referencias a lo del Japón antiguo, pero tengo que hacerlas ya que esa época tendrá MUCHO que ver para la gran pelea. Se sorprenderían si supieran que ideas tengo para esto.

Y por ultimo, yo les dije en capítulos pasados que iba a haber otra parejita por ahí, lo siento pero es que si se dan cuenta la situación se dio, se me salio por completo de mis manos, o mas bien dedos xD pero aceptemoslo, hacen muy bonita pareja DarkxMina, pero no todo será color de rosa, ya que tengo planes para estos dos :(

Bueno, por el momento es todo. Si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias ya abes que hacer. Los leo en el cap 15.

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh!**Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.


	15. Chapter 15

****

NOTA: De regreso, lamento el retraso pero tuve algunos percances… bueno si, tuve muchos percances, pero en fin aquí el cap 15.

****

THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN

POR: A. M

****

CAPITULO 15: "Acción en Tokyo"

****

GRECIA, MANSION DE LA FAMILIA SOLO.

Ahí estaba, asomado por la ventana y tan tranquilo como siempre aparentaba estar. Observaba la hermosa vista al mar desde su habitación.

Un suspiro de despreocupación. Sus ojos azules con apariencia tranquila.

-Tan solo una prueba… -murmuró hacia sí el joven quien ya era mayor de edad, aquel heredero de la gran fortuna. Julián Solo, reencarnación del dios de los mares, Poseidon- Muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad… muy pronto…

El chico sonrió de una manera segura pero a la vez sarcástica ¿Qué tanto guardará bajo la manga el joven millonario?

Mientras en las afueras del palacio Tethys observaba atenta hacia la habitación de Julián, extrañada por la extraña actitud que en los últimos días había tomado su señor. Primero le había otorgado el permiso a Sorrento de marcharse, sin siquiera pedir alguna explicación ni nada por el estilo, ahora siempre se notaba despreocupado. Pero a pesar de ello, la sirena tenia un extraño presentimiento… extraño, pero buen presentimiento al fin y al cabo.

- - - - - -

****

INSTALACIONES DE LA STN-JAPÓN.

En las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, en unos tranquilos suburbios se encontraba el cuartel general, donde los integrantes trabajaban tranquilamente, hasta que una persona llegó de repente.

-¡Chicos, chicos algo horrible está ocurriendo en la ciudad! –una joven de cabellos castaños venia toda agitada.

-Doujima ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la otra chica que se encontraba ahí también, Karasuma.

-La ciudad… la ciudad esta…. –la chica no podía hablar por la impresión.

Sakaki se acercó a Doujima y trató de tranquilizarla.

-A ver Doujima tranquilízate y explícanos que es lo que sucede –dijo Haruto a la recién llegada.

-Es que… la… la ciudad está siendo destruida por… ¡Dios! Suena estúpido… pero esta siendo destruida por Robots Gigantes… -dijo finalmente la castaña.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron al unísono.

-Doujima tiene razón –añadió un chico que estaba sentado frente a un computador- Que gracioso, parece como de película de ciencia ficción –añadio sarcásticamente.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Sakaki incrédulo.

-No entiendo nada –dijo Doujima- ¿Pero de donde salieron esas cosas?

Todo se quedó en silencio.

-Solo hay una posible respuesta para ello –dijo finalmente Karasuma, todos la vieron expectantes.

-NERV –dijo una voz recién llegada.

Todos al oír aquello voltearon hacia el extraño.

-¡Amon! –dijeron al unísono los presentes.

-¿Pero como es posible? –dijo Doujima bastante sorprendida- ¿Y Robin? creí que ustedes dos…

-Robin se encuentra bien, es largo de contar pero ahora no hay tiempo –dijo el chico de cabellos negros, quien vestía su típica gabardina. Este se acercó al chico frente al computador.

-Volviendo al tema –dijo Sakaki- ¿Dices que NERV esta implicado en esto?

-La STNJ siempre ha sospechado de esa organización –añadió Karasuma.

-Así es –dijo Amon- Ellos son mas de lo que aparentan –el pelinegro se acercó al chico frente al computador- Michael ¿Podrás entrar al sistema de NERV?

-Claro –respondió el castaño- debo confesar que antes lo he intentado pero sin éxito alguno, su sistema tiene candados que me impiden entrar.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos, Michael era experto en hackear cualquier sistema… aun que…

-¡Lo he logrado! –dijo Michael.

Todos se asomaron al monitor del computador.

En la pantalla de este mismo estaba el logo de NERV y un banner bajo de este con la cita "TOP SECRET".

- - - - - - - - -

-¡Akane, cuidado!

-¡Aaah! –gritó la peliazul.

El chico de la trenza rápidamente cargó a la chica quien estaba a punto de ser pisada por un extraño robot gigante que 'merodeaba' por la ciudad.

Asi es, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendou iban rumbo a su escuela, sin embargo no se imaginaban que se toparían con tal sorpresa.

-¿Pero que rayos es eso? –Ranma observaba a aquel Eva 02 de color rojo que pareciera tener una expresión, un rostro malévolo. Él observaba mientras seguía con Akane en brazos.

-No lo sé, pero debemos regresar al Dojo y advertir a los demás –respondió Akane.

Ranma asintió y rápidamente los chicos se retiraron de ahí.

Mientras que en otro lugar no muy lejos de Tokyo, en Tomoeda…

-¡Vaya que es eso! –Tomoyo estaba asombrada al ver a un robot color azul atacando por la ciudad, el Eva 00 estaba haciendo de las suyas en esa parte de la ciudad. Sin dudarlo, la pelinegra tenia su cámara en mano y estaba filmando lo acontecido.

-¡Tomoyo debemos irnos de aquí!

-¡Shaoran!

-¿No has visto a Sakura? –preguntó preocupado.

-Pues… -pero el momento fue interrumpido por un ataque de aquel mounstro mecanico, por suerte Shaoran reacciono rápido y jalando a Tomoyo, lograron esquivar aquel ataque.

La escuela Elemental de Tomoeda seguramente iba a ser destruida.

- - - - -

Norte de Broklyn, New York, USA.

En el antiguo convento de Magdala, la Madre superiora Azmaria se encontraba viendo la TV tranquilamente, hasta que un corte informativo llamaría su atención.

__

-"Interrumpimos su programa para darles una terrible noticia, parece como de película de acción pero nos informan que la capital de Japón, Tokyo esta siendo atacada por terribles robots gigantes. Aun no se sabe el origen de esto, sin embargo las autoridades han activado la alarma roja y han pedido que los habitantes de las zonas aledañas evacuen lo mas rápido posible la ciudad…"

Azmarìa se impresionó ante tal noticia, había sido el peor suceso que hubiese imaginado desde lo sucedido hacía 50 años atrás con lo de Chrno, Rossette y Aion…

-El Reverendo Remington se encuentra en Japón… -la anciana sujetó una cruz que tenia colgada en el cuello- Espero se encuentre bien.

Azmaria se percinò y comenzó a orar.

- - - - - -

Ciudad Batallas, alejado de Tokyo.

Tea, Tristan, Joey y Yugi se encontraban viendo las noticias en la TV de lo que ocurria en la capital, realmente estaban sorprendidos de lo que ocurría…

-¡Cielo Santo! –exclamó Tea- ¡No puedo creer lo que esta ocurriendo en la capital!

-¡Increíble pero cierto! –añadió el rubio.

-Oigan ¿Qué no Bakura iba a ir unos días a Tokyo por lo de un problema familiar o algo así? –preguntó Tristan.

-Es cierto, Bakura esta en la capital –respondió la ojiazul- Solo espero que se encuentre bien –dijo preocupada.

Yugi solo se quedó pensativo y por medio de su link mental Yami se comunicó con èl.

-"Tranquilo Yugi" –dijo Yami- "No se por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que Bakura esta mas que bien"

-"¿A que te refieres?" –preguntó extrañado- "¿Te refieres al espíritu que lo acompaña en la sortija?"

-"Asì es, ese espíritu maligno no le conviene que a Bakura le suceda algo"

Yugi solo asintió, tenia un extraño presentimiento, como si ese espíritu tuviese algo que ver con el caos de la ciudad…

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, una joven egipcia de piel morena y ojos claros caminaba por la ciudad, lo mas llamativo de esa hermosa mujer es que llevaba un collar dorado con el símbolo del milenio en este (un ojo), la chica se notaba preocupada, desde hace mucho que no notaba la presencia de su hermano Marik.

Ishizu había tenido una especie de visión, la cual le preocupaba. La joven miró al cielo y suspiró…

-Hermano, solo espero que no hagas otra tontería… -murmuró la joven.

- - - - - - -

Anna se encontraba sentada frente al televisor, tenia una taza de te en su mano… su mano que temblaba. Por primera vez Anna inconscientemente estaba mostrando miedo. Sudaba y respiraba agitadamente.

Así es, ella sabia lo que estaba sucediendo en Tokio y a pesar de ello ningún shaman aparecía para tratar de controlar la situación, ninguno, incluyendo a su prometido.

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de aire sacudió el lugar, la chica de in mediato se levantó de su lugar y nerviosa se dirigió hacia el jardín, temía que fuera uno de esos robots que destruían la ciudad, pero mayor fue su sorpresa…

-¡Imposible! –Anna abrió los ojos completamente.

Solo se escuchó una risa muy familiar que se fue acercando a la rubia, para después todo nublarse…

- - - - - - -

Instalaciones de NERV.

-¡Malditasea los Evangelions están destruyendo la ciudad, todo esta fuera de control! –exclamò Misato mientras veía en acción a los Evas frente al monitor- ¡Es imposible que aparezcan Shinji, Asuka y Rei de esa manera¡Y en donde esta Ikari!

Ritsuko también observaba afligida.

-¡Comandante, al parecer aviones de ataque han sido enviados para atacar a las unidades Evangelions! –dijo el chico de cabellos castaños que estaba en los controles.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –preguntó alarmada- ¡No puede ser, no lo hagan! –exclamó a la pantalla, como si la fuesen a escuchar.

-Van a morir –murmuró Ritsuko- Mientras los Evas posean escudos AT serán indestructibles…

-¡Y no podemos desactivarlos desde acá! –dijo el chico a los controles- Al parecer Maggy ha sido bloqueada, lo que nos impide el control y contacto de las unidades…

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Ritsuko alarmada- ¡¿De nuevo Maggy esta siendo controlada?!

-Esto ya no es obra de un Angel, sino de un demonio… -murmuró Misato impotente ante la situación.

Efectivamente, los aviones al ataque contra los Evas habían sido destruidos sin problema alguno, como si fuesen viles mosquitos.

- - - - - -

JAPON ANTIGUO, 500 AÑOS ANTES DE LA EPOCA ACTUAL.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo use encontraban como era costumbre cada que Inuyasha y Kagome se iban a la época actual, cerca del pozo dimensional.

-No entiendo por que Kagome tomò esa decisión de irse tras Inuyasha, será peligroso –dijo Shippou mientras comía una de esas paletas de dulce que la susodicha siempre le regalaba.

-Ya la conoces, ella siempre quiere estar a lado de Inuyasha y esta vez no será la excepcion –respondió Sango- Aun que me siento inútil estar acá, como quisiera atravesar ese pozo para ir también a pelear contra Naraku.

-No eres la única, Sango –añadió Miroku- Todos quisiéramos eso, sin embargo no podemos, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a Inuyasha y a la señorita Kagome…

Shippou y Sango suspiraron resignados, en eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar, lo cual hizo que los tres presentes se levantaran en son de alarma. En eso una silueta apareció frente a ellos…

-¡Pero si tu eres! –dijo Miroku.

-Asi es monje –Kagura apareció en el lugar, con esa clásica pose de esconder medio rostro detrás de su abanico, miró de reojo a los presentes, pero no vio a esas dos personas que mas le interesaban- Ya veo que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se encuentran con ustedes…

-Eso es algo que no te interesa… -Miroku tenia intenciones de utilizar su agujero negro.

-¡Espera Monje, yo no vine con intenciones de pelear! –dijo Kagura- Solo vengo a decirles que el palacio de Naraku quizá podría estar cerca, quien sabe, últimamente su campo ha estado muy débil… -sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Sango extrañada.

-Cuando vean a Inuyasha se lo dicen, por que el momento al fin ha llegado –la chica sacó una pluma de su cabello y sin decir mas se elevó por los cielos como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esa mujer? Cada día esta mas loca –comentó Shippou.

-Así que Kagura sigue con la idea de traicionar a Naraku –comentó Miroku quien no quitaba de vista la dirección en que se había marchado el demonio de los vientos.

-Al parecer si –respondió Sango- Si dice que Naraku no se ha aparecido por ningun lado es por que Naraku esta en la época actual, lo que podría darnos ventaja de buscar sin tanto problema el bebe que protege, aun que sin Inuyasha y Kagome...

-Lo que no debemos olvidar Sango que es que hay sirvientes de Naraku que son un obstáculo, ya que si Kagura sigue aquí, es probable que Hakudoshi y Kanna también lo estén, y quien sabe que mas extensiones haya dejado –añadió Miroku.

-Pues no quita que podamos ir a investigar, por que no creo que ni Inuyasha y Kagome regresen pronto –comentó Shippou- Seguramente Kouga también ha de haber detectado eso…

-Podría ser peligroso… -añadió Sango- Pero tienes razón, no quita que vayamos a investigar aun que ni Inuyasha y Kagome estén aquí…

Miroku se quedó solo pensativo, quizá no seria mala idea… aun que tampoco sabia si era oportuno hacer eso…

Mientras que en una región cerca de ahí…

-¡Espéranos Kouga! –gritaba Hakaku.

-¡Ay no, de nuevo se nos adelantó! –añadio Ginta.

Mientras que metros mas adelante, Kouga corría con esa velocidad característica.

-¡De nuevo el campo de energía de Naraku se esta desvaneciendo! –dijo para sì mismo- ¡Debo encontrarlo y matarlo de una buena vez!

Mientras que Kikyo sin mucha dificultad estaba a algunos metros del debilitado campo de energía de Naraku, con su mirada fría y calculadora que la caracterizaba ¿Qué tanto planeaba la sacerdotisa?

- - - - - -

SIA, afueras de la capital de Tokyo.

-¡Malditasea! –exclamó Angela quien seguía encerrada- ¿Cómo podré salir de aquí?

-Será imposible mientras estén esas criaturas repugnantes –respondio Satoshi refiriéndose a los demonios- O…

Angela lo miró con incertidumbre.

-¿O que? –preguntó curiosa.

-Krad… -respondió el peliazul un poco inquieto. Así es, el sabia de lo que era capaz Krad… ahora que lo pensaba, Angela podría estar en peligro.

-Ese cretino… -dijo Angela sin pena alguna.

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos.

-Si… -murmuró Satoshi- Como deseo poder manipular a Krad, sin embargo soy tan debil…

-Eres valiente Satoshi –dijo Angela- Enfrentar a alguien asì… debe ser difícil…

-Creo que es la costumbre… -dijo el chico sarcásticamente. En eso un fuerte dolor de cabeza le vino- ¡Agh!

Angela no dijo palabra, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa.

-No ahora… -murmuró la pelinegra.

Satoshi se sujetó la cabeza.

-¡Ang… gela… perd… perdona si… si te llego a hacer… hacer daño… AGH! –Satoshi se estaba transformando, la pelinegra intentó retroceder, su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa, hasta ella sabia de lo que Krad era capaz de hacer, si una vez la intentó matar, suponía que iba a terminar lo que habia empezado.

Una risa malévola se escuchó, una muy familiar. Krad finalmente estaba presente. Las enormes alas blancas salieron de su espalda y poco a poco levantó su mirada, esos malignos ojos verdes miraban a Angela.

-Kra… Krad… -Angela tragó saliva.

-De nuevo tu –respondió el rubio quien soltó una risa discreta- Al parecer el juego va a comenzar y que mejor que con lo primero que había empezado.

Sin decir mas se levantó rápidamente así destruyendo las cadenas que tenia apresadas para después irse contra Angela, la cual tomo del cuello y la levanto pegándola a la pared.

-Mal… maldito… -Ángela le faltaba la respiración- No… no te… saldrás… con la… la tuya … vas a caer… y… y ahí veremos quien… quien ríe al ultimo…

-Resultaste ser muy habladora –Krad apretó mas el cuello de la chica- Pero esto va acabar de una buena vez.

En la mano que tenia libre Krad, apareció un pequeño resplandor, como una luz que apuntó al estomago de la chica.

-Hasta nunca… -murmuró el chico- Y después seguirá el idiota de Dark Moussy…

Angela solo cerró los ojos, esperando lo que venia…

-"Sorrento…"

- - - - -

Bakura había llegado finalmente a Tokyo, había salido de una ciudad casi destruida para llegar a otra. A lo lejos vio uno de los robots que atemorizaban la ciudad, pero ahora no era tiempo de eso, tenia que encontrarse con Marik lo mas rápido posible.

El albino se bajó del Jet, aun con el fragmento en mano… sin darse cuenta de que todavía el pequeño espía lo seguía.

P-chan observó que su ex-compañero llevaba en la mano ese fragmento de la perla, asi que era hora de actuar… Ahora o Nunca.

El cerdito negro retrocedió algunos pasos, en eso se dio vuelo directo hacia Bakura, para después dar un salto que tomaría por sorpresa a este mismo, ya que el pequeño lechón con su boca le robaría el fragmento al susodicho.

-¡Pero que demonios! -exclamó Bakura, pero al unico que vio fue a ese conocido animal- ¡Eres Tu, el idiota que se transforma¡Devuélveme eso!

Mas vale ahí corrió que ahí quedó, ni tonto ni perezoso P-chan corrió rápidamente para escapar de Bakura que bien podría hacerlo barbacoa sin dificultad alguna…

-¡Ahora veras grandisimo idiota, te mandaré al reino de las sombras!

P-chan ignoro aquellas palabras y siguió corriendo, sin embargó no noto una piedra en su camino la cual provoco que este tropezara y rodara no muy lejos de ahí. Bakura al ver aquello se acercó poco a poco, mientras que P-chan se recuperaba de aquel tropezón… inesperadamente comenzó a toser.

P-chan siguió tosiendo hasta al fin pasarse aquello que lo hacia toser… el cerdito se percató de ello y ahora su expresión era de susto.

Bakura se lo quedó viendo extrañado, buscaba con la mirada el fragmento de shikon, sin embago no lo encontró… hasta que se dio cuenta de donde había quedado…

-¡Maldito animal!

Oh si, al parecer sus sospechas eran verdaderas…

¡P-chan se había tragado el fragmento de shikon! Ahora lo único que faltaba eran los efectos secundarios.

Mientras los 8 extraordinarios: Dark, Sakura, Sorrento, Inuyasha, Robin, Mina, Ewan e Yoh estaban en camino a la capital, iban lo mas rápido posible.

Al fin, la gran batalla está por comenzar…

****

CONTINUARÀ…

- - - - - - -

Adelantos del proximo Capìtulo 16: "Adiòs"

__

"-Dark ¿Acaso tu te estas… -Sorrento había entendido al fin.

-Dile a Mina lo mismo y que sea muy feliz, ya que es una mujer extraordinaria en todos los sentidos –con una ultima sonrisa Dark se elevó por los cielos a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a Krad- ¡Prepárate para morir!"

__

"No por que se quisiera sentir única ni la mejor, Angela siempre tuvo sus motivos de su actitud hacia con los demás, pero ahora era diferente, había conocido a gente diferente con cualidades únicas, lo cual le abrió los ojos a un nuevo mundo, en ese en que no toda la gente era igual y que aun existía gente con buenas intenciones..."

NOTA FINAL: ¿Qué les parecio? Un capitulo que desde cuando queria hacer por que ver a los 3eros personajes que hacen ante tales situaciones me parecio emocionante y de acuerdo con la historia.

Si, definitivamente me gustò bastante el capitulo. Y el pròximo va a estar MUY pero MUY intenso, es mas creo que va a ser mas largo por ser de los ultimos del fic.

En fin, en cuanto algunas situaciones descritas aki pues tienen mucho que ver con algunas sorpresas para el gran final del fic, o incluso los epilogos (que estoy pensando en dividirlos por capitulos pero todo dependerà).

Ay ese P-chan como lo queremos, siempre haciendo sus tonteras, ahora sabra Zeus como le hara Bakura para salirse de ese pequeño problema. Sobre NERV pues un personaje aparecerèà por ahí, una pequeña ayuda solamente ¿E Ikari? Pues ya veran que pasarà con èl.

Se que me van a golpear por lo de Angela, pero era de cajon hacerlo… no, no se confundan aun no termina la participación de la chica ahì, como dije habran mas sorpresas, aun que es incierto el futuro de Angela… ademas no le quiero dar tanto protagonismo por que se convertiria en un _Mary Sue_ o como se llame, aun que habrà un momento del fic en donde conozcan mejor a este personaje y parte de su pasado, al fin y al cabo tiene su lugar en esta historia y ella no es lo que aparenta, ya lo veràn. (ahora que lo pienso, Angela se me figura como la protagonista de ErgoProxy, solo que no tan oscura jeje)

En fin, seria todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado como a mi me gustó jejeje, y como siempre si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias ya saben a donde hacérmelas llegar, los leo en la próxima!!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden ll** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh! **Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin y Gundam Wing** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTA**: De regreso, lamento el retraso pero tuve algunos percances… bueno si, tuve muchos percances, algunos valieron la pena jojo pero en fin aquí el cap 15. Por cierto vayan por palomitas o algo de botana por que es un cap largo (según yo) e intenso así k ya saben xD

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ Este capitulo contiene Spoilers del final de DNAngel, así que lees bajo tu propio riesgo._

**THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN**

**POR: A. M**

**CAPITULO 16: "Adiòs: hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver…"**

**Tokyo, Japòn.**

-¿Pero que demonios está pasando aqui? –Marik observaba el caos que estaban provocando las unidades Evangelions- Como sea, necesito que el inútil de Bakura se apresure…

Las personas en Tokyo corrían como desesperadas, tratando de salvar sus vidas. Definitivamente los Evangelions estaban causando pánico por toda la capital, mientras desesperadamente la gente corría, un joven caminaba tranquilamente sin tomar en cuenta el caos a su alrededor.

-Ahí están… -murmuró el chico, piel blanca, cabellos grisáceos y alborotados, ojos carmesí. Vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. El chico tenia un rostro pacifico y sonreía sin preocupación alguna- Ahora es cuando…

- - - - - - - -

**CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA STNJ**

-¡Bingo! –exclamó Michael quien seguía pegando en la computadora.

-¿Lograste penetrar en el sistema de NERV? –preguntó Sakaki curioso.

-Mejor aun –respondió el Hacker- Acabamos de desenmascarar a NERV…

-Miren, su sistema esta compuesto por tres sistemas diferentes –añadió Karasuma- Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar…

Así comenzaron a divagar por el sistema, hasta encontrarse con el botin que tanto buscaban.

-Proyecto Eva –murmuró Amon- Esta conformado por… -comenzó a leer la información.

-NERV es un mounstro, utilizan además a niños para sus pruebas –dijo Doujima.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los robots esos llamados Evangelions son piloteados por niños? –preguntó Sakaki- ¿Con que fin? ¿Por qué Tokyo es atacada?

-Que curioso –añadió Michael- ¿Se dan cuenta que todo su sistema se basa en nombres de la religión Católica?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos, Amon se notaba bastante preocupado.

-"¿Acaso esto tendrá algo que ver con lo que Robin está invoucrada?" –se preguntó así mismo- "Solo espero que todo salga bien"

Así es, Amon sabia mas de lo que aparentaba, él cuidaba de Robin desde el incidente de la fabrica de SOLOMON, y por ende le concernía todo lo que tenia que ver con ella, además ambos llevaban una relación de mas de 'socios', cosa que nadie sabia y que no conocerían muy pronto, debido a la ya conocida personalidad de Amon de ser discreto en todo.

- - - - - - - -

-Al fin han llegado… -Aion sonrió mientras observaba la destrucción de la ciudad- Que comience la fiesta…

Los extraordinarios al fin de tantas pruebas estaban llegando a Tokyo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba sucediendo: muchos edificos estaban destruidos, la gente estaba como loca y y solo se veía un objeto gigante destruyendo la capital.

-¿Pero que es eso? –preguntó Mina sorprendida al ver ta cosa.

-Ay no, si no hacemos algo no quedara nada de la ciudad –añadió Sakura.

-Tenemos la fuerza suficiente para destruir a ese engendro –añadió Inuyasha quien mostraba sus garras.

Aquel Evangelion blanco, el 00 pareciese que se había percatado de la presencia de los susodichos y sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos rápidamente con intenciones de atacar.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Ewan al ver que el Evangelion atacaba.

Los 8 se movieron rápidamente saliendo totalmente ilesos.

-¡Tenemos que acabar con esto! –exclamó Dark.

-¡Miren alla! –Robin señalaba al Eva azul.

-Vaya al parecer hay mas invitados en la fiesta –añadió Sorrento sarcásticamente.

Por otro lado Yoh temeroso parecía buscar algo con la mirada que no encontraba, sin duda tenia un mal presentmiento, debía encontrar a Hao lo antes posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su ilusión de la muerte se volviera realidad.

-¡Vamos a separarnos, así será mas fácil atacar al enemigo! –indicó Ewan a los mencionados, cabe destacar que llevaba ahora cargando a Duo en la espalda.

Los dos Evangelions de repente se alejaron de los extraordinarios, rápidamente para seguir destruyendo la otra parte de la ciudad, el centro de la capital, iban en dirección a donde estaba la torre de Tokyo.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó Yoh- ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

Todos asintieron y se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Mina! –dijo Dark.

La chica volteó.

-Cuidate…

-Tu también Dark.

Ambos se sonrieron y se fueron por rumbos distintos. Casualmente el angel negro y la marina se fueron por el mismo rumbo, en dirección al Evangelion Azul.

-Al parecer no fui el único que cayó ¿Verdad? –preguntó Sorrento hacia el pelinegro, con aire de malicia.

-¿A que te refieres?

Sorrento solo le lanzó una mirada irónica.

-¿Mina? No… -respondió nerviosamente- Digo, es atractiva pero…

Antes de que terminara de decir algo, el Eva01 los tomó por sorpresa y con el puñó intentó golpear a los dos chicos, sin embargo estos pudieron esquivarlo sin dificultad alguna.

-Parece que alguien quiere jugar –añadió Dark quien estaba en el aire junto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Al parecer si… -añadió Sorrento quien había saltado en el sexto piso de un edificio.

-¡Estaba esperándote, Dark Moussy! –se escuchó una voz proveniente del cielo.

Sorrento y Dark voltearon y vieron una sombra bastante familiar.

-¡Malditasea! –exclamó Dark- ¡Krad!

Sorrento solo apretó los dientes.

El angel blanco sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en contra de Dark, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe que el pelinegro no podría esquivar, causando que Dark cayera fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Dark! –exclamó Sorrento.

Krad se volvió a elevar por los cielos mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-"El momento ha llegado maldito, pronto te convertiras parte de mi, ahora es cuando" –pensaba Krad hacia sus adentros.

-¡Malditasea! –exclamaba Dark con cierto dolor, pero logró reincorporarse, sin embargo el Evangelion volvió a atacar tratando de dar un golpe con su puño, cosa que los dos extraordinarios esquivaron.

- - - - - - -

Mientras en un lugar desconocido, algo parecido a la nada, se encontraba Daisuke.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntaba el pelirrojo.

En eso vio algo que le llamó la atención, o mas bien alguien…

-¡Hiwatari!

El peliazul se econtraba hincado, dibujando algo en el suelo, al escuchar su nombre este ligeramente volteó.

-Daisuke…

-¡Hiwatari! ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el pelirrojo conmocionado.

-El tiempo se ha agotado, sin que te dieras cuenta ni Dark tampoco, ambos fuimos transportados al interior de Krad, creo que también se ha de haber unido al mundo de Dark, ya que ambos son el mismo, son la mitad del uno al otro… -dicho esto, Satoshi continuó lo que hacía.

-¿Pero que dices? –preguntó Daisuke- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –obervó detenidamente- Pero es un pictograma…

-¡No te acerques!

Daisuke se quedó paralizado.

-Este es el único recurso que me queda para derrotar a Krad…

-Eso significa…

-Exacto, es un ritual para destruir mi cuerpo físico, solo puedo hacerlo cuando estoy dentro de mi mismo… -Satoshi sonrió- Ni siquiera Krad puede hacer nada sin mi cuerpo…

-No… -Daisuke entendió finalmente- ¡No lo hagas!

- - - - - - -

-¡Maldito Krad! –exclamó el pelinegro.

-Nos volvemos a ver, como en un principio –respondió el rubio junto con esa sonrisa, mientras también obervaba al General Marino.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, sabes bien que yo no me ando con juegos estúpidos –dijo Sorrento quien lo veía coléricamente.

-Yo tampoco me ando con juegos estúpidos mi estimado –Krad sonreìa maliciosamente- Por que ahora que me deshice de su querida amiga, acabaré con ustedes…

-¿Qué dices? –preguntò Sorrento extrañado.

-¿Qué hiciste, maldito? –preguntó Dark.

-No lo sè –Krad seguia sonriendo- Ya se me olvido. Pero si buscan en aquel lugar –señalando la torre de Torre de Tokio- quizà me puedan hacer recordar…

-¡Vas a morir! –Sorrento comenzò a encender su cosmos, sin duda tenia intenciones de acabar de una vez por todas con aquel sujeto, pero algo lo detuvo…

-Espera Sorrento –Dark se opuso- Yo eliminarè a Krad, ademas recuerda que el posee un cuerpo como yo lo hago, tendre que usar otro metodo para acabar con èl quien es mi otra parte…

-¿Qué dices? –Sorrento lo vio con sorpresa- ¿A que te refieres?

Dark solo sonriò sin dejar de ver a Krad.

-Quizà no pueda disfrutar con ustedes nuestra victoria, sin embargo el hecho es lo que importa –Dark volteò hacia el General Marino- A pesar de todo ya te considero como un amigo, y como amigo te digo que no te rindas y que tomes la decisión correcta…

-Dark ¿Acaso tu te estas… -Sorrento habia entendido al fin.

-Dile a Mina lo mismo y que sea muy feliz, ya que es una mujer extraordinaria en todos los sentidos, al igual que el resto del grupo, fue un placer el haber trabajado con ustedes –con una ultima sonrisa Dark se elevò por los cielos a toda velocidad dirigiendose a Krad- ¡Preparate para morir!

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! –Respondio Krad.

Sorrento mirò aquello por unos instantes, sabia que no podia meter las manos en esa situación y asi la respetò, un amigo mas se iba a ir para siempre, que desagradable era el acostumbrarse a que ocurrieran ese tipo de situaciones, sin embargo estaban fuera de sus manos, totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Sin titubear mas el marino habia hecho caso a lo que Krad habia comentado, sin dudarlo fue directo a la Torre de Tokio ignorando por unos momentos al Evangelion, su curiosidad era mas que su ira, ya que tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

-¡No puede ser!

Su presentimiento se convirtió en realidad. Ahí estaba ella, con una gran herida en el estomago, estaba desangrándose.

-¡Angela!

Estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. El marino sin dudarlo se acercò a ella y delicadamente la alzò.

-Angela, reacciona…

La chica a pesar de haber recibido tal herida, pudo reaccionar apenas.

-¿Er… eres tu? –la pelinegra levemente sonriò, aun que tenia gestos de dolor- Es… estas a… aquí…

-No hables, estas muy malherida, te llevarè a un lugar seguro…

-No… no tiene caso… ¡agh! –unas lagrimas salieron de aquellos ojos verdes, después de tantos años de no haber sucedido- es tar… tarde… est… este era… mi… des… destino… pero eso… no… no importa… al menos… al menos en estos… ul… ultimos momentos logrè verte… aun que… sea una… una… sola… vez… -la chica no podía evitar sentir aquel dolor, en verdad estaba sufriendo- Ese… Krad es un… mal… maldito…

Sorrento le acariciò el rostro y se acercò a ella.

-No hables mas, por favor, te llevarè a un lugar mas seguro y…

-Sorrento… no se… no se como lo… lo lograste… en tan poco tiempo de… de conocerte… jamàs… jamàs pensè en… en conocer… a… alguien tan unico como… como tu… que aun sabe valorar las… las cosas pequeñas de la vida… y a la… la vida misma… -Angela suspiro profundamente, sin duda aquel dolor se volvia insoportable pero tenia que decir tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo tenia.

Así es, Angela no es lo que aparentaba, jamás solía decir cosas como esa y mucho menos a alguien que conocia de poco tiempo. No confiaba en la gente, el mundo para ella era un mar de contaminación, frivolismo, elitismo y ambicion. Por eso siempre estaba sola, desde que era muy pequeña, desde que ella aun vivia en ese orfanato lejos de todo… Increíble ¿No? Ella al igual tenía un pasado bastante misterioso.

Bien dice el dicho: "Las apariencias engañan".

Ella a los 4 años había sido adoptada por un empresario Australiano que por pura casualidad había viajado a la Isla de Tasmania. El hombre era frio y desconfiado, pero había visto algo en aquella chiquilla algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, Angela tenía una mente fría y sorprendente para la edad que tenia. Ella era como era porque su padre adoptivo también tenía esa misma personalidad, y con eso ella había crecido y creído, hasta el dìa en que habia sido asesinado.

No por que se quisiera sentir unica ni la mejor, Angela siempre tuvo sus motivos de su actitud hacia con los demas, pero ahora era diferente, habia conocido a gente diferente con cualidades unicas, lo cual le abrio los ojos a un nuevo mundo, en ese en que no toda la gente era igual y que aun existia gente con buenas intenciones, en que ella no era la unica que habia sufrido a lo largo de su vida y habia perdido a gente importante, sino que habian similares.

¿Por qué precisamente Sorrento, un General Marino destinado a morir por un dios que el resto del mundo considera pagano? Simplemente, en èl habia visto una persona en quien confiar, ademas el habia dicho algo que JAMAS le habian dicho.

"Yo te protegerè"

Unas palabras que no exigieron nada a cambio, unas palabras voluntarias.

-Gracias… por… preocuparte tanto… por mi… desde… que mi padre muriò… nadie se… interesaba… tanto… siempre creí… que yo no... Significaba nada… para nadie…

-Eres una buena persona, por eso me preocupo… -Sorrento se acercò y le dio un beso en la frente- Por un momento dudè de lo que sentìa, jamas lo habia sentido, fue confuso pero ahora estoy mas que seguro… -el marino sabia que definitivamente no habia mucho tiempo, tenia que decirlo, ahora o nunca.

Pero no era fácil.

Nada fácil, ya que todo había pasado tan rápido, pero no podía evitarlo, sin duda todo había sido a primera vista.

El reloj de arena se vaciaba.

El tiempo se acababa.

Era su última oportunidad…

…la ultima…

-¡No sabes cuanto te necesito! –dijo finalmente la marina, frustrado e impotente al no poder hacer nada, simplemente quedaba resignarse.

Angela sonrió ante aquellas palabras y como pudo le acaricio el rostro. Siren se acercó a ella para así besarla, poco a poco se separaron.

-Se fuerte… -fue lo ultimo que la chica pudo decir, para después poco a poco cerrar los ojos, así comenzando ese sueño eterno.

Siren se paralizó por algunos momentos, nunca antes le había afectado una muerte, sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo no era tiempo de lamentarse ni mucho menos llorar. Por muy cruel que sonara las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había vuelta de pagina.

Sorrento recostó delicadamente a Angela en el suelo para después ponerse de pie, cerró sus puños, ahora mas que tristeza sentía ira, estaba harto de la existencia de aquellos seres que buscaban el tener poder de una manera sucia.

-Ya basta… -murmuró- ¡Ya basta!

Sorrento de Siren encendió su cosmos y vio a lo lejos al Evangelion atacando la ciudad, hiriendo y matando a gente inocente.

Mientras tanto, Krad y Dark habían comenzado una pelea a muerte en el aire. Krad con movimientos rapidos lograba taclear a su contrincante.

El pelinegro tenia un gesto de dolor.

-"Perdóname Daisuke" –pensó para sus adentros.

- - - - - -

El pelirrojo a pesar de estar atrapado en aquel mundo, podía sentir los golpes que le proporcionaba Krad, como si estuviera en carne propia en la pelea. Daisuke se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

Mientras que Satoshi terminaba el pictograma que dibujaba en el suelo, una luz rojiza lo rodeo y Daisuke se percato de ello.

-¡Satoshi! –el pelirrojo con las fuerzas que tomó se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba el peliazul.

-¡No te acerques! –gritó Satoshi.

El pelirrojo a poca distancia de Hiwatari, sintió como si un campo de energía lo detuviera, impidiendo que se acercara a su amigo.

-¡Daisuke! –el peliazul de igual manera sintió la energía que le lastimaba- ¡Ya lo he decidido Niwa, mi vida no es importante, de todas formas pronto iba a morir!

- - - - - - - -

En la ciudad había movimiento policiaco, tambien curiosamente habian reporteros y camarógrafos que transmitían las noticias.

¡Una terrible situación se vive en Tokyo, robots gigantes están destruyendo la ciudad y ¡MIREN ARRIBA! –la reportera señalaba al cielo- ¡Al parecer los problemas no se acaban, dos especies de angeles, uno negro y uno blanco pelean en el cielo! ¿Acaso será el fin del mundo?

Los mencionados quienes seguían en el aire seguían en su lucha, Krad sacó de sus ropas una pluma blanca y Dark hizo lo mismo. Ambos a una velocidad rápida se dirigían hasta hacer un choqué que provocaría una intensa luz en las alturas. A causa de esto, plumas blancas y negras rodearon el lugar formando remolinos en el aire.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Ewan miraba atonito aquello- ¡Imposible!

El resto de los extraordinarios también observaba desde diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

-¡Dark! –gritaba el angel blanco quien se dirigía al mencionado a toda velocidad, lanzándole kens de energía y estampándolo contra los edificios mas altos.

- - - - - - -

La lucha interna de Satoshi seguía, estaba apresado en su mismo pictograma que poco a poco le hacia graves heridas. Daisuke intentaba evitarlo.

-¡Vete, dije que he tomado una decisión! –exclamó Satoshi quien estaba totalmente apresado- ¡Al fin voy a deshacerme de estas cadenas que me amarran aser un Hikari, al fin me podré deshacer de la maldición de Krad! ¡AGH! ¡Simplemente déjame!

-¡No voy a permitir que digas "en todas formas mi destino era morir"! ¡Ese no es el Satoshi que yo conozco!

El pelirrojo tomo fuerza y se lanzó contra Satoshi para así liberarlo de aquellas cadenas que lo herían.

-¡Querer morir así como así es una idea equivocada! –dicho esto, Daisuke derramó algunas lagrimas.

Al fin Hiwatari se había dado cuenta, el morir no era la única solución.

- - - - - -

Ahora era el turno de Dark, al ver que el rubio se acercaba a él, el pelinegro hizo un bruzco movimiento de sus alas negras para así herir a las de su compañero, el angel negro volvió a extender sus alas con intenciones de atrapar a Krad dentro de ellas junto con el mismo, para después quedar ambos dentro de una especie de bola de luz que se estamparía en el interior de uno de los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Dark logrando su objetivo logró inmovilizar en uno de los muros a Krad.

-Maldito –gruñó el rubio- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer con tus estúpidos ataques?! –hasta que se dio cuenta- ¡¿Intentas sellarme?!

Dark no hizo caso a lo que Krad preguntaba. El pelinegro liberaba energía de si mismo con la cual algunas plumas negras salieron de esta para así aferrarse a las muñecas de Krad, inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¡Estúpido, si lo haces tu también quedaras sellado! –exclamó Krad al ver las claras intenciones de su otra parte.

Fuertes ráfagas de aire rodearon el lugar.

1-Hasta nunca, mi otra parte… -murmuró el pelinegro.

-¡DAAAAAARK!

El mencionado tomó vuelo con intenciones de irse contra el rubio, para así ambos chocar y atravesar un muro, pero uno no ordinario, estaban atravesando en otra dimensión. Dark jaló al interior a Krad, pero este mas que tener una expresión de preocupación solo comenzó a sonreir malévolamente, cosa que Dark no se había percatado.

Ahora ambos estaban en esa dimensión, frente a frente.

-Krad finalmente estamos aquí –dijo Dark- Este será nuestro final…

-¿Eso crees? –Krad seguía con esa despreocupación- Aquí el único que esta acabado eres tu.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó extrañado- ¡Imposible! "Daisuke ¿Estas ahí?" –preguntó para sus adentros.

"_Si, estoy aquí contigo"_ –respondió el pequeño desde su interior.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntaba Dark mas que sorprendido- ¡Se supone que en el ritual que hice debió habernos separado!

Krad solo soltó una risita.

-¡Todo va como lo planeado, aquí yo soy el único y tu estas perdido! –Krad extendió sus brazos- ¡Es hora de que el ritual se regrese hacia ti!

Dark sintió una fuerte energía chocar contra él.

-¡AAgh! –gritó el pelinegro- "Daisuke, perdóname. Esto no lo tenia planeado"

"_No te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto, todo va a salir bien"_

-Parece que estas en un aprieto mi estimado –comentó Krad quien observaba el dolor de Dark, sin embargo su sabor a triunfo duró poco, ya que el al igual sintió una energía en su interior- ¡Agh! Pero que… imposible, Satoshi sigues dentro de mi, ahora no es el… el momento…

"_Si, este es el momento"_ –respondió el azul desde sus adentros- _"Este si será el ADIOS definitivo"_

Krad se arrodillo en el suelo, para así la energía que tenia apresado a Dark se debilitara y se liberara sin dificultad.

-¡Es hora! –el pelinegro se dirigió en dirección de su enemigo- "Daisuke"

"Si, dime"

-"Nada, dejalo"

"Por favor, no lo olvides Dark, estoy dentro de ti"

Dark cerró los ojos por un momento.

-"Daisuke…"

"Nunca te olvidaré Dark, te lo prometo…"

Dark no respondió ante las palabras del pelirrojo, simplemente tomó más velocidad rumbo a Krad…

…lo único que salió de él fue una lagrima…

La ultima en su existencia.

- - - - - - - -

Un resplandor de luz salió de aquel edificio, se podía ver por toda la ciudad, parecía una enorme línea recta que se dirigía hacia el cielo.

-Adios Dark… -murmuró Sorrento quien observaba tal, quien sentía la energía que se despedia.

-Dark… -murmuró Yoh quien obervaba la enorme luz resplandecer.

Robin se paralizo al ver tal cosa, al igual que Sakura quien también se había percadado de aquello.

-No puede… -Inuyasha tragó saliva- …ser…

-Dark, gracias… -murmuró Ewan.

Sailor Venus observaba paralizada aquello, sentía que su cuerpo le temblaba.

-No… -murmuró Mina- ¡DAAAAAARK!

La chica se arrodilló y se soltó en llanto. Artemis se acercó a ella.

-Mina…

-No es hora de llorar –Mina se levantó de su lugar con la frente en alto, aun que todavía con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- La pelea apenas ha empezado, Dark se ha sacrificado, ahora debemos responderle y no fallarle…

Artemis asintió. Mina solo miró al cielo.

- - - - - - - -

-¿Qué fue eso? –Marik abrió los ojos por completo al ver aquel resplandor, la situación se estaba saliendo de control- ¿Bakura donde rayos estas?

Mientras que Aion también observaba aquella enorme luz, solo se acomodó las gafas y sonrió.

-Sabia que eras un inútil Krad, te han derrotado de la manera mas humillante, pero no importa solo eras un estorbo, apenas la fiesta comienza…

- - - - - - - -

Los Evas sin inmutarse de aquel acontecimiento siguieron con lo suyo. Siren estaba dispuesto a acabar al menos con el que tenia enfrente, la unidad 01, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a este con intenciones de darle un golpe, pero el Evangelion lo sostuvo con ayuda de su escudo AT.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Siren- No son robots comunes…

Siren de nuevo intentó atacar, pero el Evangelion quien seguía con su escudo AT logro devolverle el golpe a Siren así aventándolo contra el concreto de la banqueta. Sorrento miró sorprendido a su oponente, era increile que una cosa como esa tuviera tanta uente de poder y energía.

Siren a pesar de ello solo sonrió.

-Esto se pone interesante… -murmuró la marina, quien por un momento observó la cabeza del Eva y se puso percatar de algo interesante- Alguien esta controlándolo por dentro…

Siren tomó su flauta y se acercó rápidamente al Eva.

-¡Prueba esto, maldito!

Siren quien estaba en completo movimiento comenzó a tocar la melodía de su canción. Dentro del Eva se encontraba Shinji, quien apesar de estar en una especie de hipnosis debido a la falta de su semilla estelar, su sistema nervioso seguía activo y este recibió las ondas que provenían de la flauta de Sorrento.

Shinji por un momento perdió el control del eva y se tapaba los oídos.

-"Esta funcionando" –murmuró Siren

El Eva hacia un gesto curioso, imitaba a Shinji como si estuviese tapándose los oídos, cosa que le llamó la atención al General Marino. Cuando este estaba a punto de soplar la nota mas alta…

-¡No lo hagas! –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Sorrento volteó y vio a ese misterioso chico, el de cabellos grices y ojos carmesí.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa….

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA FINAL (¡Lean! xD): M**uy confuso al final ¿No? Lo sé pero ya van a saber el por que de todo este despapaye y el por que mi hermoso Kaworu hace su aparición ahí (espero sepan quien es él, sino pues les diré que es un personaje principal de NGE aun k si mal no recuerdo solo salió en 3 capitulos de la serie xD), ideas que me surgieron de repente, por si se preguntaban, el resto de la liga tambien hace su trabajo, no solo Siren, pero es que voy por partes, digo manejo a tanto personaje que necesito darles su espacio para no hacerme bolas xD Jajaja

Lamento el retraso pero la escuela y todo lo que me rodea me vuelven loca. La falta de tiempo me manetiene lejos de todo esto, así que si me vuelvo a desaparecer ya saben por que, además ando en proceso de corregir del cap1 al 9 la Horrografia y todo lo evidente jeje así k todo a su tiempo.

Y bueno, quise darle un pokito de espacio a Angela, ya se lo merecía la pobre ¿Complicada no? Por algo tenia esa "aparente" personalidad fría (me recuerda a Camus, tan seriecito pero bien sentimentaloide xD) la verdad es que también quería que la conocieran mas a fondo y no se le tachara como clásico OC perfecto, tiene sus defectos y bastante notables, por eso quiero tanto a este personaje. Por cierto ¡No me golpeen! Tenia que dejarle ese destino a Ange, pobre Siren una perdida mas, pero después de la tormenta llega la calma, así k no todo le saldrá mal a Sorrentito. Debo decir que me costó trabajo escribir esa parte ya que eso del romance ya no se me da, me he vuelto muy insensible en ese aspecto, además no lo keria poner de un jalon eso del "te amo, bla bla" lo puse de una manera mas sutil pero que se entendiera lo que ambos sentían, bueno eso traté de dar a entender y espero si haya funcionado.

Gracias a la canción _'All I need'_ de **Within Temptation** pude escribir esa parte xDDD K rola, escúchenla!

¡Tampoco me golpeen por lo de Dark! Se que fue muy rápido pero de por si eso tenia en mente para él, me base en el final de DNAngel así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, solo que cambie un pokito algunas cosillas para que encajaran con el fic. Y si, esta fue la ultima participación de Dark en el fic y de Krad también, mas adelante sabrán que sucedió con Satoshi y Daisuke.

Y también en el siguiente capitulo ya sabrán como Bakura se las arregla con P-chan xD

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, así que los leo en la próxima!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden ll** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh! **Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin y Gundam Wing** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTA:** Gracias por sus comentarios, y lamento el retraso, no tenia inspiración entre otras cosas. En fin, Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado, mas sobre agradecimientos y comentarios del cap y otras cosas al final del capi.

**THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN**

**POR: A. M**

**CAPITULO 17: "El niño enviado del cielo"**

¡Que lío!

La ciudad estaba hecha un caos. La destrucción se hacía mas inmensa. Cerca de la torre de Tokyo un hombre quien traia sus ropas alborotadas y unos anteojos rotos caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su aspecto era de angustia.

-Por mi culpa… -murmuró el sujeto. Sin embargo se paralizó al ver algo a lo lejos que lo tomó por sorpresa- ¡No puede ser!

Así es, Ikari había visto a lo lejos una silueta muy conocida en el suelo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-Angela…

Se acercó a la chica quien yacia en el suelo, mas palida de lo acostumbrado y con una herida mortal en el estomago.

-Es mi culpa… -murmuró Ikari- ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Gendou a lo lejos pudo visualizar, además de los Evas, dos siluetas conocidas, Sorrento y…

-Pero si es el quinto elegido ¿Qué hace ese niño aquí? –se preguntó Ikari bastante angustiado al ver al joven de cabellos grisáceos. Sin embargo se alegró al ver a Sorrento, lo que significaba que los extraordinarios ya estaban en la ciudad.

-----------

No muy lejos de la capital, una chica corría apresuradamente por las calles.

-¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cuzados! –dijo para si misma la joven quien repentinamente se detuvo en seco- Pero si puedo sentir la presencia de uno de los fragmentos de shikon… Inuyasha…

Kagome Higurashi había regresado a la época actual, no podía estar tranquila dejando a Inuyasha solo, aun que eso implicara que su propia vida se expusiera al peligro.

Pero eso no era lo peor…

-¡¿Pero que es eso?! –Higurashi veía horrorizada como la ciudad era destruida por los Evangelions. Asustada, kagome corrió rumbo donde sentía la presencia de la perla de shikon.

-No está muy lejos de aquí, debo encontrar a Inuyasha –pensó kagome para sí.

Mientras, como dijo kagome, no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Maldito animal, me las vas a pagar! –exclamó Bakura.

P-chan estaba asustado, y no era para menos, sin querer se había tragado el articulo que Bakura tenia en sus manos, el cual no era cualquier cosa. Aun que, a pesar del miedo, el cerdito negro empezó a sentir una energía bastante extraña dentro de si, se sentía con poder.

Y vaya que si, poco a poco parecía que estaba mutando.

Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo mas ancho y mas grande. Unos cuernos salieron de su trompa, como si fuese un jabalí.

Bakura se impactó al ver aquello.

-Que demonios –murmuró el chico al ver como aquel animalito mutaba- Malditasea… en fin, ese no es problema para mi…

Bakura sacó de su bolsillo una carta y la vio con malicia.

-Perfecto…

El cerdito quien era 4 veces mas su tamaño miró a Bakura, el miedo se había ido. Sin duda los poderes de shikon estaban dando efecto. P-chan sacó vapor de su nariz y vio con recelo a su oponente.

-¡Te acabaré de una vez por todas maldito! -exclamó Bakura- ¡Diamante, yo te invoco!

De la carta de Bakura salió un mounstro de gran imponencia. La apariencia de este era como de un hombre musculoso con unas pequeñas las en la espalda y feroces uñas en las manos. En vez de piernas le brotaba una serpiente que también se mostraba imponente.

-Como veras Ryoga esto no es un holograma, es un mounstro verdadero y vas a probar los poderes ocultos milenarios ¡JaJaJa!

P-chan lo vio extrañado.

-Así lo hacíamos en el Antiguo Egipto y mi diamante no me va a fallar ¡Vas a morir!

No muy lejos de ahí, Inuyasha comenzó a pecibir algunos olores familiares.

-Ese olor –murmuró el hibrido- ¿Acaso…

Sin dudarlo, Inuyasha siguió sus instintos.

-¡Es Bakura, estoy seguro de ello! -exclamó el hanyou- Aun que también percibo el olor de ese cerdo negro…

Mientras tanto, kagome finalmente llegó a donde Bakura y P-chan, observó que ambos estaban frente a frente, a la ofensiva.

-¿Qué significa esto? –se preguntó a si misma Kagome- El fragmento de la perla está dentro de ese mounstro –viendo a P-chan, estaba horrorizada- No puede ser ¿Dónde está Inuyasha¿Por qué Inuyasha no tiene el fragmento¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Kagome estaba aterrada.

- - - - - - - - -

**INSTALACIONES DE NERV.**

Kozou iba llegando a la sala de operaciones.

-¿Alguien me puede decir donde demonios se encuentra Ikari? –preguntó ya bastante desesperado.

-Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer Señor –respondió Ritsuko- La ultima vez visto fue en SIA, pero ahí no hay respuesta alguna de nadie…

-¡Esto es una locura! –exclamó el subcomandante.

-Los Evangelions aun no responden –dijo Maya- En verdad no entiendo lo que está sucediendo.

-Esto es una locura –refunfuñó Misato.

-Comandante Katsuragi –dijo Hyuga,uno de los operadores- Mire esto.

Misato se acercó a la pantalla y vio que había una alarma de un ángel.

-¡Imposible! –exclamó la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ritsuko.

-El sistema nos indica que un ángel ha bajado a la tierra –respondió temerosa la pelinegra.

-¡¿Un ángel?! –preguntó Ritsuko- ¿Por qué la computadora no nos indicó la llegada de esté?

-No lo sabemos –respondió Aoba- Pero la presencia la detectó ya en la tierra…

-Eso quiere decir que… -dijo Ritsuko.

-…el ángel tiene forma humana –finalizó Misato- ¿Quién podrá ser?

- - - - - - - - -

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó Sorrento hacia el recién llegado.

-Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa –respondió el chico junto con una sonrisa, cosa que le extrañó a Sorrento- No puedo permitir que mates a Shinji.

-¿Qué dices?

Kaworu sonrió de una manera pacifica y suspiró. Sorrento estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sonrio suspicaz.

-Escucha niño, no tengo tiempo de charlas, esas cosas –señalando al Eva- Ya han ocacionado mucho daño y no voy a permitir que sigan con su sucio juego.

-Al parecer no has entendido –Kaworu de nuevo sonrió, cosa que a Sorrento le estaba empezando a desesperar- No es a los Evas a quienes tienes que atacar, si no al mal…

Kaworu con esa sonrisa desvió su mirada a uno de los edificios mas altos de la zona.

Aion estaba observando a lo lejos el espectáculo…

…lo que nadie sabia es que como todo villano, aquel demonio tenia otro plan bajo la manga…

- - - - - - - - -

**CIUDAD BATALLAS.**

-¡¿Qué los artículos del milenio han sido robados?! –preguntó Yugi con exaltación.

Shadi, el espíritu guardian de dichos artículos se encontraba frente a frente con Yugi, y Yami igual estaba presente pero como espíritu.

-Así es, todo esto causó un desequilibrio cósmico –respondió el moreno ojiazul- Aun que los únicos artículos que siguen con sus dueños es tu rompecabezas del milenio, el cetro del milenio y la sortija…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yugi exaltado.

-"Bakura y Malik, ellos deben estar tras de todo esto" –pensó Yami para sí.

-¿Y donde se encuentran los dueños de aquellos artículos del milenio? –preguntó Yugi.

-No muy lejos de aquí –fue lo único que atinó a decir- Aun que te aconsejo que no debes ir.

-¿Qué dices?

Shadi no dijo mas.

-Se lo que le digo… faraón –shadi desapareció de su vista dejando a un Yugi y Yami confundidos.

- - - - - -

Yoh corría por la ciudad tratando de encontrar a su gemelo, así que sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hogar, aun que desafortunadamente no muy lejos de está vio a alguien tirado en el suelo, en medio de todo el caos de la gente.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Yoh- ¡Horo Horo!

El castaño corrió hacia el peliazul quien mostraba marcas de pelea.

-¡Horo-Horo! –llamó Yoh- Amigo ¿Te encuenras bien?

-Yoh… -el peliazul sonrió levemente- Venia… venia de visita hacia la pension… pero…

-Tranquilo Horo, déjame ayudarte…

-Yoh, escucha… Hao… ¡Hao sigue con vida!

-Lo sé –respondió el shaman impotente ante la situación, y sucedió como Yoh sospechaba, el ya se había adelantado.

-Lo lamento Yoh, te fallé –dijo Horo entre lagrimas- Yo traté de pelear contra él pero…

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Yoh con preocupación.

Horo solo tragó saliva.

-¡Soy... soy el único que sigue… que sigue en pie! Ren, Lyserg… ¡Hao acabó con ellos! Y Anna..

En eso, los gritos de las personas que corrian desesperadas llamó la atención de Yoh y Horo.

-¡Ah, mounstros! –gritaba una mujer.

-¡Son zombies, es el fin del mundo! –gritaba ahora un hombre.

-¡Maldicion! –exclamó Yoh- No de nuevo…

-Yo me encargo de ellos –Horo intento levantarse pero de inmediato cayó desmayado. Yoh lo sujetó.

-Estás muy débil.

Yoh como pudo logró poner en un lugar seguro a Horo y ahora se dirigió al campo de batalla. Zombies parecidos a los de Londres se acercaron, pero solo se dirigían al Shaman.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto! –exclamó Yoh- ¡Amidamaru, posesión de objetos a tercer grado!

-¡Si amo!

Así como siempre, ambos se fusionaron para crear un arma poderosa, Yoh atacó a los zombies, pero era inútil, ya que aparecían mas y mas.

-¿Cómo es posible que salgan tantos?

En eso una risa se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Jajajajaja! –Hao estaba sobre su espíritu de fuego- ¿Acaso no te estas divirtiendo, hermanito?

-¡Hao!

El mencionado sin dudarlo rápidamente se acercó a su gemelo para sí atacarlo, sin embargo tramposamente los zombies hacían lo mismo, cosa que distrajo a Yoh provocando que el golpe que le había dado a su gemelo, le diera y lo mandara a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba.

Yoh se levantó adolorido y observó que Hao sonreía maliciosamente mientras que mas zombies se dirigían hacia él.

-Mal… Maldicion…

Cuando los zombies estaban a punto de atacarlo en conjunto, una fuerte ráfaga de fuego los rodeo y los comenzó a quemar convirtiéndolos en ceniza. Yoh sorprendido volteó hacia donde provenía el fuego y para suerte suya encontró un rostro familiar.

-Vamos Yoh, levantate, yo me encargo de estos nefastos engendros.

Robin Sena había llegado al lugar de incidente. Yoh con un sonrisa solo asintió y ágilmente logró reincorporarse, logrando esquivar a los zombies y dirigiéndose hacia su gemelo.

-¡Encargense de esa intrusa! –exclamó Hao al ver a la bruja- Yo me encargaré de Yoh… -murmuró junto con una sonrisa.

Los zombies los cuales habían docenas, se dirigieron hacia Robin que de simple vista parecía indefensa e inofensiva, sin embargo se mantenia pasiva, concentrándose, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.

Los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojizos y una ráfaga de aire la rodeo a la bruja, el cual llamó la atención de ambos gemelos. Así es, Robin podía dominar a ese elemento y manipularlo a su antojo.

-Esa chiquilla… -murmuró Hao con aparente sorpresa.

-¡No te distraigas, Hao! –exclamó Yoh quien logró darle un golpe en la cara.

De repente una especie de lluvia de fuego comenzó a caer rodeando a todos los zombies.

-¡Será su fin!

Robin sonrió de una manera escalofriante y rápidamente volteó hacia donde estaban Yoh y Hao, pero en especial este ultimo el cual poseía algo que le había llamado la atención. La rubia utilizó mas sus fuerzas para así lograr por un momento manipular al espíritu de fuego, o al menos parte de él.

La ráfaga de fuego que también provenía del espíritu de Hao logró hacer polvo a los zombies en un santiamén.

La llamada Némesis de los brujos sin duda había desarrollado sus poderes al extremo, no por nada SOLOMON la buscaba.

Hao quien había recibido el golpe de Yoh no podía dejar de ver las sorprendentes habilidades de Robin, quien se veía como una mujer ordinaria. Robin quien aun mantenia los ojos rojizos dirigió de nuevo la mirada en Hao, con un simple movimiento de su mirada logró dirigir un ataque bastante poderoso al shaman mayor.

-¡Maldicion! –exclamó Hao quien con ambas manos intentaba detener el ataque. Yoh miraba atónito la escena.

El fuego rodeaba el lugar y Hao solo levemente fue arrastrado no muy lejos. Robin era muy poderosa, pero era humana, y como todo humano sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, era la primera vez que utilizaba sus poderes al extremo, pero ahora hasta ella misma sabia a que limite podía llegar su poder, sin duda daba miedo, pero era increíble.

Así es, le daba pavor pero se sentía orgullosa de si misma.

-"No falles Yoh" –pensó Robin quien le dirigió una sonrisa para después poco a poco detener su ataque, causando una leve explosión.

Robin cayó rendida al piso.

-¡Robin! –exclamó Yoh.

Hao parecía que tenia rastros de ceniza en sus ropas y cara.

-Esa mujer… es imposible que por algunos momentos haya logrado manipular al espíritu de fuego, ni Yoh había podido hacer eso, a pesar de ser mi misma alma –pensó Hao quien se limpiaba la frente- ¡Tengo que acabar con ambos!

Ahora si, Hao estaba furioso.

- - - - - - - -

Inuyasha en el trayecto a donde su olfato lo guiaba, fue interrumpido por el Evangelion 00 quien lanzó un puñetazo contra de él.

-¡Pero que… -Inuyasha logró saltar justo a tiempo- Maldito mounstro, con que quiere pelear ¿No?

-¡Cuidado Inuyasha! –gritó una voz femenina.

El hibrido volteó hacia esta y vio a Sailor Venus.

-¡Mina!

-¡Estos robots no son ordinarios!

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Inuyasha, pero en ese momento la unidad 00 de nuevo lanzó un ataque que Venus e Inuyasha apenas y pudieron esquivar.

-"Probaré de nuevo" –pensó Mina para sí- ¡Rayo creciente de Venus, fulmina!

El ataque anaranjado fue directo hacia el Eva, sin embargo el escudo AT logró que el ataque no llegara a este.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó Mina.

Inuyasha vio con sorpresa aquello.

-¡Es mi turno! –Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero.

El hibrido corrió hacia este y de un salto agitó su espada.

-¡Viento cortante!

Una enorme ráfaga de luz fue dirigido hacia el Evangelion que piloteaba Rei Ayanami, el poderoso viento cortante impactó contra el Evangelion, sin embargo este salió inmune.

¡Oh maldito escudo AT!

Sakura estaba sola contra ese Eva, sin embargo hacia lo posible para que este no destruyera la ciudad y solo había un elemento que la pequeña ojiverde podía utilizar como obstáculo contra la unidad roja.

El Eva se dirigió hacia Sakura con intenciones de atacarla.

-Es mi única opcion –Sakura tragó saliva- ¡Yo te invoco, tierra!

Un pequeño temblor comenzó en ese lugar, para que la tierra se partiera poco a poco, al parecer Asuka Langley no se había percatado de quel temblor y mucho menos le había tomado importancia a las grietas que se formaban en la tierra, cuando ya estaba a poca distancia de Sakura, la tierra se abrió de repente provocando que torpemente el Evangelion tropezara y cayera aparatosamente.

Sakura agitada tomó aire.

Ewan observaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Si tan solo tuviera los poderes suficientes para enfrentarme a esas cosa! –dijo para sí mismo- Sin embargo tengo los suficientes para acabar con Aion….

------------

-No perderé mas mi tiempo contigo –dijo Sorrento hacia el quinto niño- Voy a acabar con esas criaturas.

-Ya te dije que ellos no son a los que tienes que destruir –interrumpió Kaworu.

El Evangelion 01 parecia estar fuera de control, miró hacia donde estaban la marina y el chico peligrisáceo. El mecha hizo un movimiento brusco y lanzó un ataque a donde estaban los mencionados.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Siren.

Fue tan rápido el ataque de la unidad 01 que la marina no le había dado tiempo de prevenir a Kaworu. Sorrento quien pudo salir ileso y estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí miró atonito la escena. Solo se podía ver mucho polvo y la visión era casi nula.

Seguramente aquel chico ya estaba muerto.

-Maldicion… -Siren por un momento se sintió culpable al no haber podido salvar aquella vida. El general marino cerró los puños impotente, sin embargo entre todo ese polvo una luz se podía distinguir.

Una vez que la visión era casi clara, se podía ver que el Evangelion había detenido su puño y pareciese que estaba como paralizado, lo mas sorprendente es que ese puño tenia intenciones de irse contra Kaworu, quien estaba ileso de la situación y frente a frente al Eva.

La luz provenía de aquel misterioso chico.

-Pero que… -Sorrento estaba sin palabras.

Kaworu levemente volteó hacia el general marino junto con una sonrisa.

-Debes derrotar al verdadero mal… -murmuró Nagisa para después su cuerpo brillar mas.

-----------

Las alarmas de NERV empezaron a retumbar. Había una alerta de ángel.

-¡Comandante Katsuragi! –exclamó Maya- ¡El ángel ha sido detectado!

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Misato- ¡No puede ser¡Pongan las imágenes de inmediato!

En la gran pantalla pudieron poner las imágenes de lo que sucedía en la ciudad. Pero lo que mas les sorprendió fueron los sujetos que peleaban contra el Eva 00 y 02. Pero al cambiar la imagen de la unidad 01…

-¡Imposible! –exclamó Misato.

-¿Qué ese no es el piloto que fue traido para el reemplazo temporal del piloto 02? –preguntó Aoba con sorpresa.

Maggy detectaba algo en Kaworu. Se podía ver que el chico de cabellos grises emanaba una luz resplandeciente, el cual provocaba la aparente tranquilidad del Evangelion 01.

-¿Cómo es que ese niño hace eso? –preguntó Ritsuko- ¿Eso será por que…

-El es un ángel… -dijo Misato casi temblorosa ante la idea- Kaworu es un ángel… uno de libre albedrio… tenemos que… que destruirlo…

-------------

-¿Pero quien es en realidad ese niño? –preguntó Sorrento anonadado ante lo que sus ojos veian.

Kaworu poco a poco empezó a levitar para sorpresa de todos.

-Esto tiene que acabar –murmuró Kaworu con esa clásica expresión de tranquilidad- Es hora…

Aion también se había quedado sorprendido ante lo que veía. Las semillas estelares que poseía de los 3 piotos eran llamadas por el niño quien en realidad era un ángel, o quizá la representación de alguien importante en la tierra.

-¿Qué demonios? –Aion estaba perdiendo el control de aquellas semillas- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Kaworu se elevó en los cielos y se colocó frente a frente con Aion, aun que algunos metros los separaba. El chico de ojos carmesí hizo un gesto con sus manos como llamando algo que le pertenecía.

Siren observó aquello y vio que el demonio y enemigo mortal de Ewan y ahora de los extraordinarios también.

-Pero si es… -Siren sin duda estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo.

Aion apretó los dientes.

Mientras que la unidad 02 cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Sakura se detuvo en seco e ignorándola por completo se dio la vuelta rumbo donde se encontraba la unidad 01.

Lo mismo para la unidad 00.

-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha quien volteó a ver a Mina. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros ya que estaba al igual que el hibrido.

Aion los estaba llamando.

-¡Ataquen! –exclamó el demonio.

Los tres Evas quienes rodearon a Nagisa comenzaron a atacarlo, sin embargo el chico salía totalmente ileso y seguía concentrado en arrebatar eso que le pertenecía a los tres pilotos, quienes cruelmente eran manipulados.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano al fin, Kaworu pudo arrebatar 3 especies de pequeños diamantes, uno azul, uno blanco y uno rojo.

-¡Maldito! –exclamó Aion.

-Si es necesario sacrificarme lo haré –dijo Kaworu- Esto debe terminar de una vez por todas.

Nagisa liberó las semillas estelares de los tres pilotos y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos, así recuperándolos.

EVA 00.

-¿Qué… que sucedió aquí? –preguntó Rei bastante extrañada.

EVA 02.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Asuka- Scheiße¿Qué pasa aquí?

EVA 01.

-¿Qué significa esto? –shinji lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Kaworu flotando frente a él- Pero…

-----------

-¡Comandante Katsuragi, hemos rcuperado el control de las unidades! –dijo Hyuga.

-¡Contactenme con la unidad 01! –ordenó Misato.

-En seguida, comandante –respondió Maya.

Todos miraro atentos a la pantalla.

-¡Shinji ¿Me escuchas?! –preguntó la pelinegra.

_-¿Misato? –preguntó el piloto del Eva 01- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí¿Cómo llegamos?_

-Eso mismo ni lo abemos nosotros –respondió Katsuragi- Escucha, el sistema fue manipulado, algo muy extraño esta sucediendo en la ciudad… así que escucha…

Misato suspiró.

-Quizá todo esto fue provocado por un ángel, el que tienes frente a ti…

_-¿Misato? –se conectó Asuka- ¿Qué sucede aquí?_

-Escuchen, tienen que eliminar… eliminar al ángel frente a ustedes…

-Pero el es el piloto sustituto del Eva 02 –añadió Rei quien también se comunicó.

-¡Solo Haganlo! –exclamó Misato- Quizá sea la única solución.

----------------

Los extraordinarios quienes estaban en diferentes puntos de la ciudad observaban lo que sucedía.

-Ese sujeto –dijo Mina al ver a Kaworu- Parece un ángel (ironias)

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –murmuró Inuyasha.

No muy lejos de ahí.

Ewan pudo localizar a Aion quien veía lo que sucedía con los Evas.

-Ahí esta… -murmuró el rubio.

Sorrento no dejaba de ver la escena, estaba al igual que todos sorprendido. Sin duda el mundo era un GRAN misterio.

---------------

Shinji estaba pasmado, no podía hacerlo pero la humanidad era mas importante… al menos eso le tenían inculcado.

-Perdón, amigo… -murmuró Shinji.

Kaworu sonrió y volteó a ver a la marina quien lo miraba atónito. El chico de cabellos grisáceos le asintió como diciéndole que hiciera lo correcto. Sorrentó comprendió y le hizo lo mismo.

-"Gracias" –murmuró Sorrento.

Después de eso una fuerte explosión sacudió la ciudad y una luz cegadora.

---------------

**JAPÓN ANTIGUO, 500 AÑOS ANTES DE LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL.**

En la oscura noche…

Kikyou, aquella sacerdotisa de sangre fría tenia su arco y flecha en las manos, estaba apuntando hacia un campo de energía el cual se notaba débil.

-Es hora de deshacerme de esto –murmuró la sacerdotisa quien impulso más su arco, para después soltar aquella flecha que pareciese un pequeño cometa al emanar una luz blanca en esta, la cual era energía del poder de aquella no usual humana.

Una luz resplandeciente ilumino el lugar para apagarse por completo.

El campo de energía se había destruido.

Kagura apenas iba llegando de su encuentro con Miroku y Sango. Al observar aquello se sorprendió: kikyou se le había adelantado.

-Pero miren nada mas, al parecer esa mujer me leyó los pensamientos –se dijo a sí misma el demonio de los vientos mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Dentro del palacio, Kanna quien cargaba su espejo le mostraba a Hakudoshi lo que sucedía afuera.

-Con que quieren pelear mientras Naraku está ausente –dijo Hakudoshi seriamente.

-Hay mas, hemano –Kanna cambió la imagen de su espejo a la de Kouga quien corría a toda velocidad seguido de Sango, Miroku y Shippou quienes iban sobre Kirara.

-Muy bien, al parecer la noche va a ser larga –Hakudoshio sonrió de una manera maliciosa.

Aí mismo, en la habitación donde se encontraba el demonio de cabellos albinos y la representante de la nada había un rincón oscuro. Se encontraba Kohaku quien seguía en poder de Naraku y otro misterioso ser, tal vez una extensión mas de Naraku, y por que no, una trampa para los visitantes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA FINAL:** pues decidi actualizar este fic por que, ps necesitaba distraerme un poco.

No he actualizado el resto debido a situaciones que han ocurrido últimamente muy delicadas, pero ya ando tranquila y trato de no pensar en eso.

En fin la vida continua y yo igual debo volver a mis actividades jejeje gracias por sus comentarios anteriores y gracias a **Hukarovi Yanoki **de los MDO por el reconocimiento hacia este fic, en verdad me sorpredio jejeje gracias de veras.

Y si, ya se que pongo demasiadas escenas diferentes en este cap, pero ustedes saben k hay mucho personaje y no puedo abandonar lo k le sucede a cada uno xD. Y si ya se dieron cuenta en este capitulo me basé en uno de los capítulos casi finales de NGE, para kienes ya vieron la serie sabrán bn como pasó, me encanta Kaworu aun k sea medio… er… raro, por así decirlo.

Si ya se que saqué mucho a Evangelion, pero si se dan cuenta a cada anime que sacó le di su espacio, ahora que estaba viendo algunos caps de NGE se me vinieron ideas, además me gustó como quedó.

Espero sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado. Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios ya saben a donde mandarlos ¡See ya in the next chap!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden ll** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh! **Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin y Gundam Wing** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTA**: Lamento el retraso, aki la actualización, es algo corto (Segun yo) pero necesario. Y recuerden son los últimos capítulos del fic!

**THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN**

**POR: A. M**

**CAPITULO 18: "Reunión"**

**JAPÓN ANTIGUO, 500 AÑOS ANTES DE LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL.**

La luna llena lograba alumbrar los extensos bosques del Japón antiguo, en la cima de un risco se encontraba una joven pelirroja rodeada de lobos blancos.

La chica presintió algo, un olor bastante familiar se percibía en esa parte de la región.

-Ese aroma... -murmuró la joven, esa que no era mas que Ayame- Se parece al olor del tal Naraku...

De repente los lobos comenzaron a aullar.

-Seguramente es él, y mejor aun -la chica sonrió suspicaz- Seguro Kouga debe estar cerca...

Sin dudarlo, la joven junto con sus fieles mascotas, siguieron tal rastro con esperanzas de encontrarse con el joven lobo... aun que no imaginaban en la próxima peligrosa pelea en la que se iban a involucrar.

- - - - - -

Naraku se encontraba en algún lugar de Japón, en un lugar oscuro, se encontraba en un cementerio. Él sabía lo que sucedía en el exterior, sin embargo también trataba de estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía en el Japón antiguo.

El demonio tenía algo en sus manos, unos objetos raros que Aion le había dado...

_FLASHBACK_

_-Supongo que vas a necesitar esto... -Aion junto con una sonrisa maliciosa le dio a Naraku tres objetos dorados: una balanza, una llave en forma de Kahn o cruz egipcia y una pequeña esfera en forma de ojo._

_-¿Que significa esto? -preguntó Naraku fríamente._

_-Son objetos sumamente importantes -respondió Aion- Los tomé prestados, aun que faltan cuatro y dos de ellos los poseen dos personitas que trabajan para nosotros: Bakura y Marik..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Siento el poder de estos artículos del milenio -murmuró Naraku- Quizá así sea una forma más rápida de también eliminar a Inuyasha.

- - - - -

Apariencias.

Eso era lo que simulaba la ciudad de Tokyo por algunos momentos.

Las unidades Evas habían reaccionado a fin... mejor dicho, los pilotos al fin habían recuperado su conciencia después de haber recuperado su semilla estelar, gracias a la intervención del quinto elegido, quien había resultado ser un ángel.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí...

-¡Ahora verás Ryoga! -Bakura exclamó colérico- ¡Diamante, ataca a ese maldito animal!

Aquel monstruo haciéndose más grande se dirigió hacia P-chan con intenciones de atacarlo, el cerdito negro quien había mutado se preparó y sacó humo de la nariz, así preparándose para lo que pasara.

Por otro lado, Kagome estaba horrorizaba ¿Por que sentía la presencia del fragmento dentro del cuerpo de aquel cerdito negro?

No muy lejos de ahí, el cetro del milenio de Marik detectó el poder de la sortija de su compañero, sin dudarlo tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

Inuyasha y Sailor Venus se encontraban en el mismo lugar, ya que el Eva estaba atacando a ambos, los dos extraordinarios estaban distraídos ante lo que había sucedido con Kaworu, en eso el instinto de Inuyasha volvió a reaccionar y algunos olores empezó a detectar de nuevo.

-Eso... -murmuró el hanyou- Detecto el aroma de Bakura y Ryoga... si, son ellos y de... ¡Kagome!

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? -preguntó Sailor Venus.

-¡Maldición! -Inuyasha ignoró a Mina y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los ya anteriormente mencionados.

-¡Inuyasha, espera! -exclamó Mina quien trató de seguirle el paso.

-"Deben ser ellos ¿Pero que hace Kagome aquí?" -pensó Inuyasha para sí.

Mientras que cerca de ahí, Diamante había atacado a Pechan proporcionándole un fuerte golpe. P-chan no salió volando muy lejos de ahí y a pesar del impacto recibido pudo levantarse. Ryoga al tener dentro de si el fragmento podía soportar toda clase de dolor, e incluso sentía que se hacia más fuerte, así que sin dudarlo se levantó y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, era tan rápido que tomó a Bakura por sorpresa para después teclearle en el estomago proporcionándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribaría no muy lejos.

-Mal... maldito... -dijo Bakura con dificultad.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -Kagome temblaba, en eso la chica escuchó una voz familiar que le tranquilizó.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Inuyasha! -respondió la mencionada bastante alegre.

Inuyasha había aparecido y a lo lejos vio a un ser raro (P-chan transformado) y Bakura quien se reincorporaba y volteaba a ver a Inuyasha, su expresión era de sorpresa.

-"Maldición" -pensó Bakura para sí.

Inuyasha aterrizó en el lugar y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Inuyasha! -la chica se acercó al mencionado.

-Kagome ¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó Inuyasha.

-No podía dejarte solo así que vine pero ¿Que está sucediendo en la ciudad? ¿Tiene que ver con Naraku?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Y también -Kagome volteó a ver a P-chan- detecto la presencia del fragmento de Shikon dentro de ese monstruo...

Inuyasha se colocó rente a Kagome y volteó a ver a los presentes.

-¡Ryoga! ¿Eres tu? -preguntó el híbrido.

P-chan con ese aspecto salvaje miró a Inuyasha y asintió.

-Vaya, pensé que te habías quedado en Londres como un cobarde -dijo Inuyasha burlón.

P-chan bufó ante el comentario.

-Bakura... -Inuyasha cerró su puño.

El mencionado apretó los dientes.

-¡Ahora explíquenme que rayos está pasando aquí! -exclamó Inuyasha.

En eso Bakura así sin más solo comenzó a reírse.

-Escucha bestia, me estas provocando muchos problemas así que ya basta de tonterías -Bakura lo vio tajante y desafiante- Te mandaré de una vez por todas al reino de las sombras, de donde nunca volverás ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

-¿Que dices? -Inuyasha se preparó, sabia que Bakura no era un enemigo sencillo, así que desenvaino a colmillo de acero.

-Morirás... -murmuró el espíritu de la sortija- ¡Jajajaja!

-¡JAMÁS! -Inuyasha sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia Bakura y dio un salto, estaba a punto de mover su espada sin embargo una extraña fuerza lo paralizó, impidiendo hacer cualquier movimiento- ¿Que... que rayos sucede aquí?

El híbrido aparatosamente cayó al suelo.

-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó Kagome.

P-chan vio con sorpresa aquello, de repente una silueta apareció.

-Marik... -murmuró Bakura.

-Pareces nuevo -dijo el moreno quien utilizaba su cetro del milenio para paralizar al híbrido- Bakura deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer...

-Eso ya lo sé impertinente -respondió el albino.

-¿Que demonios esta... esta sucediendo aquí? -preguntó Inuyasha quien estaba paralizado, sin embargo fue ignorado por ambos chicos.

-Bakura debemos movernos deprisa -insistió Marik con un tono mas preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Bakura.

-Tres de los siete artículos del milenio están en manos equivocadas -respondió Marik- Esos sujetos juegan sucio, te lo dije pero ellos aún creen que estamos de su lado.

-Hum... -bufó Bakura- Llegó la hora de actuar entonces, el juego del oscuro empezara aun que de otro modo... -el chico sonrió maliciosamente- El faraón puede esperar...

Marik asintió.

-Pero primero debo encargarme de esa bestia -dijo Bakura quien señaló a P-chan- Tiene algo que nos pertenece...

-Entonces hazlo de una buena vez, mientras yo me encargo de este sujeto -respondió Marik quien miraba sin preocupación alguna a Inuyasha.

-¿Que... que intentan hacer... mal... malditos? -dijo Inuyasha quien forcejeaba para liberarse del poder del cuida tumbas, aun que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Mientras que Bakura con ese rostro maligno estaba frente a frente de P-chan, el cerdo negro se puso a la defensiva-ofensiva a la vez, sabia de lo que Bakura era capaz de hacer...

-Tendré que abrirte a la mitad para sacarte el fragmento de Shikon -Bakura sacó una de sus cartas y volvió a sonreír- Con esto será suficiente ¡Soldado Zombie!

De la carta salió un engendro con una gran espada en mano.

-¡No se van a salir con suya! -Inuyasha siguió forcejeando hasta que con mucho esfuerzo pudo moverse poco a poco, cosa que le llamó la atención a Marik, Bakura y P-chan.

-¿Pero que clase de sujeto es este? -dijo Marik con sorpresa.

En eso un ataque eléctrico cayó cerca de donde estaba Marik provocando que liberara a Inuyasha.

-¿Pero que demonios? -Marik volteó hacia la causa de aquel ataque y solo puso ver a una joven rubia con un traje bastante peculiar.

-¡Mina! -exclamó Inuyasha.

-Con que el traidor estaba todo el tiempo aquí -dijo la rubia al ver a Bakura.

-Demonios, tuvieron que llegar mas impertinentes -murmuró Bakura- Pero esto no se va a quedar así, regresaremos pronto.

Marik volteó hacia Bakura y solo asintió, para después una espesa neblina abundar el lugar y que la visibilidad se volviera nula.

-¿Que rayos está sucediendo aquí? -Inuyasha intentaba ver a su alrededor. con otro movimiento de su espada pudo lograr que la neblina se disipara y solo viera a Mina y a P-chan.

-¿A donde se fueron esos dos? -preguntó Mina quien volteaba a todos lados.

-Escaparon -respondió Inuyasha- Al parecer Bakura no trabaja solo, el sujeto que estaba con él también posee ese tipo de poderes oscuros...

-Inuyasha ¿Que fue todo eso? -preguntó Kagome.

-El sujeto de cabellos albinos formaba supuestamente parte de la liga, pero solo resultó ser un traidor -dicho esto, Inuyasha se acercó a -P-chan y lo cargo- Es hora de que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece...

-Inuyasha ¿Que sucede? -preguntó Mina- ¿Que es ese monstruo?

-Este monstruo es tu querido amigo Ryoga y se tragó el fragmento de Shikon -respondió Inuyasha- Más vale que no te hayas tragado la perla a propósito...

P-chan al ver la mirada maliciosa de Inuyasha solo tragó saliva.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí Bakura y Marik caminaban por la ciudad.

-Bueno, el fragmento puede esperar, tenemos que recuperar los tres artículos del milenio, antes de que intenten robar los dos que faltan -dijo Marik.

Bakura no dijo nada y solo mantenía esa fría sonrisa.

-¿Cual es la gracia? -preguntó el egipcio bastante irritado al ver la despreocupación de su compinche.

-Naraku y Aion no saben como funcionan los artículos del milenio, mucho menos manejar el reino de las sombras -respondió el albino- Yugi no será un oponente fácil de vencer así que no creo que el Rompecabezas del milenio esté en peligro, aun que el collar que posee tu hermana...

-¡Ishizu tampoco es un enemigo fácil! -respondió con cierta cólera defendiendo a su sangre.

La sortija de Bakura de repente levantó uno de sus picos, indicando una cierta dirección, como cuando localiza algo.

-Bingo -murmuró Bakura- Llegó el momento de reunirnos al fin...

Marik sonrió de la misma manera mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

- - - -

-Cof... Cof... -tosió el pequeño P-chan quien había recuperado su tierna apariencia para después desmayarse.

(Nota: háganse la idea ustedes xD)

-Inuyasha, eres un salvaje -refunfuñó Kagome.

-Pobrecillo... -Sailor Venus se acercó al cerdito negro y lo cargó.

-Al menos el fragmento regresó a manos correctas -murmuró Inuyasha.

-Yo creo que Ryoga lo recuperó de las manos de Bakura -dijo Mina- creo que todos tuvimos una mala impresión de que se había escapado por cobarde.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero ahora no hay tiempo Mina, debemos encontrar a Naraku y a los otros malvados antes de que sea demasiado tarde -dijo Inuyasha- Por cierto Kagome ¿Qua sucedió con Sango y Miroku?

-Ellos accedieron a que yo regresara, aun que algo extraño sucedió, Kagura apareció y no precisamente para atacar, sino que nos advirtió de que la guarida de Naraku estaba cerca, que era el momento de atacar -dijo Kagome- parece que sigue con el plan de traicionar a Naraku...

Inuyasha al escuchar esas palabras se quedó pensativo ¿Que tanto tramará Kagura?

- - - - - -

-Esto se complica cada vez mas... -murmuró Sorrento.

Los Evangelion comenzaron a alejarse, seguramente se dirigían hacia NERV, la marina a lo lejos vio a Aion, sobre uno de los edificios. El chico de cabellos violáceos solo apretó los puños.

Ewan por otro lado también veía a Aion, era ahora o nunca el eliminarlo de una vez por todas y regresarlo al Pandemónium de donde había escapado.

Lo que no sabían es que Aion ocultaba algo mas, un poder escondido muy poderoso: el caos.

- - - - -

**CD. BATALLAS.**

-¿Pe... pero que sucede? -el rompecabezas de Yugi estaba comenzando a brillar, como si lo estuviesen llamando.

-Algo raro esta sucediendo con los artículos del milenio -respondió Yami desde su interior- Esto no me gusta nada...

No muy lejos de ahí, el collar del milenio de Ishizu de igual manera comenzó a brillar, para después mostrarle una visión al futuro.

-P-pero... -la egipcia abrió los ojos completamente- Marik... hermano...

- - - -

Naraku se encontraba concentrando toda su energía, cuando de repente los artículos del Milenio que poseía comenzaron a brillar momentáneamente para después apagarse, el demonio no dijo nada, solo lanzó una fría mirada furtiva y notó que el lugar se hacia mas lúgubre y neblina violácea abundaba el lugar.

-Se que están ahí... -murmuró Naraku hacia las sombras.

-Que suspicaz resultaste... -dijo una voz familiar.

De repente unas risas se escucharon en el lugar, Naraku logró visualizar dos siluetas, solo que una en cada costado de él, como rodeándolo. El lugar estaba tan oscuro que solo veía las dos sombras, aun que estas poseían cada uno un objeto que brillaban y era lo único que se podía diferenciar: la sortija y el cetro del Milenio.

-Así que son ustedes -murmuró Naraku.

-Mi buen Naraku, creo que tienes algo que nos pertenece... -dijo Marik- Y hemos venido por ellos...

-Así es, así que te los pediremos a las buenas -añadió Bakura- danos los tres artículos del Milenio...

Naraku sonrió ante el desafío de ambos chicos.

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo? -preguntó el demonio.

-Por qué no creo que te quieras enfrentar a nosotros -respondió Marik.

-¿Enfrentar dicen? -preguntó Naraku- Ustedes no son nada, sería una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Estas seguro? -preguntó Marik.

-No es necesario pedírtelo a las buenas Naraku, puedo tomar los artículos a la fuerza, como con todo lo que he tomado en el pasado -añadió Bakura- Además ¿Tu quien eres para sentirte tan grande? Eres un simple y estúpido demonio, yo soy la oscuridad y he vivido mas de 5milenios para demostrártelo ¡Jajajaja!

-No sabes a quienes te enfrentas, maldito -añadió Marik junto con una sonrisa maligna.

-Bienvenido al reino de las sombras... -murmuró Bakura.

Naraku observó a ambos chicos, quizá era un error subestimarlos tanto, aun que tampoco era correcto temerles, Naraku era un demonio quien tenia otro plan bajo la manga...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA FINAL:** ¿Que tal quedó? Estará interesante que Marik, Bakura y Naraku se enfrenten, pero no subestimen a nuestros personajes de Yugi, por que no son NADA débiles, sino vean a Bakura en la temporada "Pharaoh Memories", en verdad es un verdadero demonio que puede darle pelea hasta al enemigo mas poderoso. Aun que Marik (el malo... es algo complicado de explicar si no has visto YGO! jeje) también tiene lo suyo, pero ya veremos como estará esta pelea.

Voy a ir poco a poco con los villanos que quedan xD por k para la pelea contra Aion tmb va a estar muy buena xD y k decir que la de Hao y para el GRAN final les tengo una sorpresa, aun que no les daré spoilers, asi k tendran k esperarse jojojojo.

Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, solo agradecer los reviews pasados :) gracias, bueno si tienes comentarios, dudas o lo k kieras ya saben a donde mandarlos, Au revoir!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden ll** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh! **Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin y Gundam Wing** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

--


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTA**: Bueno, actualizo rápido este fic por que ya quiero concluirlo jejeje y gracias por sus comentarios.

**THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMAN**

**POR: A. M**

**CAPITULO 19: "La batalla de fuego"**

Después de tanto tiempo de esperar este momento, Hao e Yoh Asakura estaban frente a frente. El menor de los Shamanes cerró sus puños y apretó sus dientes, sabía que Hao estaba molesto y que ahora si iba a pelear en serio...

...aun que si lo había derrotado una vez, podía hacerlo dos veces...

...o al menos eso él esperaba.

-Hao ¿Que hiciste con mis amigos? -preguntó Yoh más que desesperado- ¡Responde!

Hao sonrió.

-Eran un estorbo y los eliminé a todos...

-Maldito...

-Yoh, Yoh, Yoh... -murmuró Hao quien sonreía sarcásticamente- Basta de charlas, ahora voy a terminar con lo que había empezado la última vez...

-¿Que dices?

Hao solo soltó una risita, Yoh suspiró e hizo su posesión de objetos, la luz de espada apareció en las manos del menor, mientras que su gemelo lo imitaba y apareció la suya, la del espíritu de fuego.

Ambos saltaron a la lucha, sin embargo Hao en un movimiento mas veloz logró darle un golpe a Yoh en la muñeca provocando que soltara su posesión de objetos y tomándolo aún más por sorpresa el mayor de los gemelos lográndole dar una patada en el estomago provocando que Yoh saliera volando a unos cuantos metros.

-Ra... Rayos... -murmuró Yoh quien levantó la mirada y vio a Hao sonreír.

Hao lentamente se acercó a su gemelo y le sonrió de una manera malévola, para después soltarle una patada en la cara que de nuevo lo arrastraría a una corta distancia, el gemelo de cabellos largos se acercó a Yoh y lo agarró de los cabellos, este último parecía estar inconsciente. Hao de nuevo apareció su espada de fuego y la apuntó hacía el cuello de su hermano menor.

-Primero te cortaré el cuello, poco a poco para ver como sufres -Hao lo alzó más- Después me comeré la parte de tu alma que me pertenece, porque tu no debiste haber nacido, fuiste un gran error Yoh...

Robin quien no estaba muy lejos poco a poco pudo reaccionar y levantó levemente su rostro y pudo ver lo que Hao hacía.

-Ese... ese maldito... -murmuró Robin- No puedo quedarme aquí sin... sin hacer nada...

- - - - - - -

**CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA STNJ**

-El ataque de aquellos robots gigantes ha terminado pero algo muy extraño sucedió en el trayecto -dijo Michael quien a través del computador ponía en vivo las noticias acerca del caos en Tokyo.

-Esto es muy raro -añadió Karasuma- Aun que después de leer lo de NERV sin duda alguna ellos tuvieron que ver en ese desastre, lo mejor será que nos comuniquemos con esa organización y ponerlos en advertencia.

-Karasuma tiene razón, ahora que sabemos la verdad tendemos que decirles a esa organización y que pague por los daños causados en la ciudad y así desenmascararlos -añadió Haruto.

-Yo tengo un conocido en NERV que trabaja como espía del gobierno, su nombre es Ryoji Kaji y seguro el podría ayudarnos -dijo finalmente Karasuma.

Y así mientras los cazadores se dedicaban a planear el como desenmascarar a su organización enemiga, Amon se quedaba pensativo.

-"Robin, ten mucho cuidado..."

- - - - - - - - -

Los Evas se alejaban rumbo a NERV, los tres pilotos estaban confundidos y no sabían la razón del por que habían destruido parte de la ciudad, aun que también Shinji se sentía mal, había matado a Kaworu Nagisa, su único y verdadero amigo que consideraba él.

Mientras tanto Aion observaba desde lo alto de un edificio, sonriendo con esa maldad característica...

-Bien, ya fue suficiente de diversión...

-Así es Aion, es hora de acabar con lo que empezamos hace mas de cincuenta años.

Aion con sorpresa volteó hacia la voz y lo vio ahí ¿Como no se había percatado de ello?

-Reverendo, debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa -dijo Aion con ese porte de tranquilidad.

-Hum... hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar Aion, eso mejor que nadie lo sabes ¿No? -Ewan sacó se sus ropas un arma.

Aion al ver aquello solo rió divertido.

-¿Que piensas hacer con ello Reverendo? -preguntó Aion divertido- ¿Matarme?

-Pero que mala memoria tienes Aion -respondió Ewan igual de sonriente, hasta que la expresión del demonio cambió en un instante a una mas seria- Bien, te lo haré recordar, maldito...

Ewan sin pensarlo dos veces disparó directo en el corazón del demonio, tomando por sorpresa a este mismo.

-Pero que... -murmuró Aion quien se desangraba- ¡Agh!

Aquel balazo había retumbado. Sorrento quien estaba no muy lejos de ahí se percató de ello y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al lugar del incidente.

-"Siento dos cosmos familiares ¡Ewan!" -pensó la marina hacia sí.

El joven caballero llegó a donde estaba su compañero y el demonio quien tenía una herida en su cuerpo.

-Amen... -murmuró Ewan quien aun sostenía el arma.

-¡Ewan! -exclamó la marina.

-Sorrento -respondió con sorpresa el reverendo.

-Escuché un estruendo y de inmediato vine y... -Sorrento se quedó frio al ver quien estaba ahí mismo.

Aion con su mano se cubría la herida.

-Maldito reverendo -murmuró el demonio de cabellos bancos.

-Gospels, Aion, se llaman Gospels y si te falla la memoria te lo recordaré, Rossette y Chrno las utilizaban para hacer exorcismos y atrapar demonios, los viejos tiempos, como olvidarlos, además de que están bendecidos por Azmaría...

-Esa... agh!... esa mujer... -murmuraba Aion, quien sentía que aquella bala lo quemaba por dentro, para después sus ojos tornarse en blanco y caer de golpe al suelo.

Sorrento aun no comprendía que sucedía y volteó a ver a Ewan quien este le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Esta muerto? -preguntó Sorrento- Fue demasiado fácil.

Cuando Ewan estaba a punto de responder, una risa se escuchó, alarmados Sorrento y Ewan voltearon y vieron que Aion estaba riendo, aun que todavía tirado en el suelo boca arriba y los ojos en blanco.

-Son un par de idiotas ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! -Aion de golpe se levantó, estaba levitando y frente a ellos- Esto apenas comienza, la oscuridad reinará este planeta y todos morirán...

Un estruendo salió detrás del demonio, un aura negruzca lo rodeó.

El caos estaba despertando.

- - - - - - -

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron, su instinto se había percatado del peligro.

-Algo esta sucediendo, puedo sentirlo... -dijo Inuyasha.

-Si, yo también me pude percatar -dijo Sailor Venus quien cargaba al inconsciente P-chan- "No se por qué pero presiento que esto ya lo había sentido" -pensó Mina para sí.

-Vayamos a ver que sucede -dijo Inuyasha.

Mina asintió, mientras que el hanyou cargaba a Kagome en la espalda.

Los extraordinarios se dirigían hacia el lugar donde sentían la presencia de Aion, aun que en el trayecto Inuyasha se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que sucede Inuyasha? -preguntó Mina.

-¿Inuyasha? -Kagome estaba extrañada.

-Mina, tu adelántate yo ahorita te alcanzo -dijo Inuyasha.

-Pero... -Sailor Venus estaba extrañada.

-Sorrento y Ewan están en el mismo lugar, lo se porque su aroma se percibe, además también huelo a Naraku, su esencia se extiende por esta parte de la ciudad.

-¿Naraku? -preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Así es, así que aléjate Kagome, no te quiero arriesgar, podrías correr peligro y...

-No importa Inuyasha, alguna vez te dije que en las buenas y en las malas iba a estar contigo, además no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ese monstruo.

-Pero Kagome...

-¡Nada Inuyasha, vamos juntos a pelear contra Naraku!

Inuyasha asintió.

-Bien, iré a alcanzar a Ewan y a Sorrento -dijo Mina- aun que también me preocupan Sakura, Yoh y Robin, no los he visto.

-Si tienes razón -dijo Inuyasha- Ellos van a estar bien, son muy fuertes.

Mina solo sintió.

-Suerte Inuyasha y Kagome -dijo Mina quien se alejó de ahí.

Los mencionados anteriormente también se alejaron de ahí.

Mientras no muy lejos.

-¡Espera Sakura! -Kero estaba sujeto al vestido de la ojiverde.

-Debemos darnos prisa, siento una energía poderosa -dijo Sakura quien iba apresurada, para después detenerse y tomar aire.

-¡Sakura hazme caso!

-¿Que sucede Kero?

-¿Por que no usas la carta vuelo? Te ahorrarías tiempo y mucho camino.

-Es cierto, tienes razón -La chica sacó la carta- Bien ¡Carta Vuelo, yo te invoco!

De la espalda de Sakura, dos alas blancas le salieron, para así la joven tomar vuelo a gran altura y en un cierto punto de la ciudad a lo lejos, ver una bola de energía negruzca, que cada vez tomaba mas fuerza.

-¿Pe-pero que es eso? -preguntó Kero bastante sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos -la chica a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia allá.

- - - - - -

-Hasta nunca, hermanito -Hao estaba a punto de matar a su otra parte, cuando una onda de fuego empezó a rodear a ambos gemelos y así el ataque dirigirse a Hao quien soltó de golpe a Yoh.

-Pero que demonios... -Hao volteó y vio a Robin quien respiraba con cierta dificultad.

-Tu de nuevo... -susurró Hao con enojo y quien por algunos momentos se olvidó de Yoh y se acercó a la bruja.

-No voy a permitir que mates a Yoh -dijo Robin quien como podía tomaba fuerzas.

-Eres un estorbo y voy a eliminarte de una buena vez, niña -dijo Hao.

Robin retrocedió un paso, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera.

-Bien -dijo la rubia- No soy una persona fácil de vencer...

Robin suspiró, quizá tenia el poder pero temía que sus fuerzas se agotaran por completo...

-¡Yoh, levántate! -gritó Robin, pero el mencionado no respondía.

-¡Ja! El idiota de Yoh esta muy debil -dijo Hao quien a toda velocidad se dirigió a Robin, con su espada de fuego en mano.

La bruja encendió sus poderes e hizo que una especie de campo de energía la cual la protegió contra el ataque del shaman.

-¡Vas a pagarlo caro! -el shaman hizo un brusco movimiento con su espada para así golpear el campo de energía que por un momento se debilitó provocando que Robin cayera no muy lejos de ahí.

La rubia respiró con dificultad y miró a Hao quien se acercaba.

-Yoh... -murmuró Robin.

-Yoh, Yoh... -Hao empezó a imitar a Robin- Yoh no se va a levantar, es tan débil y tan estúpido...

A Robin se le estaba acabando la paciencia, en verdad que Hao se le hacía insoportable.

-¡Basta! -los ojos de la bruja se tornaron rojos, un circulo de fuego comenzó a rodear a Robin, así dibujando en el una estrella de cinco picos con Robin en el centro, Hao miró con sorpresa aquello.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? -preguntó Hao.

-Soy Robin Sena, una cazadora de brujos... y una bruja en sí -respondió la chica- Capaz de controlar el elemento del fuego, como muy pocos...

Hao frunció el seño.

-Que importa -sonrió malévolamente- Te acabaré...

Robin estaba a punto de enfrentarse al Shaman más poderoso de todos los tiempos, mientras que Yoh seguía inconsciente.

_"Yoh, amigo, despierta..." _-escuchó la voz de Manta desde su interior.

_"Levantate ¿Que esperas?"_ -escuchó la voz de Ren.

_"Eres el mejor Yoh y siempre lo demostraste, no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente" _-escuchó la voz de Horo-Horo.

_"Vamos Yoh, no te rindas" _-escuchó la voz de Ryu.

_"¡Yoh! Debes vencer a Hao, tu siempre has sido el mejor, no te rindas" _-escuchó la voz de Lyserg.

_"Yoh, levántate"_ -dijo finalmente Anna.

Yoh de golpe abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de ser débil, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, un hilo de sangre recorría su boca pero eso menos importó, era hora de acabar con Hao de una buena vez por todas.

-Ya basta... -murmuró Yoh.

Una batalla épica ya había comenzado y el mundo estaba jugando un peligroso papel como campo de batalla.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA FINAL:** Ahora sí, el gran final está por comenzar. Fue algo corto pero necesario xD los quería dejar en suspenso, pero no se preocupen no voy a tardar.

Ahora sí, grandes sorpresas y batallas, de hecho en este capitulo iba ya a dejar completa la pelea de Hao pero neeeeeeh decidí que las tres peleas principales fueran al mismo tiempo (Naraku, Aion y Hao).

Espero les haya gustado. Les agradezco sus reviews.

Por cierto, estoy actualizando los caps del 1-9 (osease corrigiendo ortografía) y decidí cambiar algunos datos de Ángela, así que espérenlo pronto.

Bueno ya no tengo más que decir que si tienes dudas, comentarios o lo k sea ya saben que hacer, los leo en la próxima ¡Au revoir!

"**Ángela Black**" pertenece a mi autoría. **Neon Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden ll** pertenece a la propiedad de GAINAX STUDIOS, **Saint Seiya** pertenece a la autoría de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, **DNAngel** pertenece a la autoría de Yukiru Sugisaki y Tokyo TV / Xebec,**Yu-Gi-Oh! **Pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi. **Sailor Moon** pertenece a la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec, **Chrno Crusade **pertenece a la autoría de Daisuke Moriyama y Gonzo Digimation, **Card Captor Sakura** pertenece a la autoría de Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekkoi, Satsuki Igarashi y Nanase Ohkawa / CLAMP, **Inuyasha y Ranma ½ **pertenecen a la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi / Sunrise. **Witch Hunter Robin y Gundam Wing** pertenece a la autoría de 2002-2003 SUNRISE. **The league of extraordinary gentlemen **pertenece a la autoría de Allan Moore.

--


	20. Chapter 20

**ANUNCIO:**

¿Qué tranza gente? Jajaja es decir, ¿Cómo están?

Pues bien, después de dos año me atrevo a informar que estoy de vuelta, viendo la película LXG, releyendo el fic y viendo Inuyasha the final act jajaja

¿Por qué?

Ejem… por que ya se me olvidaron algunas cosas… Agh. En fin, espero que los lectores de este fic aun deseen seguir la historia que ya va para su final!

Pues nada mas eso, espérenlo muy pronto!

Que tengan un lindo día lleno de destrucción Whahahaha… er… nevermind.

PS. Los invito a ver el video promocional de este fic en mi cuenta de Youtube (perfil)

PS1. Después del Abridged Series no puedo ver a Bakura y a Marik de la misma manera jajaja


End file.
